


I Will Wait

by xXKikiBoboXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 years later, Abuse, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Do not look for spoilers in the tags, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren yeager's first heat, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Get that woman a mug, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Guitar playing levi, High School Student Eren Yeager, Idol levi ackerman, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Knotting, Levi is a good boy to Eren, Levi's height is up to your imagination, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mrs.Smith is the best mom of the year, Music, Nineteen year old levi ackerman, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Reationships, Possible Future Mpreg, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags May Change, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, They are only suggestions, They don't last long, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), maybe not that much..., much angst, sweet mom carla, ten year old eren yeager, too much cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKikiBoboXx/pseuds/xXKikiBoboXx
Summary: He was beautiful to say the least. His hair was dark as night and skin as pale as the moon itself, but it was his eyes that caught his attention most. They were a beautiful, deep, silver with a hint of blue around the edges. Eren blushed as he looked at the man. His heart started pounding and he had no idea why.“Kid?” The man asked again.Eren was snapped out of his staring. “I-I’m sorry!” Eren stuttered.“I didn’t ask for an apology, I asked if you were alright?”--------At ten years old, Eren’s life was completely changed the day he was saved by a man who opened his eyes to the things he never knew could exist. Things that make you wish you had the power to slow time so you could take in all the beauty around you. The sounds, the smells, the sights. Everything!7 years passed after that few days of glory. Lots of things changed in Eren's life including him moving to a new city. But after some family issues, He's forced to move back. What Eren didn't expect was to see that fair stranger again. And for him to be his new teacher of all things!





	1. Silent Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! So I'm Kiki! This is the very first work that I have ever really written. I'm not sure if I'm even good at writing, but HEY! What the heck, Right?! My work is beta-ed by myself. I have gone back multiple times to look for any typos and I'm 95% sure there are none, but if you do happen to find one, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> I do NOT own most of these characters!!! They all belong to the show. (aside from a few OCs)
> 
> Anywho, I really, REALLY hope you guys like it! please let me know what you think with kudos and comments!

 

 

**_Eren - pov_ **

“Come on, Eren!” Carla tugged on Eren's little hand. “Don’t you wanna go play with your friends?” Carla lifted her hand to a small playground in a park. They went there often because the park was only a few blocks from their house.

Those ‘Friends’ his mother was referring too, were certainly NOT his friends. Eren didn’t feel like making a big deal about it so he turned to hug her, and set out towards the recreational grounds.

Eren skirted around the outside of the playground to avoid the other kids. He would have to find entertainment elsewhere. He found a swing set that was a good distance from the jungle gym. _I could do that._ He thought to himself.

Eren walked up to the swing and opted to sit facing away from the rest of the playground. That was a mistake because right before his butt hit the seat, he felt a force push on his back and he fell forward.

“ _Sorry! That's my swing!”_ Eren turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from. _Jean._ Eren gritted his teeth as soon as he saw the jerk.

“Giving up already? Your boring today, Eren.” Jean scowled as Eren proceeded to rise, brush himself off and start to walk away.

“I’m not in the mood today, _Horseface.”_ Eren insulted, turning his head forward again from where he delivered the insult over his shoulder

“Why you-...!” Jean quickly took off, throwing himself at Eren, knocking them both over.

Jean sat on Eren’s back while he pushed Eren’s face into the sand that covered the playground. “Call me _horse face_ again!”

“ _mphf!”_ Eren scoffed into the sand.

“ _Hey!”_ A deep, older voice came from not too far off.

Jean flinched. “ _oh crap!”_ he panicked and jumped off of Eren. He ran off in some unseen direction, which Eren didn’t care to take note of. He was just glad to not be crushed anymore.

Eren pulled his face out of the sand and coughed. “ _You alright, brat?”_ The same voice from a few moments ago spoke again. Eren didn't get a chance to look at him before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted to his feet.

Eren quickly brushed off his face and clothes before he looked to a man kneeling in front of him.

He was beautiful, to say the least. His hair was dark as night and skin as pale as the moon itself, but it was his eyes that caught his attention most. They were a beautiful, deep, silver with a hint of blue around the edges. Eren blushed as he looked at the man. His heart started pounding and he had no idea why.

“ _Kid?”_ The man asked again.

Eren was snapped out of his staring. “I-I’m sorry!” Eren stuttered

“ _I didn’t ask for an apology, I asked if you were alright?”_ The man reached out and brushed off some of the sand that was still stuck to Eren's face.

Too stunned to say anything, Eren shook his head almost violently to say ‘ _yes’._

The man nodded back and stood up. He ruffled the kid's hair before turning away and walking back to a bench along the outside of the park.

Eren stood a minute and touched his hair where the man's hand had previously been. He wanted-, no, needed to know more about this man.

 

**_Levi - pov_ **

 

Levi was more than happy to walk away from that kid. “ _damn it..”_ He whispered. His heart was pounding _._ The kid is probably an Omega. It was the only explanation, but he seemed far too young to present. Why was he even reacting? He’s never been affected by omegas before. _And those eyes._ ‘ _tsk’_ Levi spat. It wasn’t important right now anyway. He was here for a reason and he wasn't gonna let a _brat_ ruin his plans.

He got back to the bench and sat down. He reached down and picked up his guitar then pulled his notepad back onto his lap. Flipping through the pages, he heard a noise next to him. He looked over to see the boy was back and climbing onto the bench next to him.

He decided to pay the kid no mind as he pulled his guitar close and played around with the chords he had been working on.

After a few minutes of playing the kid spoke up. “You’re really good!” He smiled.

“Thank you,” Levi said flatly. He stopped playing and thought for a moment before turning to the boy. “What’s your name, brat?”

Eren stared at him for a moment before smiling. “Eren!” He said matter-of-factly.

“How old are you, Eren?” Levi couldn't help but notice the way kid’s brilliant green eyes lit up when he started to pay attention to him. Like they went from dark forest green to a bright emerald and gold color.

“Ten!” Eren held up both hands to show 10 fingers.

Levi made a short giggle _. A Giggle!? What is this kid doing to me?!_ Levi quickly frowned and looked away with slightly pink cheeks, embarrassed by his emotional slip.

“what about you?” Eren leaned forward to look at Levi’s face.

“Levi.” Levi finally looked back to Eren. The kid had a big goofy grin on his adorable little face. _What was this boy doing to him?”_

“ _Eren!”_ They both looked up simultaneously but Eren was the only one who reacted to it.

“That’s my mom. I gotta go.” Eren looked back at Levi. “Will you be here again?” Eren climbed off the bench to stand in front of Levi.

“Possibly,” Levi smirked.

“Okay!” Eren smiled big again and ran off towards the voice of his mother calling a second time.

Levi sighed. He came to the park in hope of finding some inspiration for his new song. His friends had convinced him to try playing at a talent show they were holding at the local bar.

Guitar had always been Levi’s escape from his fucked up life living with his uncle. Kenny had a knack for using Levi as a punching bag when he got bored or drunk. The only reason he hadn't fought back was that there was nowhere else for him to go. He could see about staying with his best friend Erwin, but he felt like he would just dirty their overly expensive house.

On the other hand, he could see about staying with his other friend Hange. Levi mentally face-palmed himself at the very thought. She was a good friend, but easily his polar opposite. But she always stuck around when things got bad and that's what mattered.

With those thoughts suddenly coming to him, Levi found his inspiration to write had left. Leaving him sitting in a park full of screaming kids and a headache that slowly started to rear its ugly head.

Levi stood and slung his guitar onto his back. He picked up his notebook and slipped it into his pocket. Turning on his heal, he started his treck back home. Hopefully, his uncle was still passed out. That would make the hasty retreat to his room a little more bearable.  

 

**_Carla/Eren - pov_ **

 

“Did you make a new friend?” Carla asked while she and Eren made their way back home.

“Yeah! His name was Levi! He showed me a song he was working on, or at least I think it’s his own song. He didn’t say, but I've never heard it before.” Eren was more than happy to talk about his new friend.

Carla smiled at her son’s enthusiasm. “That was very nice of him.”

“Uh-huh!” Eren agreed. The rest of the walk home was spent in silence aside from Eren’s humming. Carla assumed it was the song his new friend played for him. From what she heard, it was very pretty.

Once they got to the door, Carla opened it as Eren slipped inside their cozy little home. The front door opened up to a short hallway that broke up into the living room on the left. Making his way to the couch, Eren plopped onto it face first, still humming his little tune.

“Eren, what do you want for dinner?” Carla walked through the living room and made her way to the kitchen.

“Food!” Eren rolled over to yell.

“Very funny.” Carla laughed to herself.

Eren got up off the couch to meet his mother in the kitchen. “Anything is fine.” he sat down on one of the bar stools that sat right outside the kitchen, looking in.

“Sandwiches it is!” Carla moved to the fridge to start pulling things out. On the other side of the house, the two heard a door shut. “Sounds like your dad’s home!” she said as she set the ingredients she had retrieved on the counter.

“Hey,  guys!” Grisha greeted as he walked into the kitchen. On his way in he ruffled Eren's hair, much like Levi had earlier. Eren gritted his teeth and shoved the man's hand away.

“Eren, be nice.” Carla scolded her son.

Eren scoffed. “He smells like someone else.” He glared at his father.

“He’s been at work all day, of course, he smells like others!” Carla turned back to making the sandwiches.

When she wasn't looking, Grisha glared at Eren. Eren got off the stool and started walking away. “I’ll be in my room,” he said as he walked through the living room and across the short hall to his bedroom.

After shutting his door, Eren walked to his desk on the far wall and sat down. He opened a drawer and pulled out a notebook. He was drawing a picture very angrily when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Eren, can I come in sweetie?” Carla asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Eren set down his pen as his mom slowly came in. Once he heard the door shut he turned to her. “Why do you stay with him?” Eren whisper-yelled. Carla sat on the bed beside his desk.

For a Ten-year-old, Eren was very smart. “Because I have to.” She said sadly.

“But Why?!” Eren said a little louder. He couldn't understand why she was pushing herself to stay with someone who was clearly cheating on her with someone else.

“As an omega, it's hard to get a job. He’s the only reason you have clothes on your back and a roof over your head. I don't mind carrying this burden if it means that you’ll be safe and healthy. I’ll be fine. Now, here.” Carla set a plate she was holding on his desk. “Eat up. I'm going to go clean up the house. Put your plate in the dishwasher when you’re done.” And with that Carla left the room.

Eren turned back to his notebook and pulled the page he was drawing on, out of the book. He balled it up and threw it into the waste bin beside the desk. Sighing, he stood and walked to his bed. He laid down and thought of the events of his day. Luckily those thoughts brought him back to his new friend. Eren rolled onto his back and started to hum Levi’s song again. He really hoped Levi was there tomorrow.

 

**_\-----------_ **

 

Eren was pulling on his pajama shirt when his mother knocked on his door. “Eren? Are you done?”

“Yes, mom! You can come in now.” Eren jumped onto his bed as his mom walked over to sit next to him. She pulled back the blankets so Eren could crawl under them. Carla set the blankets down on Erens legs because the boy didn’t lay down all the way. Instead, he pushed his butt back so he was leaning against the headboard of his bed.

“Mom? Can you tell me a story before you go?” Eren asked, looking at his mother as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Carla looked at her son. “Sure.” She smiled down at him. “There once was a great alpha king that ruled over a land far away from any others. The King had a beautiful omega wife who always sang such beautiful music. The whole kingdom treasured her voice and held big balls just so they could hear her sing.”

Eren smiled as he closed his eyes to imagine the story his mother was bringing to life.

“The King and Queen were soon expecting a baby but it was not a happy ending for her, for she had passed away while bringing the baby into the world. The King was forlorn at the loss of his queen and banished all music from his kingdom, for every note reminded him of his sweat queen and it was too painful to stand. After all,  music was banned, anyone caught performing it was set to the dungeon to rot away for the rest of their lives.”

“No!” Eren yelled suddenly, startling Carla a bit.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked.

Eren threw his legs out from under the blankets and stood on his bed. “This is supposed to be a happy story!” he yelled in retaliation.

“Eren,” Carla called sweetly. “I haven't finished my story yet.”

“Fine.” Eren plopped back down on the bed and crossed his arms.

“Now where was I?” Carla thought out loud. “Ah, yes. 16 years after the Queen's death and the banishment of music, the King found himself with a new problem. The Prince. He was a stubborn, headstrong alpha boy that sought adventure whenever and wherever he could. One day the Prince had managed to sneak out of the castle and went walking along the farms to watch the animals play. As he passed one particular barn, he heard the most beautiful sound coming from it.”

“What was it?!” Eren interrupted.

“Hush! Let me tell you!” Carla giggled. “The Prince could not deny his curiosity and so he decided to venture closer to the barn that the noise had been coming from. Inside was a boy about the same age as he. Only, this boy was an omega. The boy was brushing down a white mare. It appeared that the sound was coming from him. The Prince hadto get closer to get a better look. Upon approaching, he tripped over a broom and startled the farm boy. When he turned to see a well-dressed alpha on the ground behind him, he yelled and ran behind the horse. “Wait!” The prince called out to the boy. “What was that sound?” The farm boy slowly moved out from behind the horse. “What sound?” he asked. “The sound you were making just now.” The prince replied. “Oh. I'm sorry, did it offend you?” The boy averted his eyes, worried that the other boy was going to yell at him. “No. It was beautiful.” was all the prince could say to quell the boy's worries.” Carla stopped.

Eren had fallen asleep at some point so she decided to finish the story another time. He had managed to fall asleep sitting up. Carla giggled quietly as she pulled back the covers to move Eren into place. Once he was tucked back in, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, my sweet baby,” she whispered.

Carla walked to the door and turned off the lights, slowly closing the door behind her as she left.

 

\-------------

 

**_Levi’s POV_ **

 

Upon reaching his home, Levi was quite glad to see that his uncle was still passed out on the couch. He quickly and quietly made his way upstairs to his room. Once inside, he set his guitar inside his closet to protect it from his uncles ‘ _tendencies’._ Those being, grabbing anything he could find in Levi’s room to use as a good bat for his very own game of baseball. The ball ending up being Levi nine out of ten times.

Checking the time, Levi saw it was about six. He should probably find some dinner considering he didn't get any last night. The only thing in his stomach at this point was a granola bar he had this morning after finding some loose change in his uncle's room. Because the man had passed out downstairs on the couch, he was pretty safe scrounging around in his drawers without any hassle.

Leaving his room, he made his way down the stairs and to the right, into the kitchen. Opening the fridge was an instant regret. The smell worse than an arrogant alpha in rut. Pulling his shirt up to his nose, he moved to the cupboards. He found some expired soup and chewed up boxes of pasta. _Probably mice._ Levi cringed.

Food was suddenly unappetizing so Levi opted to scrounge for some more change to get some food when he was ready to eat again.

Right as he was about to leave the kitchen, he ran into something solid that reeked of alcohol. Jumping back suddenly, Levi found himself staring up at his uncle who was very sober and very angry for it.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” Kenny glared down at Levi.

“I was just looking for food. There is nothing so I'll just leave.” Levi tried to duck past Kenny.

“Not so fast.” Kenny extended his arm to stop his nephew in his tracks. “I’m a little low on funds. Whatcha got?” He pushed Levi back a bit and held out his hand to accept any change the boy was to give him.

“Sorry. I don't have any.” Levi tried to leave again.

“Don't give me that bull, son. Now cough it up!” Kenny pushed Levi back but this time with a little more force, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

“I told you, I don't have any!” Levi started to push himself back away from the man that was towering over him and walking closer.

“ _grah!”_ Kenny grunted as he reached down for the boy, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and pulling him up to his face.

“ _haa!”_ Levi held on for dear life to his uncle's wrist.

Kenny pulled him in close. “Ah, to hell with ya’!” He threw Levi back to the ground. “I’ll find my own damn money then.” With that, Kenny left the room and went up the stairs.

Levi reached for his neck. _That was a close one._ He thought. That was it. It was too dangerous to stay here any longer. The last thing he needed was to wait until Kenny realized all his own money was gone and get even more pissed. Levi bolted up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed a backpack and started grabbing essentials. Cloths, toothbrush, wallet, phone and even some deodorant. He looked to his closet and saw a small part of his guitar sticking out from behind the door. Grabbing it, Levi went to the window and opened it. Luckily for him, there was a lower part of the roof where the house extended out on the first floor.

He stuck the guitar out the window first. Then himself. As he started to shut the window, he heard Kenny yell his name from the other bedroom. Quickly shutting the window, Levi scooted to the edge of the roof. He looked down to find a clearing he thought to be less painful looking then landing on a bush. He drooped his bag and guitar into the bush and then hopped off into the clearing. His room was located in the back of the house so once he grabbed his things, Levi had to brave the backyard fence. He opted to climb it because the gate was very squeaky and the last thing he needed to do was call on the attention of his uncle to the side yard where he was trying to make his escape.

Levi slung his guitar over his back and hauled himself up and over the six-foot fence. He almost missed the sound of a door inside the house being slammed shut by the sound of his own two feet hitting the ground. Panic started to rise in him. His uncle probably already caught on. Levi bolted through the front yard and down the street.

“ _Leviii!”_ A distant beckon was barely heard as Levi booked it through his neighborhood. He had to find a place to hide so he could call Erwin. Hopefully,  he wouldn't mind if he just stayed the night. At this point in the fall, the sun was already starting to set at such an early time. It would be pitch black out in a matter of just thirty minutes. Only a few more blocks away was the local gas station. He just had to make it there and call Erwin before Kenny comes looking for him. Turning to look down his street before he turned, Levi saw his uncle’s car pull out of their driveway. _Shit shit shit!_ Levi started to panic more. His uncle was fast! He wasn't going to make it to the gas station on foot when his uncle was only 3 blocks away with a car. He had to improvise. Taking a quick right, Levi cut through someone's yard. Just on the other side was the park he was playing at merely an hour or two ago. It felt like ages. On the far side of the park was some woods that had hiking trails through them. A car could never get in there without difficulty and he already had a decent lead on foot so Levi opted for that. Making his way up the trail, he steered off and took a deer path to get out of the sight of any lights that might try to spot him.

Once Levi felt he was deep enough in, he slowed and leaned up against a tree. Breathing heavily, he slid down so to sit and pulled out his phone. “ _twenty-seven percent. Shit.”_ Levi mumbled to himself. Pulling up his contacts, he selected ‘ _Eyebrows’_ and hit call. The phone rang three times until someone finally answered.

“ _Hello?”_ A deep voice came through.

“Hey Erwin, It’s me.” Levi paused. “I need help.”

“ _Where are you?”_ The voice asked.

“Shiganshina Park. Somewhere in the trails.” Levi replied.

“ _I’ll be right there. Look for my truck.”_ Then the person hung up.

Looking out into the woods, Levi realized he could barely see anything. He could turn on his flashlight on his phone but he would risk being seen. Taking a deep breath, Levi looked around in hopes that his eye would adjust. Lucky for him, the moon was full tonight and there was only slight overcast. His eyes adjusted quite quickly and so he started backtracking.

Once Levi found the main trail, backtracking became fairly simple. He approached the edge of the woods with caution. Looking for any signs of life other than wild. He looked to the parking lot and saw the silhouette of a truck with a large man sitting on the bed. Levi approached it slowly.

“ _Erwin?”_ Levi whisper-yelled.

The head of the man turned. “ _Levi?”_

Upon hearing his friends voice, Levi relaxed. “Thank god you’re here. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't picked up.”

“No problem, Man. Just tell me what happened on the way home.” Erwin hopped off the bed of his truck and made his way to the driver's door. Levi followed suit and got into the passenger's side.

With both men inside and on their way out of the park, Erwin spoke up. “So… Wanna tell me what happened? We all know your uncle is a piece of garbage. Did he finally chase you out?”

“I wouldn't have been hiding in the woods if he had. No. I ran. Like the coward I am. I stole some money for food from him. There was no way I was going to live through that one if he had found out a minute sooner.” Levi leaned his head up against the window of Erwin’s truck.

“ _Damn._ So this is it. You finally got the courage to leave that piece of trash.” Erwin laughed.

“But what am I going to do now? I have no money. no family. I don't even have a car!” Levi slumped his head into his hand. “I have nothing.” He said quietly. Almost inaudible. But Erwin heard him.

“You’re wrong.” Erwin pulled into his driveway. “You have me. You have us! My whole family! We keep our friends very close and when they are in trouble, we help.” Erwin got out of the car before Levi could even process what he had said.

Erwin rounded the car and opened Levi’s door. 

“No,” Levi said flatly. “I can't do that to you guys. I just need a place for the night.”

“Don't be ridiculous and get out of the car.” Erwin grabbed Levi’s bag and guitar and started for the door. “Lock it on your way out!” he shouted to his friend over his shoulder.

“ _Tsk.”_ Levi hit ‘ _l_ _ock’_ then slammed the door shut. He sulked after his taller friend and grabbed the door for him.

“Thanks, ” Erwin said to the smaller alpha.

“Don't mention it,” Levi grumbled and followed suit after the other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the first chapter went well! I know it was kinda short, but I really wanted to get something out right away. if all goes well, ill start making the chapters longer.
> 
> ALSO! here is a [Link](http://www.tematy.info/openphoto.php?img=/library/h/home-floor-plans-color/home-floor-plans-color-17.jpg) to a picture I was using as a source of inspiration for Eren's house. I do not own this picture, I just found it on google.


	2. Escaping the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo again! I'm back! Yes! A second chapter! So I posted chapter 1 as soon as I had finished it. I really want to post every Tuesday. Only thing is, I procrastinated. Sorry guys! I like to keep my chapters around 4,000 words but this one was only 3,600. I'm gonna give it to you anyways but ill try and make the next chapter a little longer to make up for it. Hope you guys enjoy the update! Please let me know how you're liking it in the comments!

* * *

 

 

**_Levi - pov_ **

 

Levi walked into Erwin’s house prepared for the onslaught of pampering he knew was coming 

“ _AHHHH!!!”_ A high pitched squeal was heard from down the hall. “ _Levi!!!”_ A very pretty blonde omega came running out of the kitchen, located straight ahead from the door. She ran down the short hall to slam her weight into Levi in a big hug.

“Hello, Mrs.Smith.” Levi steadied himself after the impact of his best friends mom.

“I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?” She yelled, hardly containing her excitement. As a young boy, Levi had always thought of Mrs.Smith like a second mom. Or a first mom really, since his real mom passed away when he was only 6. Mrs.Smith was a polar opposite to Erwin who took after his father in everything but looks. His blonde hair coming from her, but his height and demeanor came from his father.

Mr.Smith walked out of the kitchen and over at his wife. He looked very much like Erwin but his hair was brown and combed back.

“So, I hear you're going to be staying with us.” Mr.Smith put both his hands on his wife's shoulders. Looking to his son, he said. “I imagine you'll be the one setting up the guest room for him?”

Erwin nodded his head. “Yes father, I will be taking full responsibility for this.”

“All right, Be on your way boys. I imagine you haven't eaten yet Levi, so once you're settled in, come down to the kitchen and have some leftovers. I'll get you all taken care of!” Mrs.Smith smiled as she padded Levi's cheek. With that, both boys turned and headed up the stairs running parallel to the left of the hallway. Upon reaching the top Erwin turned to the right and led Levi to a guest bedroom. Opening up the door, Levi was in complete aww _._ The room was beautiful. It was huge with a queen-size bed up against the left wall. Straight ahead was a huge window with a seat in it, overlooking their elegant gardens. Along the right wall were a desk and a door that led to his very own bathroom. On the wall with the bed was a closet that was the size of his old room back at Kenny's house. The whole thing had him stunned to the point where he flinched really badly when Erwin smacked him on the back.

“Welcome home.” Erwin stepped inside and set Levi's things on the bed.

Levi stayed in the doorway. Looking down at his feet, he spoke. “Why are you doing this?”

“What?” Erwin asked walking back towards the door.

“This!” Levi looked up and waved his hands to the room “Everything! I don't deserve any of this. Why would you help someone like me?”

Erwin stared at Levi a moment before turning and looking towards the window. “Levi, I've known you practically my whole life. To the normal eye, people probably thought you were just some grumpy kid. But to me, I saw all the hardship deep in your eyes. I’ve only known about Kenny since we both went into high school and since then, my family and I have been planning on taking you in. We had connections and found all your papers.” Erwin looked back to Levi, then beyond him.

Erwin’s parents had come up at some point during the conversation.

Mrs.Smith put her hand on Levi's shoulder to turn him their way. “Levi, would you allow us to become your legal guardians?”

Levi stared at her in complete shock, trying to process all he had just been told and asked.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to put this all upon you so suddenly, but after the day you’ve had, we figured something like this might do your day some good. What do you say?” Mr.Smith pulled Levi’s attention to him.

Levi looked back to the ground. “How will I ever pay you back? I have no job. No money."

“Get a job! Better yet, go to school. If you can do that, then we will take care of everything else.” Mrs.Smith took Levi’s hands into her own. “We just want you at your best Levi. Go to school, get a great job, start a family, and be happy! That is how you can repay us in full.”

Levi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, hiding his watery eyes in her hair. Erwin and his father joined in, making a huge group hug of emotions.

“Alright. Levi, I'm Going to go get the food made up. You do what you need to then come on downstairs.” Mrs.Smith pulled back and looked into Levi’s teary, red eyes. “Welcome home, son.”

 

\-----------

 

After the hug had ended, Levi agreed to let them take him in. He was now in his new bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He turned on the faucet and leaned down. Cupping his hands, he splashed water onto his face and scrubbed. He was so looking forward to the shower he was gonna take after dinner. Levi reached over and grabbed the white hand towel that was hanging beside the mirror and wiped off his face with it. When he pulled it away, the towel was brown with sweat and dirt. ‘ _Fucking disgusting.’_ Levi mentally thought. Placing the towel down on the counter he pulled off his shirt.

In the mirror, Levi could see every wound and scar put there by his uncle. There was an assortment of old and new. The newest one being a burn mark on his right forearm where his uncle threw him onto the stove. Kenny tried to cook something while drunk and when Levi tried to stop him, he was unhappy, to say the least.

Levi took a deep breath when he realized he would never have to go back to that damn place. Not if the Smith’s had anything to do with it. He turned and walked out of the bathroom towards his bed. On the bed was his essentials, including a clean shirt. Levi pulled it over his head and walked out of his room.

As soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs, the most mouthwatering smell hit his nostrils. His stomach growled in anticipation. He turned toward the kitchen and headed down the hall. Upon reaching it, he saw on the island there was a huge plate of spaghetti. Levi looked to the right and saw a large living room where the other three residents resided.

Erwin looked over to Levi and waved. “All yours! Feel free to mow down!” After he finished talking, Erwin turned back to the TV and continued his show with his parents.

Levi pulled the plate off the island and over to the dining table in between the kitchen and the living room. He turned back to the counter and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a fork. Levi and Erwin had been friends since kindergarten so this certainly wasn't his first time serving himself in his house. Returning to the table he sat down. Levi took the first bite slowly, trying to mind his manners. But the moment it hit his mouth, manners was the last thing on his mind. He was ravenous. Pulling in the food as fast as he could swallow. He supposed not eating anything but a granola bar in the last forty-eight hours will do that to you.

He finished his plate off in a matter of minutes. Not even stopping to breathe. Levi sat a minute to look out in the living room at the TV the others were watching. They were watching some doctor drama. As interesting as it may have been, Levi remembered that long-awaited shower he had been dreaming about. Standing up from the table, he made his way to the sink where he washed his dishes completely and put them in their designated places. Returning to the living room, Levi spoke. “Thank you, everyone for the amazing meal and new home." They all turned to Levi as Mr.Smith muted the TV.

“No problem, Levi. Are you gonna come and join us for the rest of the evening?” Mr.Smith asked.

Levi turned back to look at the time above the stove. _Nine o’clock_ He read. Levi turned back. “Forgive me but there is a beautiful shower upstairs that I'm dying to inspect.”

Mrs.Smith giggled. “Alright sweetie, we’ll just see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your night!”

“You too.” Levi smiled. He gave a small nod and a wave then made his way back to his new room.

Levi went straight to the bathroom, upon reaching his room. Finding a towel and checking the shower for soaps was his first task. It was made quite easy though, for in the shower was a basket with all new shampoos and body washes. Levi pulled the basket out and set it on the counter. Inside the basket, along all the soaps and loofahs was a note. He pulled it out and opened it, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

_“For my new brother. Enjoy your new home with some soaps!”_

_‘What a dork.’_ Levi closed the note and set it aside. ' _Now to find the towels…’_ He crouched down and looked in the cabinets. ‘ _Bingo!’_

Levi stripped himself of all his clothes and started the shower, not able to wait another second. He stepped into the water, almost to hot to bear, and immediately grabbed the body wash. As he scrubbed himself down, he watched the water. It was almost black with how filthy he had been. It had been about a week since last he showered because his uncle did not pay the water bill. Thus no water for 6 days. Even with water, it was always cold, and he could only ever afford a single bar of soap that he had to make last for as long as possible. So most of the time it was just his hair that got washed. He was surprised he didn't scare the kid from the park off with his smell let alone his grumpy looking face.

 _‘What a weird kid.’_ Levi was suddenly brought back to today's earlier events. He was minding his own business, playing guitar when a very pleasant smell hit his nose. He couldn’t identify the dynamic from it alone, so he looked up. When he did, he saw a young boy who clearly wasn't old enough to have presented yet, walking toward the swings. He was about to look away when another kid with an evil grin, came up behind the first one. Just as the boy sat down, the other pushed him off the swing and it sparked something in Levi. Like he wanted to rip the bully’s throat out and watch him bleed to death. When that thought came to mind, Levi paused. _Why would that thought even come to mind?_ The second thought left as soon as it came when the bully shoved the boy’s face into the sand. It was like his body was being controlled by something else. Something almost primal. When the bully ran, there was a strange sense of pride in Levi.

‘ _Well, whatever.’_ Levi brushed the strange situation to the side. He had a shower to catch up on.

Once he was satisfied with taking off a few layers of skin with how hard he was scrubbing, Levi switched to his hair. The shampoo made him melt. It was so soft and made his hair feel like silk. Levi rinsed and repeated just to feel the sensation again. A sudden vision came to mind as he did this. _A brunet in the tub with him. They were sitting in his lap and he was washing their hair. They turned to smile at him and all he saw was gorgeous green eyes._

Levi froze. ‘ _Where did that come from?’_ He quickly rinsed his hair and turned off the shower. He needed rest. Pulling the towel off the counter, Levi dried himself. He quickly wrapped it around his waist and went into his room. Upon reaching his backpack Levi grabbed some clean underwear and threw it on.

For such an eventful day, the least Levi deserved was a good night's rest. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept all the way through the night. His uncle always making him have to sleep with one eye open. On average he would usually run on two or three hours of sleep. Maybe in his new life, things would change. Levi moved his bags and crawled in bed. With those pleasant thoughts on mind, Levi fell right asleep.

 

\-------------

 

**_Eren pov_ **

 

_‘Whish whish’ Eren played with the bath water he was sitting in. Feeling its warm, smooth texture between his fingers. Eren paused and looked at his hands. They were… Bigger! Was he having a dream about his future?_

_“Hey, Stop playing around over there and come here," A voice said behind him. Eren realized the figure behind him had their hands in his hair and were scrubbing it. Eren turned around to look at the person._

_‘Oh my god.’ Eren blushed. ‘It was Levi!’ When he looked to him, Levi was smiling full and true. There was nothing but love and admiration in his eye. Those beautiful, silv-_

_‘knock knock knock’ “Eren? It’s time to get up sweety."_

Eren slowly opened his eye to an open window and a shining sun. He watched as a figure walked past his bed and over to the window.

“ _You left your window open again. You’re going to catch your death doing that you know.”_

The figure turned to him. They approached him and kneeled. “ _Eren, it’s time to wake up.”_ The figure reached out and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“Levi?” Eren asked groggily.

The figure paused. “Did you just call your mother, Levi?”

Eren shot up as he realized it was morning and his mother was trying to wake him, not Levi. With him suddenly back, in reality, Eren turned to his mother. She looked surprised at his sudden outbursts. “Sorry mom, had a weird dream.”

She smiled softly at the explanation. “It’s quite alright, sweetheart. There is breakfast ready for you and some people who would like to play, waiting in the living room.”

With that new information, Eren burst out of bed in a frenzy of flying blankets and ran out his bedroom door. Just as his mother said, Armin and Mikasa were sitting on his couch talking with each other. But that stopped as soon as Eren entered the room with his dramatic entrance. “Hey, guys!” Eren smiled from ear to ear. Armin covered his mouth and Mikasa giggled as they watched him run in.

“Umm, Eren?” Armin pointed at him. “I think you forgot something.” Eren looked down to see what Armin was pointing at.

“Holy crap!” Eren saw nothing but his underwear on his body. He must have taken everything off at some point last night. Eren quickly turned and ran back to his room, listening to the onslaught of laughter in the other room. He couldn't help but laugh himself. When he got back in his room, his mother was standing there with clothes in her hands. She said nothing and handed them to Eren, quietly laughing and shaking her head as she left his room, shutting his door behind her.

Eren got dressed quickly and went back out. His friends had migrated from the living room to the kitchen, where they sat at the bar, as his mother gave them some fruit to munch on. He joined them, taking the chair on the far end. His mother placed some bacon and eggs in front of him. Eren gulped down his food in a matter of seconds leaving his friends awed and slightly disgusted. Well,  Armin anyways. Mikasa had a look of pure pride on her face. Eren almost felt like he was her breakfast in a way.

Eren swallowed and turned to his friends. “So. What do you want to do today?” Carla handed Eren a glass of orange juice which he gladly downed in one go.

Armin cringed for a second. “I’m not sure, but it's really nice out today so I thought we could go to the park or something.”

Eren’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea!” _Any excuse to go back to the park and possibly see Levi._

“Okay, then let's go!” Mikasa said, already climbing out of her chair.

“Alright. I expect to see you three back here by noon. I will make you guys some lunch.” Carla smiled as she collected the fruit she set out.

“Sure thing Mrs.Yeager!” Armin smiled back.

“Okay! Be on your way!” Carla walked the kids to the door. “Be safe! And Armin is in charge!”

“ _Mooom!”_ Eren blushed, embarrassed that his mother thought he couldn't take care of himself.

“Come on! Let's go!” Mikasa was getting impatient.

With that, the three set off towards the park. On the way there, they talked about random things. The newest video game or a random book Armin read. The walk went by quickly with the conversations keeping their mind off the trek. Upon reaching the park, they wet to their spot in the middle of the jungle gym. Because it was still early in the morning, there were hardly any kids there to bother them. Once inside, they sat in a circle on the sand. Eren instantly started building a little sand village with three giant walls surrounding it. Armin and Mikasa caught on and started helping too.

Eren moved back to look at their creation. “Oh no! Look out!” Eren started making his hand walk on two fingers towards the outside wall. “Their gonna break in!” He cried in sympathy for the imaginary villagers.

“Don't worry guys! I got a plan!” Armin started building a little canon on the wall in front of where Eren's little hand person was.

“You can’t beat me that easily!” Eren made his hand say. “Canons don't work on me!”

“How about this?!” Mikasa made a little person out of a leaf and gave it two sticks, one in each hand. “Flying spin attack!” she yelled and pretended to cut the back of Eren’s hand.

“ _Noooo!!!_ _My nape!_ It's my only weakness!!! _AHHHHhhhh" Eren’s hand fell dramatically to the sand._

Mikasa and Armin threw their hands up and started cheering when someone fell down between the three from the top of the jungle gym and started kicking the village to smithereens.

“ _JEAN!”_ Eren looked down at his destroyed creation. “What the hell was that for?!” He stood to look at Jean, eye to eye.

“Because you annoy me!” Jean glared at Eren.

“What did I ever do to you?!” Eren was dejected. Jean was the one person he could never figure out.

“You called me horseface! So now it's payback time!” He took a step towards Eren but was quickly stopped by someone's arm at his waist.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Mikasa said, lowering her face into her precious red scarf she always wore. She glared daggers at Jean.

When he looked at Mikasa, he broke out into a sweat. _how could he have forgotten about her?_ Jean jumped back.

“Get lost,  Jean. You’re just picking on Eren ‘cause you like him.” Armin spat. Eren looked to Armin in shock, then back to Jean. His face confirmed it all. Jean was as bright as a tomato.

“I-... You-... He-... I DO NOT!” Jean stammered. He quickly turned and climbed out of the jungle gym, running off in a random direction.

The three just stared as they watched him run. Eren just sat there blushing. _Why would someone like Jean, who clearly hated him, like him? It just didn't make any sense!_

 _“Errg!”_ Eren put his hands to his head and vigorously scrubbed his scalp in confusion. “Let's go back to my place and play a video game or something. This place blows!”

Armin and Mikasa laughed at Erens embarrassment. “Common Eren. Let's get you home before you make yourself bald.” Armin patted Eren’s back.

With that, the three exited the jungle gym. As they started to walk through the park, Eren remembered why he wanted to come here originally. “Wait!” He yelled and stopped dead in his tracks. Mikasa and Armin stopped too and turned to look at him. “Wait here!” Was all Eren said before he turned around and booked it over to towards the swings. As he rounded the playground, the bench he came to see, came into sight, but it was missing the real object he was searching for. The bench sat empty as he approached it. Sighing, Eren sat down. “Where are you?” Eren looked around the park for any people. There were two mothers with two little kids but that was it. No sign of Levi. Eren looked to his lap. _Why was he so sad? He barely even knows this guy._

“Eren?” Eren looked up and saw Armin and Mikasa standing in front of him, looking confused. “What's wrong?” Armin asked.

Eren returned their confusion. “Nothing. Why?”

“You’re crying,” Mikasa said.

Eren reached up to touch his face. When he pulled his hands away, they were indeed wet. “That’s weird. I’m not sad.” He looked to his friends.

“Let's get you back. I think Jean is getting to you.” Armin cracked a smile at Eren.

“Never!” Eren quickly stood up in retaliation.

“Then prove it to me by beating me in a video game!” Armin challenged.

“You’re on!” The three instantly took off back towards Eren’s house, running the whole way there.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Again! Please let me know what you think with comments and kudos! See you next chapter!!!


	3. Fallen broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP! I DECIDED TO RELEASE THIS CHAPTER EARLY! I literally just finished it and I just want to get it to you guys. you have all been so patient with my holiday so thank you! The next few chapters will continue to be released as I had mentioned in the last chapter, they will just start being released today instead of Tuesday! hope you guys enjoy this chapter as more plot lines unfold! 
> 
> Warning- this chapter has some subjects that get a bit of a darker tone than the last two chapters. just be wary if you have a hard time with the topic of sexism.

 

 

**_Levi Pov_ **

 

Levi was awoken to an uncomfortable feeling involving his blatter. Rolling over from his stomach, he realized he really needed to piss. _“fuck”_ He whispered. He threw the blankets back and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his essentials bag on the way there. Once inside he set down his bag on the counter and moved to the toilet. Levi finished his business quickly and moved back to the counter to pull out his toothbrush.

Setting it in his mouth, he started digging around in his bag for toothpaste. Nothing. Levi dung around again. Nope. _‘Shit!’_ Out of the corner of his eye, the raven saw his soap basket. He pulled it up to the counter and started digging around in there. ‘ _Yes!’_ Levi pulled a tube of toothpaste from the bottom of the basket.

The alpha brushed his teeth. Once finished he quickly threw on a grey v-line t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees. The shirt gripped his somewhat abs quite nicely. That's something he should work on in his new life. _A nice bod._ He threw on a pair of socks and combed his fingers through his hair to fix it up. This was his last set of clean clothes so he will have to do laundry.

Levi picked up all his things and brought them back out into his room. He set his bag on his desk and made his way to the bed to make it. Once all was said and done, the raven decided to go downstairs to say hi.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs, Levi was once again hit with an amazing new smell. He would never get tired of this. Making his way to where he knew the smell was coming from, Levi entered the kitchen.

The small lady at the stove must have smelled him because she turned around as soon as he stepped inside the kitchen. “Good morning Levi!” She ran up to him and gave him a hug. “There are bacon and eggs on the table for you and I'm just finishing up some hash browns. Feel free to start eating right away.” Mrs.Smith pulled away and went back to cooking.

Levi walked to the table and found himself a seat that was unoccupied by the other two residents. Both Mr.Smith and Erwin looked up and said “ _morning_ ” then went right back to the newspapers they were reading. You would have thought they were the same exact person by the way they both had newspapers and coffee in their hands. The only difference was hair color and a few wrinkles. In front of Levi was a plate filled with everything Mrs.Smith said would be on it. He picked up his fork and started eating. His new mother was going to have to teach him how she made all of these amazing dishes! They were mouth-watering!

“Alright! Levi, I hope you didn't make plans for the day because we have a full day planned to get you fitting in here a bit better.” The small omega mother plopped a bunch of hashbrowns on Levi’s plate.

“What do you mean?” The raven was confused what she was implying. He wasn't going to say no though. It's not like he had plans anyways. Only the possibility of going to the park and playing guitar some more.

“We’re taking you shopping silly! You only had a small backpack worth of things, I would place money on that outfit being your last before you have to do laundry.” Mrs.Smith smirked at him.

Levi went to resist but she hit the nail right on the head. “Okay.” He said looking down at his plate. “Thank you,” he said almost unheard.

The omega patted him on the shoulder. “No problem honey. We have to leave right away. This is going to take a while.” Mrs.Smith said as she walked back to the sink to finish the dishes.

“Will you guys be joining?” Levi looked to Erwin and his father.

“Erwin will, but I have work I need to get to.” Mr.Smith laughed.

“Go get ready boys. We’re leaving as soon as I'm done with these dishes.” Mrs.Smith said, rinsing a pan.

Erwin and Levi both stood and placed their dishes in the sink. Erwin’s mother immediately grabbed them to wash. The boys then went upstairs to get ready.

 

\------------

 

Erwin and Levi followed behind the omega on a mission. She knew exactly where to go and how to get there. The blonde went into a clothes store that looked super expensive. Levi went to the first clothes rack and looked for the price tag, not even looking at the shirt. “There is no way we can shop here! This place is way to expensive!” Levi started to panic. He didn't want Mrs.Smith spending so much money on him.

“Hush! I need my boys looking sharp for college!” She went towards a pants rack. “What size pants do you wear?”

Levi sighed. “thirty-two by thirty.” _So, tall and skinny._ Levi thought to himself. Mrs.Smith pulled out about 4 pairs of nice khakis, each on a different color.

“Go try these on.” The omega handed the pants to Levi. He sulked off to the fitting room and closed the door.

Levi stripped and grabbed the first pair. Pulling them on, he stopped. _Woah._ When he turned, his ass looked tight. He was so getting these. Who knew an ass could look like that?! The alpha tried on the last three pairs with the same results. _Damn! That omega really knew how to pick ‘em!_ Getting his regular clothes back on, Levi walked back out of the fitting room to find his family.

The raven spotted them quite quickly but regretted it because Erwin was holding a giant pile of clothes that he couldn't even see over. This was gonna be a long day.

They ended up going to three different clothing stores, two different shoe stores, and one furniture store. Mrs.Smith insisted that Levi found some furniture that he liked for his room. So he got a nice chair for the corner of his room, a rug, and some new sheets. After every store, they took everything to the car and went to the next place, so by the time they were finished Levi was dead. On their way out from the last store, something caught Levi’s eye. It was a green window ornament. It was a deep forest green glass ball, about the size of a softball, with teal and gold highlights. The raven alpha pulled it off the hook and walked up to the counter. “I'll take this too.” He handed the cashier the card Mrs.Smith gave him. Once they checked it out, Levi grabbed the bag they put it in and set off to get back to the others.

“What did you get?” Mrs.Smith asked while looking at the bag.

“Just something to hang in my room,” Levi responded.

“How nice!” She smiled. “Alright! Let's get this crap home!” The omega started to march out of the store.

Getting everything in the car was easy considering they took a little bit at a time. Getting it out was much more intimidating by the mear excessiveness of how much there was. Erwin, Levi, and Mrs.Smith took everything a handful at a time, all up into the raven's room. When all was said and done, Levi had one path to walk from his door to his bed and that was it. Levi walked to his bed and sat down. Erwin and His mom left to go get dinner ready as the shopping had taken all day. They didn't even have lunch! Levi looked at his watch. _Five o’clock._ He could still probably make it to the park after dinner if he hurried. He really wanted to finish the song he was working on.

The thought of the song led him back to the thought of the boy from the park. _Eren._ Levi looked around the room for the very last thing he bought. Spotting it in the corner of the room, he stepped over bags to get to it. The alpha pulled it out of the bag and held it in his hand. Levi started to make his way to the window to hang it up. As soon as it hit the light, brilliant green streams of light filled the room, tinting it with the same shade of those eyes that clouded Levi’s mind. Finding a hook in the window, Levi hung the ornament on it and backed up. _Perfect._ It hung in the window beautifully. Turning around, the raven was reminded of all work that still had to be done. _Might as well get as much done as I can._ And with that, Levi rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

 

\------------

 

**_Eren pov_ **

 

Mikasa, Armin,  and Eren played video games hard until it reached dinner and his friends had to go. Carla dropped them off at their homes because they were a bit too far to walk at this hour of the day. When they got home, Eren noticed his dad’s car was in the garage.

“Ugh… dad’s home.” Eren crossed his arms in the back seat.

“Yes, he is. Now, what would you like for dinner?” Carla parked the car and looked back at Eren.

“Doesn't matter much to me.” Eren dejectedly climbed out of the car and walked into the house, Carla close behind.

“Where have you been?!” Grisha walked right up to Carla and glared at her.

“I was just dropping off Eren’s friends. Sorry to have frightened you.” She said. Her face was good at hiding things but Eren could pick up the very subtle hints of fear in her sent. Eren walked up to his mother and grabbed her arm in hopes of giving her some strength.

Grisha growled and turned away. “I expect dinner ready for me when I get home. Get in that kitchen and work!” Carla moved immediately, making Eren almost lose his grip on her but he caught back up, following closely behind instead.

Once in the kitchen, Eren moved away from her so she could work. “Mom?” He asked when he heard a sniffle.

“I’m fine, baby. Why don't you go to your room until dinner is done.” Carla started collecting ingredients.

“No. I wanna help with making dinner." Eren said determined with his hands on his hips.

Carla looked to him and giggled, tear streams still visible on her cheeks. “Okay.” She leaned down and kissed Erens head. “Let's get this done so we can get a new record!” Carla wiped her face and pulled up her sleeves. Her child's determination mirrored on her own face.  

Eren and Carla worked super effectively with each other, finishing dinner in just 15 mins. A potato casserole with a side of steamed green beans with butter. _Perfect!_

“Go set the table while I pull dinner out of the oven,” Carla instructed Eren who put up no hassle. She brought the dish of food straight to the middle of the table as the boy worked around her. “Grisha! Dinner!” She yelled over her shoulder.

Grisha walked out of his office near the kitchen and sat down at the head of the table. Carla and Eren joined him on either side of the table and started serving themselves. Carla grabbed her husbands plate and served him too. Eren glared as he watched his mother serve his father. Eren was only ten and even he could serve himself! He decided to ignore the scene before him in favor of his food. He ate as he usually did, inhaling the food as if he was a starving child.

“Eren, slow down or you’re going to choke!” Carla pleaded.

“Don't tell him what to do. He’ll learn when he has to save himself from food stuck in his air passage." Grisha didn't even look up from his food as he said that. “Disgusting” Eren slowed down, not because his father told him he would have to save himself, but because his mother asked him nicely.

Dinner continued in silence until Grisha spoke again. “Eren, you will be attending military school next week. If you’re going to be my alpha son, it's better you present at your peak. You are already signed up so there is no room for argument.”

The whole table went silent. Forks stopped moving and the food was momentarily paused from being chewed. All except for Grisha. Eren sat with his jaw hanging open.

“Grisha dear, don't you think you should wait a few more years at least? He’s only ten…” Carla tried to change the alpha’s mind.

“No. I presented when I was 13, so starting Eren now will give him 3 years of military grade schooling before he presents as an alpha.” Grisha intervened.

“How do you know he will be an alpha, or even president the same time you did?” Carla was speechless. There was no way to tell when or what you present as until it happens, so the fact that Grisha thinks he knows exactly that, was ludacris to everyone else at the table.

“Because he’s my son. I would disown him if it turns out any different.” Grisha finished his meal and leaned back.

Eren stared at his father “You’re crazy, you old bat!” He stood abruptly from the table. “If you think I'm just going to comply with you and go to that stupid school without a fight, you can guess again!”

“You will not talk to me that way boy!” Before Grisha could scold Eren further, Eren left the table and ran to the other side of the house, slamming a door. Grisha stood to follow the boy to his room. Carla followed close behind. Not wanting to intervene but to be there in case she needs to protect her son.

When Grisha opened the boy’s bedroom door, they realized he wasn't in there. Walking back out of the room Grisha yelled for his son. “Eren!” No response.

This time Carla called. “Eren?” Still no response. “Eren sweety, where did you go?” Again, nothing. Carla started to panic. She went back into his room but this time notice his window was open. She ran up to it and stuck her head out. “Eren!!!” Carla ran out of Eren’s room and went out the front door.

Grisha came out behind Carla. “Goddamnit. Leave the little shit. He’ll learn where home is when he gets cold.” With that, Grisha turned and went back inside. “Now get back inside and clean up dinner.” He yelled from inside.

Carla sighed and followed her husband inside to complete his order.

 

\------------

 

Eren ran and ran. He knew it was the direction of the park, but he was to busy wiping away furious tears to acknowledge his surroundings. Looking up through blurred eyes, the boy barely got himself to the park without tripping from lack of watching where he was going. He looked up just in time to see a portion of the sidewalk that protruded about an inch into the air. Despite the brunets best efforts, he watched as his foot made contact with the cement tripline. Within the few moments he had to hit the ground, he was smart enough to cover and protect his face as his body fell to the earth in a very unappealing manner. 

After the shock of hitting the ground, Eren pulled himself upright. Looking around he found he was right in front of the park. He needed, ever so desperately, to get to the one place that would make him feel better. The bench, where the one person he had ever been truly fascinated with, had once resigned. The brunet pulled himself off the ground to continue his tragic journey from his cursed father to his beloved Levi. Back on his feet, Eren continues his run around the playground to his destination.

The smell hit before the sound. A soothing mixture of sandalwood and lavender filled Eren’s scenes. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks. The moment the stomping of his feet ended, the beautiful melody he had sung to himself since the first day he heard it, was once again heard loud and clear. The beautiful plucks and strums of an acoustic guitar was so close yet so far. The last step was for Eren to look up. It was like every emotion known to man, hit him all at once, making him release a whimpering cry from his throat.

Levi sat on the bench they had met at just the other day, back working through his cords that made the birds want to sing along. Just as Eren made that sound, the music stopped and all turned still except for a single head that turned to face him. The look on Levi’s face went through several different emotions in the matter of a second starting with his usual scowl, to a look of surprises, ending with concern. The raven turned and set his guitar on the bench beside him and stood to face the frozen child a couple of yards in front of him.

“Eren?” The words left Levi’s mouth like the magic spell releasing a curse put upon the tearstained boy in front of him. With the curse broken, the young brunet booked it to the alpha, launching himself into his arms. Levi caught him without fail and moved to his knees to stay on the boys level. Eren held to Levi like a lifeline and cried his heart out. All the pain he felt from his fight with his father was being pulled from him and into Levi. “Go ahead. Let it all out.”

 

**_Levi pov_ **

 

A lot of unexpected things happened today, but this took the cherry on the cake. Once again, Levi found his songwriting interrupted by and infuriatingly amazing smell, followed this time by the most heartbreaking cry he had ever heard in his whole existence. The boy that fogged his mind, had returned to him and was in desperate need of any comfort he could find. Levi had called to him, seemingly bringing him back to reality. When Eren had launched himself at Levi, the alpha had no clue what to do, never having comforted anyone before. But before Levi could think, the brunet was airborne and heading straight for him. Catching him, Levi lowered him to the ground for fear of dropping precious cargo.

Eren clung tightly and just cried. The raven was completely stuck on what to do next. Did he push the boy off? _No, that would make him cry more._ Should he say something? _But what?_ As if something in Levi got frustrated with him, the words soothingly slid from his lips. _“Go ahead. Let it all out.”_ He hadn’t meant to say anything, but it just came out. Whatever made him say it didn’t matter at this point because it seemed to have worked. Eren started to slow down on the crying, but that came with a negative side effect because the brunet started to rub his face into the alpha’s shirt. Levi tensed. He had to get the boy to stop, his alpha getting to happy with the situation. _‘Knock it the fuck off! He’s only ten!”_  Levi had to tell himself. _‘hmph!’_ He heard a reply. ‘ _Just ask him what's wrong.’_ Some form of conscious told Levi. It felt weird hearing another voice in his head, but he had no other ideas, so he went with it.

After he felt Eren slow his crying, he asked.“Eren, what’s wrong? Why are you here? And crying?”

Eren pulled back and looked at Levi, then looked away with a little blush. “My father is a jerk! He’s sending me to military school so I'll be a good alpha when I present.”

That confused Levi immediately. ‘ _how would his father know what he is going to present as?’_ Not really knowing what to say, Levi just waited for Eren to let out what he needed to say.

When Levi said nothing, Eren continued. This time, he actually looked him in the eye. “What do I do?” The boy was distraught.

Levi thought for a second. “That's a hard one, kid. I suppose there are many solutions, but it’s up to you to choose the path you will least regret.” This time it was Eren who was silent. Taking in the words the raven had just spoken to him.

Eren leaned back into Levi. The alpha watched after the boy for a little while, moving them to the bench instead of kneeling on the cement. They stayed mostly silent while they sat. The only disturbance in said silence was the occasional question from Eren, followed by an answer from Levi. The questions started kind of dark, like when the boy asked if he could kill his father, which was quickly dismissed by the raven's abrupt ‘ _No.’_ But they soon turned lighter, with questions like _‘What’s your favorite color?’_ or ‘ _What do you want to be when you grow up?’_ Ending with them on the topic of Eren’s favorite teachers at his old school.

It had gotten pretty dark outside, the area only lit by the few street lamps illuminating the park and the very bench they sat upon. Levi started to worry about how to get the boy home during their conversation when he noticed a woman running up towards them from the dark.

“ _Eren!”_ She called. Now just a few feet in front of them.

“Mom!” Eren replied, jumping off the bench and into his mother's arms.

“Why did you run?! I was so worried about you!” Eren’s mother immediately pulled her son away to scold him.

“I’m sorry! I was only going to calm myself down, then return, but I found Levi again!” Eren turned back to the alpha sitting on the bench behind him.

The woman looked to where Eren was looking and met Levi’s eyes. “Thank you so much for looking after my troublesome son. I’m Carla. I’m sorry we had to meet this way.”

“Levi. And he was not troublesome at all, ma'am. I am glad you came for him though. I wasn't too sure how far you lived from here and I don't think you would have approved of me putting him into my car.” Levi stood from the bench to be polite.

“You are very thoughtful. I only wish I could have come sooner. Again, please forgive us of our inconvenience. I need to get this one home now. I hope we can meet each other again in a better light.” Carla leaned down and grabbed Eren’s hand. “Common on now Eren. Let’s go home. Tell Levi thank you.”

Eren looked to his mother then back to Levi. He pulled his hand from his mother’s and made his way over to the alpha. “Thank you,” he said sadly.

Levi crouched down and ruffled Eren’s hair. “Anytime, Kid.”

Carla grabbed Eren’s hand again and started to head off through the park. Eren never took his eyes off Levi as the two slowly disappeared into the dark. Levi stood back up and grabbed his guitar off the bench. He pocketed his notepad, pen, and pic, and walked to his car.

Mrs.Smith lent him her car so he could get out of the house for a little while. His uncle at least had the decency to help him get his license, though it quickly became apparent that it was for his own selfish needs such as sending the raven out to do his shopping when the older alpha was too lazy or drunk. Nevertheless, a license was a license and it got him here. Levi put his things in the back and crawled into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and took off towards home. There wasn't much point in playing in the dark, and his night was as eventful as it needed to be. If he had stayed any longer, he would have had to dodge the night parade of raccoons that liked to make their rounds in the various trash barrels place strategically around the park. As cute as that may sound, it takes on a much more terrifying demeanor in person.

But no. Eren was eventful enough. Thinking back to their meeting, Levi wished there was something he could have done to help him. Military school sounded terrifying. Almost as much so as the boy’s father. There was clearly something off about that man. Assuming his son’s secondary gender was just stupid. All he could do was just hope the boy makes it out of this one alive. His mother seemed smart. He hoped she was smart enough to fix things before they got too out of control. Levi didn't feel like it was his place to step in but if he had to, he would. The alpha had no clue how or even why, but it was almost painful to think of doing anything but.

Levi reached home pretty quickly. The number one thing on his mind was the amazingly warm bed he was going to fall into just as soon as he got inside. He crawled out of the car and grabbed his things. He ran up to the door and went inside, locking it behind him.

“I’m home!” he called through the house.

 _“Welcome back, sweetie! Desert is in the fridge!”_ His adoptive mother called from what he assumed was the living room.

“I’m good! Gonna go to bed early! See you in the morning!” Levi replied.

 _“Okay! Goodnight!”_ Levi was dismissed, leading him to quickly make his way up to his room where his long-awaited slumber was to commence. The alpha shut the door and took off everything but his underwear. He jumped into bed and dissolved under the weighted warmth of the blankets.

It was a matter of minutes before Levi was out. Thrown into his dreams of a story that had been coming to him the last couple of nights. One of a far-off kingdom that harbored people who were devoid of anything music. All except for a young omega boy who once heard a song sung by his mother on her deathbed only a month ago. He had never stopped singing it in his head since that very day. While cleaning his uncle’s stables, he was caught humming it by an elegantly dressed boy who pressed for him to sing it more. The omega was stuck, for being caught making music meant death. And here he was, being asked to sing by someone who looked as though they hold much power. Was it a trap? He had already been caught. Would he live long enough to find out? There laid the issue.

 

\-----------

 

**Unknown pov**

 

Off in the distance, from the road, across from a park, sat a car. A car with eyes that watched every move a young alpha made in the town park. The eyes took in every little detail. From the clothing the raven wore to the bench he sat on, to the boy who ran to him from out of nowhere. From the way the alpha reacted to the child, to the way he reacted to its mother. Down to the very vehicle the He walked to and the direction it left in.

Absolutely everything.

 

 

 


	4. Hum of a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man! This one took a while! It was hard to figure out how to fill in the blanks. I had a pretty good idea where I wanted it to go but I'm sure all you other writers know what I'm talking about. T^T
> 
> I wanted to get more in but I had to hold back. This is kinda like a 'part one of two'. I think the next chapter will be the last one before the time skip. Then the real romance can begin! ;D Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> I live off of your comments and kudos so please let me know what you guys think! I also take into consideration what you guys would like to happen in the story so if you think of something awesome that I could add in, don't hesitate to let me hear your ideas!
> 
> See you next chapter!

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren and his mother went home in a rush. They ran from Levi to the car. Carla pulled open the back door and pulled Eren into the seat. It hurt but he supposed she was worried he’d try and make another run for it. He probably would have if he hadn't seen the terrified look on her face. The face of a mother desperately trying to save someone she loved. This confused the boy though. He didn't think running away for a little while would have been that troublesome to her.

Carla closed the door quickly and crawled into the front seat. She wasted no time pulling away from the curb and driving home. The closer they got, the more dread settled into Eren’s stomach. His father wasn't going to let him off so easily. Maybe that’s what his mother was afraid of? But his father wouldn’t do anything too rash. _Right?_

They pulled in the driveway all too soon. Carla parked and quickly got out. She went straight for Eren’s door and proceed to open it and pull him out. Eren whimpered, less out of pain and more out of fear. His mother had never acted this brash with him before. Even when he was being rather stubborn, she was always very patient with him. When the sound left his lips his mother passed him a sad look over her shoulder but looked away before she could spill too much emotion on to her innocent son. As much as she tried to hide it, the look was like a bucket of water being dumped over Eren’s head. The water was poisoned with guilt. Never had he intended to cause his mother this much pain.

Once inside, Eren expected the worse to come. Closing his eyes, he gripped his mother's arm like a lifeline. But worse never came. Carla walked them to Eren’s room and shut the door. She knelt in front of her son and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. She stood back up and walked to the dresser to grab a new one for bed.

Eren stayed completely still. His mother’s sent locking him in a permanent state of complete obedience. Her concern for his well being was in the forefront of her lovely sent, making it smell a bit muskier and warding than usual. When Carla returned, she hastily pulled the new shirt back down over Eren’s mop of hair and onto his being.

“Change your pants.” She handed him a pair of sleeping shorts. “Hurry up.” Carla stood up and walked to his bed to ready it for his slumber. Eren didn't hesitate to change, not wanting to learn what would happen if he were to push her buttons at this point. Once finished, he sulked over to his mother. She moved away from the bed and lifted her hand to signal him to get in. Eren did as such and Carla pulled the blankets up to his chest.

“Mom?” Eren asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Eren?” she answered a little more harshly then she had intended.

“I’m sorry…” Eren’s voice broke off a bit as he tried his damnedest to hold back tears that were being drawn out by the guilt of hurting such an important person.

Carla sat on the bed next to him and sighed. She looked to Eren and smiled softly. “No. I’m sorry. You ran for good reason. I just wish I could have done more to help you. But if you do that again, mister, we are going to have a serious problem!” Her words turned a bit lighter in tone with the teasing way her last sentence left her smirk of a mouth. She pulled back the covers to reveal Eren’s covered tummy, and proceed to tickle him lightly. Eren squealed, followed by a giggle. His mother ended it quickly though, in fear of being too loud. “All I ask is that you depend on me, Eren. I need you to let me protect you. When you ran, I didn't know what to do. There was really nothing I could do. Run to me instead. That is why I'm here.” Carla started to tear up a bit, causing Eren to follow in a similar fashion. The omega moved her hand to caress her son’s cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears that started to fall down his pink cheeks.

“Alright! Enough of that! Time for you to get some sleep! All will be better in the morning.” Carla went to stand but was pulled back to the bed by two small hands gripping her arm.

“Wait! Please, before you go, can you tell me more about that story?” Eren gripped his mother’s arm desperately in fear that she would leave him in this wrecked state of mind.

Carla smiled at him. “Okay.” She gently removed her arm from her son’s death grip and moved to lay beside him.

Eren instantly grabbed onto his mother and pulled himself as tight against her as he could. As if she might disappear if he were to let her go. He took in her sent, refreshed and much more pleasant than it had been mere moments ago. The sweet scent of vanilla mixed incredulously well with warm Earl Grey tea. Well, it certainly wasn't his Levi, it was equally as mollifying.

Carla pulled Eren close as well. Taking in his subtle scents, still not identifiable due to the fact that he had yet to present. Sents become stronger after presenting, and even more so during a heat or rut. The omega woman pushed the thoughts away in favor of recalling her story. “Do you remember where we were in the story?” She leaned to look at her son’s face that was currently buried in her chest.

“Something about an omega boy being scared by an alpha because he knocked over a broom.” Eren turned his head to the side to speak to his mother.

“Ah, yes.” Carla got comfortable. “Alright, so… From the ground, the alpha took in the omega’s attire. He only had an old shirt and worn out trousers. He didn't even have shoes. His hair was a mess of chestnut locks, sticking in every which way it desired. When the alpha looked to the boy’s face, he was met with a look of confusion. “Did I say something wrong?” The prince was worried he had upset the boy. “No… I’m just confused.” The brunet replied. “Whatever do you mean?” The prince removed himself from the floor in favor of seeing eye to eye with his new acquaintance. “I figured you of all people should know that music is a crime against the crown. Have I not just been caught and are to be sent to the dungeons?” The omega gripped tightly to the brush he was holding close to his chest. “Music. Is that what that sound is called? Why is it a crime?” Stepping forward, the alpha was keen to learn more. “Surely something so good, can't be so bad?”

Stepping back, the omega gripped tighter on the brush. “You really don’t know, do you?” This made the boy relax a bit. When the alpha shook his head ‘no’, the omega took that as a sign to further explain. “About a year before I was born, the Queen passed away. When she died, the King banished all music.” The brunet hesitated, knowing he was just caught doing the one thing he was not allowed to do. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “A month ago, my mother passed away. Before she died, she hummed a song to me. It means so much to me that I couldn't forget about it. It’s been playing in my head ever since. I must have hummed it by accident. Please don't send me to the dungeons!” The story shocked the Prince. Never in his sixteen years had he heard of such a thing. He knew his mother had died when he was young, but he had no idea that it caused the banishment of such a beautiful thing.

The prince stayed silent. “Could… Could you hum it again?” The boy was completely shocked by the question. “No! I can’t do that! Are you crazy? I don’t want to die!”. “ _Over here!”_ A shout was suddenly heard from the road. Both boys panicked as three guards on horses approached the barn. “Hide me!” The alpha pleaded. Looking back between the guards and the strange noble boy in front of him, the omega thought through his options. “Fine. In here.” The omega waved his hand to have the alpha follow. He led him into the horse’s stall. “Sit there, in the corner. I’m going to bury you in the hay.” The Prince obeyed and sat. He stayed very still as the brunet covered him. “This smells!” The alpha complained. “Better than being caught by the guards!” and with that, the omega ran back out of the stall. He quickly took the brush he was holding and went to the horse, trying his best to seem busy.

“ _Hey! You there!”_ A guard on foot approached the boy. _“Have you seen a boy, about your age, come running through here?”_ “No. Not that I am aware of.” The omega tried to play it off cool. The guard glared at the omega. His scent suddenly becoming stronger. Strong alpha pheromones clouded the boy’s mind, extenuating his dominance. “ _Just know that the punishment for being in the presence of the prince without the proper guard is execution on the spot unless you come forward. Your punishment might be more merciful.”_ The omega thought he was going to piss himself. With a fuzzy mind and wobbly knees, he spoke his answer. “Y- Yes, Sir. I understand the consequences.” The guard took one last look at the omega boy, then turned and left. The brunet shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness. Behind him, the other boy rose from his hiding spot and leaned on the gate of the stall. “ _Phew!_ That was a close one!” There was only a second of silence before a loud ‘thud’ could be heard as a horse brush made contact with the alpha, square in the face. “You Are The Prince?!”  The omega was seething.”

Carla was about to continue when Eren snored along to her sentence. Looking down, she saw her son had once again, fallen asleep in the middle of her story. Probably for the best though. He needed the rest after the day he had. Gently removing herself from her son’s grip, she stood only to lean back down, planting a soft kiss on Eren’s forehead. When she finished, she pulled back and admired her son. “I will fix this. You deserve so much better than I.” And with that, she stood and left.

 

\------------

 

**Eren/Carla pov**

 

The next morning, Eren woke on his own. Which was strange because he usually was awoken by his mother's hand. But not today. Eren crawled out from under the covers and walked to the door. He opened it only a crack and looked out into the rest of the house.

“ _Yes. That’s right.”_ His mother’s voice was heard from the other side of the house. Probably the kitchen. “ _I would like it on my other account, please. Yes… Yes, I am aware.”_ Eren stepped further out of his room and made his way through the living room. _“Okay. Perfect. Thank you, that will be all. Yes, have a good day.”_ He reached the kitchen just as his mother hung up the phone. When she turned, she jumped at the sight of Eren, not expecting him to be there.

“I thought you were in bed sweetie.” Carla put the phone back on the hook and turned to wash the counters.

Eren rubbed his eyes. “It’s almost ten, mom. Why didn't you wake me up?”

“Sorry, I was caught up doing housework and I thought you would like to sleep in after your day, yesterday.” Carla seemed almost nervous as if she was hiding something. But Eren didn’t think much of it. It was strange but he was still waking up. “Here, have some breakfast.” Carla pulled a bagel out of the toaster, probably been sitting in there for a minute.

The brunet obeyed and sat at the counter, letting his mother set his plate in front of him. Carla went back to scrubbing the counters, continuously rubbing in one spot. The longer she scrubbed, the more frustrated her sent got, until she threw the washcloth into the sink and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a sigh and moved to rub her forehead.

“Eren, I need to talk to you about something.” Eren was already startled by his mother's outburst. As small as it was, It was still very uncommon for the usually composed woman. He set down his bagel and moved his plate aside to show he was at attention.

His mother understood that he was listening and moved to sit on the stool beside him. “We’re going to move Eren. Just you and I.”

Several thoughts went through Eren’s mind at once. ‘ _Moving?’, ‘Now?’, ‘Why?’, ‘What about his friends?’, ‘What about Levi?’._ His vision glazed over. His mother became a blurred painting as warm tears made their way down his face. Eren chose his first sentence wisely. “Why?” Was what came out.

“Your father. He changed. He’s not the man I had married only eleven years ago. An eternity for you but only a blink for me.” Tears made their way on her own face. “I married him thinking it was what was best for you and I but now I have decided that in order for me to continue to give you the life you deserve, we have to leave him behind.”

Eren listened and understood. “Where?” was his next question.  

“About 2 hours away. The city of Trost. I already got a job at a coffee shop there, and the owner has allowed us to live in the apartment above it but only on the condition that you stay well behaved. No causing trouble for others anymore. Understood?”

Her son nodded. His third question came out sounding more choked as reality slowly because more and more intense on the boy. “How?”

“By train. Mr.Arlert is helping us get the things we need because there are some things I could not acquire on my own as an omega.” Carla pulled her son into her lap as she explained.

Eren dreaded the last big question he had to ask. “W- When?”

That question made Carla squeeze Eren, kissing him on the top of his head. “Tonight. 4 o’clock. Just after your father gets home so I can tell him. He, at the very least, deserves to know.”

Eren broke. He sobbed into his mother’s hold, burying his face in her chest. Everything he knew was going to change and that terrified him. New home, new school, new friends. He didn’t want new friends. He wanted his father to just keel over in his sleep so they wouldn't have to go through this. But fate was cruel and he knew his mother was doing everything she could.

“Please finish your breakfast and gather your things. I will have a suitcase ready for you. Only grab what is important. We can always get you more when we get there.” Carla pulled Eren away to look at him. “I’m sorry.” was all she could say when faced with the shattered look on her son’s face.

Carla removed herself from her son and stood to continue back to her chores. Might as well leave the house looking decent. God knows when the next time it will be cleaned.

With Carla away, Eren scarfed down the rest of his bagel. He was a pathetic weepy mess. He understood what was happening, and why, but it hurt to leave everything behind all the same.

He slowly slid off the stool and grabbed his plate, walking it to the sink. Carla smiled at him as she watched him set it in. Her smile turned sad as she knelt before her son. “What can I do to fix this? What will make this easier on you?”

Eren had no idea how his mother seemed to be able to see right through him like clear water. “M-My friends… I don’t want to leave my friends.” Eren sobbed again after the sentence left his lips.

“So, let's make a deal then.” Carla lifted Eren’s chin so he would look her in the eyes. “If you behave, they can come and visit us whenever you would like.” The brunet’s face lit right up, his green eyes filling with excitement that maybe not all things have to change. He threw himself at his kneeling mother, squeezing her as much as possible to show how much he appreciated what she had said. “Now to begin this good behavior, I need you to go and pack so we can leave asap!”

The boy released his mother and bolted to his room. As soon as he was in, he went straight for his dresser, pulling out all his favorite pieces of clothing and throwing them on his bed. His mother came in a minute later with a suitcase for him.

“You can put all your things in here. You can bring whatever you want but if it doesn't fit in the suitcase, it has to stay.” Eren pouted at his mother’s instructions. As much as he really wanted to bring all of his toys, he was going to have to make do with his favorites.

Carla left Eren to it and moved to her own room. She pulled a suitcase off of the top shelf of her closet and set it on her bed. She went for her jewelry first. It didn't matter if she liked any of it, she could always sell it to buy more important things. Other valuables came next including a hidden stash of money Carla kept in her underwear drawer. Grisha had power over most of her bank accounts so it was important she had some cash on the side. What he didn't know was that she had a secret account too. Before Eren woke up, she moved all the money to that account. She had enough to retire on but the plan was to live on what she would make at the coffee shop and use the funds she stole, on Eren. _Wait. 'Stole' isn't the right word._ It’s her money too. It's not her fault she couldn't work for it. _And besides. Grisha was just going to spend most of it on military school for Eren._

Feeling right about her decision again, Carla went back to packing, finally getting to her clothes. With everything packed, she went to her phone to call Mr.Arlert, Armin’s grandpa. He was going to take them to the train station. She would buy a new car when she got to Trost. She typed in the beta’s number and waited as it rang.

 _“Hello?”_ He answered.

“Hi! It’s Carla! Eren and I are just finishing up packing. Everything is going as planned. The last step is to tell Grisha and then leave.”

_“That sounds awesome. Just call me when you’re ready to be picked up. Hopefully, Grisha will understand.”_

“Me too. It’s for Eren’s own good.”

_“Umm… Hey Carla.”_

“Yes?”

_“Do you have a plan if Grisha doesn’t take it as well as we hope?”_

Carla stayed silent a moment, letting the reality of the situation slowly set in. “I hope it doesn’t get to that point, but if it does, I'll think of something.”

The man on the other side of the phone sighed. _“Alright. You be safe now, my dear.”_

“I will. See you soon.” Carla waited for Mr.Arlert to say his farewell before hanging up. “Everything will be fine Carla Yeager.” she tried to give herself confidence again. “This is for Eren.”

 

\------------

 

It was only an hour later when Grisha finally got home. Carla and Eren were already fed lunch and their suitcases were at the front door, ready to go. The two sat patiently on the living room couch, waiting for the alpha to make his way inside. 

The man didn’t even look at the two as he walked straight to the kitchen. He was only in it for a moment before he walked back out. “Carla? Where’s dinner?” He yelled through the house.

Eren looked to his mother, catching her take a deep breath. “Grisha, we need to talk.” She said, looking to the ground as she spoke.

“If it's not about why dinner is not on the table, then I don't give a fuck.” He stormed out to stand in front of the couch to glare at the two occupants sitting on it. “How many times do I have to tell you? You’ve become way too disobedient! You’re going to have to change or there will be some major consequences! Now get in that kitchen and do your job!”

The whole room shook as the alpha roared. Eren had dug himself into his mother's side during his father rant but was removed as she stood. She did not leave his side, only rose up from the couch.

“No.” she spoke with every bit of confidence she harbored. It was quickly depleting though as Grisha took a few steps forward, closing the space between them.

“Do you want to run that by me again?” Grisha breathed into her face, only inches away.

“No. I’m done being your slave, Grisha Yeager.” Carla leaned down and grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him up off the couch. “We’re leaving.”

Carla went to move to the door but didn't even get the courtesy to turn before she was knocked to the ground. It was all a blur to Eren as his mother fell to her knees. He connected the dots as his father pulled his fist away from her.

Eren saw red. “You Bastard!” he yelled. Eren made a move to attack his father but was stopped by his mother’s arm.

“No Eren. Don’t make things worse.” The boy understood his mother’s words and instead of fighting, he turned to his mother to help her stand. But it was short lived as a foot came up from the ground and into his mother’s stomach again. That did it. Eren snapped. Not Even his mother could stop him as he threw himself at his father, catching him off guard, sending them to the floor. Eren pulled himself up and sat on Grisha’s chest sending punch after punch into the alpha’s face.

“You have a nice right hook for a child!” all it took was one hit from the alpha’s much bigger and faster fist to send Eren several feet away.

“No!” Carla cried. _This wasn't supposed to happen like this! She was trying to save Eren! Not let him be put down by her husband._ Carla finally acquired some much-needed rage to help her off the ground. Her eyes didn’t leave Grisha as he did the same. “you’ll pay for this!” She yelled.

“Oh, no. I’m only being reinforced with the hard evidence that Eren is going to be a great alpha! No other second gender in their right mind would ever attack an alpha!”

“You’re wrong! I won't let you brain wash him like that!” she yelled back. Looking to her side she watched Eren. He wasn't moving. Her instincts were telling her to shred the cause and she didn't fight it. The omega turned back to her mate and growled. “We’re leaving, whether you like it or not!” she turned to Eren completely and moved to pick him up but was pulled back when Grisha grabbed the back of her shirt.

Carla had her hands on Eren and when Grisha had moved her, it was enough of a pull to get Eren back to being conscious. All in good time too. He looked to his mother and father. Carla was being dragged down the hallway towards the bathroom.

“Mom!” Eren yelled, slowly getting back to his feet.

“Eren! Go! Leave! You must get help! _Argh!”_ Carla protested to her mate's grip.

Eren watched as his father threw his mother in the bathroom and shut the door. He didn't wait to see what happened next. The brunet booked it out the front door, running, looking for anyone he could find.

None of this was supposed to happen. Eren held back tears, wiping away the ones that slipped. I _must be brave. For mom._

_For the ones I love._

 

 


	5. Hiding Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Kiki! I'm back! I am sooooooo sorry about the late update!!! I've been super sick on top of college starting and other stress factors in my life.
> 
> I'm going to get into a little more detail on how I plan to move forward with this fic, so if you don't care, go ahead and continue on with the reading.
> 
> Okay. Over the summer when I started this, I had more free time then I knew what to do with. With that said I made myself an unrealistic update schedule. Every Tuesday was hard for me to keep up with. Now no worries! I don't plan on abandoning this piece, but I will need more time to write each chapter. I will just be releasing whenever I finish each chapter, so keep an eye out for the updates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last thing before I leave you back to the story! I will release one more chapter to finish this arc of the story. After that, I am going to take a little bit of time to go through the chapters I already have posted and fix them up. I just got a beta that is amazing at writing and reading! Like, they blow my freaking mind!!! They have inspired me to go back and add more detail and such. I will not be upping the reading level, even though I thought about changing that. It will remain a relatively easy read for the most part. If I do another fic, I will probably make that one more word heavy. It shouldn't take too long to do this and I think it will be worth it.
> 
> Alright! Until next chapter! I love you guys so freaking much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all of your kudos and comments!!!! I'm so very happy you to hear what you guys think! Keep it up and the chapters may come quicker! ;D

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Levi woke the next morning to Erwin knocking at his bedroom door.

“Levi! Do you plan on sleeping forever? It’s already ten!”

That got his attention. Levi burst out from under the blankets and ran to the door. He opened it right as Erwin was about to knock again, catching the taller alpha off guard.

“Breakfast is going to get cold.” The tall blonde crossed his arms.

“Sorry.” The raven dropped his hand from the door. “I’ll be right down.” He raised his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

Erwin took a moment to take in the fact that Levi was only wearing pajama pants. “I’ll see you downstairs then.” He left with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Levi saw the other’s reaction but paid no mind. He was like a brother, he would never try anything. Shutting the door quickly, The alpha went to his dresser to get on some clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the green window ornament reflecting brilliantly onto the ceiling.

 _Eren… He was so distraught last night. I hope he’s okay._ Did Levi really have nothing better to do then think of that green eyed brat? He was only ten for crying out loud! The alpha had to get ahold of himself. He turned back and pulled his dresser open. He grabbed what he needed and threw it on. Breakfast would hopefully get his mind off things.

The raven ran out of his room and down the stairs to catch breakfast before it was too late.

“Hey, Levi!” Mrs.Smith turned to her son as he entered the kitchen. “Your food is on the table!” Over the past couple of days, life had already become pretty routine. Levi would come downstairs, Mrs.Smith would greet him and tell him his food was on the table. Then at the table, he would always find Mr.Smith and Erwin both in their newspapers, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee. They were seriously the same exact person. It was creepy at times.

Levi took his place at the table and started eating. Even though he had only been here for 3 days, the good quality food and ample time to take care of his hygiene, Levi found himself feeling amazing. _Who knew that you could actually feel something other than sick?_ It was a blessing and a good start to this life he was already forming plans for.

Today, he and his adoptive mother were going to get him signed up for college. The new term started in about a month so he had to get things going as soon as possible. Mrs.Smith finished with her chores and came to sit at the table next to Levi.

“Do you have any idea what you want to go for in school?” She snatched a piece of bacon off Levi’s plate, earning herself a glare.

“No. I figured I'd find something after taking some generals for a semester.” The raven didn't give his mother’s actions a second thought. His glare was punishment enough.

“I think you should be a teacher,” Mrs.Smith said, nibbling on her stolen goods.

“A teacher? Why?” That comment shocked Levi. He had never thought about that as a career choice. He hated kids.

“Back in high school, you use to show me your work in all your classes. They always blew my mind! You are one of the smartest people I have ever met! Imagine all the students you could help!” The omega stated excitedly. At this point, both Erwin and Mr.Smith had put their papers down and were listening in.

His mother’s words struck a chord in Levi. _Could he really help others just by teaching them? That does sound pretty cool…_

“You know, I'm going into teaching too,” Erwin spoke up. “I think I'd do pretty good as a higher up. Like a principal or something,” he smirked.

“That fits you almost too well.” Levi rubbed his temple. “Alright. I'll do it.” he declared.

 _“Yay!”_ Mrs.Smith squealed. “My boys! You’re both going to do such wonderful things! Let's get you signed up right now!” The omega burst from the table and went down the hall.

“Better go join her.” Levi lifted himself from his place at the table and walked his plate to the sink.

“Good luck!” Mr.Smith pulled back up his newspaper.

“Thanks.” The raven said, leaving the other males in the house to their readings.

Levi and his mother spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon signing him up for college. It was going on about three when they finally finished.

“Okay! Classes start in three weeks. Go enjoy the rest of your summer!” The omega practically manhandled Levi out of his chair.

“ _Wha-?_ What am I supposed to do now?” the alpha was in shock from his sudden dismissal.

Mrs.Smith laughed. “Whatever you want, silly!”

Levi sighed. “Fine, fine. I'm going.” With that, the raven left the study and made his way up to his room. He was halfway up the stairs when his gut suddenly twisted. He would have thought it was something wrong with breakfast if it weren't for the fact that a picture of Eren suddenly came to mind. The alpha felt as if he could hear a voice calling the boy’s name. _Eren! Trouble! Must save!_ Was what it said.

Trying to shake it off, Levi took another step up the stairs, but all that accomplished was making the feeling stronger. The more he fought, the more clouded his brain became. Finally, the alpha gave in. He ran back down the stairs.

“I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back later!” He called to the house then ran out the door. “Alright. You’re getting your way. Now, where do you want me to go?” Levi asked himself, or whatever was pushing him out the door.

 _“Drive!”_ It spoke again. Levi ran up to the car and got in. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and started the ignition.

“Okay. Now, where?” Levi suddenly felt a pull on his heart. It was pulling him backward. Turning in his seat, the raven pulled out of the driveway and turned down the road in the direction his heart was taking him.

He was a few block opposites of the park when he felt the pull suddenly shift in the opposite direction. Stopping the car almost immediately, Levi looked behind him. Sure enough, there was the unruly brat he desperately tried to keep off his mind, running down the sidewalk, towards Levi’s car. He probably missed the kid because all he could see was his back as he drove down the road. The alpha quickly pulled the car over and waited for the boy to get closer to his car, rolling down the window as he watched.

“Eren!” he called to the kid as soon as he was sure he could hear him.

Eren looked up immediately. His face pale and covered in tears and snot. He stopped when he finally laid eyes on the raven. “L-Levi?”

The boy's face was like a punch in the gut. The voice leading him to Eren started scolding him. _Bad alpha! You made him cry! You left him alone and vulnerable! Bad, bad alpha!_ The guilt the voice caused made Levi throw his car door open and step out. He needed to comfort the brunet as soon as possible. “Yes! It’s me Eren! What's wrong?”

“Levi!” Eren cried. He ran to the alpha throwing himself once again into the raven’s embrace. “M-Mom! Sh-she needs h-help!”

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Levi pulled Eren back to look him in the face in hope to better understand the boy’s broken speech.

“Dad! H-He’s got her locked i-in the b-bathroom!” Eren gripped Levi’s arms tightly. “She needs help!”

That, he understood. “Okay. I’m here. We’re going to save her.”

“Thank you, Levi!” Eren gave the alpha another big embrace.

“Alright, now Eren. I need you to lead me back to your mother and father.” Levi stood up and waited for the brunet to make a move.

The boy did as such, grabbing Levi’s and stating “This way!”

As the ran, the raven pulled his phone out of his pocket. Holding down the home button, he spoke into the voice mechanism. “Call Erwin.” _“Calling Erwin"_ It spoke back. Levi pulled the phone up to his ear.

 _“Hello?”_ Erwin answered after two rings.

“Erwin! I need you to come to my current location. No time to explain! Just hurry!” He hung up and hit ‘ _send location’_ to Erwin’s number. He was going to need backup and who else but the big, blonde, burly alpha would suffice?

It was about three blocks before Eren finally turned into a driveway. He ran right up to the front door but stopped before he went in. “Th-This is it. My h-house. Please help her, Levi!” Eren grabbed at Levi’s sleeve again.

“I will, I will! It’s okay. Everything will be fine.” Levi put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He heard distant crying and soft talking from within.

 _“You did this to yourself, Carla. We could have avoided all of this if you had just let me do what I needed to raise our son.”_ More sobbing. _“What am I going to do with you? I'm putting you in therapy and a proper training class after this. Your actions are unacceptable.”_

Levi was disgusted with what he heard as he slowly made his way down the front hall. When he reached the end of the hallway, he turned to look left. All he saw was a door. He turned to look to the right and saw more hallway. What he also saw though, was a man’s back, facing away from him and standing in front of a door. Levi was about to round the corner and make his move towards the man when he felt a pull on his shirt from behind. When he turned to see what it was, he was met with two giant bright green orbs, completely glazed over with tears. Levi’s heart broke at the sight. He had to fix this.

The alpha slowly lowered himself slightly to get a little closer to Eren. Levi pulled one hand to his own face, holding his pointer finger to his lips in a show to be quiet. He made a quiet ‘shhh’ sound and smiled at the boy. Eren’s eyes seemed to be a little less glazed when he did that. He sent a small wink at the boy as a way of saying ‘ _Watch this!’._ Eren did exactly that as Levi turned back to reassess the situation down the hall.

“Stay here.” He pivoted to Eren and made his order clear. For the last time, turning back, he made his go for it. Levi ran up behind Grisha and threw his arm around his neck. He then threw his knee into the back of the larger alpha’s making the man collapse to his knees.

“God Damnit! Who Are You?” The older alpha was furious. “Did That _Boy_ Go And Get You? _Good for nothi- argh!”_ Grisha struggled as Levi pulled them both to the floor. He swung his legs around, putting Grisha in an upper-body leg lock that his uncle taught him how to use. It was a handy trick, only thing is, he could never use it on the man because he knew how to get out of it.  

Levi made himself comfortable until help would eventually arrive. “The kid has nothing to do with this. You're a sick man! Who locks their mate in a bathroom?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eren start to come out from around the wall. “Eren! Get back!” The boy stopped promptly.

“Ah! There You Are You Little Bastard!” As soon as Grisha saw Eren, he started lashing out, trying to get out of Levi’s hold. When Eren saw his father's reaction, he immediately ran back behind the wall.

“ _Levi?”_ Erwin’s voice was suddenly heard from what he assumed was near the front door.

“Down the hall!” He yelled back.

“Levi, there's a boy sitting here- What The-?” Erwin was stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner.

“The bathroom! Get the wife out!” Erwin didn't hesitate at his brother’s orders. The blonde alpha tried his hand on the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. “It’s locked!”

“Break it!” Levi replied.

“Don't you dare! Get away from that door!” Grisha was putting up a good fight but he wasn't going anywhere. Not with Levi at the helm.

Erwin took a few steps back and took position, turning to his side and pulling his fists up to his chest. Lifting his leg, the big alpha slammed his foot to the door. _Nothing._ He tried again.

“Quit That! She deserves every punishment she's going to get! Don't stop it!” Grisha quit fighting Levi’s lock and switched to verbal fighting.

With one last big kick, the door finally broke open. The air instantly filled with the smell of distressed omega, every alpha in the room cringed at the suffering smell. In the corner of the bathroom, up against the bathtub, Carla sat in a tight ball, silently crying to herself.

“Ma’am, please come with me!” Erwin extended his hand. Carla shook her head violently and drew back into an even tighter ball.

Erwin saw the extreme distress and tried releasing some calming pheromones. “Pease. I promise I'm not here to hurt you.” That seemed to finally get her to bite. The omega slowly reached out her hand and placed it in Erwin’s. He quickly helped her to her feet and pulled her from the bathroom. As soon as he led her back around the corner of the hall, the little boy that was sitting up against the wall a moment ago, was in the woman's arms in an instant.

As Erwin and the mother past Levi and Grisha, the older alpha went berserk. Levi was losing his grip on the man. “Erwin!” Levi called for help.

Looking away from the happy reunion, the tall blonde saw his friend struggling to keep the man down. Levi did his best to readjust his grip but it resulted in Grisha gaining the upper hand. He had managed to roll over and get Levi beneath him. Just as Grisha went to raise his fist, a hand came down, hitting the older man in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

Levi breathed heavily under the sedated man above him. “Thanks-" Levi said breathlessly as he looked up to see Erwin standing over the two.

“No problem. Let me help you with that.” Levi and Erwin both worked together to lift Grisha off of Levi.

Erwin extended a hand to the raven and he gratefully accepted. As soon as Levi was up, he looked for Eren and his mother. Rounding the corner he saw them sitting on the couch in the living room. Carla was holding her son like a lifeline.

When she saw Levi come into view, she stood but did not let go of Eren. The alpha approached them turning his head to the side to show them he was no threat. What he did not expect was two pairs of arms wrap around him.

“Thank you, Levi,” Carla spoke with all the sincerity she possessed.

“Not a problem.” Levi looked down at Eren, whose face was buried in his stomach. He reached a hand down and rubbed the mess of brown locks. _Good alpha._ The voice in the back of his head spoke. It made the raven smile. What a rare sight it was, and it was only this kid who could do that to him.

“So what happened here?” Leave it to Erwin to pull them all back to the reality of the situation.

Carla pulled away from Levi and looked to Erwin, then back to Levi. With a sigh, she began. “Eren and I are leaving Shiganshina.”

Eren squeezed Levi, relenting to let go. His grip only getting tighter with his mother’s words. Levi never removed his hand from the boy’s head, petting him now with his obvious distress filling the air. “Then I take it, your husband didn’t quite agree to that…"

The omega woman looked sadly to the hallway where her mate was currently knocked out on the floor. “I don’t know what would have happened if you had not come.” Her attention was pulled back to her son who was now rubbing his face in Levi’s stomach.

The alpha tensed and held his breath. Carla noticed the alpha’s distress and went to pull Eren away from him.

“No!” Eren fought. “I don’t want to leave Levi!” He gripped Levi’s shirt and refused to let go. His mother eventually gave in and let go. Her son pulled himself back into the alpha and resumed his face rubbing.

“Eren!” Carla chastised.

“He’s fine…” Levi did his best to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the boy again.

Erwin looked on in shock. This was the first he had seen Levi act like this. It blew his mind. Looking back to the mother he spoke up. “So what now? If you’re leaving, I think it would be wise to do so before your mate wakes back up.”

“Right!” Carla moved quickly, running to the door and grabbing her and Eren’s suitcases and stepping outside with them. “Thank you both so much for your help. I have to call my ride and tell him we’re okay and on our way.”

“We can give you a ride if you would like?” Levi offered, looking over to his adoptive brother with a pleading look on his face.

Erwin sighed. “That would be fine.”

Carla looked shocked. And Eren looked thrilled. “You really don’t have to..” She felt bad. They had done so much for them already.

“No! Please! I wanna go with Levi!” Eren implored.

“Okay. Thank you again.” The omega bowed her head and looked back to the others.

Eren released the raven in favor of hopping around in excitement. “Yay!” He laughed.

“Alright, Eren. Let's go. We don’t want to waste too much of their time.” Eren ran to his mother to hug her, then went out the front door.

His mother followed with Levi and Erwin on her tail.

“Should we lock the door?” Erwin asked.

“Yes.” Carla made her way back to the door and pulled a key out of her pocket, stuffing it in the lock and turning it. “There. Shall we go?”

Levi and Erwin both nodded their heads. The omega grabbed both suitcases but Levi quickly came up beside her and grabbed the heavier looking one from her. She smiled softly at him.

They all walked to Erwin’s big blue truck that was parked right in front of the house, on the street. Levi quickly threw the suitcases in the back while Erwin helped Carla into the passenger seat. With her situated, Eren dragged Levi into the back with him.

Erwin climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb right away. “The train station I assume?” He asked the brunette omega.

“Yes.” she watched sadly as the house left her view. Pulling out her phone she dialed Mr.Arlert’s number. He would have to meet them there with Mikasa and Armin if they wanted to catch them before they left.

In the back seat, Eren took the middle so he could curl right up to Levi. the alpha carefully draped his arm on the boy’s back and turned his head to look out the window, hiding the heat on his face.

 

\------------

 

The ride was fairly short, only about twenty minutes. They pulled up to the drop-off and everyone climbed out.

“Alright,  you guys. This is where we part. I wish you both very safe travels.” Erwin bowed his head.

“I know I've said it so much already but I don’t know how else to prove to you my gratitude. You both were truly a blessing.” Carla smiled sadly.

Eren was standing next to his mom, holding her hand and looking down. Levi looked to the boy and watched as the ground before him gained wet spot after wet spot. It sparked something in his mind. He walked up to Eren and kneeled before him.

“Eren?” The brunette looked up at the call of his name, once again met face to face with those eyes. Green-gold meeting Blue-grey. “I would like you to have this.” The alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver guitar pick. “Don’t forget me, okay brat?”

Eren reached his hand out slowly, letting Levi drop the present into his out-reached appendage. As soon as it hit the boy’s hand, Levi closed Eren’s fingers around it. “Now don’t lose it, or I’ll know. _Ya hear_?” Eren nodded his head vigorously. “Alright, you have fun now, okay kid?”

Levi moved to stand but was almost knocked over when Eren threw himself back into the alpha’s embrace. “Thank you, Levi.” Eren cried. He held tight to the alpha, but this time, after a moment, he let go and moved back to his mother. His tears flowing in a steady stream down his pink cheeks.

Erwin and Levi waved as they made their way back into the truck. The blonde alpha wasted no time pulling away from the scene. Levi watched as the mother and son slowly disappeared into the distance, becoming smaller and smaller until out of sight.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes. He was never going to forget those green eyes. Not as long as he lived with the memories and emotions such youth had brought to the young adult. Hopefully, God would be kind enough to grant them at least one last reunion before their time ran up. But as the saying goes...

_All good things must come to an end._

 

 

 


	6. Lerin's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! I am so sorry this is so late guys!!! I didn't mean to be so cruel to you!!! I wanted to work on this chapter for the last two weeks but I had more college papers than my brain could handle. Other than having no time for anything but homework, I snuck in some time to write this, stayed up super late and such. I wasn't proud of this chapter at first but I think it ended pretty well. Another surprise for you guys is that this chapter, once I had everything written out, was almost 11,000 words!!! A normal chapter for me is about 4,000!!! It was crazy!!! So I broke this chapter down into 2 chapters, about 5,000 each. Luckily, it's for the most part finished and I should have the second one out by the end of next week. In the meantime, I really hope you guys like this new chapter! It does move away from the main story a bit, but it was story that needed closure. Next chapter will be right back into the swing of things and then on to the fun!!! I love you all!!! Thank you for sticking with me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life! Please let me know what you think after the chapter!!!
> 
> I apologize, everyone, my embedments were not working but I fixed them! I hope it didn't bother you too much and thank you for your patience!

* * *

 

 

**Carla/Eren pov**

 

Carla and Eren Watched as Erwin’s blue truck drove off into the distance. Eren held his breath as the last of Levi disappeared so quickly, it seemed as if it had never happened. The only thing keeping him tied to reality was the small guitar pic he held close to his aching chest.

Carla leaned over and grabbed their suitcases. “Let’s go find somewhere to sit.” She said to Eren before walking off to find a bench along the building of the train station. The young boy followed suit, not left with much of an option. They found a bench quickly and got comfortable. The omega reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly typing in a number and holding it up to her ear to listen. It didn’t take long for a voice to come through. “Hello Mr.Arlert, it’s Carla. We made it to the station before you. The train has time still before it leaves. I think Eren would like it very much if you guys still came to see us off… Yes… We’re right out front. Yes. Okay, we’ll see you then. Bye.”

Eren listened to his mother’s one-sided conversation, his eyes never leaving the pavement.

“Armin and Mikasa will be here shortly to see us off.” As a mother, the face her son gave her tore her apart. Eren looked to her, his face red and puffy, much like his eyes. It looked as though he had been crying forever and had nothing left. “Oh, Eren…” Carla quickly grabbed her son and pulled him onto her lap. “All will be okay. Change is natural as terribly uncomfortable as it is. Things will always get better.” Eren hugged her tightly. He did not cry, he just listened to her words, trying desperately to believe them. It wasn’t hard to as his mother had never led him astray before, but that did not dissolve the ache in his heart that called for him to stay.

They stayed like that until a familiar blue Volks Wagon pulled up to the curb ahead of them. The back door opened and two figured pulled out of it lightning fast. “Eren!” the two figures called simultaneously. Eren pulled himself away from his mother. He looked up just in time for his two best friends to crash into him on the bench.

“‘I’m so glad we caught you on time!” Armin rubbed his face into Eren's shoulder while Mikasa stayed still on his other. Her face completely covered by her scarf that she never took off. Eren wrapped his hands around both his friends.

“You're going to visit me all the time right? Even if you don’t, I don’t think I could live with the idea that I may never see you guys again…” Eren buried his own face into his friend’s shoulders.

“Yes, of course! At least once every two weeks! You can count on us!” Armin squeezed the other two, efficiently earning a suffocating grown from both his victims.

Their conversation turned silent as they took in each others presence.

Carla watched the children’s goodbye as Mr.Arlert made his approach.

“Are you alright, dear?” He asked while he too enjoyed the kid’s small talk.

“I will be fine.” It wasn’t a yes.

“What happened?” He turned to her completely.

Unlike him, her eyes never left her son. “Grisha refused to let us leave. It was only thanks to Eren we made it out of there alive.” Tears slowly filled her eyes, but never quite spilled out.

“Carla… I warned you.” the old man sighed as he saw the broken look on the woman’s face. “I’m just glad everything turned out alright.”

“Me too.” she smiled softly. Right then the chimes of the train station clocked sounded, alerting Carla to the time. “Oh goodness! We have to go! Eren! It’s time to go sweetie!”

Eren looked to his mother then back to his friends. His face turning from his momentary happiness back to the gloom that seemed to be the trend for the day. “I’m going to miss you guys.” both his friends quickly hugged him again. They shared in their moment with the knowledge that they will see each other again soon. Eren broke away in favor of retreating back to his mother.

“I will be able to come with the kids in two weeks time. Until then, I wish you both good health and safe travels.” Mr.Arlert collected the remaining children to his side.

“Thank you. We can’t wait for that day! Goodbye, everyone!” Carla held Eren’s hand as the two of them waved the others off. The whistle of the train blew and Carla and Eren had to run.

Mr.Arlert, Armin and Mikasa watched the mother and son run to the train, waiting until they were on board before turning and leaving.

Eren and Carla found their seats quickly and made to move their luggage before sitting down. Eren made himself at home next to the window. He looked out over the little bit of his hometown he could see. Carla sat next to him after making sure their suitcases were secure. They waited only moments before the strain started to move and from there on out, there was no going back. This was the last of Shiganshina he would see for a while. His memories of the place led him back to the freshest subject on his mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the said subject's gift. The guitar pick that only now reminded the brunet of those beautiful eyes. Never swaying in their aesthetic as Eren worked to permanently burn the image into his mind. He leaned away from the window and into his mother, tiring of the image outside, only managing to bring him to the reality of the situation.

Carla wrapped her arms around Eren. She allowed her scent to fill the general area, calming herself and her son after the exciting day they managed upon themselves. Subconsciously, the omega closed her eyes and let a small rumble vibrate through her chest. Eren instantly melted at his mother’s attempt to pacify them.

While the silence was welcoming, Eren wished for something more important. Something he had been dying to hear the end of. “Mom?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, sweetie?” she replied, almost asleep.

“Could you finish the story? The one about the music?” Carla giggled at her son’s request.

“Of course. Do you remember where we were?” She opened her eyes to look at the boy.

“Hmm… Oh! The omega threw the brush at the alpha!” Eren laughed.

“Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten?” the omega chuckled at her son’s antics. “The prince was temporarily thrown off point by the sudden attack. The omega held his hands up to his head, completely distraught by the fact that he had been caught singing by _His Majesty HIMSELF!_ How was he to know it was him when the people of the Kingdom don’t even know their own prince’s name. That sort of thing was revealed at their correlation He was surely doomed to live out the rest of his life in those wretched barracks below the castle.

“Now hold on a minute.” The alpha rubbed his nose. “I can smell your panic from here. I’m not going to turn you in or anything.”

The omega looked at him, his body instantly relaxing at the other’s words.

“Actually, Let’s make a deal.” Apparently, the omega spoke too soon. “I won't turn you in, but only under these conditions.” The prince smirked.

Staring unbelievably at the alpha, the boy spoke up. “I guess I don't have much of a choice. Spit it out.” He pouted angerly, folding his arms across his chest.

“Condition number one, you have to tell me your name.” The prince smugly crossed his own arms.

“Now hold on just a minute. Why do you need to know that?!” the brunet glared at him.

Completely disregarding the boy’s question, the prince continued. “Condition number two. You have to sing the song to me. Just once. Those are my conditions.”

The brunet started deep into the prince's eyes, a glare that could turn fire into ice, plastered across his face. Still, the prince remained unaffected. Realizing he was losing the battle, the boy’s face fell. “Fine,” he spoke sharply. “My name is Lerin.”

The prince froze in place. He just stared at the boy in front of him. The omega grew more and more uncomfortable as the alpha started.

“What?” Lerin asked heedfully.

With a sudden startle, the prince was back to himself, putting an end to that awkward staring. “Your name… it’s very nice.” He said looking at anything and everything but the brunet in front of him. “It sounds similar to mine.” with that comment, he finally looked Lerin in the eyes.

Lerin looked to the prince curiously. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

“Lir.” the prince smiled as shock came to Lenin's face. “My father said it’s the name of a mythical king. What about you? Does your name have a meaning?”

Lerin smiled to learn his new acquaintance's name. “I like your name too. And, yes. My mother said it means ‘My song’.”

Lir’s face lit up at the beautiful sense of the name. “Alright! Now for condition number two. You owe me a song, _my song.”_ the alpha teased Lerin with his name.

Glaring, the omega looked away from Lir and peered at their surroundings as if looking for someone or something. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, Lerin grabbed the alpha’s hand and headed for a later on the other side of the stable. He climbed it quickly and turned to make sure the prince had followed. As Lir broke the surface to peer at the loft he was faced with, his eyes grew wide. There was a whole room up there with shelves and a desk, and a big board that had lines across it. Climbing the rest of the way up, Lir made his way to the board. The lines everywhere on it had little circles and lines placed strategically throughout the larger lines.

“What is this place?” Lir became bored with the drawings and moved to look at the few pieces of writing located on the shelf.

“It was my mother’s study. She used to write music for a living. I haven't touched anything in here since she passed away, but I do come up here to reminisce every so often.”

Opening up the books, Lir found more pictures just like the ones from the board. “What are these?”

“What? In the books?” Lerin sat on the chair at the desk. “That's what music looks like on paper.”

Lir shut the book and set it back on the shelf. He turned to Lerin and crossed his arms. “So, are you going to sing me that song or what?”

Lerin blushed. “Oh yeah…” He stood up from the chair and held his hand to point at it. “Sit.”

The prince did as he was told. He sat in the old wooden chair and faced the brunet.

Lerin fidgeted with his shirt as he cleared his throat. “You’re not going to tell a soul, right?”

The alpha shook his head.

“Alright.” With a deep breath, the omega [began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU7CRDb61Pc&t=0s&list=PL0TOHxXfFFt6MOkZrKc64xWn9ohwj4rfj&index=7).

 

_“Hunan blentyn, are fy mynwes_

_Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon_

_Breichiau mam sy'n dyn amdanat_

_Cariad mam sy dan fy mron_

_Ni chaiff dim amharu'th gyntun_

_Ni wna undyn a thi gam_

_Huna'n dawel, annwyl bientyn_

_Huna'n fwyn are fron dy fam_

_Huna'n dawel hana huna_

_Huna'n fwyn why del ei lun_

_Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenum_

_Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun_

_Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu_

_Arnat yno'n gwenu'n lion_

_Titha'you'n gwenu'n ol a huno_

_Huno'n dawel are fy mron”_

 

Lir listened as the boy sang. His whole body erupted into goosebumps and a constant shiver mimicked euphoria. As the boy stopped, the prince looked at him. “That was… beautiful…” Lir stood. 

Lerin watched nervously as Lir approached him. What he was not expecting was to be lifted into an embrace and spun around in a circle.

“Amazing! Simply amazing! Why would father ban such a thing?” The prince dropped Lerin back down to his feet roughly, the boy almost losing his balance. “We have to fix this.”

“What? How?” Lerin grabbed the back of the chair for support while he waited for his head to stop spinning.

“We have to convince my father that music isn't bad!” The omega looked at him like he had two heads.

“You’re crazy! You can do that all yourself, unlike you, I don’t have a death wish!” The brunet sat down.

“Come on! I need you to sing for him! He’ll never know what he’s missing unless we show him!”

“Sing it yourself!”

“No! It has to be you!”

“Why?” Lerin was growing impatient.

“Because your voice moved me. How could my father possibly lock that away?”

“Fine, but if the plan goes wrong, I will be expecting you to break me out of that place.”

“Deal.” Lir held out his hand. Lerin grabbed the princes hand and they shook on it.

“So what's the plan?”

Lir looked around the room. He quickly found a pencil and paper. “Tonight, I bring you back to the castle. I snuck away because my father is hosting a play in our theatre.”

“You have a theatre?!”

“Yes, now, my plan is to have us crash it and have you sing!”

“What?!” Lerin nearly fell off his chair. “In front of all of those rich people?!”

“Yeah. I have a gut feeling they will like you.” Lir smiled at Lerin.

“I’m risking my life for a ‘gut feeling’... that better be one trustworthy gut.”

 

\------

 

The boys spent almost all night working on a fully versed plan to abolish the law against all music. The play was to start in an hour and all they had to do was get there and execute their plan. The only problem was, how would they get there. 

Lerin thought for a moment before it hit him. “Hey! We can just take Sheila!”

“Who?”

Lerin crawled to the edge of the loft and pointed down. Lir slowly joined him and looked in the direction the other was pointing. There, just below them, was the white mare Lerin was grooming when the prince first got here.

“Oh. Okay. Is your family okay with that?” The alpha looked back at Lerin.

“She’s mine, and I live alone now. My mom was the last of my family that I know of.” The omega shrugged.

“Ah. Sorry to hear that.”

“No Worries! We don’t have time to talk about sad stuff, we have a play to crash!”

Both boys hurried down off the loft and ran up to Lerin’s horse. The Brunet just grabbed right on to her back and pulled himself up.

“What? No saddle?”

“Nope. Can’t afford one. Now come on! Get on!” The omega reached out a hand and the Prince took it. With some effort, Lir got on the horse and they were ready to take off. “Hold on tight!”

 

\--------

 

They made it to the castle just in time for the guests to start arriving. Lir Led Lerin around the back of the castle with Sheila following close behind. They headed to the stable, concealing themselves behind walls and bushes, trying their best to keep themselves and a horse from being seen by the ground’s guards. 

The boys made it to the stable miraculously, shoving Sheila in a random empty stall. They had to work quickly, getting back to the castle because the play was due to start at any moment. Lir grabbed Levin’s hand and pulled him around a twist of walls and gardens, avoiding the guards.

Lerin blushed, looking at his hand as Lir held it tightly, pulling him in random directions. His eyes never left the hold until Lir came to a sudden abrupt stop at the corner of two walls, causing Lerin to crash into his back. Before he could get a grasp on the situation or his balance, Lir gave a quick shove to his chest, resulting in the omega falling back on his bottom. Lir took a step around the corner to confront whatever it was that had stopped him.

The brunet was about to complain before he heard what the commotion was about.

_“Prince Lir! Where have you been?! The guards have been searching for you all day!”_

“I’ve been in the garden! Must have been in the trees when you walked by!”

The guard sighed, _“It doesn't matter since you are here now. Your father is looking for you, please report to him immediately.”_

Lir nodded and the guard turned on his heel, walking back the way he came. The prince waited for him to disappear behind the next wall before looking back around the wall for Lerin. He smiled when he saw the brunet sitting up against the wall, looking as if he was trying to disappear into it.

“It’s all good! We’re in the clear.” Lerin visibly relaxed and moved to stand back up, only to have his hand captured, being pulled the rest of the way up by the appendage. Met face to face with Lir, the omega blushed and spoke a hushed “Thank you,”.

Without another wasted second, they were off, back to running through the maze of paths. They finally made it to a large wall with vines all the way up to the top of the castle. The alpha dropped Lerin’s hand in favor of grabbing onto the vines. He pulled himself up and started his trek towards the sky.

When the prince noticed the brunet wasn't following, he looked down at him. “Come on! The window to my room is up here!”

Finally catching on, the omega grabbed onto the vines himself and joined the alpha. They climbed what seemed to be about a thirty-foot tall wall before they made it to a small balcony that led to a window. Lir made sure Lerin was safely on the perch before pushing the window open and climbing inside. “Stay there.” He whispered over his shoulder as he slowly stalked about his room, checking for any unnecessary guests.

“Clear,” He said, sticking his head back out the window. Lerin crawled into the window and stood up.

“Wow…” The omega was in awe when he saw the bedroom. It was beautiful with its own fireplace and everything. “This is where you sleep?”

“Yeah. no big deal.” Lir shrugged.

“No big deal?! I’ve never seen anything more magnificent in my life!” Lerin explored the room, picking up random things off Lir’s dresser like a hairbrush and some quills.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling the pair. Lir was quick to act, grabbing Lerin by the arm and pulling him into a closet and shut the door. He made good time because as soon as he turned around, the door opened for the King to walk in.

“Where have you been?!” he yelled.

“I’m sorry! I was wondering the gardens and got lost!” Lir panicked, spitting out a quick lie.

“Don’t do it again, or there will be some serious consequences!” the King sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Get dressed. Guests are showing up along with some future options for mates. I want you looking your best for this play.”

“Yes, father.” Lir looked everywhere but at his father.

The king looked his son up and down. “I want you down in five minutes.” he didn’t say another word as he left, shutting the door behind him.

The prince sighed and walked to the closet. He opened it only to have Lerin fall onto his back in front of the door.

“Hi.” He spoke from the floor.

“Come on, we have to get dressed.” The alpha grabbed Lerin under the arms and pulled him to his feet.

“We?” the omega was confused.

“Well, we can’t have you looking like that when you’re going to be seen by all these nobles. We want you to leave a good impression.”

Lerin stated a silent ‘oh’ with his mouth. Lir got to work, pushing past the brunet to get to his multitude of clothing. He started pulling out random shirts and vests and holding them in front of Lerin, then either putting them back or throwing them over his shoulder. After finding all the appropriate parts, he turned to Lerin. “Strip.” He stated blankly.

“Wha-!” Lerin blushed bright red at the command. “No way! I can’t just strip in front of you like that!”

“The how can you?” the alpha teased. “Fine, fine.” He handed the clothing to him. “Put this on.” The prince grabbed some other random clothing and left the closet. “I’ll get dressed out here while you are in there. Sound good?”

Lerin shook his head ‘yes’ and watched as the other left. As soon as he was out of sight, the omega stripped quickly. He pulled the shirt over his head, finding it to be pretty big but went with it. Next was the pants and then the vest. He walked out of the closet as Lir pulled his shirt over his head.

Lerin blushed as he looked upon Lir’s well-toned back, the muscles rippling under his skin as they disappeared behind the shirt. The prince turned to grab his vest off his bed as he noticed Lerin was staring. “All done?” he asked with a smirk.

“Uh… yeah.” He looked away.

“Here, put these on.” Lir handed the brunet a pair of socks and brown shoes.

The omega moved to the bed to slip them on. Lir joined him shortly after he finished putting on his own vest.

“Ready?” they both stood up off the bed.

Lerin shook his head ‘yes’, his loss of words quickly becoming a common trend for the night.

The two slipped out of the bedroom. It was time for their plan to go into action. Lir was to drop Lerin off behind the stage to hide until he came and found him again in time for him to sing.

Walking through the halls was fairly easy since most of the guards were outside to welcome guests.

They ran quickly, downstairs and through twisting halls. Lir finally stopped at a door. He opened it just a crack, peeking inside, then opening it all the way, signaling Lerin to follow. Once through the door, Lerin found that they were exactly where they needed to be. Behind stage. He looked to his side and saw the giant red curtain standing closed. Curiosity got the best of him as he approached the middle of the curtain, pulling it apart just a crack. There were hundreds of seats. Nerves bit at his stomach looking at the empty red chairs in row after row.

“Come on. Everything will be fine. It’s time to go hide now.” Lir placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Okay.” he looked away from the stage.

They walked to a closet in the back of the room. Lir opened the door and placed some old costumes on the floor. “You can sit here. It should only be about ten minutes before everyone will be seated. When the play begins, I will excuse myself and come to find you. That's when the last step in our plan will begin. You got this!”

The omega sat but just as Lir was about to close the door, Lerin sat up and grabbed the alpha’s wrist. “Wait!”

Lir looked at him confused. “What is it?”

“I- Uh…” Lerin choked on his words. “I’m afraid.”

“Oh don’t worry! I’ll be on stage with you!” Lir assured.

“No. I mean… the dark….”

“Oh.” the prince finally connected the dots. He looked behind him to see if anyone was coming before turning back. “What about when you were in my closet?”

“I sat next to the door where I could be by the light that was showing from underneath.”

Lir wanted to punch himself. He forced Lerin into the closet. He made him suffer. “I’m sorry.” he apologized.

“It’s fine! You didn’t know.” Lerin slowly let go of the alpha’s arm. “I just won't be able to stay here because the whole room is dark.” and it was. All the light was on the other side of the curtain, leaving their current surroundings in a dim glow.

The prince thought for a moment. “Alright new plan. Come with me.” Lir extended his hand as he stood.

Lerin grabbed ahold of it and stood himself. The alpha moved quickly, the omega following quickly behind. They left the room out the opposite door, leading them into a large hallway with a few people walking around. Lerin gripped onto Lir’s arm tightly at the sight of all the rich looking people.

“Act natural.” The prince whispered over his shoulder. Lerin let his arm go and took a deep breath, resorting to just following closely to the alpha.

As they walked down the hall, more and more people appeared, some saying a casual hello to Lir who gave them a small smile and wave back.

“Lir, my son! Please come and join me.” Lir looked to his follower.

“Stay here.” He walked up to his father who grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him into his side.

“Who is your little friend?” the king looked to Lerin, looking him up and down with a pleased look on his face.

Lir thought up a quick lie. “He is Lord Reiss’s son.”

“Oh, I thought he only had daughters.” The king stated.

Lir started to panic. Had his dad seen through his lie?

“Well the more you know, I guess!” the king laughed. “Go on now! And nice choice if I do say so myself.” the man whispered the last part into his son’s ear but was still loud enough for Lerin to hear, causing him to blush. He gave Lir’s back a quick shove in a show of dismissal. The alpha boy didn't hesitate, walking quickly back to the omega and off through to the other side of the room. As they passed through the crowd, Lerin noticed several young girls about his age, staring him down with glares that could slice through steel. He pushed on, ignoring them as Lir seemed to pay them no mind. They went up a staircase along the outside of the auditorium, leading them to a box that sat just to the right of the stage. It was an amazing view and was probably only for the most important person in the room. Considering he was with the prince of all people, it made sense that they were where they were.

Looking over the edge of the railing, Lerin watched as people poured in and found their seats. Lir pulled up a chair behind the omega. “Here. Have a seat.”  Lerin excepted and sat.

The alpha pulled another chair up and sat next to him. It was only moments after then that the king appeared and took a seat in a big comfy looking chair. “Hello, boys.” He smiled as he looked over at his son. “Ready for the play?” He asked.

Lerin wanted to shake his head ‘no’ because he knew that he would have to break the law in the middle of the play. That didn’t sound fun at all. But before he could accidentally move, Lir spoke up. “Yes. Hamlet is a very nice play. I’m looking forward to it greatly.”

The king chuckled. “Good boy.”

The lights dimmed as the last few people took their seats. Someone walked out from between the curtains and moved to the center of the stage. He began to speak but Lerin didn't get the chance to listen. Lir stood and quietly talked to his father. “Lerin has to step out. I am going to lead him to the powder room.” the king dismissed him with a wave and they left.

The omega giggled as they ran down the stairs. “I can’t believe that worked!”

Lir smiled too. “Yes, now to get back to the plan.”

They quickly made it backstage. The actors gave them a weird look as Lir talked to them. Lerin barely heard a word over the rushing of blood in his ears as nerves took their iron grip on his soul. He watched as the actors looked to each other for several moments before they smiled and nodded.

Lir turned too look at Lerin, his smile disappearing quickly as he looked at the omega. He quickly embraced the brunet a purred. “Shhh, It’s okay! I gotchya!”

Lerin gripped onto the alpha’s waistcoat, shoving his nose into the prince's neck.

“You’ve got this. Everyone backstage has your back and I do too. We’re right here with you for every step of the way. Come on. It’s time to fix this stupid law.”

Lerin nodded his head, feeling better as the alpha’s soothing scent filled his mind. He could do this. He took one last big breath of the prince's scent and pulled away. He took his place in the center of the stage behind the curtain. He looked back at Lir and smiled. Behind Lir was the whole cast holding up their thumbs to cheer him on.

The curtains broke away in front of him as the speaker made his way off to the side of the stage, completely unaware that it wasn't his cast standing in place.

Before he could see Lerin, the actors pulled him behind the stage.

Lerin looked on into the crowd that looked at him through fancy binoculars and monocles. People of all shapes and sizes, all clad in rich clothing. He took a deep breath and [began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU7CRDb61Pc&t=0s&list=PL0TOHxXfFFt6MOkZrKc64xWn9ohwj4rfj&index=7).

His voice came smoothly but you could tell his lungs were tight with nerves. People in the audience froze at the presence of the long forgotten rhythm that made music what it was. One by one people started to stand to hear better, the beautiful notes leaving the boy. Those who recognized the song actually started to join in.

The actors moved to stand next to him as he sang his lament. Lir walked up beside Lerin and grabbed his hand. Before he knew it the whole room was singing with him. Even if they didn't know the words, they were humming.

All eyes fell onto the king as the song ended. With the clapping at a cease, the room fell deathly quiet. The king stood from his chair and approached the railing.

“What is this mockery?!” His voice almost shook the still room. “Do you wish to offend me in my position?! Is this your way of saying that I am not fit to be your king?!”

“No, father. This isn't about you.” Lir stepped forward so he was in the center of the stage. “This is about music. This is about mother. The very things that brought happiness to all long ago and you just to locked it away. Locked her away. Never to be remembered. That is wrong. Now is not the time to grieve of her death, it is the time to celebrate her once life! The people need music, to move on with their lives and turn this gloomy kingdom back to what it once was before I was born. I want to know what it was like! I’ve only had the pleasure of paintings you hid away, that I found or stories that the guards and workers tell me while you are out of sight! I only ask of one thing. Let us move on from grievance so we can finally celebrate who my mother was, who we all were, before music and our queen, were taken away.”

People everywhere were wiping at their eyes and holding one another. Fresh scars reopened as the prince spoke of the truth.

The king sighed and sat back down, his right hand hooded his eyes as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. “Alright,” he spoke. If the room hadn't been so quiet, they might not have been able to hear his words. He removed his hand but remained seated. He looked down on to his people, who looked up at him, not with sympathy as he had expected with tears falling down his face, but with a powerful loyalty only fit for a strong, worthy king. With their encouragement, he gave his answer. “For Maria.”

The room erupted into a loud cheer. People were hugging each other and celebrating their newfound contentment in the reconsidered law.

Lir laughed and turned to Lerin who was already running up to him. The omega jumped into the prince's arms and held him tightly as the alpha lifted him off the ground, spinning him in a circle. “You did it! You got him to change the law!” Lerin smiled from ear to ear.

“No. You did. Your voice was the only thing that could have changed his attitude on it. He never would have said yes if it were just I.” Lir squeezed the omega, not willing to let go as his happiness swarmed him in waves.

“Alright, alright! Team effort!” Lerin laughed as the alpha set him down, but did not let him escape his grasp.

“Now that, I can agree on!” Lir couldn't help himself in his moment of merit as he swooped Lerin to the side and captured his lips. The crowd went up in a roar at the two new loves, canoodling on the stage.

When Lir pulled away and put Lerin back on his feet, the omega turned bright red and hid his face in the alpha’s chest. “Idiot,” He mumbled insincerely.

For the next weak, a never-ending party took place throughout the whole kingdom, everybody celebrating and drinking as music played on every street.

The king overcame his grief and even joined in for the last four days of the celebration.

Lerin was brought into the castle to live on as their royal music advisor due to his knowledge gained from his mother and her books.

The kingdom remained happy ever since, relying on music in everything they did, and continued on in their happy ever after.”

Carla looked down at her sleeping son as she finished her favorite story her own mother passed down on to her. She would be sure it was ingrained into Eren’s head before she left this earth, ensuring that the story lived on for generations to come.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a nice break from the usual I feel.
> 
> let me know what you think with kudos and comments!
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	7. I Will Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH TO HELL WITH IT!!! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER, NICE AND EARLY!!! I know I probably should be trying to space these out evenly but I just can't wait to get this chapter to you!!! I LOVE IT A LOT!!! I think it will be a good set up for the time skip.
> 
> I also present the first little bit of smut! You have been warned! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your patience. I really hope this makes up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, everyone, my embedments were not working but I fixed them! I hope it didn't bother you too much and thank you for your patience!

 

 

 

**Erwin pov**

 

Erwin and Levi made it home without a single word spoken between them. But there wasn't lack of conversation. They knew exactly what was on the others mind simply buy the dejected aroma of Levi and the mildly annoyed, but largely concerned scent of Erwin.

Things didn't change as they both walked to the front door and made their way inside. Levi went straight for the stairs, not even saying hello to his mother who slipped out of the living room to see who was at the door.

“Hello, boys.” she smiled but it fell as she scented the situation. She made her way to Erwin as they both watched the raven rush up to his room. “What happened?” The omega looked up at her son.

“I’m actually, not entirely sure,” Erwin’s eye’s left the other alpha only after he disappeared behind his bedroom door. “But I’ll fix it.” The blonde finally looked down at his mother with a smile before turning and making his own journey up the stairs.

With both her sons having dismissed her, Mrs.Smith made her way back to her mate in the other room.

Erwin walked straight to his brother’s door and knocked on it softly. “Levi? Can I come in?” There was no response, so he let himself enter cautiously. Once inside, Erwin made note of Levi’s appearance. He sat, dejectedly in the window seat looking up at the green window he admired ever so much. With a sigh, he spoke up.

“I don’t really know who that boy was or what he meant to you, but you did a very heroic thing today. I can’t imagine what would have happened had we not arrived on time let alone at all. Because of you, they have a chance for a new life, hopefully, better than the last.”

Levi said nothing but looked at Erwin. After a few moments of silence, the raven looked too his lap. “How old were you when you presented?”

Thrown off by the question, Erwin took a second to think. “I think I was twelve? Maybe thirteen?”

“So you have at least a year or two more of experience being an alpha. So tell me. Why does it hurt so bad? My thoughts are filled with nothing but the common sense of this whole situation. Nowhere does it show that I should react with these feelings, and yet…” Levi leaned forward and set his head in his hands. “He was just a boy, not even presented, and I felt a draw that I have never felt before. And that voice! What in god’s name is trying to communicate with me in my own head, making me feel insane! I'm crazy! I have to be!” this time Levi stood. He looked to Erwin as if pleading, thinking he had all the answers.

Erwin cleared his throat and moved to sit on Levi’s bed. “First off, you are not crazy. Although you are not making much sense at the moment, I know you well enough to know that one incident would not lead you to this madness. I'm not quite sure what you mean by a voice, though. Care to explain further?”

“Ah, well… I was trying to go upstairs earlier when I felt a weird pull at my chest. I didn't really know what it was so I ignored it until I took another step. I felt like I couldn't move. I only had one way to go and that was in the direction of the pull. That was just the feeling of it. There was a time I made Eren cry, and the voice, It told me I was a bad alpha. How does that even make any sense?  And again when we saved him! It told me I did well! What’s happening to me?” Levi started freaking out.

Erwin stayed quiet in thought. “I have no clue. Maybe Hange would know?”

“No! No, no, no. we are not telling anyone, especially not that lunatic. What I say about this subject stays between us.”

“Fine, fine. I'm sure nothing is wrong. Just keep an eye, or ear, or whatever, on it and let me know if it happens again. If this doesn't stop, we really should ask her.”

“Alright, fine, but only if it continues. Until then, Not. A. Word.” Levi made his point by pretending to zip up his lips and throw out the key. Erwin chucked and relaxed, leaning back on his hands.

“As for the draw, I'm sure it was something normal. Maybe he smelled like his mom.” Erwin snickered until Levi made a show to punch him. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding!” the blonde defended himself. “Look. I'm sorry that the boy leaving has made you all sad, but he's not dead. Maybe you’ll see him again someday.”

Levi scoffed. “Hopefully not. He’s more trouble than he’s worth.” the raven turned his back to his brother.

Erwin cleared his throat. “Moral of the story is, time will pass and you will forget about him. Why don't you do something to distract yourself for the time being, Like the talent show, down at Club Sina? You still got a couple more days until Saturday. That plenty of time to get ready for it.”

Erwin had a point. The show would be a good way to relieve the raven’s mind from the boy. Levi looked to his guitar perched neatly on a new stand in the corner. “That’s a nice thought and all but I gave Eren my only pic.”

“Buy a new one,” Erwin said as if it was the easiest question in the world. And maybe it was but Levi acted as if there were more to it.

“When? It's already like nine!”

“Levi, relax. You're not thinking straight. You can get it in the morning.” Levi pouted at Erwin's remark but took a deep breath anyways.

“I’m sorry. This whole situation has got me all out of whack.”

“Alright, different distraction. Let's go watch a movie.” Erwin stood and stretched. He looked like a bear with his height and muscles. At Levi's angle, it looked as if he could touch the tall ceiling just by moving to his tippy toes.

“That sounds fine. Your room?” Levi moved to his drawers to grab some pajama pants.

“Yeah, The parental units are still downstairs on the big t.v.” They both laughed lightly at Erwin's word choice. The blonde walked to the door. He spoke over his shoulder “I’m going to go make some popcorn, I’ll see you in my room.” and Left.

Levi went into his bathroom to wash up before bed and changed. The night was very calm after that. The two new brothers both fell asleep leaning up against each other on Erwin’s bed while the movie played on repeat throughout the night.

 

\---------

 

**Levi pov**

 

“What about this color?” Erwin pointed at blue guitar pic put out in a large display with multiple other colors and opacities. Levi looked to where he was pointing.

“Blue isn't really my color.” Levi continued his search, looking across each row in search of the perfect color.

“Fine, you clearly have your heart set on one color, so I’ll leave you to it.” Erwin moved away from the showcase to look at some of the other ingredients that decorated the walls. 

There it was. Levi looked to the employee. “Could I have this one, please?”

“Sure,” the cashier guy pulled the pick out of the display and handed it to Levi. In the palm of Levi’s hand, the pic shown pearlescent green with the shiny spots a crisp gold, barely noticeable unless under direct light. It was like Levi’s little secret.

The raven followed the cashier to check out. He paid quickly and walked up to Erwin who was looking at a beautiful round-shoulder dreadnought acoustic guitar.

“What about a new guitar, too?” the blonde alpha pointed to it.

“Maybe someday, but the one I have now works just fine.” Out of curiosity, Levi flipped the price tag over to have a look at it.”Hey Erwin. Have you ever played guitar before?”

Erwin looked at Levi and then back to the guitar. “Yes actually. I Was really good too.” He smiled back at the shorter alpha.

Levi thought for a second. “How would you like to help me with this show?” The smile the blonde alpha gave stretched from ear to ear, his white teeth almost too bright for Levi to look at. turning back at the cashier, the raven spoke up. “We’ll take this one.”

Erwin looked as if he were about to cry, a face Levi could easily say he had never seen on the alpha before.

Buying the instrument went fairly quickly and they were ready to go after getting the case, stand and a blue pick.

They left the store, waving a goodbye to the cashier who threw them a ‘ _Have a good day!’._

The days leading up to the weekend consisted of Levi hiding in his room with Erwin ninety percent of the time, only coming out of their cave for food and the occasional chore they helped their mother out mother with.

All that time and hard work led up to the day when it mattered the most. Levi laid on his stomach, his face buried into his pillow. His mind was running a million miles an hour, costing him his sleep. It was now about six in the morning, the only indication, aside from looking at his clock, was the angle at which his favorite green window ornament reflected perfectly against the sunrise, illuminating his room in that peaceful emerald hue. Rolling over to admire the moment, Levi thought through his day. He had till six tonight to make sure he was completely ready. His stomach grew nervous, causing him to roll back into his pillow once again in hopes that hiding his face will make such thoughts disappear with it. To his dismay, it only succeeded in putting weight on his blatter. The sudden urgent need to get out of bed had the alpha growling in frustration.

He lifted himself from the mattress, letting the blankets slide down his bare back. He leaned back on his haunches and looked beside himself. There, to his right, laid his guitar on the bed. He must have forgotten to put it away last night. Without much thought on the matter, he climbed off the opposite side of his bed and trudged on through to the bathroom. The raven went on with his business, going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, washing his face and moving to the shower. Levi stripped himself down and pushed the shower curtain aside. He turned the water on and moved to stand under the warmth.

The heat of the water relaxed his tense muscles, stiffened by anxiety and stress of getting the song done and learned well enough to play it that night. Levi leaned his head up against the tile of the shower. With his body finally relaxed, his mind eventually followed suit. Where else would his mind go in this peaceful state, then to the very creation of internal peace that felt as if it were put on this earth just for him. “ _Eren.”_ The name felt like silk rolling off his tongue, sending a shiver down his spine. It wasn't the thoughts of the boy, but the feeling he brought that led Levi to his current predicament. The weight between his legs shifted as his member woke itself up.

Sighing, Levi just went with it. He wrapped his cold hands around the base of the warm appendage, taking in the bliss the firm grasp brought. He let his hand squeeze for a few moments before more was promptly needed. He slowly pulled his hand up the shaft to the tip, determined to keep a firm hold as a violent shiver ripped through him.

He kept his hand still once again, letting out a shaky breath. Levi moved his hand as far off as he could so he could pull back, pulling the skin with it. He repeated the motion a few more times, taking as slowly as the first before needing more. Faster, he moved his wrist to accommodate the speed he was now working at. Levi panted as he felt his release approaching quickly.

Levi thought back to the pull he felt for Eren. The scent he gave off when Levi was hugging him. Unidentifiable yet strong and intoxicating. It dug itself into Levi’s mind, driving him mad and eventually over the edge. The alpha growled and shook as his orgasm rushed through him. His seed spilling onto the shower floor, washing across the tile and down the drain.

Basking in the afterglow, Levi found the shower had turned cool. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo. He would have to wash up with the cold water. At least it will wake him up some. He scrubbed his hair and washed down his body, also making sure to rinse off the walls in case of a miss-fire. Levi pulled himself out of the shower and toweled off.

Making his way back into his room, Levi got dressed, just throwing on a pair of comfy sweats and a loose T. he would have to dress himself up later so there was no point in wasting other nice clothes as well.

It was finally time to get back to working on the song. He picked up his guitar off the bed and walked to the window seat. He pulled the emerald pic out from where it was tucked between the cords of the guitar on the neck. He was back to work, pushing through the complicated chords as if he invented them. Each coming out like silk, his voice integrated, creating a beautiful blend of music he was confident would go far in this competition.

The hours bled together for Levi and before he knew it, it was time to get ready to go. Nerves made His muscles heavy as he looked through his closet for something to wear. Levi ended up with a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark grey, tight-fitting, V-neck T-shirt, and a black and red flannel tied around his waist. Lastly, he pulled on a pair of high-rise chucks. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his hair accordingly, his part just off to the left a bit.

 _‘Knock, knock’_ “Levi? It’s almost time to go. You ready yet?” Erwin startled Levi from the hallway.

“Yeah, I’m Ready now.” The raven alpha left the bathroom and started collecting his things, putting his guitar in its new case. “You ready?” Levi asked back.

He smiled. “Yes.” Erwin looked Levi up and down with a slight blush on his face. “Nice outfit,” he spoke, then looked off in a random direction. Erwin, himself, was just wearing a nice blue button-up, a pair of tan khakis, and a nice pair of tan dress shoes.

Levi looked at Erwin with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks,” he said bluntly. The raven lifted the guitar case and walked to the door where Erwin was standing with his own. “Alright, let’s go.”

The blonde alpha moved aside to let Levi lead the way downstairs. The two brothers were leaving first because they had to sign in and get into place. Their parents would meet them there later when the show actually started. As they walked out of the door, they said goodbye to their mom and dad and left.

 

\---------

 

Club Sina was stuffed with people, guests standing shoulder to shoulder. It was a relatively big bar, but because it held shows like this very often, it was almost never anything but. The two alpha’s pushed their way to the back of the bar where the stage was. Right in front was the sign-ins. Levi got to work filling out the appropriate people while Erwin looked around. 

“Wow… Lots of people here tonight.” Erwin scoped out the competition while Levi muttered out a ‘No duh’. “Oh! Look at that cutie! She is totally checking you out!” The big brute of an alpha nudged Levi causing him to lose his balance a bit.

“Do you mind?!” Levi growled. He finished with the paperwork and turned to his obnoxious brother. “What.”

Erwin pointed to his side as he looked at the raven. Levi’s eyes followed his hand only for them to end up on some strawberry blonde, smiling and acting all flirty across the crowded room. The raven alpha rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Is that all?” he glared at Erwin.

“Yes. That is all.” the blonde looked bored again.

They walked away from the table and went into their place in line. It wasn't hard to find due to the fact that they were dead last. Signing up kinda late will do that. Levi didn't mind too much because now he would have some time to relax and focus before he had to go on.

“How much longer until it begins?” Erwin sat on a bench along the outside wall of the bar.

Levi looked to a clock on the wall. “Five minutes.” Levi leaned his back up against the wall that the bench was on, opting to stand instead of sit.

Those five minutes felt like an eternity. The torture finally came to an end as someone tapped on the mic on stage.

“ _Hello everyone, and welcome!”_

 _'Finally’_ Levi thought to himself. _‘Now to get this over with.’_ The introduction went quickly. Levi got comfortable and sat next to Erwin as the first person walked up onto the stage.

A blonde beta walked up to a keyboard with a mic attached to it. “ _Hello, my name is Eld and I will be singing "[Stay With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE3FSkDmCcU&t=0s&index=6&list=PL0TOHxXfFFt6MOkZrKc64xWn9ohwj4rfj%22)"._ Levi perked up. When he actually started to sing, it was really good. The piano stayed on pace with his singing and he actually wasn't tone-deaf. _Good start to a long night._

 

_“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But, darling, stay with me”_

 

Saying ‘the people who performed tonight were divorce’ was an understatement. You had people like Eld who actually could get somewhere in life with his voice, and then you had most of the other people who were literally booed off the stage. It was a sad sight but what could you do? The next to perform was the small strawberry blonde who was eyeing Levi down earlier. For her own sake, he hoped she was good. It would really suck to be cocky and not be able to back it up. 

“ _Hi everyone! My name is Petra Ral and I’ll be doing a cover of "[Faded](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zu9kAjXHjY&index=4&list=PL0TOHxXfFFt6MOkZrKc64xWn9ohwj4rfj)"_. Petra looked right at Levi and winked at him. Levi groaned internally when Erwin elbowed his side. Petra started,

 

_“You were the shadow to my light, did you feel us?_

_Another start, you fade away,_

_Afraid our aim is out of sight, wanna see us_

_Alive.”_

 

Levi’s eye's had grown wide. Well, at least she could sing. He looked at Erwin to see his jaw hanging open. He hoped a fly landed in it. Leaning back against the wall, Levi went back to listening. Her voice sent shivers down every spine that could hear it.

 

_“Where are you now? Atlantis?_

_Under the sea, under the sea?_

_Where are you know?_

_Another dream?_

_The monsters running wild inside of me,_

_I’m faded.”_

 

Everyone clapped and cheered after she finished. She smiled and waved at the audience, then promptly turned to Levi and blew him a kiss. Levi just about fell out of his seat. Erwin saw his little stumble and laughed.

“She would be good for you! Well, at least your voices would be.”

Levi sighed and stood. “Come on, we’re almost up.” He grabbed his guitar and started to head closer to the stage.

The last few acts went by without much hassle. One of the bands were actually pretty good. But now it was their turn. Erwin patted Levi’s back and walked up onto the stage. Levi followed behind and sat at his stool. He pulled out his guitar and Erwin followed suit, the both of them getting ready quickly. Levi grabbed the mic in front of him and pulled it close.

He took a deep breath. “Good evening everyone, My name is Levi and this is my brother Erwin. We’ll be playing an original tonight that I wrote called "[I Will Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l9QpwraN_g&t=0s&list=PL0TOHxXfFFt6MOkZrKc64xWn9ohwj4rfj&index=3)".  _‘Here we go.’_ Levi mentally spoke to himself. He looked Erwin in the eyes and began.

 

_“And I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

 

_And I’ll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I’ll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

 

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

 

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_You forgave and I won’t forget_

_Know what we’ve seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way_

_Shake the excess_

 

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you,_ _”_

 

The crowd roared when Levi’s voice called out loudly, People caught onto the words and started singing along. Levi smiled as he sang out the words, every one laced with the thought of Eren who was meant to hear every word clearly. _I will wait, Eren. Even if there is a chance that I will never see you again, I will wait. You change everything I am and make me want to be better. I will hold on to that small glimmer of hope that our meeting was not fated to be so short._ Levi sang not just with his voice but with his whole heart. The difference in his confidence from when they started said it all.

 

_“And I’ll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_I’ll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

 

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_And bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

 

_'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you,”_

 

The audience went wild after that, throwing money and random things up onto the stage. Someone even threw their shoe. Levi smiled from ear to ear. He looked to Erwin who was doing the same. When the blonde alpha finally looked to his brother, he extended his arms to give him a hug. While normally Levi would reject such an offer, he couldn't find it in him to turn it down. He embraced his brother with a heartful laugh. They pulled apart only for Levi to be embraced once again by his mother who somehow made it up onto the stage. 

“I’m so proud of my boys!” She yelled, pulling away from Levi, only to pull Ewin into a three-way hug. “You guys are my world!” She cried.

“No! Mom! Don’t cry!” Erwin panicked, rubbing her on the back.

 _“Look at the camera!”_ Some voice in the audience called. The three of them looked and there was a news reporter with a camera. ‘ _National T.V...’_ Poor raven had no clue how to act! If he had known this was all being recorded on live tv, he would have never done it. Too late now he supposed. Luckily, They were joined on stage by the announcer who took over the camera.

“We have an obvious winner this year! Levi and Erwin have blown us all away with their amazing original song!”

With all the excitement, Levi found himself a bit overwhelmed. He was pretty certain they were dismissed when the announcer took over. He looked to his mother and brother who both smiled at him. Levi smiled back. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay.” Mrs.Smith releasing her son’s so they could get their things together so they could leave. Mr.Smith met them at the stairs of the stage. As they joined him to leave, Levi and Erwin were bombarded with ‘ _congratulations’_ from all the other performers. They thanked them and pushed on to back-stage. On their way there, Petra approached Levi.

“Hey,” She handed him a small piece of paper. “Call me.” She winked and walked away after he took it. Levi just shook his head and continued on. They finally reached their destination, it was a hundred times less crowded back there. They were heading to the door when Levi stopped.

“Guys, wait. I need to use the restroom.” with all the nerves out of the way, Levi’s blatter thought now would be a great time to relax its self. His family nodded in return and he took off in the direction of the bathrooms.

He was almost there keeping to the wall to avoid the crowd when a hand came out of nowhere, nearly clothes-lining him. Levi abruptly stopped and backed up a step out of shock. “ _Hey there, boy. Quite a successful turn out don't you think?”_

 _‘Kenny!’_ Levi growled. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“They were serving free drinks for the festival.” ‘ _Figures’_ Levi thought. Kenny looked him up and down. “So you actually found some success. It won’t last long. You were born a piece of shit and always will be. This will end and so will your happiness. Don’t come crying back to me when the high life leaves you on the street. Leaving you broken after finally cracking under the pressure.”

“I wouldn't expect any less from you, Kenny. Sorry if my successes offended you. I’ve already made it in this world and you can’t handle that. I’m not going to fail. I would rather starve and die on the streets then crawl back to your useless ass.” Levi spat.

Kenny slammed his fist into the wall beside Levi. “I will make your life miserable boy, just as you have made mine. I wasted so much money on you, and this is the thanks I get?”

“You haven't spent shit on me! You only ever take! I’m better off now, and there is nothing you could do to change that! Go on! I’d like to see you try! I’ve learned how to stand up for myself now and you can't do anything about it. Goodbye.”Levi shoved his uncle's fist off the wall and out of his way. Kenny lost his balance and wabbled a little. He growled but didn't pursue Levi further.

 _“Don’t play me off that easy boy. I’ll find what you fear most and I’ll getchya’, one way or another, you will suffer just as I have suffered.”_ Kenny grumbled blow his breath, only loud enough that he himself could hear it as he watched Levi walk away and disappeared behind a wall.

 

**Carla/Eren pov**

 

Carla and Eren had made it to their new home safely and were busy unpacking. They were staying in the apartment above her new work, a small little coffee shop owned by an older couple who needed help tending to the store. They were old friends of Carla's parents and answered her plead for help, offering her a job and a place to live. They could have been more blessed with the gifts they were given. The apartment they were in was for the most part already furnished, only missing things like bed sheets and such.

Carla was in the living room watching television as she unpacked some boxes. The t.v. was mostly just background noise until she heard a familiar song playing. She turned and dropped the stack of clothes in her hands when who other than Levi was on stage and singing.

“Eren!!!” She called frantically. “Come! Quick!” She ran up to the remote and turned up the volume.

“What?” Eren entered the room. He froze as his eyes landed on the T.V. “Mom, is that-?” He walked closer and sat down in front of it.

“It’s Levi.” She smiled hugely.

“It’s his song!” He laughed.

Carla took in the lyrics the alpha was singing. “It’s your song,” she whispered to herself.

Eren Listened to the words that had been added to the familiar tune. He thought they were very nice and found himself even relating to them a bit. Then it clicked. ‘ _I Will Wait.’_ It was a message! Maybe Levi would want to see him again someday! The thought had Eren giggling where he sat. he watched Levi and the other man as they played their hearts out.

Carla moved to sit on the floor with her son, pulling him into her lap. She held him tight and hid her face in his hair. Joy filled her as she listened to his words. Call it mother’s intuition but she knew, without a doubt, that song was a promise. From the smile on the alpha’s face down to the emerald pic that matched her son’s eyes. No one would have seen those small signs but she saw them all clear as day. Her son was going to fulfill her dream of living a better life than her own.

Eren smiled and listen to the announcer talk about Levi’s song. If that really was Levi saying that he would wait until he was older to meet again, then Eren was going to do everything in his power to grow up as fast as he could.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beta-ing the work myself right now so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! <3


	8. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL! I feel really bad about how long it's taking me to get chapters out now but I'm glad you guys are still sticking with me. <3
> 
> I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times just to get it going in the right direction! I'll be honest, I'm winging it a bit, but that's because I started out with all these ideas, and now that they are all coming together, I'm finding that some ideas no longer fit the direction the story is going. The good news is that I have the plot to my next AOT fanfic ready! The bad news is that I lost some plot for this one... ('∀'||) Not a big deal though! I'm taking lots of advice from friends! if you guys have any ideas also, do share!!! That's all for now! see you in the next chapter!!!

* * *

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Sharp black shoes clacked across stone floors. Students cleared to the outside of the halls like a broken sea, turning and whispering to each other as Levi walked by. Black slacks, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and a black tie all fit the alpha almost illegally. He was on his way to his first class of the morning, folders in one hand and a fresh tea in the other. 

With five minutes before class began, Levi organized his papers and got class prepared for the day as students piled into the classroom. It was the first day of the new school year making it Levi’s third year teaching at Shiganshina High. He was lucky enough to get a job right out of college and it was all thanks to Erwin. His brother did so exceptionally well that he made Principle in his first year too. With the blonde alpha in charge, he got himself and their good friend, Hange Zoe, a job here right away.

Things were going pretty well except for the unwanted attention he received from the first years. All the other grades knew better after a year or more with him than to pester the raven. It always ended badly with either a good scolding or an out of school suspension for sexually assaulting a teacher in the worst of cases.

He had love declarations made to him on a regular basis but he played them off pretty well. The attention wasn’t anyone's fault but his own though. Seven years ago, when he was only nineteen, he made it big at a club in town by singing an original song. Not long after, he was picked up by some producers and asked to make more music. Levi accepted, finding it was a good way to spend extra time, but he got way more famous than he intended to, hitting top 5 on music charts across the world.

He found himself struggling with paparazzi and the only reason they weren't invading his work was that Erwin had a thorough guard put up around the school, keeping any unwanted guest out. Though that didn’t stop the occasional man outside his classroom window with a camera. His classroom has remained with the windows shut ever since. The students really didn't need the distractions.

Levi leaned back in his desk chair and brought his cup of tea to his lips. It was a silent blessing that his first class of the day were seniors so they understood that he valued his privacy and that in the classroom, he was Mr.Ackerman. Not a famous musician.

The bell signaling the beginning of class sounded and the students took their seats.

“Good morning class, welcome to Advanced Algebra. I am Mr.Ackerman and I will be your teacher for the semester.” Levi spoke as he stood from his desk. He made his way around to the front and leaned on it. Most people would have expected him to teach music but he had a soft spot for math. A lot of people struggled with it and it was always a very satisfying feeling when you can help someone to understand such a complicated thing. He was the best math teacher in the school without a doubt.

Levi waited a moment as he scanned over the many faces of his new first-hour class. “Before we get down to things, I have some rules. Rule one. today you may ask me whatever you want as long as it is in my power to answer. From tomorrow on, I will refuse any questions on the matter of my personal life and other job. Am I clear?”

The class simultaneously agreed with a ‘yes’ and went back to being quiet.

“Rule number two, I expect your full attention. You can't expect to learn anything if you are all on your damn phones all the time. If I see it, it’s mine till the end of the day.” Levi went through a few more basic rules, putting the kids on the same level as him for what he expected within his classroom.

“You are all in your 4rd year of high school now so I expect you understand these rules quite well. Correct?” everyone in the room shook their heads. “Good. For today's agenda, I will allow you to get to know me as well as your fellow students that you will be stuck with for the rest of the semester.”

The class got loud as students leaned over to whisper to one another.

“Bring the attention back to me please.” Levi’s sighed at how easily he lost his students. “I will be starting with a bit about myself, then I will allow questions and answers on the matter. That will leave us with getting to know each other before class will end.”

The students perked up at that and turned quiet.

“Alright, my full name is Levi Ackerman. I was born in a difficult situation and brought here to live with my uncle when I was six. That didn’t work out very well either because when I was nineteen, I left my uncles and was adopted by my parents I have now. They started me off on both my teaching and music career, leading me to where I am today. Any questions?”

The kids stayed quiet until all hands went up simultaneously. Levi mentally groaned at the sight and began, picking on the first hand.

_“Are you single?”_

“No.”

_“Will you write a song about me?!”_

“No.”

_“Have you ever written a song about someone?”_

_“..._ Yes.”

“ _Was it for your significant other?”_

Levi’s eyebrow twitched. “No."

_“Did your uncle beat you?”_

“Alright. Questions are done. Your turn.” The questions never ceased to amaze the alpha at how impersonal they were. He could feel a headache approaching and it was only first hour. Levi turned to the far left of the room and pointed to the first person in the first row.

“All of you will introduce yourselves and say something about you. You get to go first.” The first student stood up right away and put his fist over his heart.

“My name is Thomas Wagner, sir. I am a beta and I want to be a firefighter, sir.”

“Very good.” Levi nodded to let the student sit, then looked to the next kid.

She stood up without a fuss and spoke. “Mina Carolina, sir! I'm a beta and I like gardening, sir!”

He went through each student as such and took note of some that stood out from the others. The first to really catch his attention was a large, burly, blond, alpha.

“The name is Reiner Braun, sir. I am an alpha from a wealthy family and I plan on finding a good proper omega to marry someday, to make me dinner and carry on my bloodline, sir.”

The classroom went silent. Levi just stared at the student. It wasn't unusual for omegas to be seen in such a light, especially from a more privileged family, but it still gave the raven a headache to hear such things spoken.

He moved on to the next, not caring to hear any more. She stood but glared down at the alpha in front of her.

“My name is Mikasa Ackerman, sir. I’m an alpha who finds other alpha’s like Braun, simply disgusting.” she spat the words out like they were poison, making Braun turn and glare at up at her.

“Omega’s have a place and I for one think it’s not in a classroom.”

Mikasa just about jumped over her desk before Levi interrupted. “Alright, alright. You can argue over your opinions outside of the classroom. There will be none of that in here. Next please.”

The next student to stand was a small blonde. He stood and thumped his fist to his chest like everyone else. “My name is Armin Arlert, sir. I am an omega and I one day want to fight for omega’s rights.” He too glared at Reiner when a chuckle came from him.

“Very good, Armin. Thank you.” The boy sat down. They continued on, trying to get everyone in before class ended. The last student stood, his fist hitting his chest. “The name is Jean Kirstein, sir! I'm an alpha and I want to be a singer too, sir!”

Levi looked him up and down. “Well, can you sing?”

Jean looked confused. “Um… No?”

Levi chuckled. “Then what the hell are you making that edict for?”

Jean turned red from embarrassment and sat down. Levi looked to the clock above the classroom door, then back to his students. “You’ve got five minutes before the end of class. You may play on your devices until then. Studies start next class so please be prepared. That is all, enjoy the rest of your days.”

Levi moved back to his desk and took a seat, pulling out some papers to look at. Without looking, Levi pulled open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small green marble. He shut the drawer and rolled the small object between his fingers.

Putting down the papers, he looked across the classroom of kids. He would never admit it out loud but he was looking forward to this class. There were some really smart students that were going to make it far in life and then some with old morals that were going to get them into a lot of trouble. He normally wasn't one for drama but this was gonna be entertaining.

Omega’s did not deserve the part they were given. He knew omegas that were a hundred times smarter than himself but because of the prejudice put on them, they are never offered the opportunity to get anywhere. The only reason they were allowed in school was to have a basic education to teach their own kids.

It made Levi sick. If he ever took on a mate, he would let them do what they wanted with their lives. He would fight _with_ them so they could earn the right to do what they wanted. The alpha was startled out of his thoughts when the bell rang and the students stood to leave.

He watched them shuffle out but caught eyes with the blonde named Armin. He was staring at the raven. Levi raised an eyebrow and Armin looked away, probably realizing what he was doing. The boy stood from his desk and jogged out of the room.

The alpha brushed it off and reached for his tea, taking a sip and letting the warm liquid slid down his throat. His next class started to walk in and take their seats. He wasn't as lucky as last hour, for these students were freshman. _‘Here we go…’_ Levi shoved his marble into his pocket and stood up from the desk.

The next bell rang and the students sat down. The classroom felt as if it was vibrating from the student's sheer amount of excitement at being so close to such a man as Levi. The alpha found himself asking, once again, why the hell he took on such an occupation. Being around fans was one thing, but prepubescent ones that can't contain their pheromones made him want to gag.

 

**Armin pov**

 

Armin rushed out of class after making awkward eye contact with his teacher. He didn’t mean to stare but he felt some sort of nostalgia for some odd reason.

As the blonde made his way to his next class, the nostalgia intensified when a familiar scent hit his nose. Armin’s eyes widened. _That scent shouldn't be here. It should be in trost._ He hit the nail right on the head as he turned the corner and looked through the glass windows of the principal's office.

There sat a hunched over, mop of brown, messy hair. Hair he had seen merely a month ago. Armin hid just beside the window so he could stay out of sight of the principle but still observe the guests he was speaking with. Beside his misplaced friend, sat his father.

Armin glared, unseen by the man. The smell of his anger must have traveled as he noticed his friend shift in his chair. Eren looked over his shoulder, just enough to look out the corner of his eye. Their eyes met and Armin tensed. He really hoped Eren didn’t think he was glaring at him.

Armin didn’t get the chance to judge his reaction because Eren looked away. The omega swore under his breath. He turned away from the window and leaned up against the wall.

“Hey! The bell rang! Get to class!” Armin startled alert, looking to the teacher in front of him.

“Yes, Mrs. Brzenska!” He ran off to his next class, panicked at the sudden reprimand.

Armin ran to class, sincerely apologize to his teacher, at took his seat.  He quickly pulled his phone out and texted Eren.

 

_###-###-1103: (9:03am) Eren! What’s going on? What are you doing back in shiganshina?_

 

Armin waited for a reply but none came. He checked his phone periodically throughout the class but still, no answer was heard from his friend. Finally, just before lunch, Armin got his long-awaited reply.

 

_###-###-0330: (11:32am) Hey Ar. Yeah, I’m back in Shigan._

 

Armin didn’t wait a single second to respond, his fingers flying across his phone screen, eager to learn more of his friend's situation. 

 

_###-###-1103: (11:32am) Why?! I saw you in the office today with your dad! What is going on?!?_

 

_###-###-0330: (11:32am) I’ll be attending Shigan High from now on. I start tomorrow. If I find you, I’ll tell you what happened…_

 

_###-###-1103: (11:33am) OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I can’t wait to see you at school! I hope we have classes together!!!_

_Wait… is everything okay?_

 

_###-###-0330: (11:33am) Tomorrow, Ar._

 

_###-###-1103: (11:34am) alright, alright! Tomorrow then!_

 

_###-###-0330: (11:34am) okay, i have to go. Ttyl_

 

_###-###-1103: (11:35am) Sure. see you later, eren!_

 

Something was wrong. That much was obvious. Eren wasn't the secretive type. If something was bothering him, he would tell you, whether you want to hear it or not. So this was definitely out of the norm that Eren held in high regards. 

The bell for lunch rang and Armin burst from his desk. The blonde barely had a hold of his things, only throwing his backpack over one shoulder and holding his papers in his hand.

He ran into the cafeteria and searched frantically for Mikasa. She needed to know. He finally spotted her about to take her seat at a table up against the far wall of the large room. Armin ran up to her in a hurry.

“Mika! Mika!” Armin threw all his things onto the table in a heap.

“What!?” The raven asked in a startle.

“Eren is back in Shiganshina!”

Mikasa just stared at Armin, her mouth slightly agape. “You joking.”

“I wish I was.”

“How did you find this out?” the two both sat down on opposite sides of the table so they could converse face to face.

“I saw him in the office today with his dad! He looked upset. I texted him to try and confirm it and didn’t get an answer until last hour.”

Mikasa looked murderous at the mention of Eren’s father. “That doesn’t explain why he’s back. What happened to his mom?!”

Armin got really quiet. His whole body sunk at the realization of what Eren’s appearance might mean. “I… I don’t know. He said he would tell us tomorrow when he gets here.”

Mikasa sighed and looked to her lap. “Let's go get some food. No reason for thinking about such things on an empty stomach.” she stood abruptly and walked around the table to grab Armin’s elbow. She dragged him out of his seat and pulled him into the line for food.

She looked at the omega and frowned. The idea that something really bad must have happened clearly had gotten to Armin. “Armin. Let’s just look and be happy at the fact that Eren is going to be going to school with us now. We’ll get to see him every day."

The omega looked up at the raven. “Alright.” He smiled softly. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am!” the alpha softly punched the blonde softly on the shoulder.

Armin finally smiled again. He was thankful for his best friend. Mika always knew just what to say.

 

\--------

 

**Levi pov**

 

Finally, It was time for a break. It was now the 3rd hour of the day and a free hour for Levi. Still one last class before lunch but it was another senior class so it was going to be fairly easy. After the last class, he needed this time to himself. Before that though, he had to check in with his brother and get him some papers that he forgot to give Erwin earlier.

Levi rounded the corner to the hall of offices and it was like he got smacked in the face. His knees suddenly went weak and he had to grasp the wall to steady himself. Thrown off by the sudden assault of what must have been a scent, the alpha looked up just in time to see an unmistakable mess of brown hair turn a corner, just out of his sight.

Levi looked to his side where his brother's office was, just beyond the windowed wall. Levi shoved himself off the wall and stomped through the open door.

The smirk on the blonde’s face said it all. He knew exactly who was just in this office and Erwin was absolutely enthralled.

“What was that?” Levi tried not to sound angry. He had no reason to be and yet, here he was trying not to be absolutely livid.

“That, my dear brother, was our newest student, Eren Yeager.” Erwin smiled almost wickedly, at least it seemed that way to Levi.

“Why is he here?” Levi barely held the growl that slipped past his lips as it accompanied his far more innocent words.

“There had been a situation. Something family related, and so he is back here in shiganshina and is now living with his dad.” The blonde alpha’s smile started to leave his lips.

Levi just stood there as he took in the information he received. While it was only a little, it stood for something far greater that would require time to process. “What…” He took a breath. “What happened?"

“I’m sorry Levi, you know it’s against school policy for me to te-” Erwin was cut off abruptly when Levi ran up to his desk and slammed his hands down on it.

“Erwin, What Happened!?” Levi demanded.

Erwin sighed. “His mother. She passed away. They think it was a natural death. Something about her organs failing.”

Levi lifted his hands back off the desk and resumed a standing position. He took a few steps backward to seat himself in one of the chairs located in front of Erwin’s desk. He rested his head into one hand and said nothing.

“Levi, I know this is upsetting, it was for me too when I found out, but Eren is with his father again, now. He is going to be in your first-hour class. As teachers, we have to help him to learn, but as acquaintances, we should keep an eye on him. His father has a history that we have seen first hand. As an administrator, I have the power to step in if I notice something if off with a student.”

“Would you please just shut up for a second?” Levi’s hands shifted to hold the back of his neck. “The brat’s back.”

“Yeah. Funny how this world likes to do that to us, huh?” Erwin leaned back in his own chair.

“I spent the last seven years trying to erase that kid from my brain, and even after all that time, I can still tell you every detail of those few days we knew each other.”

“Crazy how that works.” Erwin stayed quiet for a moment before another thought came to mind. “There’s one other thing.”

The raven finally lifted his head to look at his adoptive brother. “What.” He spoke bluntly.

“Eren has not presented yet. As I'm sure you already know, it’s very uncommon for someone of that age to not present or at least give off a sign that he’s a beta, such as the loss of his scent. But Eren still has a faint one, like one of a child.”

Levi looked astonished. “I wouldn’t say faint…” Levi spoke softly, to himself, mostly. “So, I’ll need to keep a close eye on him in case he presents in class?”

“Yes. That and it might pose as a trigger for his father. So just something to be aware of.”

Levi leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling. “Sssshit,” he whispered to himself.

“Do you by any chance have those papers I know you came here with?” Erwin looked to the raven.

Levi looked up then at his hands and realized he didn’t have them anymore. Turning in his seat, he spotted them on the floor by the door. He must have dropped them when he charged Erwin’s desk like a child throwing a tantrum. He stood up and walked over to collect the almost forgotten sheets.

He returned to the desk and laid them upon the surface. “Don’t say a word about the boy to the lunatic. She’ll treat me like a science experiment and I'm not about to take part in something like that.”

Erwin chuckled. “Understood. Do not tell our resident mad scientist about the one living source of all her studies.”

“True mates don’t exist, Erwin. How many times do I have to tell you that it's all just some fairy tale meant for children? Real mates require years of hard work to get to on the same level as something like true mates.”

“Sure, whatever you say. But then explain this to me. You have only ever reacted to someone else’s scent in a Ludacris manor twice in your life. Once seven years ago, and then again, just now. And might I add, both were with the same person and also happen to not be your current inamorata.”

Levi glared at Erwin. “She’s just a fling and you know that.”

“A three-year-old one. Hope she knows that. Better boot her before she finds out about your infatuation with a certain student.”

“Shut it, you ass. I’ll fix it, but not because of Eren. He’s only a kid, and could do way better than me.”

“Really. He could do better than international, Music legend, Levi Ackerman.” Erwin lifted an eyebrow.

The raven sighed. “You know what I mean.”

“I know what you are saying, but you are too hard on yourself. Actually, let someone in for once, you might learn you’re a better person than you think.”

“I doubt that.” Levi turned to leave.

“Won't know unless you try.”

“Goodbye, Erwin.” Levi dismissed himself, having fulfilled his duty for the hour. He just wanted to get back to his room where he could process all that has happened in peace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know how you feel with kudos and comments!!! Love you guys lots!


	9. Breathin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Happy Halloween!!! This is my favorite holiday so I'm very happy I could share a new chapter with you today!
> 
> On a real note, I struggled quite a bit with this chapter. I'm now finding direction once again so this writers block shouldn't last long, but the story may have some disparities. Things will start to get exciting from here! This should be the last filler for a little while. 
> 
> I got kinda bored as I wrote this across the last week and so there are a few funny parts. Hope you enjoy them, hahaha!

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren laid in his old bed, curled in on himself as he looked out the window. Everything felt numb to him and his whole world felt like it was being viewed from the outside. He could barely think, not that he wanted to. Every time he did, all his emotions hit at once and it quickly turned to panic. _Danger! Danger! Run! Hide! Alpha!_

Eren whimpered as he accidentally acknowledged his thoughts. He took several deep breaths in a half-assed attempt to calm himself. All the random spouting in his head ended with the same word every time panic arose. _Alpha._ ‘ _Why?’_ The brunet thought to himself, but no logical answer came to him as all reasoning had shut itself down. It left Eren flinching at every little sound.

 _“Mom…”_ He cried softly, not really thinking about her. At this point, it was a reflex. An involuntary attempt to bring him back to his right mind, leading him back again to panic and then numbness. Over and over, in its own vicious cycle.

Out of all of his belongings, one item, in particular, had the ability to clear away the fog in times of need. Eren reached his hand to his neck, his fingers making contact with a chain. He gently pulled his fingers across the chain until it made contact with a small plastic piece attached to it.

He could feel the pull of grief lessen as he clutched the small silver guitar pick. He made good time to grab it because right after, his father knocked on his door. Eren said nothing as the man let himself in.

“God, you're lazy. It’s already been a week. Get over it.” The alpha walked up to Eren’s window and shut it. “And keep this goddamn window closed! It’s cold outside and I can’t afford to heat the outdoors!”

Eren hadn't even realized it was open, too unattentive to his surroundings. It took him a moment to process what his father had said. _‘Get over it? It’s only been six days!’_ Eren refused to acknowledge the alpha after his comment and buried his face into the mattress.

When the boy said nothing, his father just grunted and left the room. Returning to his peaceful silence, Eren’s mind wandered back to his day. His father took him up to school to get him signed up right away. It should have been sooner but they had just returned from Trost last night after finishing his mother’s burial. In the last week, life had barely time to show him any restraint in the ass-kicking department. Eren was beaten from all the emotional trauma and it was only now looking like it would start to clear up.

First off, he just happened to be going to the same school as his childhood friends. He missed them so much and if he could honestly be anywhere in the world right now, he would want to be between the two of them in a three-way hug. Eren sat up in bed and smiled softly at the thought.

His hand never left the pic tied around his neck. He opened his palm to observe it and his smile broadened. ‘ _Levi.’_ When Professor Smith ran through his schedule with him, Eren had nearly fallen out of his chair at the mention of the name. It was a nostalgia trip and a shock to begin with, seeing Levi’s friend as his own principle! He looked to his father after he realized who the man was but noticed his dad made no signs of recognition. _‘Damn… must have gotten the memory knocked out if him.’_ Prof.Smith made eye contact with Eren briefly after he turned back to look at him, and he could tell the alpha knew exactly who they were, too. Eren relaxed a bit with that knowledge. Having a teacher like Prof.Smith on his side might help him to survive the short time he planned on staying with his father.

Eren thought it was odd how quickly his father made a presence after the news of his mother's passing was made clear. He stepped right in and took Eren under his wing, never once showing empathy or sympathy for that matter. The man almost seemed happy, but The brunet chalked it up to him being happy to see his son again.

But Eren wouldn’t have to think about such worrying things anymore. Not when he has his biggest crush as his math teacher! He fell back on the bed at the thought. Almost fangirling, well, as much as he could in a time of grief. It was a good change of pace though. Addicting really. He was tired of his sad thoughts and Levi certainly wasn't one of them.

He wondered if the alpha remembered him. Probably not. Levi was most likely use to helping out others. Eren is just another name on a page for the man. It didn’t matter much to him though. Eren valued the time he did get to know Levi and would never forget it.

With the sun going down, and his stomach growling, Eren stood from his bed and walked from his dark room. He was feeling much better after thinking about a certain idol and decided could use some food.

Eren stepped out of his room and walked to the kitchen. He hadn't realized how much he missed his old home. Nothing had changed. Not even the wallpaper. As he approached the kitchen, a very delicious smell hit his nose. His stomach growled as he took it in. he entered the room to find his dad had just pulled some lasagna out of the oven.

When he entered, his father looked up. “Oh, hey son. I'm just finishing up dinner here. It will be ready in a few minutes.”

Eren raised an eyebrow. His father had been uncharacteristically nice since he got Eren back. It confused the boy, but maybe he really did have a change of heart. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Eren felt out of place.

“No, no. go make yourself comfortable somewhere. I'll call you when it's all done.”

The rest of the evening followed in a similar manner. They ate mostly in silence aside from some odd small talk. His father was asking about his life with his mother, but it was questions like “ _did you stay home and clean?”, “Did you get any money from your mom?”, “Did you have a significant other?_ ” that had Eren feeling irritable. The brunet was very thrown off but still answered all his questions. It ended up being one _‘no’_ after the other.

By the time he was in bed, he was thoroughly creeped out by his father. There was no reason for him to be asking such odd questions, especially the more personal ones. But he didn’t give it much more thought, sleep pulling him into its embrace. He reached for the small pic that hung from his neck and held it close as he drifted off.

 

\-------

 

**Levi pov**

 

Levi sighed as he rolled up to his parking spot in the teacher parking lot. It was the morning of day two and he knew that this was the day all hell was to break loose. He put his slick, black Camaro into park and dragged himself out of the driver’s seat. The raven pulled his handbag, full of papers, out of the back seat and over his shoulder. 

His routine commenced as the children of the halls, spread and gossiped, but Levi walked on. As he approached his classroom, he noticed his old friend, Hange, was standing in front of the door. He thought nothing of it until he noticed how nervous she looked. Her eyes cast to the ground in deep thought.

He quickened his pace a bit to get to her. “Hange?” She bolted her head up. “What’s wron-”

“LEVI!” She cut him off. I have terrible news! Petr-” Before she could even finish her own sentence, an ungodly screech sounded behind the two. The hall went quiet aside from the sound of heels clicking at a fast pace as they slowly got louder and louder. Levi didn’t have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

The urge to push Hange away from the door and hide in his classroom was strong but not quick enough as a force made contact with his back. Well manicured hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders and held him tight.

“Hello my sweety, baby, honey, pumpkin pie!” Levi had to hold back an involuntary cringe at the dramatic nickname.

“Hello, Petra,” The alpha reached for her hands and pulled them gently off of himself. Finally free, he turned to look at his unexpected guest and put on a fake smile. Well, a ‘Levi’ smile. “What brings you here so suddenly? I thought you were still on tour for at least another month?”

Petra giggled. “I missed you, silly! I couldn’t possibly wait another month!” She once again closed the space between them and attempted to pull him into a kiss.

Levi moved his head to the side to dodge the attack. “Sorry Petra, not here, please. There are students everywhere.”

“All the more reason to do as such! I need to make sure they know you are mine,” she whispered the last part into his ear the at was turned to her.

“Okay, that's enough. I can't watch this any longer.” Hange almost gagged. “Levi is right. It is against school policy to show any form of PDA within the building. You are going to have to stop or we’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Levi mentally reminded himself to buy Hange some lunch for saving him. Petra frowned and pulled back with an overdramatic whine. Levi lifted his had to his temple at the overly obnoxious sound she made. “Listen, Petra. Class is going to start in 15 minutes so you should just go home. You’ll only be a distraction to the students here.”

The Strawberry blonde omega frowned. “Fine,” she growled. “I see I'm not wanted. _Hmph!”_ Petra stomped down the hall after her small tantrum. Levi turned to the wall of lockers just outside his classroom and slammed his head into one. The pain felt way better than the pounding headache his girlfriend just gave him.

Hange gasped at the sudden noise Levi produced and laughed silently to herself over his reaction to his significant other. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. Next time, call me.” Levi sighed. “I don't need a repeat of this shit show. Also, I owe you lunch.” He then stuck his key into the door and entered his classroom.

“Nooo Problem.” Hange turned away from Levi and looked down the hall to find they had an audience. “What are you looking at! Get to class, you eavesdroppers!” She quickly dismissed them, not looking forward to all the rumors that were sure to be spread. She sighed and started her own trek back to the science department. The alpha only had a few minutes to prepare for her first experiment with her class.

Levi set his things down and started up his computer. Students made their way in and stared at him. The alpha paid them no mind, not caring to disband any of the rumors. He didn’t care what they thought. The alpha sat down in his chair and watched the kids walk in for the rest of the time.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was searching for one student in particular. The closer the time got to the bell, the more Levi felt like the happenings of the day before were all just some dream, and that the green-eyed monster, formally known as Eren, really wasn’t in his class or in shiganshina for that matter.

Then it happened. Just one minute before the bell rang, Eren walked right through the door. The whole world slowed as Eren looked right at Levi. The kid slowed to a halt and gave the man a small smile. Levi’s heart punched himself in the chest as if it was trying to escape. As quickly as it had slowed, time sped itself back up to the normal pace when Eren turned away and walked to take a seat next to Armin and Mikasa.

Levi had to forcefully pull his eyes away and focus back on the matter at hand. The bell rang and it was time for class to begin.

“Jean,” He summoned the first student he saw.

“Yes, sir!” He stood and put his fist to his chest.

“Pass these out to your fellow students, please.” Levi handed the kid a stack of worksheets.

“Yes, sir!” Jean took them and did as he was told without hesitation.

Levi walked up to the whiteboard and wrote out an equation. “Does anyone know what this type of equation is called?” Jean took his seat as he asked the question. The classroom was completely silent and only one hand went up. Levi sighed and picked on the hand that rose.

“It's a quadratic equation, sir,” Armin stated since no one else had a clue.

“That is correct, thank you Armin.” Levi looked across the classroom at all the students. “Now in math, every equation is just a giant puzzle. The Quadratic formula is no different.”

Levi moved back to the board. “You’ll see on your paper that the equation I have on the board is question number one.” the raven slowly broke the problem down, being sure to describe what every number and part. He solved the first question for the class and asked for any questions. When none were asked, he moved on to the second problem.

“Now this one, we’re going to do together.” He wrote it out and turned to the class. “What numbers can we combine together?” Everyone helped out and no one got a single part of the question wrong. “Okay, so then the last step is to divide. And there we have it. x = 8. Now everyone, try the third one on your own. If you get stuck, ask someone next to you. If no one else knows, raise your hand and I will come to help you. Off you go.”

The class got right to work, turning to each other and solving the problem. Levi scanned the students until his eyes fell upon Eren. He wasn’t even looking at his paper, instead favoring the view out the window Levi had left open. He slowly made his way to the kid. He found breathing difficult as his amazing smell hit his nose, but he had a job to do and switched to breathing through his mouth. “Eren?”

Eren jumped in his seat when Levi called his name. He looked up at him like a deer in headlights. “Sorry, did you ask me something?” he looked so lost and confused.

Levi crouched to his knees. “Were you paying attention to my lecture?” Guilt passed through Eren’s face and Levi felt bad for asking. A small part of him felt guilty himself for causing Eren to make such a face.

The brunet looked down and slowly shook his head.

Levi looked around the classroom and found everyone sufficiently working on their own. “Come with me for a second.” The alpha stood up and waited for Eren to do the same. They both walked out of the classroom after Levi said “Keep working, I’ll be right back. If you finish number 3, move on to number 4.”.

Eren stepped out after him and moved to the side as he shut the door. Levi turned to him and frowned. The brunet was looking off into space somewhere down the hall.

“Eren, is everything okay?” He called him back to his attention. Eren’s eyes met his and whatever facade he was trying to keep up, fell apart. Eren broke into tears and Levi felt so helpless. He was unsure of how to appropriately sooth his student.

Without warning Eren launched himself at Levi, hiding his face in his shoulder. “M-My mom died. No matter how much I try to move on, I can’t stop feeling like this. I tried to pay attention in class Levi, I swear, but I couldn’t. My mind kept traveling back to her.”

Levi knew what happened but it hurt to hear it from Eren himself. The kid was so broken and the raven couldn't bring himself to push him off. Yet, “Eren, I understand how you must be feeling, but you probably should let me go. It's not exactly good practice for a teacher to be hugging a student.”

Eren froze then pushed himself off the alpha. “Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I have no idea why I did that!” The brunet blushed bright red from embarrassment.

“It’s fine. For now, just do the best you can. I want you to go home and find out if you can start staying after school. I will help you with your studies. Also, Please call me Mr.Ackerman here.”

Eren looked to Levi in shock. “R-Really? And, sorry...”

“I know what you're going through, and it is tough. I would like to help you as much as I can if you would allow it.”  

The brunet smiled and nodded. Levi walked back to the door and let the two of them back in. the class was still working as if they had never left. Eren walked back to his seat and looked at his paper while Levi walked back to his desk and started to get ready for the next part of the class.

Eren looked much more attentive after the talk the alpha had with him. As the class worked to finish the handout for the day, the brunet became more involved with the problems and with his friends.

When the bell rang to dismiss the class, all the students stood to leave. While looking over notes at his desk, Levi overheard a conversation between his students.

“Class was actually pretty fun today, don’t you think, Mika?”  

“Sure, Armin, if this is what you call fun.”

A deeper voice came into the conversation. “Hey. Armin, was it?”

“Yes?”

“Never raise your hand in this class again.” Levi looked up at that comment. “Do you know how many alpha’s you offended by showing them up like that?” There were only four students standing there. Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Reiner. It was the big alpha who had spoken.

“I’d say just one.” Mikasa glared at the other.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Reiner glared back. He stepped closer to Armin and Levi was getting ready to stand up and end the bickering.

“Leave him be. Maybe if you weren't so dumb, you wouldn’t have been bested by a poor little omega. How tragic. Fuck off.” This time Eren got his word in and Levi stood.

“You little-”

“Okay, that's enough. What did I say about conversing this sort of stuff in the classroom? Take it outside the building please.”

Reiner glared at Levi then grabbed his stuff and left. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were all glaring at his back as he left.

“Thanks for stopping that Mr.Ackerman.” Armin looked to the alpha.

“You guys should get to your next class.” Levi had nothing else to say on the matter. It was too touchy of a subject and teachers were to remain unbiased. The students said nothing more and took their leave. Levi sighed as the next herd of students started to come into the classroom. With that, the peek of day two had officially ended.

 

\-------

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren sighed. What was he thinking?! Why did he suddenly hug Levi?! It felt like his whole body was screaming to go to him, and the moment he had a lapse in self-control, his body went for it. Eren was pulled out of his thoughts when Armin shook his arm. 

“Eren? Where did you go?” He laughed as he gained his friend's attention back.

“Sorry, I was spacing.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, now that we're all here, what happened? Why are you back in Shigan so suddenly?” They all stopped in front of Mikasa’s locker.

The brunet sighed. “My mom passed away last week.”

The other two gasped simultaneously. “Why didn’t you tell us?!” Mikasa looked hurt.

“I wanted to more than anything! Believe me! But everything happened so fast. I went to school only to be called home in my first hour. I went to the office and there my dad was. I was so confused and then he told me my mom had a severe heart attack and died just after I had left.”

“That seems too odd, don’t you think? Your mom was so healthy. A heart attack is hard to believe.” Armin looked quizzically at Eren.

“I have no idea Ar, that's just what I know. My dad scheduled the funeral the very next day, then took me straight back to Shiganshina after it was done. Things went so quickly, I had no time to process any of it.” Eren started to tear up again. Mikasa and Armin jumped to hug him.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Eren.” Mikasa sad sadly.  

“You didn’t cause it, there's no reason to apologize.” They all pulled away from their group hug.

“We better get to class,” Armin called it, as the bell rang, signaling they were all now going to be late.

“See you guys at lunch.” the brunet smiled to his friends.

“Bye, Eren, Armin.” Mikasa waved to them both.

“Later, guys.” and with that, they all went their separate ways till lunch.

 

\-------

 

Eren finished the school day, feeling pretty okay with his new life. After a week of hell, school with his friends was a breath of fresh air, and to a literal stance on fresh air, was Levi. Sadly it all had to end as he walked out the front doors of the school. There sat his father’s car waiting for him to finish class. Eren sulked down the front steps and approached the vehicle. Opening up the door, he crawled in and sighed. 

“How was school?” Grisha smiled.

“It was fine.” Eren shut the door.

“Make any new friends?” his father pulled away from the school.

“Sure.” Eren looked out the window. “Oh, Father?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if I could start staying after school to get extra help on my studies?” The brunet glanced to his dad.

“Extra help? It’s only the second day, and your first day on that matter. You couldn't possibly be that far behind.”

“No, I am not behind, but I would just like to know for sure I’m understanding the content.”

Grisha nodded at Eren’s statement. “That should be fine. When would you like me to pick you up then?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll just have a friend give me a ride home or something.”

The alpha hesitated at that but agreed. “That could work, I guess. But I want you home by 5 at the latest.”

Eren relaxed, not even realizing he was tense. He pulled out his phone out of boredom, not caring to converse further with his father. There on the screen was a notification for Entertainment News. Eren opened the notification and started to read.

 

**_Singer, Levi Ackerman has falling out with love interest at part-time job._ **

_Inside sources reported today that singer/songwriter Levi Ackerman had a dispute when his lover, famous singing idol, Petra Ral after she showed up to surprise Levi at work. She told reporters that Levi had rejected her loving return and threw her out. Witnesses also say that there was a third party that had split the two lovebirds apart and it was actually their doing that caused the fight. Is Petra just trying to start drama once again or is Levi actually not the idol we had all thought we were looking up to?_

 

Eren rolled his eyes. He hated Petra with a burning passion. Maybe it was because she was just with Levi but she made his insides light with anger. If he had the chance, Eren would bash her head into the nearest hard object and leave her lying unconscious. It was sick and cruel but the jealousy that burned inside him had full control of his opinion of her and her crappy music. What did Levi see in her anyway? Every picture he had ever seen of the two was of Petra practically forcing herself on the alpha. It enraged Eren to unhealthy levels. The rest of the car ride was spent with him scheming ways he could kill the annoying omega if she were to show up to school again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new story on the side! If you like a more fantasy take on this universe, check out [Never Forget!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468982/chapters/38569451)
> 
> Comments and kudos are literally the only thing keeping me going. Send help XD


	10. Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~
> 
> Kinda of a filler chapter~ sorry guys... This is mostly just me getting things set up for the next few chapters. I'm not really proud of it and actually kinda discouraged by it but I will try extra hard for the chapters to come! I really hope that this one isn't too bad...
> 
> Also, due to the amount of time it takes me to write the chapter, I discovered a time frame that works for me. Chapters will be released about every other Tuesday, so keep an eye out for them!
> 
> That's all for now~ comments and kudos really help me out, thanks guys!

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Somehow, Levi had made it home in one piece. His drive home was less than reputable due to the overwhelming exhaustion that claimed his every ligament. He pulled into his driveway and opened the garage door. He drove in and parked, pulling out the keys and enjoying the silence he was blessed with when the motor cut.

Claiming out from the driver's seat, Levi heard excited barks from inside the house. A small, genuine smile made it onto his face as he hurriedly grabbed his bag from the car and made his way to the door.

He opened it to immediately have a black and white Shiba Kai jump to his chest. Levi caught the pup easily as it licked his face, not sparing a single inch.

“Alright! I get it! You missed me!” the alpha kneeled down and set the medium-sized dog on the floor. It spun in circles, not knowing what to do with itself.

“Akira.” the dog stopped and looked to his master. “Go outside,” Levi commanded.

Akira jumped from his spot and rocketed through the living room. He ran up to the back door and through the small hole made just for him.

Levi laughed quietly to himself and continued on through his house. The garage lead right into the living room. A large window to the right displayed the front yard through sheer grey curtains. To his left were two adjacent, black, leather couches with a small glass coffee table in the middle of the room. In the corner was a beautiful grey stone fireplace, yet to be used due to the moderate weather they had as of late. Opposite to the front window was the back door. Two french doors were adorned with the same sheer curtains that blocked out most of the light, leaving the room in a comfortable glow. Just to the side was a small doggy door built into the wall so that Akira could come and go as he pleased. Along the furthest wall from the garage was the large flat screen accompanied by bookshelves filled with music and writings on random matters.

From the living room, there is a short entryway as the front door. The door is on the right while to the left are two half staircases, the one to the right leading up while the one to the left lead down. Straight ahead was the kitchen. It was a high ceiling room with an island. Stools stood around the center table, the counters were all a sleek silver granite. All the cupboards and chairs pulled everything together as they were white and spotless. Levi cleaned them often when he was bored or stressed so not a speck was to be seen.

The raven made his way to the kitchen and over to the stainless steel fridge. He pulled it open and pulled out a bottle of tea, cracking open the lid and taking a sip. Levi set his work bag on the island and moved to check on Akira’s water, finding it low. He leaning down and grabbed a pitcher set aside for the very use of refilling his companions dish.

He didn’t have a dining table, though he had room for one. Guests weren't a regular occurrence, so there was never a need. The alpha’s eyes moved from the empty space to the windows with the same curtains as the living rooms. He walked up to one and took ahold of the fabric. Some dust fell from the movement and Levi frowned.

The thought did not last long as a happy interruption came back in from outside. Akira gave a happy _huff_ at Levi then walked to his water dish.

Levi’s eyes laid upon the dog as his thoughts traveled through space. There was a lot on his mind and it was going to take a while to process everything.

First, there was Eren. The kid is such a wreck right now and he had no clue how to help him. Hugging him was definitely not a choice, he would have to keep a close eye on the boy so as to be ready in case he tried to do it again. It wasn’t Eren’s fault, he knew that, but it's a mistake that could possibly cost him his job. A slip up here or there will just cost him a slap on the wrist, but with habit comes greater consequences.

Then there was Petra. _Oh god, Petra._ What was he going to do with her? The relationship started when Levi was at a very hard point in his life about three years back. It started with a one night stand but ended with him in a relationship with the girl.

Ever since that night, he had been trying to figure out how to tell her he wasn't interested and that at the time, he was in the process of building up his alcohol tolerance that lead to the influenced answer.

Whatever mistakes he may have made, three years and he only now has an idea of how to get the job done. It scared him a bit. Just thinking about her reaction to him asking her to go home today had him worried about the earth's mental health. All the drama she would surely put out into the news and such, just as it had happened today. _A formal dispute, my ass._

Levi was snapped out of his thoughts due to something pawing at his leg. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. Instead, Levi just sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’m spacing out again.” the raven walked back over to the island and collected his bag. “Come on, Aki. Let’s go downstairs. I think I might have something for a new song.”

Akira followed his alpha back out of the kitchen. They walked down the stairs on the left and were met immediately to another set of french doors across a short, square hallway. To the right were two other doors on the other two walls, but their attention was on the large double doors. Levi pushed both open simultaneously, leading them into a large room with huge windows, going from floor to ceiling.

There were a few shelves and bookcases throughout the room. A big oak desk sat between two of the windows on the wall across from the door, papers spread across it, very out of the ordinary compared to the rest of the spotless household. The objects that stood out the most, though, where the Instruments scattered about the room.

They mainly consisted of a few guitars and a baby grand in the corner but there were others to note, like the violin and trumpet that hung on the wall or the banjo resting in the closet for kicks and giggles.

Aki made his way to one of his many beds, this one happened to be in this room and located next to the desk Levi usually worked at. He laid on it and looked to his master, his blue and brown eyes wide, and head tilted.

Levi set his bag down once again, but this time at the desk. He looked over at Akira and crouched down. The dog was practically begging to be pet. His eyes calling for Levi to touch him. He was too cute to resist, Levi reached out both hands to behind the pup’s ears and rubbed. Aki practically melted in his hands, leaning into the messaging touches. The raven chuckled as the dog nearly fell asleep in his hands.

The alpha leaned down and planted a small kiss to the top of Aki’s head. The dog meant more to Levi than almost anything. What other emotion would you expect for something that saved your life to a literal sense?

Feeling good after giving his friend some love, Levi stood back up, re-inspired to start working on his new song.

He took a seat at the desk and opened his bag, pulling out a folder that said ‘ _Music’._ Inside were scraps of paper and even a couple table napkins with random lyrics written all over them. When an idea came to his head, the alpha had to write it down immediately or he would lose it for good, learning this method from experience.

Pulling all the scraps out, Levi laid them across the desk, rearranging them to give some sense of order. Once they were in place, he pulled out a notebook and wrote them in the sequence he laid them in.

With that for the most part in order, the next step was equally as important as the lyrics. The music. Standing up, the raven walked over the sleek, black, baby grand piano in the corner of the room.

He sat at the bench and lifted the cover, testing a few cords as he got everything in order. With his music set, Levi worked to find the four chords he would use for the majority of his song.

“ _C. G. C. G,”_ Levi whispered to himself. _I need another chord somewhere._ His brain worked through the puzzle of sounds, hands working up the line of chords to find the sequence that fit best. _There._ He thought. “ _C. E minor. C. G.”_

With the chords now found and it was time for him to move onto the instrument of choice. Levi sat at his bench all night, working through the chord progressions on the guitar and pairing the lyrics.

He kept it up for most of the night, losing himself in the message he hoped he could get across the right way. The sky turned black before he knew it and time was lost for good.

 

\--------

 

Levi opened his eyes to a harsh light coming through the window. He blocked it with his hand and moved up onto one elbow. “What the…” There he was, lying in Aki’s bed on the floor, still in his study. The pup was sitting on the floor in front of the raven, looking down at his master in curiosity and confusion. 

Sitting up the rest of the way, Levi grunted in stiff pain. Sleeping on a thin layer of cotton will do that.

“ _Bark!”_ Levi jumped.

“What?!” With his master’s attention now on him, Aki stood and ran to the door of the room. The alpha removed himself from the floor. “Lead the way,” he spoke to his dog.

The Shiba kai ran up the stairs and straight to his food dish. Levi caught up, realizing what he wanted. _Breakfast already?_ It was a bit early, wasn't it? Panic ran through his fine built muscles as the clock told him otherwise.

 _Seven o’clock?!_ Akira got his food served quickly. The pup quickly got to eating as Levi made his way up the staircase on the right, through a small hallway and to a bedroom on the right.

Clothes flew in every other direction. Levi ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Grabbing just shampoo, he scrubbed everything with it. The alpha probably made record time, finishing his shower in just three minutes.

After toweling off, clean cloths was step number two. It didn’t take Levi long at all, just pulling on a light blue button up and a pair of black dress pants over his dark blue boxers. Next were socks and black dress shoes, finished off with a black tie.

He fixed his hair in the mirror, parting it slightly to the right. How late had he stayed up till? He didn’t remember even falling asleep. All Levi knew was that he was definitely not assigning homework tonight. He was going to come straight home from work and go right back to bed.

When all was said and done, Levi hurried down the stairs all the way down to his study to grab his work bag. As he made it to the first landing, the familiar clack of claws joined him on his journey to the ground floor.

After his bag was attained, Levi took the flight of stairs back up to the main floor and rushed to the garage door. “Bye, Aki, be a good boy!” And he was out the door, shutting it behind himself and moving quickly to his car.

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren yawned as he walked into school. His sleep was robbed by thoughts of his mother, and the evidence was in the dark spots below his eyes. On his way through the hallway, Eren overheard an odd conversation. 

 _“I would think twice before making a fool of us again if I were you.”_ A deep growl came from around a corner, down a secluded hallway.

 _“Yeah, it would be a shame if something happened to that cute little face of yours.”_ A new voice was heard.

 _“Play to our rules and we might give you a special prize.”_ The first voice spoke again.

_“Heh. Like you intimidate me. Who would want a prize from someone who can’t even answer a simple question and then bully others because they can’t handle it.”_

Now _that_ voice, he knew. No one could give smart ass comments like his best friend, but the situation probably wasn’t a good one for anyone to be in so it was time to bring it to a stop.

Eren rounded the corner and walked up beside Armin on the wall. “Don’t take your hurt pride out on him just because your brains are in your dicks. Fuck off.”

 _“Yeager!”_ The booming voice came from none other than Rainer. _Of course, he’s the one who got butthurt by an omega showing him up._

“Come on, Armin. These crybabies aren't worth our time.” Eren put his arm around the omega’s shoulder and started to pull him away from the dispute.

“Hey! You’re one to talk! What even are you? An alpha? Beta? Omega? No. I know what you are. Your just a child, barely even presented.” Reiner and the other alpha laughed to each other.

Armin felt himself get pulled back a bit when Eren came to a sudden halt. When he looked to him, the brunet’s eyes were on the tile ground, cloaked by his unruly hair. The blonde made to stop Eren, but he was gone from his premises before he could even grab him.

Eren sprinted up to the alpha low, to catch the blonde off guard. He moved quickly, swinging his fist around and right into Reiner’s stomach. The alpha was on the ground before he even knew what happened.

Turning quickly on his heal, Eren ran back to Armin, grabbing his wrist and running for dear life.

They were both panting as lockers passed quickly by, dodging student and hiding within the crowd. Eren slowed them to a stop when they finally reached Armin’s locker. Armin and Eren both bent over, grasping onto their knees for support as their lungs reclaimed oxygen.

“ _Hah…_ Eren!? What were you thinking?!” Armin painted.

The brunet sighed. “I... I wasn't. He just brought up a sore point and I lost it before I even knew what happened.”

“What if we get in trouble?!” The omega finally stood upright and leaned against his locker.

“I highly doubt it. Their pride wouldn't allow them to tell a teacher they just got beat up by weaklings like us.” Eren made a dramatic pose to show how weak he was pretending to be.

Armin laughed lightly. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He moved to his locker and opened it, pulling out a book and putting it into his backpack.

They walked to class in casual conversation and even found Mikasa on the way there. Eren was the first to open the door to the classroom. He had to pause momentarily as an intense scent hit his nose. It was almost instantaneous as he looked up and caught eyes with his teacher. The sculpted man sat, leaned back in his desk chair as he watched all his students walk in.

“Eren? What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Mikasa and Armin looked at their friend that froze suddenly in front of the door.

Snapping out of the trance, the brunet broke his eyes away from Levi and moved into the room. He took his seat and placed his head down onto the desk. _God._ He was having a hell of a time trying to suppress whatever fuckery Levi was causing in him. Never before had Eren been affected by anyone like Levi affected him. Even just watching his music videos was nothing of a buzz compared to being in the same room as the man.

All his years at his other school and no one bothered him. Eren was certain he was going to present as a beta. There was nothing to deter these thoughts as no one ever sparked his interest like his idol. It was up until he laid eyes on Levi once again that Eren believed it was just an exaggerated infatuation from his childhood that made him see the alpha in such a light, but in reality, it was so much more than that.

The moment he walked into this room, exactly 24 hours prior, all-out war was declared between his reasoning and his instincts. His every muscle screamed to tackle Levi in joy and never let go, but the rational side of him knew the raven must have forgotten him. What was there to remember? Just some brat who annoyed him while he tried to create a masterpiece of a song.

His resolve against his instinct held until thoughts of his mother once again forced themselves into his mind. They paralyzed him just as bad thoughts do, pulling him back like a magnet every time he tried to refocus on Levi’s lesson.

To top it all off, Levi caught him off guard and pulled him from the class when he was spotted staring off into space. Eren curses himself over and over again, not meaning to insult the raven by making it seem that his lessons were boring. While they might have been, the brunet didn’t even get the chance to pay attention long enough to find out.

As Eren followed behind the alpha, out of the classroom, his scent filled Eren’s lungs and it was as if the walls he had been building all morning were crumbling, his resolve failing on him. The moment the door clicked shut, the overwhelming sensation to give in to his instincts won and Eren embarrassingly grabbed onto his teacher!

 _For fuck's sake!_ What had he done to deserve such a humiliating falter in his determinant? He had completely fallen apart in Levi’s embrace. The one good thing that came from the situation was the opportunity to start staying after school, with Levi of all people. Any reason to stay away from home and his thoughts was a good reason, but he made it all the better. He would definitely have to apologize to the raven then.

Eren’s thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as the bell rung. He lifted his face off the desk and looked to his teacher at the front of the room. The brunet sat up straight and put on a serious face, suddenly filled with determination to not have a repeat of the day before. Eren even went the extra mile to leave his mouth agape so that he couldn't smell the alpha.

“Alright class,” Levi removed himself from his chair at the front of the room. “You all did very well yesterday so we will be moving onto the next formulaic equation.”

Nearly the whole class groaned out loud at the prospect. Eren looked at his friends who did no such thing and felt a bit more confident that at least they weren't worried and could help him.

Levi went through what the students were quickly learning to be the routine of the class. He introduced the equation, solved it in parts, made the class help him through it, and finally sent them off to do it themselves.

Class went by without much hassle and Eren quickly learned how to not let Levi’s scent get to him, which is a very useful tool he would use for after school. The rest of his classes followed in similar suit and the end of the day couldn’t come fast enough.

 

\---------

 

When the bell rung to dismiss school, Eren grabbed all of his belongings and booked it to Levi’s room. Upon reaching the classroom, there were still students coming out of the door, so the brunet took his time in catching his breath and mentally preparing himself to keep his instincts under control. He approached the lockers just outside and leaned against them till the flow of students ceased to come from the room. 

Creeping up to the door, Eren peaked inside and saw Levi at his desk, looking at some papers. He slipped into the room and saw everyone had left. With a sigh of relief, he walked toward the raven.

Levi looked from his papers to the student approaching him. “Hello, Eren.” He set his papers down. “So, I take it you got permission to start staying after school to work on catching up?”

Eren was only capable of shaking his head. _Damnit!_ His wall was falling again! The brunet took a deep breath and while theoretically, that would have helped, Eren only got a big lung-full of Levi’s delicious sandalwood and lavender.

He exhaled and shook his head to rid himself of the fog in his brain. “Sorry, yes. I got permission from my dad.”

“Alright. You seemed to have understood today’s lesson in my class, did you need any more help on that or any class for that matter?” Levi stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

“No, I’m fine in your class, but I do kinda need help in English. We’re beginning to read Hamlet and the language is confusing me.” Eren’s eyes followed the alpha as he moved to the student desks, turning one around so two of them were face to face.

Levi moved the chair and sat at the desk that was now facing the back of the room while he motioned for Eren to sit at the other. “ _We do it wrong, being so majestical, To offer it the show of violence; For it is, as the air, invulnerable, And our vain blows malicious mockery_.”

Eren took his seat and stared at Levi. How the raven could resight such a thing was beyond the boy’s comprehension. “Yeah. That one.” There was also no hiding the slight pink tint his cheeks took at the romantic manner in which the alpha stated the lines.

“What is it you have to do, homework wise? Or are you just having trouble all together?” Levi crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, waiting for Eren’s response.

“Umm… Oh yeah, I have to translate Haritio’s longest line.” The brunet pulled his backpack off and reached in to grab his homework.

“That’s easy. When I was in school, I had to recite the whole play.” Levi smirked and it made Eren laugh softly.

 

**Levi pov**

 

They worked through the homework quite efficiently and it was almost time for Eren to go. Levi helped him in english, and science, talking about the periodic table and such. 

As they were finishing up the last bit of work, Eren leaned over to put his book back into his bag. From his shirt line fell out a small necklace with a silver guitar pick. Levi stared long and hard at it. _Why do I recognize that pick?_

“Hey, Eren.” The boy sat back up and looked at him. “Where did you get that pick?”

Eren’s face went through a few transitions of emotion, starting with hurt. As to why he would be hurt by such a question, Levi had no idea. It switched to embarrassment which also confused the alpha. Finally, he spoke.

“It was a gift from when I was younger. It… It was a gift from… you.” Eren wrapped his hand around it, Levi’s eyes following his fingers as they grasped onto the object tightly.

“Oh.” Was all the alpha could say as a faint blurry memory came back to him of a train station, long ago. A mother and child waved goodbye as he walked away.

Things clicked into place and Levi could now see Eren and Carla Yeager on their way to their new life. It's amazing how much seven years can change so much and yet, stay the same. Here in front of him is the same boy he gave an important item to, everything different but not all at the same time. Eren would now be considered a completely different person, but his scent says otherwise.

It was nostalgic, taking him back to when they first met. He was a mess and certainly had no direction in life, but Eren was like a flashlight in the dark. Because of the short period of time they actually spent together, Levi wouldn't be where he was today if not for the brat.

That pick was a reminder to the boy that he had changed a life. “It suits you.”

The smile that came to Eren’s face was worth waiting seven years to see again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of Levi's Shiba Kai, [Akira!](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/821977369461954022/?lp=true)
> 
> If you have any ideas of where you would like to see the story go, don't be afraid to let me know down in the comments! I've used or have a plan for every suggestion given to me so far, so give it a try! Your ideas are super helpful!


	11. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Here is a special present for you guys! I feel really bad about how boring the last chapter was so I decide to release this one a little early!!! Not only is it about 800 words longer than usual but It also has some good 'ol smut, nice and toasty! 
> 
> Thank you guys for your patience and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! If there are a lot of grammatical errors, I apologize. I do all the editing myself and sometimes I miss things. Once again please enjoy and let me know what you think with kudos and comments!

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

The after-school studies with Levi continued on for the next week and Eren had yet to miss a day. It was now Thursday into the second week of school and the class bell rang to release the students from their educational prisons.

Gathering his things, Eren hasted to remove himself from the classroom. As he stood, a wave of heat seemed to drape itself across his skin. Eren grabbed for the desk to keep himself stable from the headrush it caused. The heat soon died down and left his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, the slightest breeze chilling him.

Eren wiped off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. This was the third time a heat flash had claimed him in the last two days. Once the night before and twice that day.

It was driving him nuts. The last thing Eren needed was to get sick now of all times. Sturdy once again, the brunet continued his journey to Mr.Ackermans’.

When Eren finally got to the classroom, Levi was gone. The brunet sighed and took his seat while he waited for the alpha to return. As he sighed, an unexpected smell hit his nose. It was the smell of Levi.

Eren surveyed the room over again, looking for the raven. His sent was stronger than the usual lowkey ambiance witch usually alerted Eren to his presence. But this time it was different, like only a small part of him was there.

The brunet turned his head in different directions to find the source of the scent. _There._ He removed himself from his chair and followed his nose to Levi’s desk in the front of the room.

There, just under the long desk, was a backpack. Eren looked to the door and listened for any footsteps. When he heard nothing, he went for the bag, sifting through the pockets.

In the first large pocket was some gym clothes, though they were clean and only faintly smell of the alpha. In the next pocket were a pair of gym shoes, but Eren wasn’t about to smell them, clean or not.

With one pocket left, Eren quickly unzipped it and peered inside. The heavy sent of Levi signaled that he had found what he was looking for.

Eren reached in and pulled out a small wash towel. _A sweat rag!_ He should have been disgusted and appalled by the dirty piece of fabric, but all it did was bring him oddly immense joy.

_You found it! You found it! You found Alpha!_

The brunet was speechless to the voice that came into his head suddenly. Before he could regard the thought any longer, loud footsteps made themselves apparent, slowly getting louder and louder.

Eren burst out from under the table, bringing the dirtied rag with him and rushed back to his desk. He grabbed his backpack and opened up the smallest pocket only to shove the rag in it and close it quickly.

Just as the backpack made contact with the floor again, the classroom door opened and in walked Levi Ackerman. Eren’s eyes never left the man as he walked to his desk to set down a load of papers he was holding, not once even sparing a glance at the boy.

Finally, once the papers were down and organized, Levi lifted his head and looked at Eren.

“Afternoon.” he looked the brunet over once and lifted his eyebrow. “What’s with that guilty look you’ve got on your face?”

Not even meaning to have on such a face, to begin with, he did everything he could to hide the shock and put on a normal face. “N-nothing. Absolutely nothing.” He leaned onto his desk all chill-like.

Levi squinted quizzically at Eren for a moment then relented. “Fine, if you say so.” He moved away from his desk and walked up to Eren’s. “But just know this,” In one swift move, he slammed his hands down onto the boy’s desk. “I know everything. There is nothing you could hide from me.”

Eren jumped back in his seat, sweat dripping down his cheek. Panic was claiming the boy as the alpha stared him down. That was it! He was going to break! Just as he was about to spill everything, Levi smiled and stood back up.

“I’m just messing with you, kid. Relax!” Levi laughed.

Eren just about melted out of his chair from pure embarrassment. He sighed heavily as the tension released.

“Looked like you almost pissed yourself. You sure your not actually hiding something?” the raven crossed his arms and cocked his head.

“No!... No. I-I’m not.” Eren looked to his left, out the window, not being able to look Levi in the eyes while he lied.

After what felt like minutes or even hours, but only had to have been a couple seconds, the alpha let it go. “Alright. I’ll stop.” He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the brunet’s desk. “What’s on the agenda today?” He sat back and crossed his legs, hands resting in his lap.

Eren finally looked back to Levi. “Math.” He felt guilty at the surprised look on the alpha’s face. He reached into his backpack, pulled out the work and handed it the teacher. “I’m just stuck on the last one. It has a decimal instead of a fraction.”

“Oh,” Levi spoke up a little more confidence that his teaching really wasn’t off point. “You just have to turn it back into a fraction. Here, let me show you how.” Eren pulled out his calculator and they got to work.

About halfway through the problem, Levi stopped suddenly and reached for his pocket. He pulled out his phone that was buzzing and quickly read the name. Eren paid close attention to the face the alpha had made as he declined the call.

Levi’s brows were knitted, a disapproving frown followed closely behind. It took everything Eren had not to lean forward and look to see who was calling the man. After he declined it, he placed it onto the desk face down and looked back to Eren.

“Sorry about that. Let's get back to the problem.” Levi turned back to the paper as Eren nodded.

They were almost done when the whole desk started to vibrate. The brunet's eyes looked to Levi’s phone as the raven picked it up again. As he did so, Eren caught sight of the name and glared at it in annoyance. _Petra._

When Eren looked up to Levi, he was shocked to have found a similar countenance to his own. The raven swiped decline once again and put the phone back down.

As soon as it hit the desk, it made a quick pulsing vibration to alert the two of a message. Levi growled as he lifted up the device one last time and turned it completely off.

After he shoved it back into his pocket, he looked at Eren. “What are you smiling at?”

Eren looked at Levi, confused. “I wasn’t smiling.”

“Really now?”

No matter how hard he tried, the brunet couldn't hold back a laugh at Levi’s annoyance.

All the alpha could do was lean back in his chair and glare at the boy with his own little smirk on his face. “Finish the problem.”

Lifting up his pencil, Eren smiled as he finished up the last little bit of his homework.

“Is there anything else you need help with?”

“No. That’s all for today.” Eren packed up his work and pulled his bag onto his back. He stood up from the desk but quickly fell back to the seat as another headrush took over him. The intense heat also returned and Eren had no choice but to breathe through it.

“Eren?” Levi Stood up from his own chair and moved around the desk to kneel beside the brunet.

“I- _hah,_ I’m fine,” Eren panted. “Just give me a second…”

Levi put his hand to Eren’s forehead, the cold hand felt heavenly and the boy leaned further into it. As the heat passed, a chill spread across Eren’s body and suddenly, Levi’s cold hand was far less comforting than a moment ago.

“Eren, what’s wrong? You gotta tell me what’s going on.” Levi sounded worried as Eren slowly pushed his hand away.

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’re shivering.” Levi placed his hand on Eren’s back.

The brunet wiped his face off again. “Please don’t worry. I just might be getting a cold or something. It will pass soon enough.” He looked up at the alpha and gave him a soft smile in hope that it will make him stop worrying.

“Alright.” Levi stood back up. “Please go home and get lots of rest.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

\--------

 

Eren tossed and turned in his bed. The stupid heat flashes were making their unmerciful return. Waves of heat covered his body in sweat then dispersed, leaving him shivering and at war with his covers. 

At that point, all his blankets were stripped off his bed aside from a single sheet he used to suppress the cold for the small amount of time he wasn’t melting.

Eren huddled under the sheet, trying to retain any of the warmth he had just shed. He had, at some point, taken all of his clothing off aside from the one item he had never taken off since he made it. Eren pulled the small silver pic into his grasp and held to it tightly.

Through the fog of the heat haze, Eren picked up a strong scent. It had been there this whole time, but it was only now that he identified it.

“ _Levi-”_ Eren crawled out from under the sheet and pulled himself up off the bed. On shaky legs, he approached his backpack up against the wall by the door.

He fell to his knees in front of the bag. Grabbing it, the brunet practically ripped open the first pocket. Fierce motivation to find the scent made him search with feverishness. Eren growled in frustration as he ripped papers and books from the bag and discarded them somewhere behind him.

He moved to the next pocket with much the same exhilaration, only resulting in pens and pencils being whipped across the room in agitation.

Finally, in the last pocket, Eren got his hands on the scented cloth. He tossed the empty bag in some unseen direction and quickly made his way back to his bed. _Alpha._ A reassuring warmth followed the words that spoke to Eren in his head.

Once back in the safety of his nest, Eren resumed his cover under the sheets and curled into himself. With the towel, Eren felt his body relax and the heat flashes seemed to subside, though a new sensation took its place.

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine at the tickling shift of the warmth that had once covered his body, remained now in only his nether region. It itched to be touched as he pulled the towel close to his chest, lowering his head to place his face into it. Eren subconsciously opened his mouth and took in a piece of the fabric, biting down onto it.

 _Yes! Bond! Mark!_ He became almost overwhelmed with the joy that filled his body from the simple action.

His erection twitched against his stomach and the brunet finally took a hand away from the rag to tend to it. His hand slowly brushed it causing him to shiver and moan.

“ _Mn…”_ His voice was muffled by the cloth. Eren closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand fully around his member, biting harder into the cloth at the stimulation.

_That’s it, call for your alpha._

“ _Hng~”_ Eren gently pulled on his hard dick. ‘ _Levi’._ The image of the raven made the boy almost cry in happiness as he continued to stroke himself at a lazy pace. With his other hand, Eren pulled the blanket over him, tight around his back to make it fell as if someone was actually there and applying pressure from holding him.

The person he imagined spooning him was none other than Levi Ackerman himself. Those thoughts of the alpha being so close, also ended up with him replacing his own hand with the raven’s imaginary one.

He was panting heavily at the illusion of Levi’s hand moving over his erection, stroking at a harder pace after every pull. The scent of the man was heavy and the towel was thoroughly latched in his jaws, practically suffocating him in nothing but Levi.

“ _Ha, Ha, Hn, hmm~”_ Eren huffed, quickly approaching his climax as his alpha jerked him relentlessly. Eren imagined the man resting his head in the crook of his neck, the heat from his breath leaving a moist layer of warmth on his skin. The alpha leaning his lips in and meeting them to his swollen scent gland, teeth coming to gently scrape across the tender skin till finally-

Eren came across the sheet, his orgasm spreading through his whole body as he spasmed and shook from the intensity. As soon as it released him from its pleasurable grasp, Eren rolled onto his back and melted into the mattress, cloth still firmly clenched between his teeth.

He panted through the aftershock of what he had just done. His thoughts returned to coherent, making Eren blush a deep crimson that practically covered his neck. He released his jaw and pulled the towel from its grasp. With his free hand, he rubbed his cheek, sore from gripping so hard and for so long.

Pulling his head out from under the sheets, Eren sighed, enjoying the feel of the cool air in his lungs after being under the hot sheet for so long. As he cooled off, a cold shiver returned throughout his body.

The blanket the boy had discarded to the floor was retrieved with a warm welcome. He was exhausted, laying down and curling up into the blanket to finally sleep. Eren brought the small towel up to his face and held it close.

Levi’s musk filled his lungs and made Eren go lax from the immense sense of safety it instilled into the boy. Everything turned black and Eren fell into the deepest sleep he had ever experienced.

 

\-------

 

**Levi pov**

 

After surviving nearly two weeks with Eren’s return, Levi was finally starting to feel normal again. Control over himself had gradually returned after his embarrassing slip-up of a tantrum he had in front of his brother on the first day of school. 

It was very unlike him to lose himself like that, especially when it came to his instincts. The alpha had control unlike no other. He was not burdened with temptations for things like dominance or sex like most alphas were.

But not Levi. No. It often confused him how people could be so weak as to fall into simple traps like those his fellow alphas did. The only other person of the same secondary gender he had seen who remained relatively modest was Erwin and even he lapsed a bit when drunk.

Now that's not to say Levi didn’t enjoy the little things in life, it just meant he could control himself when he didn’t want to. There was only one negative to not being attracted to impulsive desires and that was that when he did find something he wanted, he had no idea how to stop himself, leading him to his current predicament.

Eren Yeager. Never before had he been attracted to someone in that way and it terrified him. Levi had no clue how to restrain himself making this whole situation a learning process.

Each day Eren would stay after school, Levi found himself being able to relax a little more. The pull to do terrible things did not relent but Levi was able to find a way to ignore it, like background noise.

Eren’s scent finally became manageable. Well, until today. His scent was slightly stronger than usual. Like it noticed that he was ignoring it and started to fight back.

Levi sighed in frustration. He certainly hoped not. Eren was hard enough to deal with as it was, so his scent getting stronger would be a total pain in the ass.

The alpha went about the next few minutes doing his routine of cleaning up his classroom before going home. He cleaned up the board, shut down the computer, and lastly grabbed all his things to go home.

He got to the door to leave before he stopped and remembered a forgotten item. The raven turned back and walked to his desk, reaching under and pulling out his workout bag.

He had come to school early with the intention to workout but found that his sweat rag was still dirty and opted not to. The idea of having to reuse the sweat-soaked cloth was repulsive.

With all his things retrieved, Levi went home. Nothing but sleep on his brain, exhausted by everyday trials and tribulations.

 

\------

 

Levi stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He dried off his body and hair and put on a pair of sleeping pants. After brushing his teeth he walked into his bedroom to find Akira sound asleep next to his pillow.

He was normally not one for letting the pup on the bed but tonight he couldn’t argue, too tired and in the mood for cuddles. Approaching the bed, Levi patted Aki’s side to wake him.

“Aki, move.” the Shiba Kai stood and moved to the opposite side of the bed. He watched his master for any further commands he knew were coming such as, ‘Get down’, But the never came.

Levi pulled back the covers and crawled in. He rolled over to look at Akira then patted the bed next to him. “Come.”

The pup couldn’t hide his excitement as he dances danced across the bed and threw himself into his alpha.

“ _Oof_ ,” Levi grunted as Aki threw all his weight onto him. The happy dog rolled onto his back next to the raven and stuck his nose under his chin. “Alright, that’s enough. Go to sleep.”

Akira huffed and rolled back onto his side. Levi finally put his arms around him and pulled him close, putting his face into his fur and letting his warmth soak into his skin.

 

\-------

 

 _“Hah!” The boy beside him gasped as he tracked his hand down his body and around his thigh._  

_“Shh, Eren, I’ve got you.” Levi pulled himself up against the brunet so that his chest was against his back. He moved his hand from his hip, down and around to grasp onto Eren’s erection, giving it a gentle pull._

_“L-Levi, don’t! We can’t!” Eren grabbed onto Levi’s wrist to stop his movements._

_“Why?” He was genuinely curious as to why the brunet wanted him to stop when nothing but pleasure was written all over his face._

_“We’ll get caught and they’ll take me away from you!” Eren shiver as the alpha decided his plea for an end to his games was not adequate enough and continued his teasing pulls._

_“Nonsense. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” Levi felt Eren release his grip on his wrist. He took that as a sign that it really was okay to keep going and moved to rest his nose on the boy’s neck._

_He smelled so good, it was dangerously addicting. Levi rubbed his nose from Eren’s shoulder blade all the way up to his clenched jaw. The tense muscles twitched under his nuzzling._

_Levi continues jerking the brunet, tugging faster and faster as their breaths quickened and grew hot. The raven replaced his nose with his lips, leaving soft kissed in the crook of Eren’s neck. Growing needy, the alpha lapped at the gold skin making Eren cry out in pleasure._

_“Levi! I need- ah! Hnm!” Eren panted._

_“What? Tell your alpha what you need.” Levi scraped his teeth across his moist skin, pure adrenalin feeding into his pace, quickening it and making Eren cried out beneath him. He found himself rubbing his hips against Eren’s back, his erection finding much-needed attention between the two bodies._

_“I need you! Please!_ Bite me!” _Without hesitation, Levi sunk his teeth into the warm flesh of Eren’s scent gland. The both of them spasmed and jerked at the intense orgasm the alpha had ripped from them both._

“Hah!” Levi woke with a start. He panted as he stared at the bare white ceiling, trying to regain his thoughts. A whine came from beside him and the alpha turned his head to find Akira on the other side of the bed, ears flat against his head.

Levi went to move in an attempt to call the pup over but found the most uncomfortable feeling in his pants. Pulling the covers back, he was met with wet, tented pants.

Growling, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stormed into the bathroom. Did he really just have a _wet dream_ of all things about Eren Yeager? He angerly pulled his pants down and stepped back into the shower, turning it on cold to teach himself a lesson.

With a wash rag, Levi scrubbed himself down fiercely and shut the water off. He sighed and stepped back out to find two big eyes sat, staring up at him. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around himself before leaning down to eye level with his black and white companion.

“I’m sorry, Aki. I didn’t mean to scare you.” the alpha reached out and brushed the dog’s cheek with his knuckles. “Alright. Let’s try this again.”

Akira stood up and walked out of the bathroom, hopping back up onto the bed. Levi followed him out but stopped to throw his old pants into the laundry hamper and grab a new pair out of his dresser.

That dream was absolutely crazy. It scared the alpha to think that a simple ream like that could lead him to a climax, but the worst part was definitely who he imagined. He is going to have to get a hold of his emotions before his infatuation with Eren gets out of control.

Levi crawled back into bed and Akira curled up against his feet. He looked up to his alarm clock and found that it was only midnight. At least he wouldn't lose much sleep over this incident. With that, Levi’s thoughts turned into nothingness and sleep reclaimed him with no other dreams accompanying him for the rest of the night.

 

\-------

 

Going through his routine like always, Levi got the classroom ready for the day as students came in and took their places in their seats.

Everything was set up so Levi took his seat and looked over his students. Just as the bell rang, Levi’s eyes landed on an unusually empty desk. He didn’t think much of it due to yesterdays experience. Eren seemed not well so it was probably for the best the desk remained empty for the day.

Levi stood up and walked up to the board. “Alright class, today we are going to look at-”

His morning announcement was cut off by the classroom door practically bursting open and the extremely heady musk of heat hit every student like a brick wall.

There, leaning against the door frame was a very ragged looking Eren Yeager. He was looking at his feet and huffing like he had just run a marathon. Just as he was about to step into the classroom, Eren grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

Levi ran to his student as the others stood from their seats to watch the commotion. He crouched to the floor and was about to help Eren back to his feet when something much like the redolence of spiced vanilla chia hit his nose, forming a wave of nostalgia through Levi’s body.

Every fiber of his body screamed to take the boy and run. To hide and cover him in his scent. To mark, bite, and claim as his own. To make this _omega_ his.

The alpha fought his instincts to take the boy, needing to be the adult in this room full of horny teens willing to fuck anything that moved, and right now, Eren smelt like a full course dinner inviting every one of them in to have a taste.

Everyone knew that told nothing about what omegas really wanted. It was pure instinct to find any mate they could and breed.

“Everyone back to your seats!” Levi ordered. The students froze at the powerful command most of them sat but three did not. Levi glared at them until Eren cried out again.

“Le-Levi!” Eren grabbed the alpha’s sleeve. “Make it stop! _Ahg!”_

Left with little choice, Levi pulled Eren into his arms, Lifting him off the ground. He looked back to the students who resisted his command.

Armin, Mikasa, and Reiner all looked as if they were struggling to stay standing. “Armin.” He kept his tone firm. “You are in charge until I get back. Now all of you behave. I shouldn’t be long.”

Armin shook his head to affirm he understood what he was told and finally took his seat followed by Mikasa. Reiner, on the other hand, continued to stay standing but Levi ignored it in favor of fixing the more prominent issue at hand.

He moved quickly, turning to get himself and Eren through the door then practically ran through the hall to get to the infirmary.

“ _Levi!_ ” Eren gasped as he reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“What, Eren? Why did you come to school? You clearly are presenting and need to be home where you are safe and comfortable!” Levi scolded with no real malice behind his words.

Eren finally pulled his head up to Levi’s shoulder and started to cry at the question. “My father made me, even though I could barely get out of bed. _Ha! Nm!”_ The brunet took on another wave of pain and grabbed onto Levi tighter. “It hurts so much!”

“I know, I know. We’re almost there!” Levi continued his quickened pace, turning corners and running through the halls.

They were just about there when Eren started to brush up against Levi’s neck. The alpha gasped and tripped a little, catching himself before he could injure either of them.

“Eren, don’t do that. You don’t want this.” Levi pushed his head away with his own and started to walk again.

“I need- _ha!”_ Eren only moved his head back into the crook of Levi's neck, this time burying his nose into his ivory skin.

 _‘I need…’_ the line brought back memories from the night prior. His subconscious dream returning to his mind. Levi started to run again. He needed to get away from Eren before he did something they would both regret.

Levi gave up on trying to stop Eren from scent marking him and turned the last corner to the nurse's office. The door was open so the raven let himself in. “Moblit!” Levi called out.

A blonde beta came from a doorway on the other side of the room. “What’s- Oh my! Get him to the bed!” Moblit dropped the towel he was holding and rushed to Eren’s side. “What happened?!”

“He came to school in heat and collapsed at the door.” Levi laid Eren down but struggled as the boy refused to let go. “Eren, you have to let me go.”

“No!” He sobbed. “Don’t leave me! Please! It hurts so much!” Levi had to practically pry Eren’s arms off of him.

“You’ll be alright. You are safe here. I’ll be back later, okay?” Finally free, the alpha move just out of the brunets reach. His body screamed at him, that he was the reason Eren was hurting. Everything was telling him to stay and comfort the boy but he knew he couldn’t.

“Go. He’ll be fine. I won’t let anything happen to him.” Moblit looked at Levi seriously. The raven knew he could see his hesitation and knew he was right in telling him to leave.

Levi nodded to the nurse and left the room, closing the door behind him. It was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do right in front of leaving Eren the first time all those years ago.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments really help me out on the progress of the story so please don't be afraid to let me know what you think! constructive criticism is preferred. I have yet to have a problem with that so thank you guys for being super respectful!
> 
> Until next time, LOVE YOU ALL <3<3<3


	12. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what else to say other than I'm really super sorry you guys. this chapter is like 5 weeks late... between college exams, Christmas, new year's, and chaos thrown in in one month, it affected my time and ability to write.  
> But you guys have been so amazingly patient and I love you all for it!<3<3<3
> 
> This story isn't being abandoned any time soon and I don't start school back up until Jan 23rd, So you've got me for a while! My goal for this month is to release chapters weekly instead of every other week. 
> 
> Another thing to add is that, with this last month to think, I have furthered the plot a bit in my head and even made a change to the story. it's just a small one but I like it better this way. I Have changed Hange from a beta to an alpha! it won't make any difference to the what I have of the story so far but it will come into play in later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last thing on the list of mentions! (Sorry it's so long this time~)  
> In my version of the omegaverse au, I allow student nurses to use suppressants in case of emergencies. In a world where people are super connected to their animalistic instincts, I think it only right that people like a nurse have something to withstand and control the urges of others that they can't control and could sometimes end up being dangerous.
> 
> Quick update! I went through all the chapters and removed the double spacing so it looks a little better. I also updated any of the typos so hopefully, there aren't any left. If there are, I'm only human~

 

 

 

 

**Armin pov**

 

“Mi-Mikasa…” Armin’s eyes were glued to the classroom door.

“Yes, Armin?” Mikasa did the same, followed by the whole rest of the class. Silent in awe, confusion, and curiosity.

“Did that really just happen?” As if breaking the spell with the secret phrase, the whole class erupted in fast conversation.

Mikasa stood up and grabbed Armin’s arm to lift him out of his seat. “Come on. We need to talk somewhere else.” She moved to walk down the aisle of seats but was stopped by a large figure in the way.

“Where are you going?” Mikasa looked up into the eyes of Reiner.

“None of your business. Move.” The raven-haired girl stared right back at the big blonde brute, staring daggers at the man until he moved.

Reiner couldn’t fight the pheromones the female alpha produced. They were stronger than even his, not that he would admit that out loud. He took his seat and glared at the two students as they passed him and left the classroom.

Mikasa pulled Armin through the classroom door and closed it behind them. Pushing Armin a couple feet away from the class she spoke up. “I knew it! Eren being here is clear evidence that he should not be with his father.”

“You’re right. The only way he would have gotten here was if he was dropped off by him and the state Eren was in, he had to have been like that all morning. Should we call the police?” Armin wrapped his arms around himself and looked to Mikasa in fear.

At the sight of the shaking omega, Mikasa stopped her ranting. “Armin,” she pulled him into her arms. “We’ll help fix this in any way we can and we won't stop until Eren is safe. Everything will be just fine.”

Armin sniffled a little and pulled away from his friend. “Once again, you’re right. I apologize for my lapse in courage. My heat is coming up and it messes with my emotions.” He took a deep breath. “No time for this omega crap,” the blonde slapped both his cheeks at the same time to bring himself back to reality. “Let's save our friend.”

Mikasa nodded. “We got this!” She flexed her arm in a show of power and determination. It made Armin laugh causing the raven to swell with pride at being able to cheer up her friend.

Armin marched back to the classroom door and opened it with some force to make it quick. “Jean, you’re in charge till we get back!” Jean was only capable of standing from his seat before Armin re-shut the door. “Let’s go!”

They were off. Mikasa and Armin ran through the halls to the principles office. If anyone could help them, he could.

 

**Levi pov**

 

‘Tsk’ After the door shut, Levi gripped his neck and steadied himself against the wall. After he let Eren go, his neck felt like it lit on fire. The intense burning and throbbing was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

As he leaned against the wall just outside of the nurse's office, another cry of pain came from within and it made Levi’s heart grow tight. What had he done? Eren was in pain and he felt like it was his fault. It’s not like he could go back in there. That would only cause problems for everyone. He had to get away. At least, for now.

Levi pushed himself off the wall and released his neck. First things, first, he had to find a bathroom and wash off as much of the scent of heat as he could. He walked down the hall and turned the corner to find himself at the door of a restroom. The raven pushed it open and made his way to the sink.

The mirror did nothing to hide the mess the boy made Levi into. Somehow his tie had become loose and the top two buttons on his shirt became undone. He reached up and pulled at his collar to re-do the buttons but winced when it rubbed on his sore neck. Levi looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his skin was turning red. Moving back the collar to see more, he discovered the whole side of his neck and shoulder was red and irritated.

Levi touched it gently but winced in pain at the discomfort it brought. His skin was burning hot to the touch. It was something he would definitely have to get checked out sooner rather than later. There was still a class waiting for his return so it would have to wait till break.

The raven grabbed a paper towel put it under some cold water. Carefully pulling back his shirt once again, he gently placed the cold sheet onto his neck and shoulder. Levi hissed in pain as the cold and hot mingled. He gritted his teeth while he waited for some bit of relief from the cold cloth.

Levi noticed the pain had lessened after a minute and pulled the paper towel away. To his amazement, it was dry. The heat from his skin had evaporated all the water. That was definitely not normal.

Trying again, he wet it down once more and reapplied the wet cloth. He watched it closely and noticed a small amount of steam started to seep up into the air.

Levi tore the cloth off his shoulder and threw it in the trash. He didn’t have time for this kind of bullshit. He’ll just have to suck it up and get it checked later.

The alpha held back a grimace as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulder and buttoned it back up. He fixed his tie and rolled up his sleeves. With determination, the raven fixed his hair and marched out of the bathroom towards his classroom.

 

\-----

 

Levi opened the door and walked back in front of the class. “I apologize, students, today's lesson will be withheld until next class. You may work on other work until the period is over.” the raven’s eyes scanned the room. “Where are Arlart and Ackerman?" 

Jean stood. “We don’t know sir. They had stepped out of the classroom for a couple of minutes then came back in to tell us I was left in charge. Then they just left.”

Levi narrowed his eyes in thought. “Alright. Thank you for telling me. You may work now.” The raven moved to his desk and sat down, wincing slightly at the friction it caused his shirt on his shoulder. Silver eyes looked to the clock. _Seventeen minutes left of class._ He could do this.

Reaching into his desk, Levi pulled out his phone.

 

_###-###-1225: (8:43 am) Erwin, there was an emergency. One of my students went into heat and is currently in the nurse's office. While I was out, two more of my students, Arlert and Ackerman, left class. Could you please have someone go get them?_

 

_###-###-1014: (8:43 am) Sure. Who’s in the infirmary?_

 

_###-###-1225: (8:44 am) Yeager._

 

No reply. 

Levi set his phone down onto his desk and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. There wasn’t a reply from Erwin for the rest of the class time and Arlert and Ackerman never returned. The class bell rang dismissing the students and Levi watched as they all left the classroom. All but Reiner.

Levi watched him closely. The student seemed to be lost in space, staring down at his desk with his papers still spread across the surface.

“Braun,” The student jumped at the call. He looked up at Levi then around the classroom. “Class has been dismissed. You are free to go.”

Reiners Eyes grew in realization. He stood abruptly and gathered his things into his arms. “Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!” with his hands full, Reiner left and Levi was once again alone. With a few minutes to spare, he had one more person to contact.

 

_###-###-1225: (9:02 am) Meet me in my room at lunch. I need you to look at something._

 

_###-###-0905: (9:03 am) Sure thing, captain gurmpy-pants!_

 

Levi groaned in annoyance and set his phone back down. Maybe this was the wrong person to ask. Too late now.

 

  
\------------

 

**Erwin pov**

 

Erwin was working through some paperwork when he was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. “Come in.” He called out. In walked none other than Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. “Arlert, Ackerman. What brings you to my office at this time?” 

Mikasa approached his desk with determination as Armin followed behind a little more timidly. The raven girl spoke up. “Eren Yeager, from our class, just came into the classroom in heat and we have serious reason to believe that his father made him come to school that way.”

Erwin looked at the two students and thought for a moment. “So you’re telling me, Eren Yeager, a fellow classmate of yours, just came into class today in heat? Where is he now?”

“Mr. Ackerman is on his way to the nurse’s office with him now,” Armin answered.

“Did Mr. Ackerman send you to me or did you guys leave class while he was absent?” Armin looked away in shame and Mikasa glared at Erwin.

“It was an emergency.” She growled.

“An emergency because you think his father has something to do with it, is that right?” the blonde alpha lifted a brow at Mikasa’s aggressive mannerism.

“Yes, sir. Please listen to us. We are aware of his father having a history and its very possible that he was behind this.”

“I am listening, but I need more evidence if you want us to be able to do anything about it.” Erwin leaned back in his chair. “I will take your assumption and look further into it when I get more information on Eren.” Before Erwin could continue, his phone went off on his desk. He lifted it up and read the name. Levi.

Armin and Mikasa sat patiently as they waited for Erwin to read his phone. The raven alpha was growing ever impatient.

He wrote a quick text then set his phone back down. “It seems your teacher is looking for you. You should head back to class. I will do what I can but please understand that we can not do anything if the evidence isn’t there."

“Yes, sir.” Mikasa sighed in defeat but was satisfied he would keep his word. They both nodded to Erwin and turned around to leave.

“Your friend will be fine. I will guarantee that myself.” Erwin watched them leave.

Armin stopped for a moment and turned back around to look at the principal. He smiled at him then left, the door falling shut behind him.

Erwin picked his phone back up and read Levi’s last text. _Yeager._ Son of a bitch, it finally happened. The first domino has been hit and it was time for the rest to fall into action.

Erwin dialing something and lifting it to his ear. “Hello, yes. I’d like to report a suspected case of abuse and neglect. Yes. I’m the principal at Shiganshina High and a student of mine came to school in heat…”

 

**Eren pov**

 

Gasping, another cramp clutched at Eren’s innards. He cried in pain and reached out for the nearest arm tending to him. 

“Help me! Please!” The head the arm was attached to turned to give him its full attention. “It hurts so much!” He sobbed.

“I know, I know. We’re gonna get you all fixed up here. now please, let go so I can help you.” The man above him spoke calmly. His words lulled Eren and calmed him down enough to let him loosen his grip. The guy finished the job by gently grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling his hand off his arm. “Good.”

Eren quieted down and just listened to the man's voice. It was so soft and caring, he almost forgot where he was. Silent tears crested his cheeks as he watched the world through foggy eyes.

“Okay Eren, that's really good. Now stay still for me. This will only take a second.” he worked. Eren’s dazed eyes never left his, not even to watch what the man was doing.

There was a soft pinch followed by a slow ache in Eren’s shoulder. He finally pulled his eyes away to look at the spot where it hurt but just as his eyes landed on it, all the pain was lifted from his body and everything went black. He felt as if he was floating and he didn’t care. Nothing mattered. Not about where he was, or why he was there to begin with. He was at complete peace.

 

\-------

 

When he awoke once again, Eren found himself all alone in the infirmary. His heat flashes seemed to have subsided for now and he was relatively comfortable. No cramping or pain. Eren rolled from his back onto his side to look around at the rest of the room. 

The lights were off and the curtains to the small window were drawn, leaving the space around him in a soft blue glow. The rest of the room remained mostly empty aside from a counter with a sink, a chair on wheels up against the wall, a garbage bin next to his bed, and a door to the next room along the far wall.

Through the silence, Eren started to make out some voices.

_“-heat? How is he now?”_

_“Fine. I gave him two different doses of suppressants and they seem to be doing their job. The first one was to stop the pain and muscular contractions. The second was to suppress the heat effects. Hot flashes, fuzziness of the mind, and draw for… well, you know. He fell asleep after I gave him the muscle relaxants so my guess is that they're working.”_

_Heat?_ Eren was trying his best to understand what they were talking about but it didn’t make any sense. Only an omega could have heats. Why would he have one?

 _“Yes, good.”_ There was a pause in the first voice like it had something to say but wasn’t sure how or if it even should. The desition was clearly made when the voice spoke back up. _“It’s rather curious, don’t you think?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“Would you humor me for a moment? Would you know, by any chance, why his heat came so late? I’ve personally never seen anything like it before.”_

_“Yes, well it may seem pretty rare, it’s actually quite common in the medical universe. It could be a number of things. Issues with the reproductive system or possibly even the brain like a small tumor or something. But in Eren’s case, he’s completely healthy. I was reading up on his documents while he was resting.”_

_“Well if it’s not anything medically related, what is it?”_

_“The other possibility is that his heat was waiting for the right mate to show their self before presenting. It has a bit more to do with the psychological nature of some dynamics. They suppress their own heats and ruts until they find the perfect mate to present themselves to. Commonly nowadays, this happens when they find their one and only early on and get separated for a time. There was a recorded case of a man who never presented and never took on a mate. Scientist theorized that he found someone when he was too young to present and either he never found that person again, or they died. They never found out because he passed away shortly after they discovered him.”_

_“Hmm… so you think he found his mate after coming here? Someone he probably knew before?”_

_“Yeah, that would be my best guess.”_

_“It does make sense. This is the town he grew up in. he left due to family issues but is back due to the same reason.”_

_“About that. Why is he here? Did you get into contact with the police?”_

_“Yes. He’s currently living with just his father, and as far as he is into his heat, we’re pretty sure the signs were pretty obvious when he dropped him off. They’re taking him in on suspicion of abuse or neglect. If he is found guilty, Eren will have to go somewhere else for a time. We will be checking if he has any close relatives nearby.”_

_“Oh my… alright. I will keep him here until you find someone to come pick him up. Keep me updated on everything. He’s in a delicate stage and needs to take on as little stress as possible.”_

_“Understood and likewise. Let me know if anything worsens and we need to get him to a hospital or something.”_

That was it. Eren was going to panic. _Abuse and neglect? Jail? Relatives?!_ This was too much. Eren sat up but hissed in pain when his neck felt like it hat just caught on fire. His groan in pain must have alerted the people who were talking right outside his door because it opened.

There in the door stood what Eren assumed was the school nurse and Principal Smith. He cowered back down into the bed at the strong smell of something gross entered the room. He gagged involuntarily and pulled the blanket up to his nose to breathe through that instead.

“Eren? Hi. I'm Moblet Berner. I’m the school nurse. How are you feeling?” The man walked through the door and over to Eren’s side.

When he came into view, Eren noticed that the nurse was pregnant. Like, really pregnant. As he approached, the brunet couldn't take his eyes off his belly. “I, I feel sick.” Finally, his eyes left the nurses stomach and met his own eyes.

“What do you mean? Define sick for me. A headache? Stomachache? Any pain?” Moblit grabbed the wheeled chair, rolled it up next to the bed and sat down.

“My stomach. Something smells really bad and it's making my stomach hurt.”

“Bad smell-? Oh!” Moblit turned in the chair to look at the man standing in the door.

“Erwin, nothing that’s your fault, but I need you to leave. Your alpha pheromones are affecting Eren’s health.”

“Oh. Right.” Erwin stood up straight and readjusted his perfect tie. “I’ll just be on my way then.” With that, he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Moblit turned back to Eren. “Better?”

Eren slowly pulled the blanket away from his nose and took a test sniff of the air. The smell was still slightly there but definitely much better than before. He looked back at the nurse and shook his head ‘ _yes’._

“Good. So, now how are you feeling?”

Eren thought for a moment as he mentally checked himself over. “Umm, my stomach is kinda sore.”

“Yeah, that’s a side effect of the cramping.”

Eren nodded then continued on. “Everything else is good but my neck.”

The nurse furrowed his eyebrows. “Your neck?”

“Yeah. it really hurts. Like I got rugburn on it or something.”

“Hmm. Let me have a look. Lean forward for a sec.” Moblit reached forward as Eren leaned down so his head was close to the nurse's lap. He grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and pulled it back. Molbit gasped at what he saw and it made Eren tilt his head up to look at his face.

“What? What’s wrong?” the boy asked nervously.

“Well… Eren, would you mind pulling off your shirt for me?” The omega released the boy's shirt.

Eren sat up and nodded, reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. He pulled it all the way off and looked to Moblit for further instruction.

Turn your back to me please.” Eren did as such and Moblit got to work inspecting his neck and shoulder. “You’ve got quite a burn here. Did you do anything recently to cause this?”

The brunet thought back through his day. “No, It wasn’t there this morning. I think it happened after I got to school some time, but I never fell on my shoulder or neck or anything.”

“Hmm. Do you mind if I touch it?”

“Umm. Sure.” It hurt really bad and the idea of a hand on it sounded absolutely terrible but they only way Moblit could fix it is if he touched it to find out what was wrong. So, he begrudgingly agreed.

The omega reached out and gently laid his hand on the boy's neck. Eren hissed and the cold hand. It only remained for a second before it was quickly removed. Moblit was completely silent as Eren turned to look over his good shoulder at the nurse.

There was complete shock on the omega’s face as he held his hand in the other. Eren became increasingly nervous. “What’s wrong?”

Moblit shook off his face and smiled at the brunet. “Nothing. I think you’re just running a light fever. I'm going to go get a wet cloth. You stay put.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he released his own hand and stood to walk across the room to the sink.

Out of curiosity due to Moblit’s reaction, Eren reached up to his neck. Right as his hand was about to touch his neck, something whacked it out of the way.

“Please don’t touch it, Eren. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Hurt himself? He was only going to touch it. But whatever. Moblit knew what he was doing. Without warning, Moblit laid the wet cloth onto Eren’s shoulder.

“ _Ahhg!”_ Eren cried out in pain. It hurt so bad that he wanted to cry.

“I'm sorry, Eren. This shouldn’t hurt for long. Huh?” The omega paused and pulled the cloth back off his shoulder. “Okay, that’s weird.” He stood back up and walked over to the sink to discard the rag. “How does your shoulder and neck feel? Would you mind if we leave it for just a little bit?”

Eren rolled his shoulder and head to loosen up the skin but alas, it only succeeded in causing more pain. “It’s fine for now, I guess.” The brunet turned his back to lean up against the head of the bed.

Moblit came back and sat into the chair next to Eren. “Eren, do you know what is going on?”

The green-eyed boy looked to the nurse, then slowly shook his head. “No.”

“Okay. You presented. You’re an omega.” Moblit gave the newly presented omega a moment to let it all sink in.

Eren swallowed dryly and tried to understand the complexity of those few words. “Omega?” he tested out the word.

“Yes. You are currently in heat and although I have you on some suppressants, they will wear off by tonight and you will have to finish the rest of your heat. Going into heat at school is very dangerous due to the number of people so for this special circumstance we had to suppress it for some time until we can get you into a safe place. It’s very hard on the body to postpone the inevitable so don’t count on something like this happening often.”

Eren pulled his knees up to his chest. “Why now? Why not like five years ago when everyone else did? Am I broken?”

“No! goodness, no. Not at all. This isn't uncommon.” Eren nodded to show that he heard what he had said. “But Eren, I do need to ask.” Moblit rested his hand on Eren’s ankle. “When did you start to feel the effects?"

“Umm. mostly yesterday. The night before that I had a little bit of a symptom but it was mostly yesterday and today.”

“Did your father know you weren't feeling good?” The nurse could feel Eren’s muscles tighten under his hand. “How about this instead. What is that from?” Moblit pointed to Eren’s wrist.

Eren cluelessly looked to where he was pointing on his right wrist and saw it was slightly purple. He quickly hid it between his stomach and legs where they were tucked together. “Nothing. I must have hit it on something at some point.” He looked away to a random wall.

Moblit sighed with a frown. “Alright. Why don’t you get some rest. We can talk more a little later.”

“Okay,” the green-eyed omega crawled back under the covers and laid down. With nothing else to say, Moblit left the room and shut the door, leaving Eren to his thoughts.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading, I really hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to share the love with kudos and comments so I know you like it! it really helps me to know what you want to see and it helps encourage me to keep writing! 
> 
> Don't forget, if you have a certain song that inspires you or you just really like and you think I could incorporate it into the story, write it down in the comments! After chapter 6, you'll notice all the chapter titles are names of songs that have vaguely something to do with the chapter, whether its just the name or maybe the chapter follows the idea of the song. Music is the true writer of this story. Someone already suggested a song and it changed the story drastically! sadly the chapter it will be revealed in is still a little ways away, but its gonna be awesome!!! If your song doesn't change the story, at the very least, it could be the name of a chapter!
> 
> You're all beautiful blessings! I love you all! <3<3<3 See you in the next chapter!


	13. Never Be The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I think this is the first time I've actually posted when I said I would since the first few chapters! XD
> 
> This one is going to get interesting~ Things are starting to move into action and people are going to start finding out that there are consequences for their actions, good and bad. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for your AMAZING COMMENTS!!! I never dreamt that this would be something I would do someday, and the support I have received from you guys has every bit to do with why this story is still going. I love you guys like crazy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about any confusion with the point of views, everyone~ They jump around in time a lot. The main pov is on Eren. Everyone else's explains what they were doing alongside Eren in time. You can't really explain 2 or more pov's at the same time while they are in different places without them being REALLY confusing, so I have to jump back and recap each character. This way, you can understand what they were doing and how they got to where they are in Eren's point of view. In the future, the main pov will jump between Eren and Levi.
> 
> For those who were asking, I just made a twitter so you guys can see when I'll be updating, in case it's later or early or what not. You can also comment and ask questions there! No more awkward month long hiatuses! You guys will know exactly what's going on while its happening!

 

 

 

**Mikasa pov**

 

Mikasa left the principal's office with her hands balled into fists. She paused to wait for Armin to come out after her. When he came out smiling, it infuriated her.

How could they not do anything? Her gut was telling her that everything was wrong and no one was listening! She wanted to punch a wall and watch it crumble under her fists.

“Mikasa?” The raven was snapped out of her thoughts by the call of her name. “Are you okay?”

Mikasa attempted to pull in her rage. “No. No one is doing anything about this. I’m angry.”

Armin walked up to his friend. “I understand your anger, but that’s where you are wrong. I trust Principal Smith. I think he understands what's going on. I believe he can help us.”

“How can you be so sure? Armin, I don’t know if you would understand this, but something feels very wrong.” Armin walked up to Mikasa, grabbing her shoulders to make her look at him.

“Listen, I think we both need to just take a moment and calm down. We’re not thinking and we’re only looking to make ourselves feel better about Eren’s situation. What he needs are professionals. Getting all worked up over something we can’t control is a huge waste of our energy. What Eren needs most right now are his two best friends by his side to help him through this change. He needs someone to trust.”

Releasing her fists, Mikasa sighed. “I’m sorry. you‘re right.”

“Am I ever wrong?” Armin chuckled. He looked to a clock on the hallway wall, then back the raven girl. “There are still fifteen minutes left of class. How about instead, we go check up on him? We’re already going to be in trouble for this, might as well make it worth it.” He finally let go of the alpha.

“Mr. goodie-two-shoes is turning bad. Nice.” Mikasa looked to the blonde and smiled. “Let's go.”

Armin nodded and they were off once again, running through the halls, towards the nurse’s office.

 

\------

 

They knocked on the closed door but go no answer. Mikasa reached out and tested the door handle. When it opened, she pushed it in and crouched into the room with Armin on her heels.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? No one answered the door, maybe they are busy?” Armin whispered nervously.

“It’s fine,” Mikasa whispered back.

“What can I help you two with?”

The two friends turned to look in the direction of the voice at the same exact time. There, standing at his desk, was the school nurse. He looked over it to look down onto the two students who were crouched before the paper-covered table.

Armin stood up straight before the nurse, grabbing the raven’s shoulder to bring her up with him. “I sincerely apologize. We can here to see our friend, Eren.”

“Ah.” The man sat back in his chair, now that the people he was talking to were no longer hidden by his desk. “I’m sorry, but he is sleeping at the moment. You will have to come back later.”

Mikasa looked at the nurse with disappointment. “Please, at the very least, tell us how he is doing?”

The omega nurse smiled. “He is doing just fine. I Just walked back in here when you two came in. But I'm afraid Eren is going through a lot right now, so he really needs the rest.”

The two friends looked at each other with the same guilty face on. When the nurse saw that, he spoke up.

“How about this, when he wakes up, I will call you two back here so you can see him. With his permission that is. Please understand if he isn’t feeling well enough for visitors.”

Mikasa looked at Armin again and they both smiled.

“Yes, please! We would like that very much!” Armin was more than happy to oblige.

“Very well. I just need your names please.” the nurse handed them a piece of paper and they both wrote down their names. The older omega looked to the clock. “It looks like first period will be over in a minute. You should get your things and head to your next class.”

“Yes, sir!” the alpha and omega dismissed themselves, leaving the office. This time they were both satisfied with the answers they were given.

 

\-------

**Levi pov**

 

 _Finally._ The bell rang dismissing the students for lunch. Levi waited patiently while the kids left. As if on queue, just as the last student left, a she-devil with glasses came bursting into the room on a wheely chair, letting herself roll across the room and finally stopped when she hit his desk, knocking over a jar of pens in the process.

“Hahaha! Hi there grumpy! What have you got to show me?” Hange slammed her elbows onto the desk and sat her head into the palm of her hands.

Sighing, Levi picked up his spilled pens, placing them back into the jar and moving it to the other side of his desk. “Did you ride that thing all the way across the school?”

Hange just shrugged and changed the subject. “Tell me what's up.”

Levi leaned on his desk to look at his coworker. “It’s my neck. It's really red and hurts pretty bad.”

“Okay, let me have a look.” Hange pushed her chair next to Levi’s and waited for him to turn his shoulder to her.

“It’s gone away a little bit since this morning but it still hurts.” Levi loosened his tie and undid his first two buttons to make it easy to move his shirt out of the way. When he pulled the fabric back, Hange gasped.

“Oh my! That does look painful! What did you do?!” She leaned in to get a closer look.

“I didn’t do anything. A student of mine needed assistance to the nurse's office and...” Levi hesitated for a moment. “He rubbed his neck on mine.”

Hange’s expression turned serious. “What do you mean?”

“He went into heat. It was my job to get him out of there, but I wasn’t prepared for him to do, well, that.”

“Hmm. Okay, that does make sense for the most part. Only thing is, to omega’s, any scent that isn't their mates, a family member, or someone who is already mated is really repugnant during heat. An unmated omega will, for the most part, be displeased with anyone who doesn’t already have their own smell on them in that time. That's why it’s important to get to know each other before sharing a heat together.

Levi looked at Hange. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, this is odd and I will need to investigate further. When exactly did this flare up?”

“Hange, I don’t care about the details. This fucking hurts. Just fix it already.” Levi growled again. He hated it when Hange got into his business like this.

“Sorry Levi, the only way I can figure out how to help you, is if I know how it happened in the first place. For now, we can try putting a wet rag on it an-”

“That won't work. I’ve already tried that and all it did was dry up the rag.”

Hange looked at Levi like he had two heads. Confused yet, disturbingly fascinated.

“Look, if you don’t believe me, just try it for yourself.”

“Alright.” Hange stood up to the new challenge presented to her. “Let's go to my lab! I have some things I would like to try!”

 

\-------

 

**Armin pov**

 

Each minute felt like an hour as Armin waited for any sort of means for his dismissal. Would someone bring him a pass to his class? Would they call him down over the intercom? He honestly didn’t care at this point. He just wanted Eren to wake up and invite him to come to see how he was doing.

His eyes never left the clock, following the second hand as it spun around and around relentlessly. The omega was so involved in it that he didn’t notice his teacher calling his name. She had to intercept the space between him and the clock before she even became relevant to him.

“ _Mhmm_.” She cleared her throat at him. “Armin, you are needed down at the nurse’s office.” She handed him a small yellow piece of paper and walked away after he took it.

Armin just about burst out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and rushing down between the rows of desks. “Later, Mrs. Brzenska!” without waiting for a reply, he left the room and hurried down the hall.

Armin got to the nurse’s office in record speed. He opened the door without even knocking, too excited to wait. When he got inside, no one was in the office, so Armin let himself walk beyond the front desk and approached a side door. _This was it!_ He was finally going to see Eren!

Raising his hand, The blonde gently knocked on the door with the back of his knuckle. It opened quickly to reveal the nurse. He smiled at Armin and moved to the side to let him in. A familiar yet much more relevant scent hit Armin. He could still smell the boy he knew yesterday, but it was as if it matured and took on a more specific fragrance.

When he walked in, he was slightly surprised to see Eren sitting on the bed, without a shirt. He didn’t let it phase him as he walked up to his friend who was smiling at him, probably just as happy to see him as he was.

“How are you feeling, Eren?” Armin couldn’t help himself to look over the burnet’s bare chest. His eyes went down then back up before he noticed Eren’s neck.

Eren must have caught his eyes looking because he spoke up. “It’s a bit too uncomfortable to wear a shirt right now, that's why it’s off. And as for your first question, I’m surprisingly well given the circumstances.”

Armin finally remade eye contact, icy blue meeting back with brilliant green. Eren’s smile was contagious but only for a moment when the blonde omega remembered a certain issue. “Eren,” He looked away a little. “What’s going to happen with you and your dad?”

Eren frowned. “What do you mean?”

His play in ignorance annoyed Armin slightly. “You know what I mean. He can’t be taking this well. You being here at this very moment is a clear sign. You can’t hide this from me.”

Eren’s scent changed suddenly. It turned to obvious anger. “My dad didn’t do anything! He didn’t hurt me!”

Both Armin and the nurse looked at Eren with wide eyes.

“Eren,” Armin carefully started. “We never said he hurt you.”

The realization that he had just slipped up morphed Eren’s face into one of complete shock and embarrassment. There was no way he would be able to hide anything now.

The omega nurse walked over to Eren’s side, next to Armin. “I think it’s time for you to tell us what happened, for your own good. We just want to help you.” He laid his hand on the brunets knee.

Eren pulled his leg away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine,” Armin said. He looked to the nurse. “Did you also send for Mikasa?”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t able to. She is an alpha and that would cause some issues for Eren that we should do our best to avoid.” The nurse looked a little guilty for only allowing one of Eren’s friends to see him.

Armin nodded in understanding. “So, what happens from here?”

“Well, that’s not exactly information I am allowed to share with an outside source.” the nurse admitted.

“My dad will be questioned by the cops and then I’ll go home with him to finish off my heat. Then things will go back to how they use to be. Same as always.” Eren filled his friend in.

“What if your dad is arrested?” Armin argued.

“He won’t be. He did nothing wrong.” Eren was stubbornly determined that he was fine.

“If you say so.” the blonde omega looked down, his nose bent out of shape at the fact that Eren was blatantly lying to him. He stood up. “I should let Eren get some more rest. Thank you for letting me see him.” He spoke to the nurse.

The nurse looked at Eren. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and was looking to the opposite wall, away from the two guests he had standing beside him. “Alright. Thank you for being a caring friend and coming to check up on him. I’m sure it means a lot to him.” he directed his compliment at Armin.

“I guess I’ll see you later, Eren.” Armin spoke to his friend.

Eren said nothing in return so Armin just turned and left, the nurse following behind him.

Once they were out of the infirmary, the adult omega stopped the blonde. “Wait, Armin.” Armin did as he was asked, turning back around to see what he had to say. “Don’t blame him for his behavior. He is in heat after all. As I'm sure you know, he’s having a hard time deciphering which emotion is which.”

Armin nodded. “Yeah, I know he isn’t in his right mind at the moment. What’s bothering me is the possibility that he isn’t the one making him act like that. Like he’s being forced to keep quiet.” Eren didn’t trust him enough to tell him what happened and it hurt.

“I know, but we will have professionals check it out. They are trained to take care of situations like this. Don’t worry yourself.” the nurse walked up to the small omega and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be just fine.”

“I hope so.” He smiled back at the nurse before turning and leaving the office.

\-------

 

**Eren pov**

 

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Eren’s breathing slowly became more and more labored. What had he just done? Was it the right thing to do? To stay oblivious and silent? Eren reached his hands into his hair and gripped it as if it was a lifeline.

The edges of his mind began to turn fuzzy as doubt and panic crept into his mind and muscles. This was bad, very bad. He couldn't get a handle on it this time. _Why?_ He thought through all his usual steps to keep himself from panicking.

Then it hit him. _Oh no._ Eren reached for his chest and found nothing there. He burst out of the bed, almost tripping over the blanket in the process. He looked around the bed and the blankets for any of his things. _Oh no, Oh no! Oh No! Where is it?!_

His body was going numb and he felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t find it. Eren grabbed the blanket and pulled it around himself, only now noticing how badly he was shaking from adrenaline.

That was it. Like falling off a cliff and finally hitting the water. His body was thrown into hysterics as he cried, gasping for air in any way he could take it. He was only vaguely aware of the other person who came into the room. They came up to him and tried lifting him from the floor.

“No! - _Haah!_ Don’t- _Don’t touch me!”_ the last sentence came out in a growl. The hands that were around him released him, leaving him on the cold floor. It’s where he wanted to be, where he deserved to be. What kind of omega loses a gift from their alpha? It was all his fault. He was a bad, bad omega. No wonder alpha left him in this strange place alone, instead of spending his heat with him. _What a useless omega._

Eren just wailed on the floor for what felt like an eternity. As terrible a feeling as it was, there was no motivation to change it, to calm himself. He deserved all the pain he would get from this panic attack. To wallow here alone for the rest of forever. It was all he could do.

Through his loud cries, Eren began to pick up some voices. They were talking quickly. When he tried to let his mind grasp to the voices, some of the panic and haze cleared, just enough to pick out the difference in tones between the voices.

One, in particular, caught his attention. It came closer and closer until it was right beside him. He wanted to push the person away but something inside him told him not to.

“ _-ren… eren,”_ He was starting to understand what they were saying. “ _Eren!”_

He knew that voice. The way his name sounded in it cause his heart to start forming somewhat of a normal pattern again, albite still unnaturally fast.

 _“Eren, breathe. Come on, calm down. Just breathe.”_ The person beside him pulled him up and into their arms. Within their embrace, Eren could finally get a smell of this person. It was soft like lavender and musky like sandalwood.

“ _I’ve got you. It’s okay.”_ They continued to give Eren words of encouragement to sooth and pacify him. Little by little, the voice and scent started to clear his panic. As his body became more and more capable of movement, he leaned in closer to the source of the amazing sent, resting his head on the shoulder of the person who held him in their arms. After being able to move again, his breathing began to also calm.

His mind remained fuzzy with panic, but one word in his head pushed to be let out. He took a deep breath and responded to the other’s words.

“ _Alpha,”_ He meant for it to be a question but it came out more blatant than intended.

Whoever was holding him must have heard him because their body went stiff. Their onslaught of words ceased to a halt in hesitation. Eren feared he did something terribly wrong and felt himself begin to retract into panic until the deep voice spoke up again.

“ _Yes, I’m right here. Everything is okay now.”_

Eren just about cried again with the joy that rushed through his body. His alpha was here! And he wasn’t mad! Maybe he didn’t know? _Oh no. what if he finds out?_ Eren pushed himself off the shoulder of the alpha. He looked to their face and suddenly, he didn’t care if he was mad at him or not. It didn’t matter, because it was Levi.

Eren smiled and leaned down to rest his head back on Levi’s shoulder. If this was a dream, he didn’t care. Levi was here, holding him as he had always wanted him to. Although, if it was a dream, something didn’t make sense. Levi’s scent was way too strong to be something imaginary.

With that thought alone, Eren burst right back off of Levi’s shoulder to look the man in the face again. The raven looked surprised when Eren had sat back up. The brunet had to know if this was real or not. He reached out and grasped both of Levi’s cheeks.

They both fit so perfectly in his hands as if his hands were made to do that very thing. The skin beneath his was warm and soft. And real. The omega looked into Levi’s deep silver eyes that reflected his own perfectly. “W-What?”

Levi reached up and grasped one of Eren’s hands to hold it in his own. “Eren, you had a panic attack. Are you okay?”

Eren couldn’t look away from Levi as he spoke. “Yeah. I’m… fine.”

The raven broke eye contact to look Eren up and down. “Can you stand? We should probably get off the floor.”

Eren nodded as Levi lifted himself off the tile floor, lifting the boy with him as if he weighed nothing. The alpha led the brunet back to the bed and helped him sit back down. Finally, off the ground, Eren looked at his surroundings.

Beside him stood Levi, a little frazzled, but he soon found that that specific feature carried across all the other faces he found in the room with them. Moblit was there but so was Professor Zoe. They were both staring at Eren in what looked like disbelief.

There was a long silence only broken when Levi looked to Eren. “Eren. do you mind if I ask where you got that?” the raven gently placed his hand on the side of Eren’s shoulder to draw the boy’s attention to the red area.

“That? I don’t actually know. It wasn’t there this morning. I must have done something to it after I got to school.”

At the mention of the wound, Professor Zoe ran up to the edge of the bed and whacked Levi’s hand off of Eren’s arm so she could put her own hand in its place. “Eren! This is amazing! You have it too!” The excited teacher suddenly gasped. “What if it’s contagious?!” It looked as if his professor was about to touch it, but was stopped by Moblit’s hand.

“Please don’t touch it, Hange. It’s very painful for him.” When she did as she was told and backed up, he asked her. “Have you seen this before?”

“Yes! Well, no. But yes!” Moblit looked at her confused before she turned to Levi.

Levi saw it coming a mile away and tried to step away from the crazy lady before she was able to grab him but it was too late. She pulled him between her and Moblit, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it back to reveal his neck and shoulder. The button-up shirt remained unharmed due to the fact that it had already been undone most of the way down before she had pulled it back.

Eren blushed having just realized it had been like that the whole time. As the thought passed through his mind, he suddenly became very conscious of the fact that he was completely shirtless himself. He grabbed the blanket at his waist and pulled it up to his collarbone, not daring to pull it over his shoulder.

Moblit took a step closer to Levi, that Eren was hyper-aware of, to inspect his shoulder further. Eren kept his eyes glued to the space between the alpha and omega. Even though the omega was clearly already claimed and pregnant, it still raised the hair on the back of Eren’s neck.

“Wow,” Moblit looked from Levi to Eren and back again.

“I know right! I have no clue what it means, but Levi said that it appeared on him after Eren had rubbed their necks together! Then the way Levi had just pulled Eren out of that panic attack? I believe I know what’s going on here.” Hange let Levi go so he could fix his shirt and so her hands could be free to move around during her explanation.

After hearing what his professor had said about what he did to Levi, Eren blushed from the oncoming memories that began to return. He looked at the alpha and watched as he finished buttoning up his shirt. The man was looking off into space somewhere on the floor.

Eren lifted his hand and began to reach out to grab Levi’s arm when in suddenly a strong scent assaulted his nose. It was awful but familiar. As if following their own scent, Principal Smith walked into the infirmary.  

For a brief second, Eren noticed that he wasn’t affected by either Hange or Levi’s scent even though they were also alphas. He would have to ask Moblit about that later, because currently, Erwin took center stage as being the smelliest in the room right behind Levi, who Eren leaned somewhat closer to just to be closer to his scent.

“Eren,” His booming voice made everyone in the room turn to look at him. “Your father is here to take you home, now.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudo! I'm super curious to know what you guys think!!!


	14. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Long chapter this time! it's like 600 words longer than usual!  
> This chapter was a little rushed so I apologize if it's noticeable. "I've been kinda sick and ended up writing most of it today.  
> the other funny thing was that I had originally intended for this chapter to have a lot more information in it than it actually did. Levi's point of view just went on and on! while every bit of it is important, I apologize for the lack of different pov's. I hope the end sorta makes up for it. A little change of pace I suppose. Please don't hate me for this~

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

“Let's go to my lab! I have some things I would like to try!” Hange stood up to the new challenge. She pushed her chair away and towards the door so Levi would see her eagerness to leave.

“Alright, alright,” Levi pulled his shirt back on but left his tie on his desk. “Let’s make this quick.”

They both left the classroom, locking it up on their way out, and crossed the school to Hange’s lab. When she opened the door to her room, the most pungent smell leaked into the hallway.

“Jesus, Hange!” Levi covered his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. “What is that fucking smell?”

“Oh, that? We were doing an experiment today and a students hair caught fire. No one was hurt but it sure was exciting!” The crazy brunette laughed and entered her lab.

Levi followed begrudgingly behind his friend. As soon as he was in, he went straight to the windows and opened them as wide as they would go. Finally removing his arm from his face, the raven took a deep breath of fresh air.

“Okay, Levi. Take a seat here.” Hange pulled out a tall stool over near one of the many sinks within the crowded lab. The Raven did as he was told and sat down. “Now let’s see that shoulder of yours again!”

Starting to regret his decisions in life, Levi once again unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it down off his shoulder. As he did so, he heard someone whistle behind him.

“Damn! So sexy!” Hange should have seen the arm coming as an elbow made contact with her gut from where she stood right behind the other alpha. ‘ _Oof!’_ "Yup, should have expected that!” She coughed out. The woman rubbed her stomach and recovered as if it never even happened.

“Are you going to help me, or are you going to annoy me until I kill you?” Levi sighed.

“I got it, I got it.” She moped as she turned on the sink and grabbed a rag from the wall hanging above it. She turned the water to cold and stuck the rag under the stream. “So, you said that the last time you did this, the rag dried up?”

“Yeah. It looked like the heat from my skin was evaporating the water.”

“Wow! This is going to be so exciting!” The Brunette alpha lifted the rag and then gently placed it onto Levi’s neck.

The raven gritted his teeth and turned his head slightly away to hide his face from Hange. If she saw him show pain, she would accuse the world of ending.

“Holy crap!” She screeched into his ear. “I can’t believe this! It’s… It’s Steaming!!!”

Levi covered his ear. “Yeah, I know.”

“When did you try doing this? First period? That was… four hours ago! Wow! And it’s still going strong!” The professor couldn’t hold in her excitement over the prospect of new science.

“Do you have to yell?” Hange laughed at the aggravated man. She removed the mostly dry rag from his shoulder and began to look him over. Levi finally decided she wasn’t going to yell anymore and removed his hand from his ear.

After a few seconds of her staring at him, Levi felt a sharp burning pain in his neck. “Shit, Hange. What are you doing back there?” The pain didn’t cease when he confronted at her.

“What? Nothing. I didn’t even touch you.” The brunette walked around him to face him straight on. “What are you feeling?”

“A sharp pain. It feels like it’s my scent gland.” He told her. Subconsciously, the raven raised his hand to lay it on his neck. He jumped, expecting it to hurt, but quickly realized that it didn’t. It wasn’t even that hot. He moved his hand away to look at it to see if it was red or had any kinds of marks on it, but there was nothing. He finally pressed it to his cheek to see if it was still warm but again he was left disappointed and confused.

Hange had watched the whole thing as Levi experimented with himself. “What? What do you feel?” She looked on in fascination.

“Nothing. It doesn’t even hurt. It’s a little warm but definitely not hot enough to make water evaporate. And my hand, it’s not hot either.”

“Maybe I should try and touch it? What if it suddenly cooled?”

“Worth a shot, I suppose.”

The brunette alpha slowly reached out her hand to gently place it in the same spot Levi had. As soon as her hand made contact with his skin, they both hissed in pain and Hange quickly removed her limb. “Son of a bitch, that’s hot!”

Levi’s hand levitated over his shoulder as he waited for the pain to cease. What he wasn’t expecting was for it to start hurting more and more. It was an intense pull that he had no clue how to understand. A throbbing that longed for something else to take away the pain.

_Our omega, he needs help! Help him!_

Levi froze. A voice he had not heard in years, whispered into his head.

_Go to him! Save him! He needs you!_

“Levi?” Hange moved to get into his view and looked to his eyes in hopes of breaking off his thoughts and pull him back to reality. “What are you thinking?” Levi ignored her.

“Okay, Where?” Levi spoke to himself. He remembered this. This feeling from all those years ago.

“Levi, what are you talking about?” He continued to ignore her.

_This way! Omega is this way!_

The nostalgic pull of his heart returned, a mental image of a small brown haired boy grabbed his hand and began to pull on it, wanting him to get out of his seat. Something was wrong. He wanted to find out what it was and fix it. To follow this boy and help him however he needed it. When the raven stood up off the bench, the boy disappeared like a ghost. When he appeared again, he was looking at the door to the hall. The boy looked back at Levi one last time before he vanished for good. The raven alpha didn’t even spare the other one last glance as he stood and took off running.

He pushed himself through the door of the lab and down the hall, following the pull in his chest wherever it wanted to take him. He could sense the other alpha behind him but found them to be no threat, so he carried on. As he came closer to his destination, his heart felt tighter. The alpha started to pick up a slight scent of pain and sadness. It hurt him almost as much as it hurt whoever was admitting the distressed scent.

The pull led the alpha to a door. Levi didn’t bother to knock as he entered an office. “Where is he?” There was an omega in front of him, but it wasn’t his omega. This one’s scent was faint and clearly already spoken for.

“Who are you?!” The omega looked terrified. “You can’t be in here right now. Leave, or I’ll call the police!”

Levi felt strange. He felt like he had no control over himself and his emotions. It was as if nothing else mattered at this very moment then to get to his omega and help him. The raven shocked even himself when he began to growl at the omega in front of him. Not menacingly, but annoyed for sure.

“Moblit!” The other alpha had caught up to him and leaned against the door frame to catch their breath. “Let him see the omega! I will take responsibility for anything that happens.”

“Hange!” The omega’s face softened when he saw her. “I’m sorry, but you know I can’t do that.”

Hange walked up to Moblit. “Litie, please. I have a strong feeling that everything will be okay. Just let him in.”

The omega looked down. “Okay. I’m trusting you.” Hange nodded her head as the omega led them into the next room. What Levi saw, broke his heart. It was Eren. He was on the floor, wrapped tightly in a blanket and crying like he had just lost everything. It was painful to look at and even more so to hear.

“He is having a panic attack. I tried to help him but he yelled at me when I touched him. I was just about to call someone for help when you ran in.” Moblit spoke to Levi.

_Omega! He’s hurting! Save him!_

“Don’t worry. I think I can help him.” Levi faced back to Moblit.

“Are you sure I can trust you?” He looked concerned as he looked to Eren.

“You can.” Levi waited for Moblit to be okay with the situation before he made any move towards the smaller omega on the floor. Hange walked up to the dirty blonde omega and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Moblit smiled at the alpha softly then nodded at Levi.

With that confirmation, the alpha looked to the brunet. He crouched down so as not to seem as big and intimidating if he were to uncover his head and look at him.

“Eren.” He called out gently, but there was no reply. Maybe he didn’t hear him?

“Eren.” He tried again. This time a little louder. The boy started to shift around. He most likely heard that one, but he needed his full attention.

“Eren!” He called out, attempting to cut through the boy’s thoughts and make him listen. He needed him to know he was there and that he was going to help. If he didn’t, he might just fight him like he fought the nurse.

The omega finally reached his arm out from under the blanket and towards the alpha. That was his chance to move. He reached out for the boy’s wrist, grabbing ahold of it, and pulled himself closer. “Eren, breathe. Come on, calm down. Just breathe.”

As Levi came in close, the brunet reached out further, both his hands stretched towards the raven. Eren made huffy urgent noises to express his need to be held closer. Levi Slipped his own hand under Eren’s shoulders and the other under his legs so he could pull him into his lap and closely into his arms.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Eren was still crying and whimpering as he remained tightly tucked in his ball. Levi continued to whisper words of encouragement, noticing the omega slowly moving more and more into the raven. He snaked his hands under Levi’s arms and up to his shoulders before he used his hand placement to pull himself up in his lap and rest his head on Levi’s firm shoulder.

Without warning, Eren pushed his nose into the warm skin of the alpha’s neck. He was expecting it to sting like crazy as the boy pulled himself up to his sore shoulder, but it didn’t. In fact, it felt amazing. When Eren’s nose touched the skin of his neck, it felt refreshingly cool, like jumping into a cold pool on a hot summer day.

As Levi basked in the amazing feeling of relief, a word slipped from Eren’s lips that almost missed him. “ _Alpha,”_ Levi froze.

When Eren spoke that one word, reality hit Levi hard. He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings, and what it was exactly he was doing. He was holding one of his students, pretending to be his alpha, as he helped them through a panic attack. He felt extreme guilt at the prospect of what it was he was doing, but at the same time, he had never felt this sure, this  _right_ in his life. He didn’t know how this moment would affect him later on, but he didn’t care.

With that thought in mind, he replied. “Yes, I’m right here. Everything is okay now.” It felt so good to say. It seemed to be the right answer too because at this point, Eren’s breathing had slowed immensely and he had finally stopped crying. The other big change was in the omega’s scent. It turned happy, overjoyed even, and it smelled absolutely amazing. Like fresh pine needles that have fallen from a Christmas tree, scenting the air with its calm nostalgic fragrance. But there was something else in his scent too. It reminded him of early mornings when he couldn’t sleep, so he would make himself a cup of hot Earl Grey tea.

Those two scents combined were simply extravagant. Levi had to resist the urge to put his own nose into Eren’s neck. The daydream was short lived thought, because Eren’s scent changed rapidly once again. Whatever occurred to the boy had him sitting straight up in his lap at an urgent pace.

All it took was eye contact, emerald and gold locking with silver and blue, for Eren to once again find a state of peace and calmness. His eyes drooped and he leaned back into the raven’s shoulder.

Even after those beautiful eyes were out of his sight, Levi had the image burned into his mind. He thought about how much he wished he could paint the world in that color, like wearing emerald-colored glasses. Everything felt so surreal having Eren in his arms. Like a missing puzzle piece finally being laid in place.

For some odd reason, though, Eren shot up off his shoulder once again, this time he looked very surprised and confused. Levi caught on to what he might have been thinking when the boy pulled his hands off his back and moved them to hold his face.

It felt so amazing to Levi, to have Eren's hands cup his face so perfectly. His hands were so soft and warm on his porcelain flesh, it was almost ethereal. It felt like Eren looked into his soul. “W-What?”

Those words almost made the tower of a man crumble beneath the deeper consequences of the omega's words. Levi reached up to Eren's hand and pulled it into his own, memorizing the way it felt within his grasp. It was now time to go back to reality. His short-lived fantasy of a happy life ended too soon. “Eren, you had a panic attack. Are you okay?”

Eren responded as if hypnotized or greatly distracted by something. “Yeah. I'm… fine.”

His true answer was poorly hidden behind choppy speech. As much as Levi wanted to know the truth, now was not the time. Eren would just revert back into a panic again if he pushed him too hard. So instead, the alpha opted for getting off the floor first. The raven checked the boy over to see if there were any obvious signs that may make getting up hard for either of them. He looked fine but Levi wanted to be sure. “Can you stand? We should probably get off the floor.”

When Eren nodded, Levi wrapped his arms under the brunets shoulders and stood, lifting the two of them easily to their feet. He walked Eren back over to the bed and let him sit down. The blanket that was once around his shoulders had slipped off when he sat. It now rested gracefully around his waist like sin in Levi’s eyes. He had to avert them before he tackled the boy’s bare chest, skin looking so soft and compelling in its golden hue. _No._ Levi mentally slapped himself. There was no way he could do something like that to a student.

The alpha averted his gaze to the other two people who stood in the room. They looked shocked and it honestly worried him a little. The sight of Hange did lead Levi back to Eren, though. one thing he did notice subconsciously on the boy was his shoulder. He had to look back just in case he was imagining it, but he wasn’t.

There it was, the red patch that looked so much more painful on the brunet. Levi had to bring it up because maybe Hange would know what to do or at the very least, it will help further the evidence for her to be able to fix it.

“Eren, do you mind if I ask you where you got that?” Levi couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and touching the side of the boy’s shoulder.

“That? I don’t actually know. It wasn’t there this morning. I must have done something to it after I got to school.” Eren shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Before Levi could get any sort of reply out, Hange ran up the bed and whacked Levi’s hand away from Eren to put her own on either shoulder. The alpha almost gutted the other right then and there. Not only did they push him away from his omega, but they were _touching_ him too!

“Eren! This is amazing! You have it too!” Hange suddenly gasped. “What if it’s contagious?!” It looked as if she was about to touch it when a hand came out of nowhere to stop it. Levi didn’t even pay attention to who’s it was, far too busy trying to keep murder off his criminal record. But he had to admit, he was very grateful for that hand.

“Please don’t touch it, Hange. It’s very painful for him.” Something in the nitwit’s head must have told her this was serious because she backed off. “Have you seen this before?” Moblit’s questions brought everyone’s attention to him.

“Yes! Well, no. But yes!” Hange answered, earning herself a very confused look from the older omega. Before Moblit even had time to ask, Hange turned her sights on the raven. Levi knew what she was thinking and he’d rather not be stripped down in front of one of his students. He tried to step away, but she caught him with ease and pulled him into the center of attention.

Grabbing the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, Hange pulled it down off his one shoulder, exposing it to the people in the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi caught Eren blushing as he slowly pulled the blanket back up over his own chest. The raven would never, ever admit this out loud, but he was sad to see the image go.

Moblit finally came up behind the alpha to look at the damage in fascination. It didn’t bother Levi one bit to have the omega so close, but what did was the slight change in the air. It turned somewhat dangerous and after a second, the alpha realized it was coming from Eren. It would make sense considering the boy probably still thinks Levi is his alpha. It was odd, though, that no one else seemed to pick up the aggressive scent. Levi’s thoughts were left there when the conversation took back up.

“Wow,” Moblit spoke from behind the raven.

“I know, right!? I have no clue what it means, but Levi said that it appeared on him after Eren had rubbed their necks together! Then the way Levi had just pulled Eren out of that panic attack? I believe I know what’s going on here.” Hange had finally let Levi go so he took the chance to button back up his shirt.

Once again, the smell in the air changed, but this time, Levi knew it was Eren. It turned from anger to embarrassment. It bothered him in a way, like it was his fault and he needed to fix it, but the raven knew it was better to leave well enough alone. Especially when it had to do with someone as mind-numbing as Eren.

Levi buttoned up his last button and kept his eyes glued to the floor. He was far to gone in a mentally fucked up place for him to act rationally around Eren. His actions were currently ruled by emotion, something he hadn’t had too much time practicing control over. It was better to keep his mind focused on one thing until the chaos ended. He would have to collect his thoughts later.

All thoughts were cut to a halt when a particular scent hit his nose. One he knew all too well. The smell intensified when his brother walked in through the door. Mentally, Levi was completely fine. It was only his brother after all. But physically, every hair on Levi’s back rose to the appearance of another unmated alpha. The other’s scent offered nothing in the way of competition, but his presence alone was asking for a fight.

Levi could sense Eren shifting behind him to hide and it made the alpha swell up with pride. That was until Erwin opened his big ass mouth.

“Eren,” His booming voice made everyone in the room turn to look at him. “Your father is here to take you home, now.”

 _What? Were they really going to allow him to go home with that fucker?_ He had no clue why, But Levi felt a pull to look in Eren’s direction. It was a good call because the boy looked like he had just seen a monster. He was frozen with his eyes wide open at Erwin and his face, it had drained of all it’s color.

Levi kneeled down before the boy so he was just below eye level, and laid his hands upon Eren’s knees. “Hey, Eren, are you okay?” The raven called out to him.

Eren pulled his eyes away from the blonde and down to meet his. The boy’s breathing had started to intensify again and Levi felt his heart breaking at the sight. What had that man done to this poor kid that had him acting like this?

“Eren, hey,” bravely, Levi reached up towards Eren’s neck. If it felt good for Levi to have Eren touch him, maybe it would feel good for him too. Gently, the alpha laid his hand down into the crook of Eren’s neck, keeping his eyes connected with the boy’s for any signs of pain.

He didn’t really know what to expect but was very pleased when Eren began to relax and lean into his hand. He smiled up at Eren. “Good, you’re okay. I’m right here.”

“Levi, he really does have to leave, now. We can’t let his father wait forever.” The raven lost his smile as he gritted his teeth and looked back to face Erwin, furious at the man behind him. Levi’s anger was pulled back in when a warm hand was laid upon his over Eren’s neck.

When Levi looked back, he was in complete awe of the determination on Eren’s face. They had a silent conversation between the two of them, Levi lifting his eyebrows in question and Eren nodding in answer.

The omega finally broke off the conversation by looking back at Erwin and releasing Levi’s hand on his neck. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Levi retracted his own hand and stood up to step away. It hurt so bad that this was the way things had to go, but Eren’s determination was contagious, leading Levi to believe that everything would be fine.

That was his first and last mistake.

 

\---------

 

**Grisha pov**

 

“Alright, Grisha Yeager, Your story seems to fit so we will be letting you go for now. We’ll still have to question Eren, but we can do that when his heat has passed. We’re sorry for any inconvenience, but I’m sure you know, we have to take very careful precautions when dealing with omega cases. We only wish what’s best for them.”

“Of course, officer. I’m sorry for giving you such a scare like that. I will be getting myself a doctors appointment right away to have everything looked at. I just feel so awful. I should have noticed the signs. Hopefully, my doctor will know what’s going on so this won't happen again.”

“Okay. Please have your doctor notify us on anything. We would like to make sure that any issues with your smell are either taken care of or an alternate plan is made to accommodate lack thereof. Just have them call the SPD directly and give their and your name in the report.”

“Will do. Thank you, officers. Have a wonderful rest of your evenings.” Grisha waved to the officers within the room. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, thoroughly done with this day. With all of this done and settled now, it was time to go fetch his worthless son.

Grisha got in his car and began to drive off. He was lucky enough to have them call him in instead of coming to get him. That would have made things a lot more difficult to explain. It didn’t matter much though, because it was all over now. He just had to make sure Eren was well versed on the story before the boy fucks it all up like he always had.

The school was close so it wasn’t too much of a bother getting there. Grisha pulled up, got out and walked to the front office to check in. At the front desk, there was an older woman, clearly an omega, and a younger gentleman with no defining features. A beta no doubt.

Grisha walked right past the omega and started talking to the beta. “My name is Grisha Yeager, I’m here to pick up my son, Eren.”

The man nodded to him. “Okay, I’ll let them know you are here. You can have a seat over there for now.”

“Thank you.” Grisha turned and found his seat. He watched the man call someone, nodding and saying yes over and over again. Finally, he hung up and looked at Grisha. “The principal will be getting him for you. Shouldn’t take long at all.”

Grisha just nodded and continued his wait. After what felt like an hour but probably only had to have been ten minutes, Eren walked through the office doors. He looked very serious and strangely enough, not in heat.

The principal walked in behind him and began to fill Grisha in. “Eren has been given some suppressants, but his heat will continue on as normal by tonight. Make sure he is safe in his room and is given lots of food and water periodically.-”

“Principal Smith,” Grisha stood up off his chair. “With all due respect, sir, I am a doctor. I know how to handle my son in heat.”

Erwin clenched his jaw. And Eren just continued his serious glare. “Do you now? Very well. Also, could you please schedule an appointment for Eren after his heat? He has a problem with his shoulder that our nurse could not figure out. We did everything we could to treat it but I'm afraid it is beyond the expertise of a school nurse.”

“Of course. It can’t be that bad? I will have a look since I am actually his doctor. Thank you for letting me know. We will be going now. Come on, Eren.”

“Wait!” A voice came from the office door causing everyone to turn and look. “I apologize for the interruption, but Eren forgot this.”

Grisha wanted to laugh as a heavily pregnant, omega man walked up to his son. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag with something silver and shiny inside. Eren smiled and was about to take it from the man but Grisha reached out and took it instead. “I’ll take that. We have to go now. Come along, Eren.”

The boy’s face looked horrified and furious when the old alpha took the object. Grisha just figured it was something he stole from his mother. A brat like him would never have something this expensive looking. Better to take it back and teach the little shit not to steal.

Grisha paid no more attention to the other people within the room as he grabbed Eren’s wrist and pulled him to the door. It was time for him to get him home and show him what kind of life he should expect now that he had presented as an omega. There was no time to waist, for he had a lot to learn.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you guys don't hate me now~ this was hard for me to write too! Just know, I am a firm believer of happy endings!!! 
> 
> Comments and kudos help me to know if what you think!


	15. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra special long chapter for your guys this time!!! I have been working on this all day! like literally, I woke up, realized the chapter had to be released today and practically wrote the whole thing. XD It was about half done when I started this morning but the chapter ended up being 1200 words longer than my usual chapters! It was unintentional but there was just no good place to stop! so, you get an extra long chapter for an extra exciting part of the story!
> 
> Another thing is, my vacation is officially over :( So, chapters will go back to being released every other Tuesday. hopefully, this installment will make up for it!
> 
> A few warnings, there is some violence in this chapter and a little gore. If you don't handle that stuff very well, my apologies, just read past it.

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

It hurt, a lot. Seeing Levi kneeling in front of him, his eyes had the same look in them as his own. He really didn’t want to go with his father, but seeing Levi look at him like that? It made his heart clench. Nothing in the raven’s physical features said anything about being affected by this situation, but his eyes held everything Eren needed to know.

Levi was just as worried as he was. Why would an emotionally strong alpha like Levi show feelings like this to him? Maybe not willingly, but he still had them. It was incredibly confusing. Confusing and painful when Eren remembered that Levi didn’t even really belong to him. That he wasn’t even available. Levi already had a mate.

Maybe they weren't completely a thing, but it still didn’t give Eren the right to move in on Levi in his moment of weakness.

Eren just watched as Levi looked away to hold up a staring contest with Principal Smith. The alpha’s hand was still resting on his neck and it felt so good to have it there, but it had to go. This wasn’t right and Eren couldn’t have him, no matter how much every fiber of his body yearned for the alpha to touch him more. He had to stop it before he couldn’t.

Putting on a brave face, Eren reached up and grasped the alpha’s hand from his neck. It made the raven turn his attention back to him and lift an eyebrow. He knew what he was asking. _‘Is this really what you want?’ ‘Will you be okay?’._  It didn’t matter what it was exactly he was asking because the answer would have been the same no matter what. ‘ _Yes.’_ Eren nodded. He could do this. He had to.

Eren pulled his eyes away from Levi. It was now or never. If he spent any more time lost in those silver pools, Eren would probably end up saying ‘Fuck it’ and claim Levi as his own then and there. Never to allow himself to leave the man’s grasp for anyone. Not even his ass-hat of a father.

But no, this had to happen. Eren looked up at his principal. “Okay. I’m ready.” He let go of Levi’s hand. The raven pulled his own hand away and moved to the side. There was nothing but dread on Eren’s mind as he hopped off the bed.

“I’ll go get your things,” Moblit spoke up from his little corner he shared with Hange. He quickly left the room, then returned with his shirt, shoes, and his backpack. “This should be everything.”

“Thank you.” Eren paused to look at the nurse. “For everything, not just my things.”

Moblit smiled happily at the boy. “You are very welcome. You stay safe now, okay? If you need anything,” Moblit reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card. “Please call me. I’d like to help in any way that I can.”

Eren took the small piece of paper into his hand and gently slipped it into his own pocket. “I will.” he smiled back.

“Then if that’s everything, it’s time to go.” Erwin lifted his large arm to show the door. “You’ll see everyone again real soon. It’s not like you are leaving forever.” Eren walked up to the door with the blonde smelly alpha close behind.

He turned back around to say his final goodbye, mostly with the intention to stall the inevitable. “Goodbye everyone, and thanks for all your help.”

“No problem, Eren. It’s what we’re here for.” Moblit waved.

“Goodbye, my little science experiment! I barely knew you!” Hange’s eyes watered up over-dramatically.

When Eren looked to Levi, the alpha said nothing. They just met eyes for a moment before Levi cast his own to the ground. Eren felt something in his chest strain at the rejected farewell. He Left the room, not caring anymore about stalling. It was almost more painful to be in that room than it was to be with his father, and so they left on their journey to the main office.

Eren could smell his father from down the hallway. He was blatantly annoyed and had a face to prove it when they finally entered the office. The omega could feel himself shiver in fear but he held on tightly to his determination. He just had to keep this up through the drive home. Then through his heat, he supposed. Might as well do it tell he’s eighteen and can move out.

That sounded absolutely exhausting but was there a choice? He knew what his father had done to his mother all those years ago. When she would tell him to go to his room while his father would yell and sometimes even hit her. Eren would do as he was told but would watch through the small crack in his door. He had witnessed every fight and every struggle. The best day of his life was probably the day they left the crazy bastard.

When Eren had returned to his fathers, he thought the years away may have changed the man, but after this morning, the newly presented omega learned a hard fact. No one ever truly changes. Maybe they do for a month, or a year, or even a few years, but they will always return to who or what they truly are. For his father, that would be a sexist monster.

Eren approached his father but kept himself at a safe distance. Principal Smith followed in behind him and started to inform his dear old dad on what had been going on throughout the morning. “Eren has been given some…” ‘ _Suppressants, blah blah, heat will return. Yeah, yeah.’_ “... Food and water periodically.-” The brunet was half listening to what Erwin was saying until another voice cut in.

“Principal Smith,” His father stood up and looked at the blonde alpha. “With all due respect, sir, I am a doctor. I know how to handle my son’s heat.”

The mood of the room changed with only two sentences, everyone was on edge and slowly creeping away from the drama unfolding before them. Erwin’s scent became stronger and a little violent with the need to make the other alpha submit. “Do you now? Very well. Also, could you please schedule an appointment for Eren after his heat? He has a problem with his shoulder that our nurse could not figure out. We did everything we could to treat it but I’m afraid it is beyond the expertise of a school nurse.”

“Of course. It can’t be that bad? I will have a look since I am actually his doctor.” There his father goes again, pretending to care while puffing out his chest just to show off his pride. “Thank you for letting me know. We will be going now. Come on, Eren.”

“Wait!” A voice came from the office door causing everyone to turn and look. What Eren saw was an angel hopefully coming to save him. “I apologize for the interruption, but Eren forgot this.” Moblit quickly walked up to the omega and pulled out a small plastic bag from his pocket.

Eren couldn’t believe his eyes! It was his necklace! He reached out to take it but was caught off guard when a third hand intervened. “I’ll take that. We have to go now. Come along, Eren.” Grisha took it before anyone knew what happened.

Eren saw red. Before he could outwardly afflict any of his anger, Grisha grabbed his wrist. Unlucky for the boy, it happened to be the same one that he grabbed this morning in order to force him out to the car. The omega whimpered softly to himself as the alpha began to pull Eren from the school. He took one last look behind him as he was pulled out the door to see everyone watching his departure. The brunet wouldn’t have been surprised if his stoic determination faltered on the outside as it had on the inside.

At the last second, Eren could see one other figure run into the room. They had stopped behind the few people who were standing in the middle of the room. Just between Erwin and Moblit, was Levi, his face giving off more emotion than he had ever seen on the man. Eren didn’t have time to decipher what face it was the raven was making because a wall came between them as Grisha continued to pull the boy away.

“Quit lagging, Eren!” The old alpha gave a more fierce pull to Eren’s wrist in an attempt to make him stop resisting. He got the message without needing a second reminder, no longer pulling back but staying a safe step behind his dad. “Do you know how much trouble you made me go through today?”

They finally approached the car, Grisha opened up the passenger door right before Eren gave his reply. “I don’t see how that was any of my fault.”

Grisha released the boy’s wrist in favor of grabbing his upper arm to shove the brunet in the car. “I had to cover for you at the police station! You were in so much trouble. You should be thanking me!” the old alpha slammed the door shut and rounded the car to the driver’s side to get in.

He sat down and shut the door, immediately proceeding with starting up the car. “Again,” Eren replied. “I don’t see how any of this was my fault. I didn’t want to go to school! I could barely walk!”

“Tough shit! As a student, it is your number one job to be in class!”

“Dad! I just presented!”

“Which makes it all the more important for you to be in that classroom! I don’t want stupid grandchildren with the same mental capacity as you! Now shut up! I don’t want to hear another word from you for the rest of the car ride!” Grisha Pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive off.

Eren reached for his seat-belt and fastened it. With his father in a rage, the possibility of an accident was quite high. The brunet sunk down in his seat to mope. How could so many good and bad things happen in one day? He watched the tops of trees and houses pass by, trying to find anything to distract himself from his current predicament.

The ride felt like an eternity even though it was only about ten minutes. His father’s anger was smelling up the car but Eren couldn’t bring himself to open a window, not really in the mood to be scolded again. When they finally got home, Eren was more than happy to open the door and let himself out.

As soon as he was out of the car, the omega was running to the front door. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and try to forget any of this was actually happening.

“Not so fast, boy.” Eren was a the door but before he could even reach for the handle, his father called to him. He turned around slowly to look at the man behind him.

“What?” Eren asked.

“Now that you are an omega, we have a few rules to discuss. Put your things in your room, then meet me in the living room.”

Eren sighed but did as he was told, opening the front door and walking to his bedroom with his shoulders slumped. This was going to be a long ass week. He discarded his backpack and made his way to the living room to sit on the couch. His father met him there after walking out of the kitchen.

“Alright, Eren. Time for you to learn your place now that you have presented as an omega.” Grisha just stood in front of Eren with his hands behind his back. “Now as I'm sure you probably already know, omega’s are the bottom of the food chain.”

Eren rolled his eyes. His father sounded like such an arrogant dick just then. This was a pointless conversation. He was probably just going to tell him that all he’s good for now is reproducing. That thought had Eren retreating into his own head. He had yet to think about that aspect, that now he could have kids and most likely would with how omega’s are treated nowadays. Parents selling them off to the highest bidding alpha.

“And-... Eren.” Grisha paused in his explanation. “Are you even listening?”

Eren looked to the side after his dad’s question. “No, sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now.” Eren looked back at the alpha just in time to catch his glare as he flew forward. The man landed a hand on either side of Eren’s head, resting them on the back of the couch. Eren turned his head to the side in submission and fear.

“You better listen up, boy. You have the rest of your life to process this shit, but right now, you need to understand that your old way of life is gone for good.” He spoke with venom in his tone. “Every minute you are not in school, I want you doing household chores, assuring the house is spic and span at all hours of the day. You have a lot of catching up to do if I'm gonna send you off to a good alpha. Most omega’s your age are already mated and possibly raising a family.”

Eren couldn’t help the dread that settled into his bones. This was for real. There was no changing the life recently laid upon him. The omega moved his hands to his arms to hug himself. His father finally moved away to resume his standing position in front of the smaller brunet.

“I Will be interviewing alphas while you wait out your heat. I don't think I can stand to have such a failure of a son in my house for longer than you need to be. Who knows, if they pay the right price, I might have them take you home early. Possibly let them spend the rest of your miserable heat with you, huh? How does that sound?”

The look in his father’s eyes told the boy that his father meant every word. Eren was absolutely terrified at this point. He didn’t want to be sold off to some alpha. He wanted _his_ alpha. He wanted Levi. Fear turned to anger when Eren realized he had something to fight for, or rather, someone. He stood up off the couch and looked straight into his father’s eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

Eren was shocked to suddenly find himself on the ground. He could feel a numb pain start to surface on the side of his face. His father hit him. He actually hit him. Eren looked back up at the man with a glare that could kill. Grisha had a look of rage on his own face.

“That is no way to speak to an alpha, you little slut.”

“That’s funny, I don’t recall sleeping with anyone to earn a name such as that.” Eren smiled slightly.

“Your gonna be smart now, huh? Try acting like that when I wipe that stupid smirk off your face.”

“Go on. Hit me again. The more evidence, the better.” The omega turned to stand back up. He swayed slightly from the head-rush that came on. Probably not a good sign, but what did it matter. His very way of life was at stake.

“Why you little-!” Grisha grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and lifted him up to eye level. “Keep talking! I’ll beat that smartness right out of you!”

“Try me!” Eren threw his knee between his father’s, making that man let him go quite quickly in favor of moving his hands to a more valuable location. Eren smiled in triumph, though it was short lived when once again, Eren found himself laid out on the floor, though this time he was held down by his father’s weight.

Eren grunted in pain as Grisha re-positioned himself so he was sitting on Eren, holding the boy's hands above his head with only one hand, leaving the other free to do what he liked. “You’ve really fucked up this time, boy. You’re gonna learn your place whether you like it or not. After I’m done with you, the job will just be passed on to whoever I trade you of too. It will never end, Eren. You are going to have to fight for the rest of your life unless you just accept the cards you’ve been dealt.”

“Never!” Eren spat as he struggled against his father's grasp. He kicked and flailed but to no avail. He was firmly pinned beneath the man with no hope of escape unless under his terms. He gasped and grunting from the exertion. Not giving up until he had his own way.

“You're stubborn, just like your mother. Just quit moving. There’s no hope of winning this, Eren. not against me.”

“No! I will keep on fighting! I won't stop until you learn that you can’t change me!”

“Is that a challenge? I’ll take you up on that.” Grisha pulled back his fist and threw it into the side of Eren’s face, the same place he hit the boy before, already marked by a purple swell. The omega cried out in pain but never broke the glare he had glued to his father.

Grisha just smiled at that and moved down his son’s body slightly to expose his stomach. He lifted up his shirt and gently caressed the soft skin. Eren shivered in terror at the feeling. He was relieved when the hand was removed but should have expected the fist that followed.

Eren lurched in pain as his father's hand made contact with his stomach. The muscles cramped under the fist as it lifted off and came back down a second time. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling off his cheeks. He didn’t expect it to hurt so bad. The need to fight back was dwindling quickly as any hope of escaping this situation faded like smoke into the air. His thoughts landed back on one thing. Levi.

“That’s it? That’s all it took to break you? I guess you’re not as much like your mother as I thought.” Grisha leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Though I have to admit, she was a lot louder.”

“ _Grrahh!”_ Eren yelled in furry as he slammed his head into the side of his dad’s. It hurt like hell but it looked like it did the same for the old man.

“Fuck! You little shit! You just don’t know when to give up!” Grisha once again raised his fist but before he made an impact, the front door of the house flew off the hinges and slid across the wood floor.

Both Grisha and Eren froze at the startling sound. They both looked to the doorway in anticipation for what could have caused such a scene. What followed had Eren almost bursting into tears of joy.

A very disheveled Levi Ackerman came walking in through the door. His usually neat dress shirt was practically falling off his shoulders, and his hair was disheveled like he had the car window open while going ninety down the interstate. It didn’t seem too far from reality considering the current situation. The raven seemed to be lost in space as he looked around the room. His eyes were sharp in glare and his pupils were pin sized. He looked as if he was trying to find something.

Before Eren could stop himself, he called out to him. “Alpha!” Levi’s eyes immediately fell onto the omega. They widened when he saw Grisha on top of him, his fist still raised as if frozen in time.

A deadly growl filled the room and sent shivers down Eren’s spine. He would have been terrified if it weren't for the voice whispering in his ear, saying _“Alpha! He came to save us! We will be okay!”_

Without warning, Levi stormed up to Grisha and lifted him off of the boy, as if the man weighed nothing, and threw him several feet away. Grisha yelped in pain and rolled over as the raven Began to approach him again. The old man shuffled backward in an attempt to escape but to no avail. Levi caught up to him only to lift his leg with expert precision and nail the man right in the nose with his foot. Grisha passed out immediately upon impact from the bones of his nose being smashed into his head.

Eren rolled over onto his side to hold his stomach and to watch the scene play out. All it took was one swift kick to knock Grisha out, but Levi Looked like he was going to keep going. He knelt down in front of the unconscious man and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Levi raised his fist and was about to hit him when Eren called out. “No!”

Levi froze then looked back at Eren. As his eyes laid upon him, the alpha’s pupils seemed to expand and Levi relaxed. “Eren?” The raven asked as he lowered his fist.

“Please don’t hurt him anymore.” Eren rolled slightly onto his stomach so that he could look straight at Levi.

The raven looked confused before he turned his head and saw the mess he made. He dropped Grisha’s collar and stood up to back away. “What?” He turned back to the omega. “Did I do that?”

Eren nodded to the alpha and finally rolled back on his side to let his head rest on the floor. Everything hurt, he was glad it was all over. At the sight of the boy, Levi quickly moved to Eren’s side.

“Are you okay?” The raven knelt beside the boy.

“I’ll live.” He smiled but it clearly wasn’t the answer the alpha was looking for due to his returned frown.

“Roll on your back for me, please,” Levi asked with a serious face.

Eren wasn’t sure why it was he wanted him to do as such but didn’t refuse, not really in the mood to retaliate anymore. When he finally fell onto his back, Levi grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it to reveal his stomach. It was already turning purple and blue and it coverd most of the golden expanse. Eren followed Levi’s eyes to try and figure out what it was he was thinking. “Does it look that bad?”

Levi avoided his question with one of his own. “Do you have ice in your freezer?”

“We do.”

“Okay. I’m going to call the police and get you some ice.” The alpha slid his hands underneath the omega and lifted him from the floor. Eren quickly clung to the raven’s neck although the closeness was short lived when Levi took a few steps to the couch and laid Eren back down onto it. The omega winced when he accidentally tried to clench his abs which he regretted right away. “Please, don’t move,” Levi commanded. “I will be right back.”

Eren just nodded and watched as Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen. He listened to Levi talk on the phone as the adrenaline rush from before slowly began to fade. The pain started to grow physically and mentally. Was his dad right? Was he really just here to carry some alpha’s children? To keep the house clean and the bed warm? If that was really the case, what was he even doing here? He should have just let his father beat him till it didn’t hurt anymore. Slow tears warmed his sweaty cheeks as the pressure of reality settled on him.

The omega was so far lost in his mind that he didn’t even notice Levi had returned until he felt his shirt shift and a bag of ice touch his stomach. Eren flinched at the cold ending with him wincing in pain. The raven must have realized he just scared him because he removed the ice. “Sorry,” He spoke softly before gently place the ice back on the warm skin of Eren’s stomach. The brunet held his breath in an attempt to make the cold less painful.

Eren finally reached out and placed his hand over Levi’s where it held the bag. “Levi, It’s… It’s too cold.” He shivered.

Levi looked at him then looked away, lifting the bag of ice to pull his shirt back down. After that, the alpha put the ice back on his stomach but didn't hold on to it. Instead, he opened the bag up and pulled a single ice cube out, shutting the bag afterward. He moved closer to Eren’s face and gently set the small chunk of ice on his cheek, holding it there so it wouldn’t slide off. Eren watched the raven’s face. The man seemed to be at war with himself. “I'm sorry, Eren,” he spoke.

The brunet knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “For what?” He still had tears all over his face, maybe Levi thought he hurt him with the ice? “It’s fine, It didn’t really hurt.”

“No, Eren. I’m sorry that you got hurt in the first place.” Levi cast his eyes to the floor. “I should have done something to intervene, but-”

“Levi,” Eren lifted his hand from his side to place it on the alpha’s cheek. “There was nothing you could have legally done to stop any of this. I’m just happy you came to save me.” The omega looked away and removed his hand. “On second thought, maybe not.”

At the comment, Levi looked back up. “What do you mean?”

Eren turned his head in the opposite direction from Levi, so he was looking into the back of the couch. The ice Levi was holding was removed when he looked away, the water left over dripped off his nose and down the other side of his face. “It’s not like you can save me from being an omega.”

“Eren…” The ice cube was discarded to the floor as Levi shifted to look at Eren better, kneeling over him instead of just beside him. “Being an omega isn’t as bad as you are making it out to be. I can’t know for sure what it’s like exactly, but I know many happy omegas.”

That caught the boy’s attention. He looked up at Levi who was now over him. “Really?”

“Yeah, one of my longtime friends, Isabelle, she’s one, and she is very happy with her mate, Farlan. My mom and dad, too. Not my real ones, my adoptive parents. they've been together for years and are very happy together. There are always those alpha’s who don’t understand that omega’s are no different then they are, but the same goes for alpha’s too.” Levi knelt back down beside Eren so he was no longer looming over the boy. “Alpha’s can sometimes have some pretty big shoes to fill. If they aren't perfect, they are shunned and discriminated against. Sometimes I wish I had presented as a beta. Life would have been so much more simple. In fact, I hated that I had presented as an alpha until…”

Eren listened very closely to what Levi was saying and it even started to make him feel better, like he wasn’t alone and that maybe there was still hope for a good life. When the raven paused, the brunet had to know what changed his mind so he pushed for him to spill. “Until what?”

Levi hesitated but when he caught Eren’s emerald and gold eyes, an act of hidden courage gave him the boost he needed to say the words. “Until I met you.”

Eren was stunned by the confession. “What do you mean? How did that change your mind?”

“I’m not actually that sure why, but what I do know is that it felt right. Suddenly I knew I was made this way for a reason, and maybe you were too.”

Eren smiled softly at the thought. It made sense and felt right to hear. “I guess that feels kinda... right. What do you think It means, then?”

“I’m not sure,” Levi said softly. “But, I’m interested in finding out if you are?”

The words made Eren want to cry in joy. Was he dreaming? Did his father actually hit him and Levi coming in through the door was all a dream? It was a possibility, and to strong of one to allow him to play around in this fantasy anymore. Besides. Levi already had someone else. Eren’s smile faded. “We can’t.”

Levi frowned. “Why not?” He looked confused and hurt after spilling everything.

“You belong to another. And this is just a dream anyway. The real Levi would never say something like that to me. I’m just a child in his eyes. Another one of the brats he has to babysit for an hour at a time.” Eren swallowed his tears and tore his eyes away from Levi’s.

“You think this is a dream?” The raven sounded almost mad with the serious manner he spoke in.

“Is it not?” He couldn’t stop them, his voice cracked on the last word as he began to cry like the pathetic omega his father claimed him to be.

The movement was fast. So fast that it took a moment for Eren to process what had happened. Levi was so close and his lips, they were so warm. And touching his. The man’s hands held his head in place, his fingers lacing in between the fibers of his soft brown locks.

When Eren finally realized what was happening, he reached his own hands up to slip them over Levi’s shoulders to pull him in closer. Their Lips moved in sync, slow, passionate movements, not meant to ensue lust, but a mutual understanding and trust.

Levi broke the kiss for air before speaking up. “It’s not, and I meant every word.”

Eren pulled himself up into Levi’s neck, sobs muffling his words, but they were heard. “Yes, I want to find out with you. I want to learn what a good life feels like. I’m tired of this hell I am trying to pretend I’m okay in. I want to be with you!”

Levi pulled Eren up slightly as he sat on the edge of the couch so he could hold the boy easier. He pulled the bag of ice out from between them and discarded it on the floor. They just sat there, Eren finally letting it all out, while sirens became louder and louder in the background.

“ _Police! We’re coming in!”_ Right on time too as Grisha began to show signs of being conscious again. Grunting and shifting. “ _Are you Levi?”_ A woman officer approached the pair as she put her taser away.

“Yes, I’m the one who called in.”

_“Okay, We have an ambulance out front for this guy. Can you take him out there by yourself?”_

“Yeah, I’ve got him. Thank you.” Eren’s face Never left his alpha’s neck as the man lifted him off the couch and out the door to get medical assistance. From over Levi’s shoulder, Eren watched the police escort his father out of the house.

Once again, Eren was left to wonder how so many good and bad things could happen in just one day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with the story! I never imagined it would get this popular and I really appreciate all each and every one of you!!! <3<3<3 
> 
> Comments and Kudos inspire me to keep writing!!!


	16. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I feel bad that I have to go back to releasing chapters every other week, but school and life aren't allowing me much wiggle room to change that. I have another long chapter for you guys but only because it ended up being a chapter's worth of recap! I feel so bad about that and am going to try and figure out how to not let that happen anymore. There is a little bit of furthered plot at the end but not as much as I would have liked. So! to make up for it the best I can, I am going to try and get the next chapter done by next Tuesday. I can't promise anything but I can promise that it will be out as soon as it is done! keep an eye out because I'm not sure when that will be.
> 
> Moving on, I hope you guys like this chapter even if it's just going through how Levi felt and how he got to Eren and all that jazz. More coming soon! See you guys next time!!! <3

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Levi panted as he ran through the school halls for what felt like the millionth time that day. After Erwin had left to take Eren to the main office, Hange and Moblit looked at him with disappointment. Eren had wanted a farewell and that was simply something he couldn't offer. It was far too painful and that was extremely out of character for the alpha.

After Moblit realized he had forgotten to give Eren something, he left leaving the raven alone with Hange. Levi had been shocked to hear what she said but it gave him what he needed to move forward in a direction he wouldn’t have guessed he’d go in a thousand years. 

Even now as he ran to try and catch up to Eren, her words spun around his head. 

_ “I’ve seen that face before, the one Eren wore on his way out. It’s the same look you always had right before you did something very stupid.”  _ She had crossed her arms and spoke in a manner rarely heard in that voice.

It irked Levi to hear those words. He was honestly thinking the same thing but there was still conflict in his head. Should he go after Eren and risk getting in trouble with more people than he could count? Or should he let it be and run its course? Was it even his decision to make?

Before the alpha had time to think it out, the brunette threw in a bit more to think about.

_ “Someone like Eren only comes around once every thousand years. I don’t know the history you two have, but from what I’ve seen today, the way you two looked at each other, there was a connection that has surpassed many lifetimes.” _

Levi looked at her confused.  _ “What do you mean?” _

_ “That face,”  _ She pointed to the man.  _ “Is the face of someone who just found what they were looking for. If I were you, I wouldn’t lose it again.” _

One thing led to another and now here he was, sprinting back through the halls of Shiganshina High in hopes of getting to Eren before it was too late. For the first time in years, Levi found his day riddled with acts of impulse. Even now, he had no clue what he was gonna do when he actually did catch up to the brunet. He would have to think fast because the door to the main office was only a couple yards away.

As he burst through the opening, his quick pace was brought to a halt due to his brother and Moblit standing in the way. Frantically he looked up, just in time to see all his hopes slip behind a stupid brick wall with the look of fear and regret plastered all over his face.

Every muscle in Levi’s body shouted at him to move, so he did until he couldn’t. As the raven moved to push past the two people in front of him, a large hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in place with its powerful grip. Turning to look behind him, Levi was stared down at by Erwin. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Erwin lifted a large eyebrow at his brother.

Levi was snapped back into reality when Erwin had grabbed him. “Uh,” He looked from the blonde to the door and then back again. Relaxing his muscles, Levi replied. “Sorry, Never mind. I’ll just tell him when he gets back.” He made up a quick lie to get the other alpha off his case.

For a moment it looked as if Erwin didn’t believe him, but he eventually released his arm. It wasn’t like he could hold the raven there all day. “Fine. Lunch is almost over. You should go back to your classroom.” 

Levi nodded and excused himself from the room. He walked quickly and didn’t look back. What the fuck was he going to do? This felt bad, really bad, but what could be done? Was it honestly the safest option to just let him go? They should have at the very least, let Eren spend his heat somewhere safe while Grisha is under suspicion. 

_ ‘Dammit!’  _ Something inside Levi was itching to chase after them. Maybe if he just left? No. that would cause trouble with a lot of people like his class, and his boss. What if he got someone to cover for him? 

Levi slowed his pace through the hall and thought for a moment. That might actually work, but who has free time to cover a class and not spill where he was? ‘ _ That's it! _ ’

Pulling out his cell phone, Levi dialed a quick number and waited as it rang.

_ “Hello?”  _ the other side picked up.

“Meet me at my classroom as soon as possible. I need you to do me a favor.” He hung up before they could respond. 

 

\--------

 

Levi only ended up waiting about three minutes after reaching his classroom before his invited guest arrived too. 

“Hey Levi, What’s up?” 

“Eld,” Levi greeted his friend. “I need you to help me out. I know you don’t have another class until last period.”

The tall blonde alpha smirked. “What’s in it for me?” 

Levi glared at him. “What do you want?” 

“To know why you’re leaving.” 

“Sorry, that's confidential.”  _ ‘Maybe this was a mistake.’  _ The raven moved his hand to his temple in an effort to dispel the headache that began to surface. 

“ _ Ugh!  _ Fine. I’ll babysit your brats. You owe me!” Eld pointed a long finger Levi’s way. 

Levi looked to the blonde, removing his hand from his head, and slapping it down onto the other’s shoulder. “Good luck.” Without a second glance, he stepped into his room and gathered his things. Eld had followed him in, looking him up and down trying his best to decipher the puzzle that was ‘Levi Ackerman’. 

“Must be something pretty bad to have you acting like this.” the blonde alpha nudged at Levi.

“You could say that.” The raven walked back to the door. He turned around at the last second. “Oh, and keep this on the down low for me, would ya?.” With that, he left. 

As he left the doorway to walk away, Levi heard Eld yell from the classroom. “You’re crazy! You clearly have a death wish!”

Levi just chuckled. That statement was truer than the other must have realized. Eren truly would be the death of this grumpy old bat. Not that twenty-six was old, but it sure did feel like it in this occupation.

 

\-------

 

Levi walked through a back door and rounded the school to the teacher parking lot. He unlocked his car and hopped in, wasting no time to start it up. The alpha sat for a moment to try and remember where Eren use to live. There was a possibility that he could have moved but it was a good place to start. Pulling out of the parking spot, Levi left the school grounds and started to head to the omega’s old house. 

He was about halfway there when he felt a sharp pain surge through his neck and heart. ‘ _ Omega! He’s in pain! Hurry!’  _ Levi didn’t take that mental note lightly and sped up. What if he was too late? What would happen if Eren got hurt? Was it physical pain? The alpha could feel himself tensing up at all the things that could be going wrong and how he wasn’t there at that very moment to stop it. 

As he turned the last corner, the familiar pull of his heart acted back up, letting the raven know that Eren was indeed at his old house. He pulled into the driveway and barely got the key out of the ignition before everything started to go red. He opened the door and that was it. 

The smell of distress and pain was clear to Levi and it enraged something inside if him. Anger took hold of his body and moved him to the door. Without warning, the raven lifted his leg and bashed the front door right off its hinges, causing it to slide across the polished wood floors. 

Stepping into the house was like walking through water. There was a thick mix of anger, fear, and dread everywhere. The alpha looked around the room for the source when his eye fell upon an ungodly sight. Eren was splayed across the floor with his father sitting on him, fist raised to the sky, ready to drop at a moments notice. 

After that sight, everything went from red to black. Levi had no recollection of the next several moments. He felt himself move but saw and heard nothing, until a specific voice broke through the darkness like a small light in the distance. 

_ “No!” _

The small light grew quickly, exposing his surroundings and showing him where he was. He turned his head to the direction the voice came from and saw Eren laying on his side on the floor, looking at him with immense fear. Was he afraid of him? What had he done to earn a look like that? “Eren?” He called to him. 

“Please don’t hurt him anymore.” Eren rolled onto his stomach to look at the raven better. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at the omega.  _ Don’t hurt who anymore?  _ He turned to look at what it was he was doing and found Grisha unconscious, only being held up by Levi’s fist that held tightly to the collar of the other man’s shirt. He dropped the man and stood up to move away from the scene. “What?” he turned back to Eren. “Did I do that?” 

Eren nodded and rolled back onto his side to rest his head against the floor. His smell changed slightly, losing the fear, but the pain remained. Levi’s heart ached at the sight. He was too late, and because of that Eren got hurt. He moved quickly to the boy’s side to check him out. “Are you okay?” He knelt beside the omega.

“I’ll live.” Eren smiled. It made Levi angry for some reason. Why was he acting like he was okay when he clearly wasn’t?

The alpha frowned at him. “Roll on your back for me, please.” Levi left no room for argument.

The boy did as such and Levi hurried to lift up Eren’s shirt, revealing the damage. The once golden skin was devastated with purple and blue welts. A mix of emotions washed trough Levi at the sight; sadness, anger, failure, regret, but most of all disappointment in himself. He had the ability to stop all of this from the very beginning, but he didn’t. He let it happen because he was afraid of the consequences, but this by far was the worst of the things that could have happened due to his decisions. 

“Does it look that bad?” Through all the negativity and devastation that had just conspired, Eren still had the ability to speak with a certain form of humor to his voice. 

Levi avoided his question with one of his own. “Do you have ice in your freezer?” The least he could do is clean up the mess he made. 

“We do,” Eren replied. 

“Okay. I’m going to call the police and get you some ice.” the alpha slid his hands underneath the omega and lifted him from the floor. The boy clung to the raven’s neck and it felt good to have him so close, but it wouldn’t last because he needed to just set Eren on the couch. When he laid him down, the omega winced in pain. “Please, don’t move,” Levi stressed. “I will be right back.”

Eren nodded to him and Levi walked away to the kitchen. Pulling out his phone he dialed up the police and began to look through drawers and cupboards for a bag or something. 

_ “Hello, Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”  _

“My name is Levi, I just stopped a domestic dispute. A young omega was attacked by his father. The boy has several contusions and is in quite a bit of pain. The father is unconscious and seems to only be suffering from a bloody nose.”

_ “Okay Levi, We will send dispatch your way along with an ambulance to take care of any medical needs. Please stay on scene for questioning. Thank you for calling in. We will get this all taken care of right away. Can we please have an address?”  _

“Sure, the address is…” Several things began to run through Levi’s mind. Things like, what will happen now? Where will Eren go? As far as the alpha knew, Eren had no other relatives. A few ideas came to mind but he would have to see how things went before moving his thoughts into action. Levi hung up the phone after they had confirmed help was on the way.

He found some zip-lock bags in a drawer beside the sink and proceed to fill it with ice. When the alpha had returned to the living room, the omega seemed to be lost in thought. Levi walked up to him and pulled up his shirt, setting the ice on the bruised skin.

When Eren winced in pain, Levi felt bad immediately and removed the ice. “Sorry,” He muttered and gently laid the ice back on his stomach. The raven kept his hand on the bag and it remained there for a few moments before the omega laid his own hand upon his.

“Levi, It’s… It’s too cold.” the boy shivered. 

Levi was so distracted by the need to make the omega feel better that he didn’t even think about how cold he must be with the ice directly on his skin. He lifted the bag and pulled Eren’s shirt back down before laying the ice back on top. Eren pulled his hand away and rested it back to his side. 

The raven looked at his face and saw his purple cheek. It looked so painful. He opened up the bag of ice and pulled out a single cube before closing it again. Moving closer to the boy’s face, the alpha laid the ice on his damaged skin, holding it there so it wouldn’t side off. Guilt pulled at Levi’s heart. “I’m sorry, Eren,”

Eren looked confused. “For what?” His face quickly changed as if he realized something. “It’s fine, it didn’t really hurt.” 

The boy must have thought it was just for startling him but it was so much more than that. “No, Eren. I’m sorry you got hurt in the first place.” he looked to the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. “I should have done something to intervene, but-” 

“Levi,” Eren stopped him. He lifted his hand from his side and place it on the alpha’s cheek. “There was nothing you could have legally done to stop any of this. I’m just happy you came to save me.” the omega looked away and removed his hand. “On second thought, maybe not.”

Levi was taken aback by that last comment and lifted his head to look at Eren. “What do you mean?”

This time it was Eren’s turn to look away. As he did so, Levi’s hand fell from the omega’s cheek. “It’s not like you can save me from being an omega.”

“Eren…” Levi discarded the ice cube as he shifted to kneel over the boy in an effort to get a better look at him. “Being an omega isn’t as bad as you are making it out to be. I can’t know for sure what it’s like exactly, but I know many happy omegas.”

That caught the boy’s attention. He must not have heard a lot about omega’s because that comment seemed to make him feel better right away due to the change in his scent. “Really?”

“Yeah, one of my longtime friends, Isabelle, She’s one, and she is very happy with her mate, Farlan. My mom and dad, too. Not my real ones, but my adoptive parents. They’ve been together for years and are very happy together. There are always those alpha’s who don’t understand that omegas are no different then they are, but the same goes for alpha’s too.” Levi knelt back down beside Eren so he was no longer looming over the boy. “Alpha’s can sometimes have some pretty big shoes to fill. If they aren’t perfect, they are shunned and discriminated against. Sometimes I wish I had presented as a beta. Life would have been so much more simple. In fact, I hated that I had presented as an alpha until…” 

Levi hesitated. He had gotten ahead of himself and let his emotions get the better of him. He was spilling everything and luckily he caught himself just in time. Or did he?

Eren was completely involved in his story. “Until what?” 

Maybe it was the right thing to do. There were going to be major consequences to his action if he spoke up now, but if he didn’t as he did earlier, he might regret it again, and the results may once again hurt Eren. he couldn’t risk that. Not even once more. 

“Until I met you.” it felt like a burden had been lifted from Levi’s shoulders. 

“What do you mean? How did that change your mind?” Eren asked on.

So Levi continued. “I’m not actually that sure why, but what I do know is that it felt right. Suddenly I knew I was made this way for a reason, and maybe you were too.”

Eren smiled softly and it made Levi’s heart clench in joy. He was absolutely beautiful when he smiled from day one. “I guess that feels kinda… right. What do you think it means, then?”

There was no stopping him now. It was like the floodgates had opened and the alpha’s one mission was to make this omega his, and not let go ever again. “I’m not sure,” Levi said softly. “But, I’m interested in finding out if you are?”

Eren smiled even bigger but it quickly changed into a frown. “We can’t.”

It felt like a knife had just been driven through the raven’s chest. He frowned. “Why not?” He was confused and hurt and not thinking logically. It hadn't even occurred once to him during this time that Eren was his student. Of course, he couldn’t! But that didn’t explain the connection he definitely felt between the two.

“You belong to another. And this is just a dream anyway. The real Levi would never say something like that to me. I’m just a child in his eyes. Another one of the brats he has to babysit for an hour at a time.” Eren swallowed and looked away.

Out of all the things Eren had just said to be fact, only one stood out and hurt to hear. “You think this is a dream?” in the very least, he couldn’t even believe this was real? If he knew it was, would that change his answer?

The omega faced him once more. “Is it not?” Eren’s voice cracked and he began to cry. Levi could see the war in his eyes. The boy wanted ever so desperately to believe this was real. He was pleading for Levi to prove him wrong, and so the alpha did the one thing he could think of, the one thing he had been yearning to do since the moment he got here. 

The alpha swept down and captured the omega’s lips. He reached his hands behind his neck and carded his fingers through the boy’s soft locks. It took a moment for Eren to catch on, but once he did, he reached up and grasped Levi frantically, mashing their lips together harder. They moved in sync as Levi put all the emotion he could into the kiss, desperate for the brunet to understand how serious he was about all of this. 

Levi broke the kiss for air before speaking up. “It’s not, and I meant every word.”

Eren pulled himself up into Levi’s neck, burying his nose into his scent gland, and sobbed, releasing all his tension and crying out all his pain. Through the sobs, he spoke. “ Yes, I want to find out with you! I want to learn what a good life feels like. I’m tired of this hell I am trying to pretend I’m okay in. I want to be with you!”

Pure joy surged throughout Levi, touching every bone and spreading to every edge. It was like enlightenment of a sort. He pulled Eren up slightly as he sat on the edge of the couch so he could hold the boy easier. The raven pulled the bag of ice out from between them and discarded it to the floor. 

Behind them, sirens became louder and louder, signaling that the police were here to take the bastard passed out on the other side of the room away. He deserved much more than a jail sentence for hurting Eren but Levi would let it be, for now. 

“ _ Police! We’re coming in!”  _ Right on time too as Grisha began to show signs of being conscious again. Grunting and shifting. “ _ Are you Levi?”  _

“Yes, I’m the one who called in.” Levi rested his hand on the back of Eren’s head to keep it there. Some protective part of him for some reason didn’t want the other’s to see his omega in such a weak state. 

_ “Okay, We have an ambulance out front for this guy. Can you take him out there by yourself?” _

“Yeah, I’ve got him. Thank you.” Levi adjusted Eren so he could lift him off the couch and out the door to get medical assistance. 

He approached the ambulance as a man hopped out of the driver's seat and rounded the back to open up the doors.  _ “Set him here. I’ll have a look at him and see what we can do.”  _ After the man opened the doors, he pulled out a first aid kit and waited until for the raven to do as he had asked.

Levi nodded and did as such, setting Eren down gently on the back of the ambulance. The omega grabbed harder onto Levi when he felt the man start to pull away.

“No! Don’t leave!” Eren started to panic. 

“Hey, Eren! I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to let go of my neck so they can check your wounds.” The raven was shocked by how childish Eren was acting. Even with his coercing, Eren still held fast.

The EMT noticed Eren’s resistance and asked.  _ “Is he by any chance going into heat?”  _

“He’s in heat now. They have him on suppressants due to the conflict that started this whole mess.” Levi sighed and rubbed the omega’s back in an attempt to try and calm him down.

_ “That would explain a few things. Are you his mate?”  _

Levi thought for a moment. “That has yet to be decided.” the EMT must have got the message and nodded as he began to look through his tools. 

_ “We will have to do this quick then. Can you coerce him the best you can? I would like to let him rest as soon a possible.” _

“Yeah,” the raven nodded. “Eren. I need to look at your stomach again, please.” the boy groaned but pulled back. He had the cutest little pout on and Levi almost pulled him back into his arms. He stopped himself, luckily and reached for the hem of Eren’s shirt, pulling it all the way off so it wouldn’t be in the paramedic's way. The alpha moved to the side so that the EMT could take his place.

_ “Well, that looks painful.”  _ the man looked Eren over, touching a few places and removing his had when the boy flinched.  _ “It seems to me that it's just some bruising. Lucky for us, your attacker had a weak hit, and nothing crucial was disturbed. By the looks of it, he will be just fine. It will be sore for a few days, possibly to a week and a half after his heat. Keep an eye on him through his heat and make sure that it isn't spreading or showing signs of not improving. I’m afraid that during the next week, his stomach muscles will be used a lot. He won't feel anything for the most part, but afterward, he’s gonna be in a bit of pain. Due to the fact that he can’t feel much pain during heat, he could risk making things worse so that’s why I need you to keep an eye on him. Look into some painkillers. He may ask for some during the last few days of his heat, you're safe to give him the recommended amount.” _

Levi listened carefully to everything the parametric had to say. The alpha wasn’t sure if he would be able to be around Eren during his heat without risking taking part in it. Eren’s whereabouts would be discussed soon anyways so memorizing the EMT’s words would be helpful at the very least to pass on. 

_ “Did you notice anything anywhere else?”  _ the man asked as he looked at Eren’s cheek. 

“No. I don’t think his father had a lot of time to do much damage before I got here.” the EMT nodded. 

“ _ Okay. Everything looks good. You are clear to go. You can wait here for questioning. If anything worsens or you have any questions, call his doctor and have him looked at.”  _ The paramedic spoke as he cleaned up his things, not that he used them.

“Thank you,” Levi replied. Eren caught on that he was done being looked at and leaned over to wrap his arms back around the alpha’s neck and reburied his head into the man’s neck. “How are you feeling?” Levi asked him.

“I’m fine. Tired and a little sore, but fine.” Levi nodded at that. “What is going to happen to me now? I don’t have anywhere else to go. After my mom died, I had no choice but to go back with my dad. He was all I had left, and now…” 

“It will be fine. I will make sure you have a place to go. I promise.” the raven rested his chin on the top of the brunet’s head. 

“ _ Eren Yeager?”  _ The female cop from earlier approaches the two.  _ “I am detective  _ _ Rheinberger. I’ve been assigned to your case. I was informed that you are in heat so I will make this quick.”  _ Levi and Eren had both looked to her to listen.  _ “I will save questions on the case for when you are done with your heat, but for now I need to make sure you have somewhere you can go. There are no records of any other family members or a mate,”  _ She looked to Levi.  _ “What are you to him, if I may ask?”  _

“He’s my mate, just not completely, yet,” Eren spoke up before Levi could say anything, though he wasn’t dissatisfied. 

Rheinberger nodded and pulled out a notebook to write on it.  _ “Will you be spending you heat with him then?”  _ she asked.

“No, not this round.” Levi step in this time. Heats are something you have to plan for and Levi wasn’t exactly ready to do something like that yet. He only just confessed to Eren. sharing a heat together would form an unsteady foundation. Eren frowned at his answer but didn’t argue. 

_ “Okay. Will you be able to let him stay with you?”  _ She continued her interrogation.

Levi thought for a moment. “Yeah. I won’t be able to be present, but I will make accommodations for him.”

_ “Okay, then I believe we are all set here. This is my card. Please inform us when Eren has finished his heat. We would like to wrap this case up quickly and deliver the punishment his father deserves.”  _ She handed Levi her business card and he took it to store in his pocket. She turned to walk away but paused to turn back around.  _ “I almost forgot. Aside from Grisha’s personal information, we found this in his pocket. We would normally hold onto it to give back once he got out but since you are here, it goes to the family to hold on to.”  _ the detective pulled a small bag out of her pocket and handed it to Eren. 

Upon seeing it, the omega grabbed it quickly and pulled it to his chest. “Thank you.” He smiled. 

_ “Was it yours?”  _ she asked. 

“Yes.”

She nodded.  _ “I’m glad it ended up back in the right hands. You two have a better rest of your time, now. I hope to hear from you in a week.”  _ With that, she finally left for real. 

Eren and Levi were left to themselves, holding one another as the stress and anxiety from the day slowly melted from their bones. “Let’s get going. I don’t think I can stand to be here any longer than we need to be.” Levi confessed.

Eren nodded in return and looked up to Levi. “Where are we going to go?” 

“Well,” Levi looked down into Eren’s emerald eyes. “I would like to take you to my parents’ for the duration of your heat. I can’t guarantee that I will behave around you and they will take very good care of you.”

“What?” Eren looked disappointed. “But I don’t want to leave you. Levi, don’t make me do that!”

“Hey, hey. It will be okay. I will be by to check up on you every once in a while, but I can’t do this on my own. Plus my mom is an omega and will know how to better help you. I would only make things worse."

“No you wouldn’t, but fine.” the omega sighed and leaned back into the alpha. “Your mom sounds nice anyway.” 

Levi chuckled. “Okay. Let’s go get your things and take you over before the suppressants wear off. Let’s just grab what you need. We have to wait for the rest of the legal issues to go through before we can determine where you will stay for good, but…” It wasn’t like Levi to suddenly get cold feet like this but he did. “You are welcome to come and live with me if you would like.”

The burnet shot up immediately with excitement. “Yes! I would love that!” he laughed all giddily until a sharp pain rushed through his abs. “Oops... forgot I was hurt.” He chuckled softly.

Levi just sighed. “Come on. Let’s go.” The alpha helped Eren down from the vehicle and handed him his shirt to put back on.

Eren gratefully slipped his arms back through the sleeves and pulled the fabric down his torso. Together they quickly marched back inside and grabbed some essentials to shove into Eren's school bag. 

Levi watched as the boy dug through his drawers then moved to his closet and back again, collecting specific garments and such. Things had changed dramatically in Levi's life in less than eight hours. For the better or for the worse, that had yet to be decided. But Levi knew one thing for sure. No matter where this path led him, he wouldn't regret a single thing as long as this emerald eyed boy was there by his side through it all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have disabled the twitter I made for my AO3 account and will be making a tumblr really soon! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! let me know what you think in the comment! I love you all!!!! See you next time! <3<3<3


	17. Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter. The last to weeks have been very very long for me and I'm really glad it's over now lol. I wanted to have this chapter out by last Tuesday but clearly, that didn't happen, so then I was going to release it next Tuesday but I have a lot of papers coming up. posting the chapter today just made the most sense.  
> thank you so much for your patience!!! I love you guys so much! you are what keeps me going sometimes so for that, thanks! <3<3<3
> 
> moving on! for the first time in like 3 chapters, this chapter is the length it is supposed to be! I personally find that funny and I have no clue why. XD
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys! you deserve it!

 

 

 

**Mrs.Smith pov**

 

_“Bleep bleep bleep!” … “Bleep bleep bleep!”_

“Ellanor! Your phone is going off!” Mr.Smith grouched when his wife didn’t answer the call right away.

“I hear it, I hear it!” Mrs.smith walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find her husband sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. She walked up to him and picked up her phone located only a foot away from the alpha. “It was right next to you! You could have answered it, you old grump!” She pulled it to her and checked who’s call she had missed. “It was Levi.”

“Hmm. Is he still walking around with that skank?” Mr.Smith grumbled.

“Be nice!” the omega yelled at the alpha. “ _Bleep bleep bleep!”_ “Oh! He’s calling back. Hello?” She answered it quickly.

 _“Hi mom,”_ Her son’s deep voice came in from the other side of the line.

“Hey, Levi! How are you doing?” Mrs.Smith happily marched back into the kitchen to finish the dishes from lunch.

 _“I’m doing fine.”_ As a mother, you tend to notice small things in your children’s mannerisms, and to this omega, there was something nagging at her raven-haired son before he even opened his mouth. _“Mom, I need you to do me a huge favor.”_

The blonde omega stopped what she was doing to put her full attention on Levi. “Anything you need.”

_“I need you to watch someone through their heat. A student of mine has nowhere to go and I can't be present during it.”_

“Oh,” She could tell Levi was leaving a lot of information out, but the situation sounded serious enough and the raven didn’t stick his head out for just anyone.

 _“Mom?”_ Levi spoke up when his mom had not.

“Sorry! Yes! That is fine! I will have the guest bedroom made up for him. Is that everything?”

_“Yeah. We will be there soon.”_

“Okay honey! I can’t wait to meet them!”

_“Oh, mom?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Thank you.”_

Levi hung up before she could say anything back to him. How very like him. He dishes out compliments and thank you’s all the time but can’t take one for the life of him. She placed her phone down on the kitchen counter and turned to face the living room. “Sweety, we are having a guest for the next week. I’m heading upstairs to get the spare bedroom made.”

“Who’s coming?” Mr.Smith looked over his shoulder.

“A student of Levi’s. They have nowhere to go and it must be pretty bad if Levi has to take care of things.” the spry woman threw her hands around while she talked.

“Alright. I hope they behave themselves.” the old alpha turned back to his newspaper.

“I’m sure they will. They are one of Levi’s students after all. Imagine what he would do if he heard one of his students misbehave for his parents. That poor kid wouldn’t stand a chance!” Mrs.Smith spoke mostly to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs.

 

\------

 

The blonde omega was finishing up placing some extra towels in the spare bedroom when she heard the front door downstairs open. She quickly placed them on the side table and ran down the hall to meet them. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Mrs.Smith looked down over the balcony to see her raven-haired son looking up at her.

When the omega looked behind the alpha, she was quite surprised at what she saw. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but this? This was way better! Behind Levi was a small brown haired boy. He was the most adorable thing she had seen in ages!

Not being able to hold in her excitement, Mrs.Smith ran down the stairs and gave Levi a quick embrace before pushing him to the side to meet his student. “Levi!” She squealed. “You never told me he was this adorable!” the mother reached out and cupped the boy’s cheeks giving them a quick pinch. When the boy winced and pulled back, she immediately noticed the bruise just under his eye.

“Mom, this is Eren. Please be gentle with him. There were some issues at home and He’s not physically well.”

Mrs.Smith looked between Levi and Eren with disbelief. “What? How could anyone harm someone so precious?!”

Eren blushed and sneakily reached out his hand to grab Levi’s sleeve. It didn’t miss the women’s sharp eye.

“Well, let’s show you to your room so you don’t have to stand here all day, shall we?” the petite omega gently reached out for Eren’s other hand, watching him carefully so as not to scare him further. He was already trying to hide behind her son and that was a mistake on her part by being too much.

When Eren did nothing to react and simply smiled at her, she gradually tightened her grip on his hand and began to lead the way up the stairs. Levi followed loosely behind.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Eren suddenly stopped, causing Mrs. Smith to be pulled back and Levi to slow to a stop from behind. The mother and son simultaneously looked to the brown haired boy to find out why he had stopped only to see that his eyes were glued to a door.

Mrs. Smith looked from the door to Eren and then finally to Levi. He looked back at her and they shared a silent confirmation that Eren had an idea of what was behind that door.

“Eren? Would you like to go in there?” The blonde omega looked at the raven to see if it was alright and got a shrug as an answer. It was permission enough. She was sure he was just as curious as to how well she’s kept the room up. After all, it has been a while since he had actually visited.

“I’m sorry…” Eren looked like he was broken out of a daze but then processed the woman’s question with careful thought. “Would you mind?” He asked.

“Not at all! You are welcome anywhere you would like here. Please don’t feel like you have boundaries.” When Eren nodded in reply, Mrs.Smith walked up to the door and opened it. She watched as the young boy’s eyes opened wide and walked into the room. He turned in a circle as he inspected every corner.

Levi walked into the doorway to stand next to his mother, his own eyes glued to the person exploring the bedroom. Mrs. Smith looked at Levi and studies his emotionless face. There was nothing she could read from it, but his eyes, even from the side, she could see them glow with a new found light as they followed Eren.

Every mother’s goal in life is to create a life for their child that is better than their own. To see them go above and beyond their own expectations, and to find their place in the world. Levi had a lot going for him and more, but never once did he seem appreciative or in the very least enjoyed where he was and what he was doing. Not that he wasn’t grateful, she was sure, but he always seemed like he had a need to be somewhere else than where he was. It was as if Levi’s sour face was toward anyone off from looking too closely into his eyes and notice that he wasn’t actually there in the moment. He was always in some far off place in his mind.

But today, it was different. Today, Levi was looking out at the world, at the things happening not in his mind, but right in front of him. Something had captured all of the stoic man’s attention and it wasn’t going to waver very easily.

This was so exciting! The omega smiled when she realized she was witnessing history in the making. She very well may be in the presence of her future son in law and it filled her with giddy triumph. It didn’t matter if Eren was his student or not, She would be there to support Levi in whatever battles he decides to take on. She made that oath the day he signed the adoption papers, and it would stay that way till her very last breath.

“Wow…” Eren said breathlessly as he made his way further into the lavish room. “It’s so big,” he spoke to no one in particular.

Levi chuckled at that. “My reaction wasn’t much different my first time seeing this room.” Eren looked back at the raven and smiled before he turned to look out the window in the back of the room.

Mrs. Smith noticed Levi’s eyes shift to the object hanging from the cill. “Recognize it?” She asked.

“I do.” Levi and his mother joined Eren as they approached the window. Eren looked up and gazed through the green glass bulb as it slowly spun back in forth in the wind.

“When you left, this was the object I missed the most, aside from you of course.” Mrs.Smith caught Levi’s smile. “So I went out and bought myself one, and put it right where your’s use to be.”

Eren looked between the two of them confusedly. “What is it?” He re-faced the ornament again, this time looking closer at it for any hidden secrets it may hold.

“It’s just a decoration I liked. Apparently, mom felt the same.” Levi brushed it off like it didn’t have everything to do with the green-eyed boy in front of him.

“It’s beautiful.” Eren smiled as he gazed at it.

“Yeah,” Levi replied.

The blonde omega had to bite her lips and look away when she noticed it wasn’t the ornament Levi was agreeably complementing. “Well boys, How about I show you to your room and then you guys can do what you’d like.”

Levi quickly looked to his watch and spoke up. “I have to go soon, I still have one more class to get to.”

“Okay, this way then.” Mrs.Smith turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She turned down the hall and stopped in front of the open door to the guest bedroom. When she looked behind her, she noticed that no one had followed.

 

**Levi pov**

 

“Okay, this way then.” Levi’s mother turned away and walked out of the room. Levi began to follow but Eren reached out and grabbed his sleeve, stopping him in his place.

The raven turned and looked back at the brunet with an eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

The omega held tight to the alpha’s sleeve as he gathered his words. “I… I… Uh….”

Levi turned his body to the boy and looked him in the eyes. “Spit it out,”

Eren took a deep breath. “I’m… I’m scared. I feel like I can't breathe. I keep trying to just roll with everything and pretend things are still normal, but their not! I don't know what I'm doing here! What am I supposed to do next?” Eren's words spilled out of his mouth and seemed to shock even him when it happened.

Levi was completely caught off guard by this. Eren had acted as if he was completely fine and it fooled even the alpha. He felt guilty for missing the signs but hopefully, with time, he would learn to catch them sooner. Levi already knew Eren was going to be a handful, but a welcome one.

“Eren,” Levi grabbed the boy's arm and gently moved the two of them to the bed. When the alpha sat, the omega got the idea and joined him. “To be one hundred percent honest with you, your going to experience a lot of hardship in the future pertaining your secondary gender. You're going to have your rough moments, but you're also going to have some you'll never want to forget.”

Eren looked slightly horrified by what Levi had to say. It really was the way of life, but no one wanted to hear about it.

“But I want you to remember this. For every step you take into your future, I will be taking the same one right beside you. You're not going to do this alone. I promise you that as long as you allow me to remain here, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to suffer another day in your life.”

Eren seemed to relax himself a bit as he took in the words the raven had said. After a moment the omega looked Levi straight in the eyes and mustered up all his courage to speak. “You promise?” his face was completely serious.

“I promise.” there was no hesitation in Levi's demeanor as he did his very best to earn the other's trust.

“Okay then. I would like to ask a request."

“Anything you need.” Levi echoed his own mother's words.

“If you wouldn't mind, I would like to….”

 

\---------

 

**Mrs. Smith pov**

 

“Boys?” the blonde omega heard them talking and gave them a moment to themselves, but when she found herself waiting longer than she would have liked, she decided to leave it up to them.

Walking back to Levi's bedroom she rapted on the open door to gather the other's attention. When the woman looked inside, she was surprised to Levi looking out the window while Eren was asleep on the bed.

Her knock must have been heard because Levi turned to her in question. “What happened?” she asked him.

“Can we talk out there?” the alpha began to move through to the exit.

“Of course,” the mother followed. As soon as they were out of the door, Levi looked to his watch and hurried down the stairs. Still, his mother followed, waiting to hear what he had to say no matter how long it took him to say it.

Finally, the raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just before the door, and turned to his mother. “Eren will be spending his heat in my room. I have to hurry back to school now, but once I am done, I promise I will come back and explain everything. I can only imagine how weird this all has to look to you.” Levi looked away guiltily.

Mrs. Smith only smiled. “Levi, never once have you disappointed me in any way. No matter how this may look, I know you would only have a good reason for all of this. You've already earned my trust long ago, so whatever it is you need from me, I'll be there.”

Levi looked a little shocked but smiled soon after. “Thank you, mom. I will see you soon. Please take good care of him.” he took one last look at his watch before opening the door and leaving through it in a hurry.

Seeing Levi like this only made her first impression of Eren all the more impressive. Never before had she seen someone tame the beast that is Levi much like Eren had. He had The alpha wrapped tight around his little finger. It was a little scary since there wasn't much to be known on the boy, but she had to trust Levi given how much of that trust he had just put into Eren.

“Lucky kid,” she whispered before she turned on her heal and stalked back into the kitchen. A day's chores are never done.

 

\---------

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren woke to see the sun had turned the sky a brilliant shade of orange and pink. It made the mute room glow in a loud peachy aura. The omega rolled over in the soft bed to inspect the room he had woken up in. To his pleasant surprise, he was still in the same place he had fallen asleep in. The same green glass ornament hung from the window, unmoved by the light.

Upon further inspection of his surroundings, Eren found that his backpack had made it into the room and sat on a small chair in the corner. Beside him on the nightstand sat a tall tower of towels and the boy could only imagine what those were there for.

A shiver ran through his spine at the thought and it somehow had led his mind to the happenings of before he fell asleep.  


_“Okay then. I would like to ask a request.”_

_“Anything you need.” Levi echoed his own mother's words._

_“If you wouldn't mind, I would like to spend my heat in here.”_

_Levi looked slightly shocked. “I guess I don't see a problem with that.” his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. “Just be sure to clean up when you're done.” he joked._

_Eren blushed a deep red and had to look away but a smile still made it on to his face. It was probably due to that smile that he was able to look back and make a slightly bolder move of grabbing Levi's hand. He pulled it up to his cheek and sighed, letting the wonderful scent fill his lungs and melt into his muscles._

 

_Levi watched on in curiosity at how his scent affected the omega. Eren's eyelids grew slightly heavy as the scent seemed to grow stronger._

_Eren was just about to return Levi’s hand to him, feeling guilty and embarrassed for making such a bold move, to begin with, but the alpha seemed to have different plans._

_His hand moved gently to the side of the omega's neck where it was red a sore. He rubbed it gently and Eren felt like he was in euphoria. All the pain melted away as he leaned into the alpha._

_“Thanks,” Eren barely whispered before his eyes shut and he was out cold._  


Looking back on it now, the omega blushed madly. His face felt warm with the rush leading him to turn his head and bury it deep into his pillow. Upon taking a deep breath from it, Eren could smell the subtle hints of Levi's scent.

The brunet pushed his face in deeper, desperate to find more of it. He couldn't hide how giddy Levi made him. Even after all of the events of that day, here he was, smiling into a pillow like an idiot. It was an unmistakable fact that he was the reason Eren lived.

It was a foolish reason, putting another's life as collateral for your own, but it felt like there wasn't a choice. It wasn’t his head that had decided this, but his heart. And was it really so bad to be a fool if it felt so good?

It didn't matter though, because all he could think about was Levi. His hair, the way it fell so daringly on his face, threatening to cover it up but withstanding it like blackmail. And his eye's. Deep moons that hid secrets in the dark, unseen half, unlit by the light of the sun. Secrets Eren had spent more hour than he was willing to admit dreaming about learning of.

His touch. The way his hand feels on his arm, on his cheek, and in his hair. His lips on his. Eren shivered.

In his moment of mental silence, a voice came to his ear. A voice he was desperate to hear more and more of. It was alpha's voice. Deep and solitary. He needed to find that voice. He needed to find his alpha.

Eren lifted his head from the pillow and sat up. He pulled himself off the warm, soft mattress and started to sulk towards the closed door. Reaching out, It took no effort to open it up and slip from the room.

As he entered the rest of the house, Levi's scent grew stronger. In desperation, the omega called out. “Alpha!” the word echoed through the house as voices from beyond went silent.

Confused to hear no reply, the brunet began to descend down the stairs. “Alpha?” he tried again, but still no answer.

As he reached the final step, a loud “ _Go!”_ reverberated off off every wall. Eren narrowed his eyes in confusion. Walking across the hallway, the omega entered a small living room of sorts. There, standing in front of a lounge chair was the other omega.

She looked a little razzled when Eren had walked in. “Eren! How was your nap?” she asked.

Eren hesitated a moment while he looked around the room. “Fine,” he said blatantly. “Where's alpha?”

“I'm sorry Eren, he's not here right now.” the woman looked guilty. What a bad liar.

“But I heard his voice.” he countered.

“I'm sorry, not here.” she rubbed her hands together. “Let's get you back upstairs. Your heat is going to start up again and you need to be laying down and resting until then.” she moved across the room and reached for his arm to help guide him back up the stairs.

“No, wait! I can smell him! He has to be here!” Eren stepped away from the blonde omega and began to cross the room.

“Eren! No-” before she could stop the boy, he was stopped in his own tracks by the alpha that had just entered the room.

Eren smiled. “Were you hiding yourself from me?” he laughed lightly.

“No,” Levi looked right into his eyes. The man's were blown wide, most of the silver disappeared behind a deep black void in each eye. “The opposite, actually.”

Eren paused in confusion for a second before Levi stalked up to the omega and lifted him over his shoulder.

“Levi! No! Don't you dare hurt him!” the other omega began to freak out.

“It's okay, trust me. I can do this.” the alpha did his best to calm the other down.

Eren had no clue what they were talking about but didn't really care. Levi was here with him! And holding him so close even if he was hanging over his shoulder. It was pretty uncomfortable, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Levi began to move them out of the room and up the stairs before making his way back into the bedroom. He left the door open and that upset the omega a bit. Why was he exposing their nest to the outside world?

 _Oh no! The nest!_ He hadn't had any time to prepare it! Alpha was going to dislike it and abandon him now!

Eren began to flail in the raven's arms at the thought. He wasn't able to do much thought because Levi let him fall off his shoulder and onto the bed. “Alpha! Look away! I haven't finished the nest yet! I will do it super quickly, just give me a minute!”

The brunet immediately got to work, pulling up the covers and ripping the pillows from their neat places.

He was in the middle of moving the pillows when an immense pressure of a hand was felt on the back of his neck. He turned his head slightly to see Levi had moved over his body and was now looking down at him.

The grip on his skin was pulled slightly tighter and Eren felt his body go limp. He slumped against the soft comforter and let his eyes droop until half-lidded.

“Behave yourself now until I get back, okay? I'm not abandoning you but I can't be here this time around. Now sleep. You will be alright. I will return soon enough.”

That was the last thing Eren heard before his eyes fell the rest of the way shut and his world was turned to black.

He found himself dreaming of nothing that night. His thoughts remained silent and his vision stayed black. It was a sleep that felt like minutes but in reality, was worth hours. It was kind of refreshing to have some peace and quiet for a change.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! (Update)
> 
> So, I said I was going to release chapter 18 on this Tuesday(today) but its been a long day and i have to finish it still. I won't make you wait until next Tuesday, I will have it out for you by tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. 
> 
> [Original Message](I already have chapter 18 mostly done so I will be releasing it this tuesday instead of next! Its very wordy and a lot of conversation but it's all very important to the future of this fanfic.)
> 
> Moving on~
> 
> Some edits were made to the working of the last scene so if you're rereading this or something, hopefully it makes a little more sense. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so loyal! I can't wait for you to see what the story brings!


	18. Be Alright Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD! I just re-edited this one chapter SEVEN FREAKING TIMES!!! First, my cats kept stepping on the keyboard because they insisted I pet them right then and there! Then the editing program I use was glitching out because it turns out I pasted the chapter twice and it had a meltdown. SO, I didn't know that at first. My genius plan to outsmart my computer was to just edit it on my phone. That's when I realized that it was pasted twice! Moral of the story, I felt like the world was against me in trying to post this chapter. I say that while leaving out my day yesterday when I was originally supposed to post. 😩
> 
> But I must stay positive! I have concurred a plethora of annoyances to get this chapter to you today and I count that as a Mighty Win!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with me and being such amazing readers! you are the reason I don't just throw my computer out the window and give up on writing! 😂 I Love You All! ❤ Please enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Levi got back to the school just in time to take on his last hour of classes. Eld put up little fight for information with the prior knowledge that the raven was a steel box. There was no getting anything out of him if he didn’t want to give it. 

The other good news was that it seemed Erwin was none the wiser. There was no messages left for him or anything. His brother would have to learn of today’s happenings at some point but a break would be appreciated so he could actually mentally review what had happened himself. 

Levi entered the classroom just as the bell had rung. He walked to his desk chair and set his things down. “Pull out your books and turn to page fifteen. Do the first 3 problems to warm up.” Everyone had their eyes glued to the alpha and made no move to do as he said. When he noticed, all it took was one glare and the room erupted into a montage of zippers and papers.

Just as the raven was about to take a seat in his chair, Hange burst through the classroom door, startling the class. 

She ran up to the alpha. “Levi! I have some great news about- _ Hmf _ ” Before she had finished her sentence, Levi took the few steps he needed to slam his palm over the brunette’s big mouth. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was she was going to say, but knowing her, she could have very well just about spilled the cat out of the bag in front of a whole classroom of tenth graders. 

“Outside. Now.” He demanded. He was so fucking exhausted and this was the last thing he wanted to think about.

Hange nervously turned herself about and left the classroom, the grumpy alpha close behind. They walked out with all eyes on them, curious to the commotion that happened to be way more interesting than math.

Once outside the room, Hange turned back to face the raven and bounced impatiently while waiting for Levi to permit her to speak. 

He shut the door and crossed his arms. “What.” 

“You and Eren are True mates!” Hange spat out the words like they were a bull trying to be held down. All at once she paced around and let the volcano of knowledge spill out. “I had never seen that mark on your neck before and it got me thinking! So I contacted some superiors of mine that work over at Rose University and they said that they have been studying that particular strand of symptoms for years!”

“Get on with it, Hange.” Levi tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Tell me!” She finally stopped pacing and stood right in front of the raven, getting a little closer than necessary. “Have you noticed anything else different about yourself or Eren other than the red marks on your necks? Or maybe, have you felt any weird pulls towards Eren? How about your relationship thus far? You haven't slept with each other yet, have you?” 

“No!” Levi could barely keep up with the word vomit. “Jesus Hange, you give me a migraine! Yes, I’ve had a pull towards him for years, but no, I would never touch a student.”

“Oh okay… Why not?” She asked in all seriousness. 

Levi smacked her over the back of the head. “Because he’s a student! Are you a fucking idiot? I could lose my job! Not that I would want to sleep with him anyways!”

“If you have what I think you have then that last sentence is a lie,” she said much more quietly. 

“Then what, Hange? What do I have?”

“You have what the scientist at Rose like to call  _ Love sickness! _ ” Hange smiled.

“What?” Levi lifted an eyebrow at her. 

“Lovesickness! A special kind of Lovesickness you get when you find the one person you were meant to spend the rest of eternity with! Granted, lots of people can feel “lovesick”, but the stuff you and Eren have is legitimate Love Sickness!” The brown haired alpha looked off into the distance dreamily. 

“Hange!” the raven snapped his fingers beside her face. “You’re crazy.”

“I’m not Levi, and neither are you. You aren't the first person to have ever felt these things before. Everyone else who went through this all said that everything made sense once they put a name to it. True mates! There’s nothing else it could be!”

“Then what? I Mate Eren, lose my job and get deemed a pedophile? Is that what I'm supposed to do?” The alpha uncrossed his arms and threw them into the air in frustration.

“Well, some would argue it would be the right thing to do. Have you even talked to Eren? Maybe he has something to say on the matter. Don’t forget that you can deny it all you want, but you will also be denying Eren the chance to actually find love too. It’s clear he already knows who you are and losing you might be harder than you can imagine. All of that because you don’t want to lose your job?” 

Levi sighed. She was right. He had said more cheesy things than he can stomach and all for what? To just walk away from it? Eren deserved better than that. He deserved better. In the very least, he should let Eren choose. 

If he was offered the chance to just follow his heart, Levi would go to Eren without hesitation, but this was reality. A harsh place for the heart to live. His job was never a concern on the table, it was simply used to try and stall the inevitable. Levi had enough money to retire three times over, so what was holding him up? Was he scared? Eren was something special that to see him hurt, and by his own hand regrettably, the raven couldn't bear to think of what he would do if that happened. 

So then was it commitment? He had committed before. For three years in fact. Levi knitted his eyebrows. Did Petra even really count? Maybe it really was the fear of commitment. These were all really heavy thoughts for a rundown brain like his to handle. He was definitely going to have to sleep on all of it. Hopefully, Eren’s heat will allow him ample time to figure it out. 

Hange seemed to notice the alpha was deep in thought. She lifted her hand and patted his shoulder. “I see you have a lot to think about. We can talk another time. Have a good rest of your day.” For a crazy alpha, Hange could also be very kind and considerate. She smiled and walked away in the opposite direction of her classroom. Most likely she was off to see Moblit. 

Out of all the people in this world, those two ended up together. They fit each other very well, almost like yin and yang. The mates of three years were soon expecting and Levi would never admit that he himself longed for a family like that. A family of blood. Another possibility was added to the alpha’s plate when he realized that Eren could do just that. Give him a family, but more importantly, be his family. 

The Smiths were wonderful and true to him, but they would never take the place of what is connected to him through bond and blood.

Rubbing his forehead, Levi turned back to his classroom and walked back inside. He just wanted to get this over with and go home.

 

\--------

 

To the raven’s dismay, the hour felt like days, watching the seconds tick by until school finally ended. It was like he was the student again, sitting in a desk waiting on the edge of his seat for the bell to call out that school was over. 

_ ‘Five, four, three, two,’  _ He thought to himself.

_...Ring!... _

The students stood up in unison and carried their things from the room. There was no time to waist. Levi waited for the last student to leave before he gathered his own things and locked up the classroom door. There was a definite  _ Thank God It’s Friday  _ vibe through the halls. Everyone was in the same rush to leave as the raven made his way to his car.

His first stop was at home. Akira was as excited as always to see his human alpha had in fact not forgotten about him and left for good. Levi let him outside then gathered a few things. Toothbrush, pillow, casual clothes for tomorrow and lastly some food and a leash for Akira along with some other various necessities. Everything was put in a bag and set out in the car before he made his way back inside and let his noisy pup in the house. The small husky huffed at how long it took his master to let him in but all was forgiven when Levi opened the door to the garage and called him out. A ride in the car was always an acceptable means of apology.  

Truthfully, the moments felt longer and longer the more he was away from Eren. Maybe it was another side effect of being true mates or something. It was a ridiculous thought but one he couldn’t ignore. As strange of a concept as it was, it was one that made the most sense. Levi sighed and rubbed at the hairs on the back of his head as he drove off to his old home with Aki happily sticking his head out the passenger side of the car.  

It wasn’t much longer and Levi was finally home. He pulled himself out of the driver's seat and walked up to the door, bags in hand and dog at his heels. The raven let himself in and shut the door behind him. There was a low key smell that ran through the house. It was clearly calling to the alpha but he decided to ignore it. There wasn’t much he could do about it anyway.

“Mom?” He called quietly through the house. “I’m home,” he called again. His mother walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to greet him. 

“Hi, sweety! Eren is still sleeping. I don’t know what you did to put him to bed but it worked! At this rate, he’s gonna end up sleeping right through his heat!” The woman chuckled to herself as she kneeled down to greet Akira. 

“Wouldn’t that be the perfect scenario,” Levi said sarcastically though partially in truth. If Eren really did sleep through his heat, It would be easier on everyone.

“Okay, come on in. Let’s have that talk you promised me.” Mrs.Smith stood back up and walked into the side room decorated as a neat lounge room with no television but a beautiful standing piano in the corner. 

Levi placed his things besides the couch and sat down, letting the stress of today melt from his bone the best it could. Aki was off in some unseen direction to smell everything he possibly could before the day was up. His mother took her own seat on a single person chair, kitty-corner to the couch, and crossed her legs. 

“So tell me what happened. How did all of  _ this  _ come about?” the old omega waved her hand in the air, mostly aiming it towards the upstairs bedroom where ‘ _ you know who’ _ currently resided. 

“First, I have a question,” Levi turned to the side slightly so he could face his mother. “Where’s dad?”

“Oh, he had a call up at work. He will be gone most of the night. I can fill him in later if you would like.” She answered him.

Levi nodded. “Yeah, if you could. The other thing is, I would like to stay here for the weekend if you wouldn’t mind.”

Mrs.Smith thought for a moment. “I suppose that would be alright. Are you sure you can trust yourself?” She asked concernedly. 

“Yeah, I think I will be fine,” Levi admitted.

“Well you know yourself and I trust you will know when you have to leave.” Once again Levi nodded to his mother. 

“On to the elephant in the room then?” Levi cracked a small smile at his use of words. 

“If you would, please.” His mother returned the smile back. 

Taking a deep breath, he began. “I’ve actually know Eren for years…” There was a lot to tell his mom that he maybe should have said long ago, but better late than never, he supposed. 

Levi told her about what happened those long seven years ago. How they met at the park and talked about nothing in particular. He mentioned lightly the occurrences with his uncle, leading to him moving in with the Smiths. From there he moved on to what happened with Eren's father and mother that caused Carla and him to move out and into the city.

He continued with the proceedings of how Eren came back two weeks prior to that day. Carla passed away and Eren was sent to the closest relative that happened to be his father. He talked about how since school had started, the alpha had been helping him with his studies after school till finally, he told her about the feelings he had been experiencing. The pulls and the voices mostly. 

With his mother filled in on the past, he finally walked her through what happened that day. Everything from Eren coming to school in heat, to what Hange said while simultaneously bring up the red marks. The way Eren had called to him in his head and just in time to pull the boy out of a panic attack. Finally what happened at Eren’s house and how Levi had kicked the crap out of the boy’s dad. He was particularly proud of that part and maybe he should have left it out for his mother, but it seemed an important part of his ego. Something inside of him had to prove that he was a worthy alpha.

Through the whole thing, Mrs.Smith remained very understanding and frankly quite curious. Levi had been slightly worried she was going to be upset that he didn’t tell her before but towards the end of the conversation, it became clear that she simply wanted to have some light shed on the situation. And light she got as Levi filled in absolutely everything, mostly out of guilt. 

“What crazy luck you two have.” The blonde omega admitted. She looked dreamily off to some far corner of the room, basking in the thoughts of Levi’s love story that felt as if it were out of a fantasy. 

Levi hummed as he agreed with his mom’s words. “After I went back to school this afternoon, Hange told me she had talked to some science professors over in Rose. They told her that Eren and I were true mates, that all the symptoms matched up.” Levi leaned forward off the couch and rested his elbows on his knees with his chin perched upon his folded hands. “I’m worried, mom. No amount of Mystical connection will make this right in our world. If Eren and I pursue this, there will be major consequences for us to pay.”

“Oh, Levi,” Mrs.Smith looked back to her son. “Whatever it is you decide, I will be here for the both of you. I’m still pretty young, but I’ve been around long enough to know that things like this just aren't worth getting worked up about. Times will change, that is the way of life. But love will not. You can choose to go through life and never go along with the changes, always regretting you didn’t take the hard path, or, you can just take that leap of faith and discovered something amazing. There is a chance that it could all go wrong but that is a gamble not many even get the chance to take. Do you think you could take that leap for Eren if he took a chance for you?”

She let Levi think it through. Everyone who had talked to him about this had given him all very good advice, albite terrifying. To be honest, he already knew the answer deep down, but he needed the words given to him to make sure he knew with all his heart that this is what he wanted. Of course, he would take that leap for Eren. He had already changed Levi’s life so much in the last two weeks that seeing him go again would be more devastating than any travesty this world could throw at him. He only hoped now that Eren felt the same way. 

“Yes,” Levi smiled to his mother and she once again smiled back. “I don’t know if I could afford not to.” He admitted. 

“I’m so proud of you, Levi. I Always have been. I truly can not wait to see what your future holds for you and the joys of life you will discover along the way.” together they basked in the moment of peace. For the first time in a very long time, Levi’s mind had slowed to a pace that he could manage. He could hear every word he thought of without three others overlapping. 

It was pleasant, but sadly short-lived.

_ “Alpha!”  _

The voice echoed through the house as Levi looked to his mother. The woman looked shocked when she saw the effect the boy’s words had on the alpha. His pupils dilated and his scent began to fill the room. 

“Levi,” the woman stood up to her feet. “Levi, calm down. If you can’t handle this, you will have to leave,” she spoke quietly so as not to alert Eren of their location, even though they were just at the bottom of the stairs. 

Levi closed his eyes and let his head drop in concentration. He took a few deep breaths until Eren called again.

“Alpha?” He began to make his way down the stairs.

The raven lifted his head and pinned his eyes on the entryway. 

“Levi, you need to leave the room!” Mrs.Smith whisper-yelled. 

The alpha had stood from the couch but his eyes still remained glued to the door. He was stuck in a trance that wouldn’t allow him to look away and it started to scare him. What if he couldn’t handle it? What if he couldn't handle himself around Eren in this state? The omega deserved better than someone who couldn’t get a hold of themselves when it mattered most. 

“Go!” His mother yelled. It did the trick. Levi looked to her when she yelled and it broke whatever predatorial trance he was stuck in, allowing him to leave out another door and into a back room.

Once away from the others, Levi did some serious mental rearranging. He had to get a hold of himself before he caused trouble to his mom and Eren. From the back of the room, a small black figure on all fours walked out of the dark. Akira came into the light and lowered his head to smell Levi. The alpha assumed he smelled pretty scary with all the warning pheromones he was sending out to try and bring himself back to reality. 

The raven slid down the wall onto the floor and beckoned Aki over to him. The dog approached cautiously and studied the alpha. There was a hint of struggle in Levi’s scent and Akira seemed to have gotten the hint of what was happening. 

Levi reached out and was gently petting behind the pups ear when out of nowhere, Akira’s jowls clasped onto Levi’s wrist. The raven jumped slightly but soon realized it didn’t really hurt. Then It occurred to Him what he was doing. Aki had noticed his struggle and was trying to ground him with pain. It was actually a pretty smart idea that allowed Levi to think straight again. 

That was especially helpful because the act reminded him of something that he could use to help Eren. Akira Let go of his wrist when Eren’s voice became louder. 

“No, wait! I can smell him! He has to be here!” 

It was time for Levi to take control and clean up his mess. His mother shouldn’t have to deal with this. Eren wasn’t in his right mind and needed help from the one person he would actually listen to. The alpha stood up from the floor and watched as Aki ran back into the deep of the room. 

“Eren! No-” 

Levi walked back through the doorway and found Eren staring at him form a few feet away. His mother looked panicked as Levi made himself known.  

Eren smiled “Were you hiding yourself from me?” He laughed lightly.

“No.” Levi looked Eren in the eyes. The boy’s own pupils were blown and a thin green line was all that was left of that beautiful color in the midst of his heat. “The opposite, actually."

Eren paused for a moment in confusion before Levi stalked up to the omega and lifted him up over his shoulder.

“Levi! No! Don’t you dare hurt him!” Mrs.Smith rarely yelled but when she did it was truly terrifying. It was a warning that Levi didn’t have to worry much about though because he knew he could handle this. The constant slight pain in his wrist pulled him back in every time the fog threatened to take back over. 

“It’s okay, trust me. I can do this.” He looked the omega straight in the eye and promised he would not do anything to disappoint her. She seemed to notice he meant it and relaxed a little.

With no further need to persuade, Levi began to haul Eren back to his room. He was quite light for his size which made the trek far easier. It remained that way until they had actually entered the bedroom. 

The omega began to fail without warning nearly costing him a fall, but Levi held fast until it was safe for him to drop the brunet off on the bed. 

As soon as the boy met the mattress, distress filled the room. “Alpha! Look away! I haven't finished the nest yet! I will do it super quickly, just give me a minute!” Eren went completely out of his mind, pulling up blankets and reaching for pillows to arrange accordingly.

If it weren't for the fact that he had to put a stop to this so he could leave, Levi would have allowed himself to continue exploring the butterflies that Eren's words left in his gut. The omega did something to him that made him want to crawl into the big bed with the boy and cuddle him close so he would never have to live another moment without.

But that thought would have to be saved for another time. While Eren's back was turned to the alpha, Levi kneeled onto the bed and gently grasped onto the back of the boy's neck.

Eren looked over his shoulder at the raven and met his eyes with his own. Levi's throat clenched at the sight. He looked so helpless and it was all his fault.

The omega was completely at the mercy of the alpha as his body fell slowly to the mattress. Levi pulled tighter and Eren went completely limp, falling the rest of the way onto the mattress like a wet rag. 

Upon looking at his face, the raven looked into half-lidded eyes and spoke. “Behave yourself now until I get back, okay? I'm not abandoning you but I can't be here this time around. Now sleep. You will be alright. I will return soon enough.”

The truth was, Levi wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't even sure if he could leave if he wanted to, but he needed Eren to stay put. If forcing the boy to believe he wasn't there would stop him from coming to find him again, then that was what Levi was going to try and do.

After Levi had finished speaking, Eren took a moment to process his words before closing his eyes completely. The boy’s breathing steadied and the alpha deemed it safe to remove his hand.

Levi sighed as he slid over to the edge of the bed and leaned forward to place his face into his hands. Around him, the beginnings of heat began to surface and the raven new it was time to go back downstairs. 

It was harder than he could have ever imagined, standing up and walking to the door. There was nothing that could stop him from taking one last look at the omega sprawled out across the bed. Some form of guilt ran through Levi's stomach at the sight.

He had to fix this somehow. Walking back up to Eren, Levi gently grabbed his arm and pulled him so he was laying in the bed the right way. He then proceeded to roll him over and slowly as he could, not wanting to wake him up again.

The next step was to slide a pillow under the brunet's head. His fingers slid through Eren’s soft hair as he pushed his hand underneath the boy's head to lift it, quickly pulling his old pillow just under his head and gently laying it back down upon the pile of fluff.

Levi grabbed the pulled up comforter and laid it over Eren, tucking him in to keep in heat. Finally satisfied with how he left him, Levi pulled himself away from the omega and walked out the door.

Just outside, Levi was greeted with his mother's face. She was smiling softly and her eyes looked tired. 

“I'm so very proud of you.” she reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek. “You never sees to amaze me.” 

Levi sighed. He felt so much regret for not coming to visit this wonderful woman more often. Real mother or not, she had always given him the love he longed for as a child. Living with his uncle, Levi was robbed of moments like these, so for that, he appreciated his adoptive mother all the more. 

Levi placed his hand over hers. 

“Thank you, mom.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy my story! Thank you and see you in the next one!
> 
> Chapter 19 is done, edited and saved as a draft! I will have it realeased this coming Tuesday! There's something a little special in it for you guys so I hope that gets you hyped for it! (Update as of Saturday)


	19. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've been putting my intros in the "Chapter Summary" box and not the "Chapter Notes" Box... I would fix it but I'm too lazy to go back and fix that for all 19 of my chapters, SO this is how it's gonna stay. 😂 (Sorry if it bothers you at all...)
> 
> MOVING ON~  
> Here is chapter 19! YAY!!! You get a little bit more of furthered plot and some smut! (Warning for any of you younger readers!) (I'm not your parent so I can't tell you what to do, only warn you that THIS IS A LITTLE INAPPROPRIATE)  
> Continuing!  
> I wrote this whole chapter instead of writing my English paper because the essay was SO BoRING and gay bois sounded much more interesting to write about.😂  
> So please enjoy my sin and I'll see you in the next chapter!

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

“ _ Ngh-” ‘Hot…’  _ Eren Shifted around as he came back to the land of the living. Everything felt so hot on his skin. The fabric was itching and rubbing uncomfortably as he shifted underneath the blankets. Finally getting sick of it, the omega threw the blankets to the other side of the bed. The cool air that met his now exposed skin was refreshing and welcoming.

As he laid there enjoying the breeze, Eren studied his surroundings. It was very dark in the room he was in and there was nothing to signal the time. The brunet sat up looking for any clock he could find. When he once again found nothing from the alternate point of view, Eren switched tactics and began to look around for his phone.

Eren felt up the bed, blindly feeling around for anything that resembled his phone, but alas, nothing. Perhaps he should find his backpack. There was a huge possibility that his phone was in there.

Eren scooted himself to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over the side. He placed his feet firm on the floor and stood up. What he did not expect was to quickly find himself in the grasp of the floor as his knees gave out, gravity pulling the boy down.

The fall was less than graceful but did little to hurt him, only proceeded to inconvenience. Grunting in frustration, the brunet attempted to find his way back onto his feet. His legs felt weak and his feet felt numb. Luckily the boy was able to get himself onto his hands and knees. It would have to do for now considering his current circumstances. 

Feeling around for the edge of the bed again, Eren regained his bearings and began to crawl across the room to find his backpack. After he moved a few more feet, Eren's hand met with something hard making him wince in pain. Feeling at the large object, the omega found himself at the chair in the corner and even better, his bag.

Immediately Eren began to dig through the familiar pockets before coming upon his most treasured device. He smiled in triumph and hit the power button. Eren winced and looked away as the extremely bright screen came to life. From the corner of his eye, he reduced the brightness and switched on the flashlight. 

The room was illuminated in a soft white light and finally, Eren was able to see the time.  _ 11:23pm _ . Holy crap it was late and he only now was waking up. Thinking further on the matter, Eren realized he wasn't quite sure how he fell asleep in the first place.

The last thing he remembered was waking up and feeling the need to find Levi. Hee heard him talking downstairs and went to go and find him. But then what? He went downstairs… alpha was hiding? No. He came out and took Eren back upstairs. Then what?

Flashes of memories came back little by little as Eren pushed his mind to try and think. It was uncharacteristically hard because it felt like his mind was filled with fog. He tried to continue to think for another moment but gave up when the grogginess only got worse. 

If alpha had brought him upstairs, then where was he now? His scent was in the room but it was very faint. Most likely he was there but left. The logical side of his brain shut down at the thought and something instinctual took over.

Alpha had left him. Was he coming back? Did he not like his nest?  _ The nest! _ Eren shot his eyes to the bed and realized there was no nest up there. He was in heat and didn't even have a proper nest?! Of course alpha left!

A tightness overtook Eren's chest and tears stung at his eyes. Whimpering, the omega began to crawl back over to the bed, phone in hand and flashlight flickering every time it met with the floor, covered by the soft carpet, only to be relit as it rose away. 

Making it back to the bed, the brunet pulled himself up with the frame and leaned over the mattress. He looked across the sea of blankets and let his tears fall. It was a terrible nest. There weren't even enough supplies to fix it. His soft whimpers gradually grew into soft sobs as he tried his best to push through the fog so he could just fix this, but he couldn't.

He was trapped inside a dizzying hell that insisted on punishing him with guilt and sadness over the loss of his alpha. Eren attempted to pull himself further onto the bed but was greeted instead with a wet liquid sliding down the backside of his leg. 

The omega hadn't even noticed that he had begun to slick and using his abs only made things worse as it pushed out more to torment him. He did his best to ignore the feeling and climbed the rest of the way onto the soft bed.

Flopping down with a frustrated grunt, Eren's tears continued to spill over accompanied by whimpers of discomfort. He wished his alpha was here to fix this. His stomach hurt and his skin burned. 

Eren had no clue how someone else could fix this but something inside of him told him that his alpha was the only answer. As the omega got comfortable in the middle of the mattress, a strange need began to fill his body. It was almost desperation. 

_ Remove your restraints.  _

Something inside Eren's head whispered to him. Restraints? What restraints? All he wanted to remove was his clothes.  _ Oh. _ That felt right. Without hesitation, Eren peeled his shirt off. It felt so much better and his skin no longer itched and burned. He could barely wait to remove his pants, pulling them down as quickly as he could, though it caused him trouble, making things harder than if he had just taken his time.

At some point though, he was finally able to free his legs of their restraints and the satisfaction furthered. As Eren did more and more of what his instincts had asked, he found the fog in his mind had grown thicker and thicker until he was blinded and acting purely on his subconscious. 

The last piece of his clothing was removed and tossed off the bed in some random direction. Eren could hardly wait to let his hand reach down and grasp his unseen erection. Something nagged at the back of his mind as he did so, like he was forgetting something that was blocked by the fog, but it didn't matter. Whatever had been lost in his mind had made his tears stop and only pleasure filled his bones.

Taking the first pull, Eren moaned and arched his back as his hand moved from the base of his dick to the head. He pretended his hand was not his own, but some strong figure’s that knelt above him. Pushing his hand back down, he pulled the loose silky skin with it and sighed, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up into his grasp. 

This scenario continued for several minutes at a slow and teasing pace. After some time, the omega replaced the stranger's hand with a mouth and shivered as he gently used his nails to emulate the soft scraping of teeth. 

It was euphoric and indescribable, the feelings he imagined this stranger made him feel. They were just a dark shadow in the fog but they felt so real in his mind. There was no face or defining details, only a cloud of emotions. Ones of great love and admiration. Feelings that he felt when he was around alpha.

_ Alpha! _

It was alpha who was above him! The figure morphed into a handsome fair-skinned male with inky black hair, vailing his eyes as he brought Eren's dick into his mouth, then out, and then in again and again. 

Eren whimpered and moaned as his alpha pleasured him with great technique. So good in fact that Eren was teetering on the edge of climax. He only needed a little more to push him over. 

Reaching down with his other hand, Eren slipped it under his thigh and traced his fingers to his backside. It was soaking wet and spilling slick everywhere as his digits moved to his entrance. He circled the rim a couple of times as Levi sped up his ministrations on his throbbing erection. 

Finally sliding a single finger into himself, it was enough to have him releasing his load into his alpha's mouth. Eren trembled as the intense pleasure of an orgasm ripped through his body. It went on for a solid ten seconds before letting him go, all his muscles simultaneously releasing and relaxing. The omega melted onto the mattress and smiled softly from the peace of the afterglow. 

Eren looked down to meet the eyes of his alpha but was shocked to find no one there. Sitting up abruptly, the brunet frantically searched the room for the man. There was no trace of another in the bedroom and as the fog cleared in his mind, Eren realized he had been alone the whole time because alpha had left him. And he wasn't coming back.

A sob shook the omega's body and Eren found himself delirious with devastation. He couldn't think, only cry. Reaching out for the heavy blanket at the end of the bed, the brunet pulled the comforter around him as he continued to wail, his heart clenching at the pain of being alone.

This was going to be a long night.

 

**Levi pov**

 

Levi abruptly woke from his sleep with a startle. He shot up off the couch causing Aki to jump up in his own surprise at the opposite end of his master's makeshift bed. The alpha remained very still as he listened for the noise that had woke him. 

Just before he was taken from his sleep, Levi was stuck in a very odd dream. His heart hurt as he remembered seeing Eren crying. Levi had hurt him without knowing how and he couldn't figure out how to fix it. Eren had refused to accept his help and had shut him out in anger. It devastated the raven and left him terrified to ever be put through that again. 

In the silence, a distant cry was heard from the other side of the house. Both he and Aki looked at the doorway to the stairs, trying to figure out what that noise was. When it sounded again, something inside Levi told him exactly what it was by the clenching of his heart. 

Eren was crying and even though every muscle in his body screamed to go up there and fix it, he had to resist. 

Levi pulled himself up off the couch, ordering Akira to ‘stay’ before walking out of the living room and down the hall of the first floor to his parent's bedroom.

He knocked on the door gently and waited to listen for any sound. When there was nothing, he opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through and approached the two figures sleeping soundly on their large bed. 

Levi walked up to the side he knew was his mother's and knelt down so as not to scare her. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave it a soft shake and spoke quietly. “Mom?”

She inhaled deeply and turned her head to the person waking her. 

“Levi?” she asked. “What's wrong?” she began to roll over to face the raven.

“I'm sorry to wake you, but Eren is crying.” Levi thought for a second before continuing. “I need your help. Could you please check on him for me?”

“Sure, sweety,” Mrs.Smith pulled the covers off of herself revealing a cute white nightgown with small pink and blue flowers all over it. 

Levi stood back up and took a step away so his mother had space to stand. She did as such and together they walked out of the room, closing the door quietly so as not to wake his father.

As they passed through the living room, Mrs.Smith stopped and looked at her son. “Please wait here while I go to check on him. I don't want him catching on to your presence.” 

Levi hesitated but obeyed. “Wait,” before his mom could walk away, he stopped her. “Could you do one thing?”

“What is it?” she asked.

Levi walked over to the couch he had been sleeping on and grabbed his backpack from beside it. He pulled out a piece of clothing before setting his bag back down and walking up to his mother. “Please give this to him. I need him to know that I haven't abandoned him.”

Mrs.Smith smiled and took the shirt. “Okay, I will sweety. I'll be right back, then.” with that, the woman turned on her heel and walked up the stairs, determined to fix things with her motherly ways.

 

**Mrs. Smith pov**

 

Mrs.Smith quietly approached Levi's old bedroom door. Before she even knocked, she had placed her ear softly to the wood to listen to the commotion inside. The urgency Levi had presented led her to believe that Eren was wailing up here, but from what she heard now, there were only soft whimpers and cries on the other side of the door. It was possible he had tired himself out and was falling asleep but crying wasn't good, to begin with.

Knocking gently, Mrs.Smith called out to the young omega. “Eren?” she asked. With her ear still up against the door, she noticed the room had gone eerily silent. She spoke up again. “Honey, are you okay? May I come in?”

After another long moment of silence, a hoarse voice spoke up. “It's your home, you may do as you'd like.” it was very deadpan and depressing to listen to that tone.

“Oh Eren,” the mother couldn't resist opening up the door and walking into the room. The pained smell in the air only added to the depressing aura the boy created around him. The older omega dropped Levi's shirt by the door, not really thinking it was time to introduce the present quite yet.

The room was lit up in a soft glow from a phone that was on the floor beside the bed. It wasn't much, but it lit up Eren’s face enough that Mrs.Smith could see his red swollen eyes and puffy cheeks.

“How long have you been crying, sweety?” the blonde omega walked up to the bed and sat on the far corner. She didn't approach the boy right away because this was still his nest whether it was made or not and having someone other than you alpha in your nest was nerve-wracking and uncomfortable. So she kept her distance but was close enough for Eren to sense her presence. 

“I don’t know. It doesn't matter,” the young omega tried to keep a serious tone but it began to break as he finished his sentence. “Nothing matters anymore.” he didn't make a sound as tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

Even though she already knew the answer, Mrs.Smith pressed on. “Why do you say that?”

Eren looked at her and sighed. “Alpha left me. I failed,” his voice began to break as he tried to talk. “I made a bad nest and now he doesn't want me. He is the only one for me and now I am alone.”

“Why do you think that is the reason your alpha isn't here?”

“What other reason would it be? I don't think I've done anything else wrong…” Eren looked like a child being punished for something he didn't understand.

“Eren, your alpha didn't leave you. He still loves you very much. What if I told you that your alpha isn't here because you didn't give him consent before your heat?”

Eren repeated every one of her words in his head. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. “Alpha isn't here because I didn't say he could?”

“Yes,” she said slowly, not sure if he got exactly what she had said.

Before she could correct anything she had said, Eren bounced somewhat out of his blanket and across the bed to face the woman. “He can come here! I give consent! Please tell him I give him consent!” 

Yup, he missed what she had said. “No, Eren, you have to tell him yes  _ before _ your heat. You will have to wait to spend it with him until next time.”

Disappointment contorted Eren's features as he realized he would still be alone. He crawled back to the center of the bed and pulled the blankets back over his shoulders. His face went blank and a single tear ran down his cheek. 

“Eren, please don't be sad. A lot of omegas spend their heats alone. You will be okay, I promise.” Eren didn't even bother to look at the other omega. He  _ really  _ didn't want to spend his heat alone. He wanted his alpha. He wanted Levi. 

“Listen, this is your first heat, enjoy it! Time flies when you are having fun! Then before you know it, you'll be right back in your alpha's arms!” Eren didn't seem very convinced by this. “Just be brave, for Levi. He would want you to make good of a situation like this. Don't you want to make him proud?” Mrs.Smith was using every card in the deck to try and get Eren to understand that Levi couldn't be here with him and that he should enjoy himself anyways.

It seemed to have worked because Eren looked down and sighed in defeat. “Alright. For alpha, I will be brave.” 

“Very good, Eren. Get some sleep now, you have a lot to get through for the next few days. Make the most of it while you can.” Mrs.Smith smiled sweetly at the omega. 

Eren looked to her and nodded. The mother stood and walked to the door. She leaned down and grabbed the shirt Levi had given her. The blonde omega turned back to the brunet.

“This is a present for you from your alpha. It will help you with your heat. Please sleep well and I will be back to check up on you tomorrow.” she tossed the shirt and Eren caught it with ease. Before she could see his reaction to it, Mrs.Smith left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

After she left the room, she looked down the stairs to find that Levi was sitting on the bottom step. When he heard her steps he stood then turned to face her. “Is he…?”

“He's alright now. You can go back to bed, there is nothing to worry about anymore,” she spoke as she walked down the stairs. When she reached Levi's step, she turned to her son. “He is a very brave boy.”

Levi couldn't hide the smile of pride on his face at his mother’s words. “Thank you for helping him. It was hard to not just do it myself.”

“Well, I'm glad you didn’t. He was very upset and would have torn you a new one.” she laughed lightly to herself before finishing in a serious tone. “Please do not hesitate to come to get more for things like this. I much prefer I do it than you. Good night, Levi.” the tired woman stepped off the last stair and walked back to her room for the night.

Levi took one last look to the top of the stairs before retiring himself back to the living room.

 

**Eren pov**

 

After Mrs.Smith had left, Eren buried his face deep into Levi's button-up shirt. He recognized it right away as the shirt he had worn that day. It filled the omega with giddy relief that his alpha didn't actually leave him. 

The need to build a nest was no longer there seeing as how he had no one to impress but himself. His big comforter and few pillows were adequate enough to keep him comfortable for the next few days. 

He laid on his side inside his giant cocoon and kept the used shirt close to him, letting himself feel the pull of sleep drag him into somber darkness.

 

**Levi pov**

 

The weekend had passed with no further issues. Levi hadn't once left the house. He stayed there, worked on correcting student's work and helped his mom with simple household chores. The two of them caught up quite a bit and he even got to talk some with his dad between the older alpha's busy work schedule. 

As far as Eren was concerned, he was doing very well. No more crying in the middle of the night either. After every night, Levi would send up another shirt so Eren knew he was still there and thinking of him even if he wasn't present. 

For the most part, Eren remained completely delirious after the first night as his full heat kicked in. His only two instincts were to jack off and sleep. It was now Sunday evening and that particular cycle had yet to vary. 

Levi felt kinda bad for his mom as she was the one who had to go up there and change his sheets, as well as feed him, clean him, and keep tabs on the boy to let Levi know of his progress. When he brought it up to her she said it didn't bother her one bit. Erwin’s first rut went much the same way and in the very least, she had a better understanding of what Eren was actually feeling.

At the current moment, he and his mother were at the kitchen sink, trading off dishes from dinner to clean, dry, and put away. It was relatively silent until his mother spoke up.

“Have you decided what you're going to do after Eren is out of heat?”

“Yeah. I'm going to talk to him about what he wants to do, then act accordingly. If he decides I was to rough on him for making him spend his heat alone, or just doesn't want to be with me in general, then I will respect his choice and leave him be.”

“And if he decides he wants to be with you?”

“I will give him my everything.”

Mrs.Smith smiled as she scrubbed a plate clean, but her smile soon faded as a thought came to mind. “What are you going to do about Petra?”

Levi stopped drying and set down the plate and rag. He placed his palms on the edge of the counter and leaned forward “I need to let her go. Eren will have nothing to do with it. Even if he decides he doesn't want to be together, she’s toxic to me. I can't be with her anymore.”

“Have you figured out how you're going to do that?” the mother was just digging for drama now, but Levi let her have it.

“Oh yeah, I'm going out the same way I went in, with a song.” he laughed lightly, spreading his happiness onto his mother as she pushed an elbow into his side. 

“You're terrible!” 

“Well, so is she.”

“Well, the punishment fits the crime. Have you talked to her at all this weekend?” 

“No. I've had my phone turned off.”

“Levi! People are going to get worried!”

“I'm sorry, but there is no one I want to talk to. Petra will just scream my ear off. That and… Erwin doesn't know.”

Mrs.Smith dropped the plate she as holding and even though it made a loud noise in the sink, it did not break. The omega looked to her son. “You didn’t tell him?!” 

“What would I say? ‘Hey, brother! Please don’t fire me even though I’m apparently true mates with a student of mine and have scorch marks to prove it!’ He would think I am insane!” Levi sighed. “I feel like I’m insane.” 

Pulling the plate out of the water to inspect it, Mrs.Smith though about what Levi had said. “Levi, what do you want? If you could have the best of both worlds, what would you want from Erwin?”

Levi thought for a moment. “I don’t need anything. It’s not like I need his approval. I guess if I want to keep teaching I have to be patient with Eren, but the way things have been if Eren wants to pursue a relationship, I don’t know how long I can wait.”

“Well, you do have to wait, at least for a little while. You can’t legally mate until he’s eighteen. What are you going to do until then?”

“I think I will try to become his legal guardian. Then have it terminated when he turns eighteen. He has nowhere to go anyway so it’s the least I could do”

“See! That's a good, safe plan!”

“Yeah. In the very least, I just want Eren to stay with me. That is if he will have me.”

“I have no doubt in my mind he will.” Mrs.smith smiled at her son then turned back to her work.

Levi thought about her words. They inspired hope in him, and at that very moment, hope was something he desperately needed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel like I made Eren into a pushover. I can see the argument being that he's in heat and doesn't know his left from his right, but I do also see Eren as someone whose more stubborn than that.  
> I'm curious to if you guys think I should change it? If so, what do you think should have happened?  
> Just so you're not worried, after the heat, Eren is going right back to his stubborn ass self. I just want to know what you think about it during his heat.
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter! thank you for reading and I'll see you NEXT TIME! stay cool my dudes.😎


	20. No Tears Left to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is a week and a day late. I had a lot of work for school and then on top of that, I had to rewrite this chapter like four times! This installment is very plot heavy and truthfully, I'm just going with the flow of the story with a few plot points to work between. So it took me a while to get this chapter finished with all the decisions I had to make concerning the future of this fic with all the foreshadowing. 
> 
> I want to know what you guys think is going to happen in the future of this story! I need idea's and am running very low on inspiration. If there is something you would like to happen, write it down! everything helps me because I'm just so out of ideas right now and I love this fic too much to abandon it yet. I feel it has too much potential, I just need a little help keeping it going in this part of the story. So if you have any ideas, share away! 
> 
> Moving on, please enjoy this chapter! Things are starting to finally move forward!

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

“I’m off. I’ll be back later tonight.” Levi told his mother as she finished wiping up the counters from breakfast.

Monday rolled around far too quickly for the raven's liking and it was time to go back to work. The very idea of leaving made something in Levi’s gut pull uncomfortably. There was an instinctual pull that insisted he at least stay in the same building as Eren, but there was little choice in the matter. He had a job to do, true mates, or not.

“Alright! See you soon sweetheart!” Mrs.Smith smiled and waved as her raven-haired son walked to the door, Akira hot on his trail.

“Akira, stay,” Levi commanded as he approached the door. The pup sat down begrudgingly and snorted in disappointment. The alpha leaned down to his dog’s level. “I need someone to stay and look after Eren.” He patted his head.

Aki jumped to his feet barked. Levi immediately rose a finger to his lips, hushing the dog. He didn’t know if Eren was awake or asleep but the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt anything with Akira’s barking.

“Aki!” Mrs.Smith’s sweet voice called out to the pup, making him turn on a whim and bolt in her direction. The Klee Kai absolutely adored his mother. Now that Akira was thoroughly distracted, Levi slipped out the front door and got in his car.

The drive to school was like any other, along with the walk to his classroom. It was like nothing had changed. Nothing except the way he felt.

Gradually, the more distance he put between him and Eren, the tighter the skin on the back of his neck felt. He adjusted the collar of his shirt to accommodate for the slight burn that he hadn't felt since Friday as he walked through the busy hallways.

Students were abuzz about the drama that had spread through the school like wildfire pertaining to the happenings of last Friday. Word got around quickly and people were all aflutter about a student who had gone into heat in Mr. Ackerman's class. One comment, in particular, had Levi growling at their stupidity.

_“I heard that the omega planned that he would go into heat during Mr.Ackerman's class in an attempt to make him fall for him.”_

Levi glared at the students he overheard saying such things causing them to disperse in all different directions to run away from him. That was another thing the raven found the same as his usual mornings. The fact that it was always too early to deal with bullshit students brought up. He wished now more than ever he had a tea or in the very least a coffee to wake him up before going about his day.

Even if the student's rumors were closer to the truth then they might have realized, Levi knew it wasn't Eren's intention to going into heat, nor was it to get the alpha to fall for him. That had already happened long ago, right or not. Thankfully now, he was starting to learn why.

Unlocking his classroom door and walking in, The raven contemplated on whether or not it was a good idea to turn on his phone after having it shut off for the whole weekend. There was still fifteen minutes till his first class so it might be worth it to just get it over with.

The alpha threw all his things down behind his desk and made himself comfortable in his chair. Pulling out his phone, Levi held down the power button and waited patiently for the screen to light up. After a minute of it starting up, the phone showed his lock screen. It only took a few seconds after that for his phone to start buzzing like crazy. Notification of missed messages and calls popped up one after the other.

He unlocked his device as messages continued to pour in. The raven knew he would have had at least one or two missed calls, but this was fucking ridiculous. When the rush of buzzing came to a halt, Levi found himself left with thirty-nine messages and eighteen missed calls.

He would have felt guilty if it weren't for the fact that every message was all from one single person. Petra. He must have said her name too many times and summoned her like the Beatle Juice monster she was. Do you think if he said her name three more times, she would just go away? The humorous thought crossed his mind but did nothing to alleviate the headache he was getting just thinking about her.

The alpha almost just turned his phone back off until a thought stopped him. This was a fight he was going to have to take. Getting rid of Petra was existential to setting up the rest of his life with Eren.

The boy was at home now doing everything he could to fight through his heat alone. The least Levi could do is make things a little easier on the outside world for his return.

It was a much more pleasant thought thinking about all the things he'd like to have ready for Eren when he came out of his heat. The main thing was the foster papers. Setting him up with a place to live was a very important thing the brunet needed after everything he had just gone through with his father.

The change in perspective on the situation gave the alpha the courage he needed to open the messages.

The strawberry blonde omega's texts started out as any conversation would.

 

(Friday, Sept ××)

_###-###-1206 (8:53pm) “Hey Levi bear! I miss you!”_

_###-###-1206 (8:54pm) “What are you doing?”_

_###-###-1206 (8:59pm)“okay it's been 5 mins… is something wrong?”_

_###-###-1206 (9:02pm) “Levi, i'm sorry if i upset u, I didn't mean to make a scene at your work.”_

_###-###-1206 (9:03pm) “look, if I did something to upset you, please tell me. I love you and want to fix this…”_

 

From a glance, anyone would think this was a normal text message sent to someone who wasn't responding, but this was, in fact, Petra and it was only a matter of time before her cute little mask slipped off and the demon behind it leaked out.

 

_###-###-1206 (9:06pm) “Why won't you answer me?!?!”_

_###-###-1206 (9:08pm) “Fine! Fuck you! You don't deserve me! I have been so good to you and this is how you treat me?! I could care less what your reason is for ignoring me, we're done!”_

 

That message almost seemed to good to be true. It was the last to be sent that night, but alas they didn't stop there.

 

(Saturday, Sept ××)

_###-###-1206 (5:35am) “Listen, i'm sorry about what i said… i don't really want to break up. I'm just confused as to why you won't message me back.”_

_###-###-1206 (5:36am) “please respond as soon as you get this.”_

_###-###-1206 (5:40am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:41am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:41am) “Levi I swear to god answer my damn calls!”_

_###-###-1206 (5:42am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:43am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:44am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:45am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:47am) *missed call*_

_###-###-1206 (5:50am) “How could you fucking do this to me?!?! I fucking hate you! I take it back! I want to break up right the fuck now! Have fun drowning in regret for not fucking responding to me sooner! I hope you fucking die in a brutal accident! That will fucking show you not to fucking misuse a goddess like me! Have fun in hell you fucking cock sucker!”_

 

Levi almost laughed at that one. She sounded like a middle-schooler that had just learned that they can actually say bad words and not burn up into a ball of fire. If he had a dollar for every time she used the word ‘fuck’, he would have enough money to buy himself lunch.

Moving on through the messages, they followed the same route. Swears upon insults in every shape and form with the intent to harm his dignity. It did no such thing of course. There wasn't much anyone could say to actually affect Levi in the slightest. It wasn't like he didn't hear the same insults every day in a school full of emotionally confused kids.

He moved on with the texts. After several more missed calls, she finally reverted back to texting.

 

_(Sunday, Sept ××)_

_###-###-1206 (2:02pm) “I just went to your house and you weren't there. Are you running from me now? Did my texts actually hurt your feelings? How pathetic.”_

_###-###-1206 (2:08pm) “huh. Your basement window was unlocked. That's pretty sloppy of you Levi. I expected better.”_

_###-###-1206 (2:13pm) “What a beautiful piano! Wow! Not a scratch on it! That's very nice! You take very good care of the things you love, don't you. Makes me a little jealous…”_

 

Levi sat up a little straighter in his chair upon reading those couple messages.

 

_###-###-1206 (2:20pm) “oh wow! Your bedroom is breathtaking! Must have cost a lot of money to make it look this good. Too bad you’ve never taken me up here before. Your loss. We could have had a lot of fun~”_

_###-###-1206 (2:22pm) “Oh look! How cute!”_

 

The next message was an image. It was a framed photo on the wall of his bedroom. It was a photo of his mother. Not Mrs. Smith, no. It was the last photo of his birth-mom. She was sitting up straight, her black hair hung over her far shoulder. In her arms was a baby, hair as dark as her own.

That was it. He didn't bother to read any more of the messages. He hit the call button beside Petra's name.

The phone rang four times before it went to voicemail. Levi angrily pulled the screen away from his face and looked back at the messages. At the bottom of the screen, there was a little bubble saying ‘new message’ in Petra's chat. The raven eagerly scrolled to the bottom of their conversation to find that the blonde had just texted him.

 

_(Monday, Sept ××)_

_###-###-1206 (7:53pm)_ _“Hurts, doesn't it?”_

 

The nerve of this woman! Levi furiously tapped on his screen.

 

_###-###-1225 (7:54pm) “Petra, what did you do to my house?”_

_###-###-1206 (7:54pm) “Nothiiinnnggg! Relax little guy! I wouldn't do anything_ that _stupid.”_

_###-###-1225 (7:55pm) “What do you want?”_

 

Levi somewhat nervously looked over his classroom as students filled in their seats one by one.

 

_###-###-1206 (2:08pm) “I want you to meet me at Club Sina, tonight at 8. Hope you have a nice present to make it up to me.”_

_###-###-1225 (2:09pm) “Fine. 8 it is.”_

 

Levi slammed his phone onto his desk causing the students who were in the room to look up in shock.

“Pull out your homework from Friday. We're having a pop quiz today.” The classroom groaned in unison.

 

\---------

 

The bell rang, dismissing the last class of the day. Levi picked up his things and walked to his car. There were heavy thoughts on his mind.

Petra played dirty, he knew that and yet he found himself swept under the legs once again. Thank god she provided the perfect time and place for him to end things for good with her because he was not about to let her think she had control over their relationship. She was about to find out the hard way that Levi didn't mess around either.

As the alpha bent down to get into the car, the back of his neck gently brushed up against the roof of the car, putting just enough friction onto the burn on his skin. Levi flopped into the driver's seat and hissed in pain at the burning itching feeling of his war wound from Eren.

He slowly placed a cold hand on the back of his neck to ease some of the pain as thoughts of the boy came to mind. If he was feeling this bad, he wondered if his brunet was feeling the same. Guilt washed over the raven at that. What if Eren was at home and suffering because he left?

Levi quickly pulled out his phone and dialed his mother. It rang twice before she picked up.

 _“Hey Levi, what do you need?”_ the chipper woman's voice came through the line.

“Mom, I need you to check on Eren. I told you about the neck thing. It's acting up for me and I'm afraid it's doing the same for him.”

_“Oh! Okay! What would you suggest? Should I just put a wet rag on it?”_

“Yeah, that should help. Thank you.”

_“No problem, sweetie! Where are you off to next? Are you coming home now?”_

“No, I'm going to get some paperwork done. I'll be home sometime later.”

_“Alright, if that's everything, see you when you get home!”_

“Yeah, thank you, mom.”

_“Bye!”_

“Bye.”

It was hard not to let her enthusiasm turn any sour feelings pure and light. All the negative things Petra made him feel seemed to wash away and all it took was a short talk with his adoptive mother. But more than that, the idea of getting things moving with Eren sparked new excitement within his heart.

Switching the car into reverse and pulling out, the raven began to head to the adoption center. It was a bit of a drive because the closest center was an hour away in Trost, but it would be worth it for all those hours that would soon be replaced with Eren.

 

\---------

 

Upon entering the facility there was nothing but sickeningly sweet smiles on every face in the waiting room. Levi almost stopped in his tracks in awe at how creepy and not welcoming it actually was. Moving to the front desk, the alpha was determined to go through with this until the end.

“Hello! Welcome to Trost Adoption Center and Facility! Can I help you find a child to adopt today?” The short woman with dark red hair seemed all too excited to get someone to take the brats away.

“Ah, no. I would like to file to adopt a child, not in your records.” Levi clarified.

The smile on the front desk lady's face faded. “Oh, alright.”

The raven almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

“Are you over the age of twenty-one?” she continued on.

“Yes,” the alpha replied.

“Do you have an ID that I can see to verify that?” Levi pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out his driver's license to show the woman.

Upon seeing the name she looked back up at the raven then back to the card. “Levi Ackerman? Like _the_ Levi Ackerman?”

Levi sighed. “Yes, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to keep things moving.”

“Ah! Yes, of course!” Suddenly she was all smiles again. “Here is an application you will need to fill out for us. It shouldn't take long, you can sit over there to do it.” The woman lifted a hand to point to a row of chairs along the wall.  

Levi did as such. Better to get this over with quickly and with no hassle. He briefly began to look over the questions as he walked to his seat. They were odd but understandable.

He sat down and filled in the first question. As he finally finished filling out the front page, he basically ended up having to describe his lifestyle and background. Things like marriage records which didn't apply to him, to anything the needed to know on his criminal record which once again, didn't apply to him. It seemed almost sappy not having to fill out anything for his criminal record. He wasn't a perfect person, but he was good at not getting caught. He almost wished he was for a brief second, curious as to what it would look like having to actually fill this paper out. In the end, it was for the better. Having a record would make it a lot harder to take Eren in.

Flipping the page over the raven found himself signing on to different agreements. He had to accept a background check, a home study that included a home evaluation, and sign up for classes on child abuse. It was exhausting to think about but for the millionth time in the last four days, the raven found himself saying that it would all be worth it.

After putting down some references of friends and relatives, Levi stood up from his chair and walked back to the desk. Upon reaching it, he noticed several of the workers were in the back chatting and giving him side glances. He was pulled from his own staring when the woman from earlier spoke up.

“All done? I'll take that.” Levi handed her the paper and waited as she looked it over. “Okay, it looks like you have agreed to everything! Now I will just need you to take these forms and get as much information on the child you wish to adopt and put it on here. Return it as soon as possible and we can get things rolling!”

The alpha took the papers and once again looked them over briefly before looking back at the main desk lady. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome! Have a beautiful rest of your day!” God, she was trying way too hard and it hurt to watch.

Turning on his heal, Levi left the place as fast as he could. He just wanted to get home and be near Eren one last time before he had to meet up with Petra.

 

\--------

 

After running around all day, pulling into his parent's driveway was like a breath of fresh air for the raven. It had already begun to turn dark and was easily dinner time judging by the loud rumbling of his stomach.

Levi stepped out of his car and walked to the front door. Upon opening it, the most pleasant smell assaulted the alpha's nose. “I'm home,” he called out to the rest of the house.

“We're in here, Levi!” he heard his mother's voice call from the kitchen. “Come get some dinner!”

The raven dropped all his things to the side of the door and moved quickly to the kitchen. As he got closer, the smell intensified and made his stomach rumble loudly in hunger.

He smiled at the sight of the food on the stove to his left, but it dropped as soon as he looked at the people sitting at the kitchen table to the right. There, all around the round piece of furniture was his mother, father, and brother.

Erwin smiled at him as the raven's eyes landed on his face. “Erwin,” he acknowledged his presence.

“Hello, Levi. How was your weekend?”

Levi sighed in defeat and sulked up to the kitchen table, taking his seat directly across from the blonde. Begrudgingly he spat out, “What do you want to know?”

“Let's start with Eren.” Erwin leaned back and crossed his large arms.

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren sighed as he found himself once again staring at the ceiling of Levi's old room. It was mesmerizing to look at, green lines of light danced across the white surface up above. The omega had just woken up from another long dreamless sleep but still found himself exhausted with heavy eyes.

It had to have been sometime late in the day judging by the angle of the light coming in through the window. It was pretty low in the west causing the green wisps of light to hang above the bed.

After a little while of aimlessly thinking, it occurred to Eren that he hadn't had another wave of heat since last night. Perhaps it was over? But it's only been four days. Maybe it's just taking longer to hit. But he felt fine. Better than fine actually. He felt… normal.

Aside from the return of the pain on the back of his neck earlier, Eren felt great, even a little restless and ready to get out of bed. The brunet rolled over and pulled himself to the edge of the mattress. Sitting up, he grimaced at how sticky and gross his skin felt.

He craved a bath and almost bolted straight to the tub to partake in one, but something bothered him about the fact that he felt so fine. He got up and began to step around pieces of clothing splayed across the floor. Leaning down, Eren grabbed a black t-shirt that looked mostly clean and pulled it on.

Luckily for him, it was one of Levi's shirts he hadn't used yet. The alpha's scent still covered it and made the boy's muscles go lax. Next was to hunt down some pants. Heading to his backpack, the omega pulled out a pair of athletic pants and slipped them over his legs.

Now that he was appropriately dressed, Eren walked to the bedroom door and opened it. It was the first time in four days that he had been out of this room and it was such a nice change of scenery. Taking a peek down the hall then down the stairs from the doorway, the omega looked for any of the two household residents he knew to be there, specifically Mrs.Smith and not her husband.

He seemed kind enough from a brief meeting earlier in the weekend but he opted to keep his space from Eren for obvious reasons. The man didn't seem affected by his scent, but also acted like he though Eren was afraid of him. Whatever the matter was, Mrs.Smith was usually the one to come to his rescue.

She was an amazingly sweet lady and Eren often found himself jealous of Levi for it. The woman reminded him a lot of his own mother. It was a thought that hurt but still found himself addicted to. He wanted to hug her and cry into her arms because her very essence screamed comfort and warmth, but he also knew that he was still a stranger to her.

They had only just recently passed a small milestone that morning when she delivered some food and clean towels. Eren had addressed her as Mrs.Smith only to have her retaliate, insisting he called her by her real name, Ella. It was a small step but one Eren took in with joy. He craved a motherly figure like her and would do everything in his power to keep someone like that around.

Eren stepped out of the doorway and walked up to the railing overlooking the front downstairs hall. He could hear voices beneath him but couldn't tell who they belonged to. Not that it mattered. He just wanted to talk to Ella then hurry into a bath.

“Ella?” The omega called over the railing. The voices downstairs went quiet. After a moment of silence, there was a scraping of a chair followed by footsteps as the omega woman came into view underneath him.

“What's wrong, Eren? Why are you out of bed?” the women looked concerned and slightly nervous as she looked between the brunet and something else down the hall.

“I had a question,” he noticed the woman's hesitation and began to feel the same. “I… I can wait if you need me to…” he pulled his hands off the railing and rubbed the back of his sore neck.

Finally, Mrs.Smith turned to the stairs and walked up to Eren. “No that's alright. Let's go back to the bedroom.”

The omega nodded and walked back through the doorway, the older woman right behind him.

Upon shutting the door, Ella seemed to have relaxed. she moved the window on the far side of the room and opened it a bit letting fresh air to sweep across the floor and rise refreshingly into the air. “Alright, what is it?” she turned back to him with her hands on her hips.

“I think my heat ended,” Eren sat himself down on the edge of the bed.

“Oh,” Ella looked at him slightly surprised. “Are you sure?”

“I don't feel… I feel fine all the sudden. I haven't felt anything since last night. It's only been four days, is something wrong?” Eren had to think about his words before finishing what he needed to say.

The blonde omega thought for a moment then finally spoke up. “That's not anything to worry about. It's not uncommon the first few heats to vary in length and intensity. It's going to take a few tries for your body to figure out what works best for you.”

Eren seemed to relax at that bit of information. “So, what now?” it suddenly started to dawn on him that he wasn't entirely sure what to do now that his heat was over. What was going to happen with his life now? It's not like he had one to return back too anymore.

Ella seemed to notice his growing distress and walked up to him. “There's no need to worry yourself with that kinda thought right now. The next thing you should think about is getting a nice bath and then some dinner. How does that sound?” the woman knelt down to get eye level with the boy.

Eren nodded and put on an obviously fake smile. How could you not think about something so daunting as not having a place to go. He felt like he had just opened his eye and realized he couldn't see anything. He would reach out his hand to try and find something in his surroundings but there was nothing but darkness.

“Oh, Eren. Please don't cry!” the omega was caught off guard by the mother's words. He hadn't even realized he was crying until she had said something. He could feel their warm trails fall down his cheek only to turn cold in the breeze.

Mrs.Smith quickly stood up and what she did next did nothing to stop the tears. If anything, they intensified thought this time with different meaning. Ella had stood and wrapped her hands around Eren's shoulders, pulling him tightly into her chest. It was everything he dreams it would be. The warmth, the comfort. It was just like his own mothers and was exactly what he needed.

Eren broke and balled into her embrace. He felt his walls crumbled as the older omega sucked the pain and worry out of him like a sponge, leaving him in a sobbing mess. The woman just held him tighter and supported him as Eren let it all out.

As his crying slowed down, guilt washed over him. “I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean t-to cry like this.”

“Please don't apologize. I'm the one who should be saying sorry.” Mrs.Smith spoke quietly.

Eren thought for a moment. “Why?”

“I was a little scared to get close to you at first. I've only had experience with alpha's so logically I have no clue how to make you feel better. But when I saw you begin to cry, it reminded me of when Erwin was just a child and he would do the same thing. He tried to act so toughly, but the moment I pulled him into a hug, he would cry too.”

Eren brought a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to cover up a small laugh.

“What?” Mrs.Smith smiled down at Eren.

“It’s kinda hard to imagine principal Smith crying. He's too stoic for something like that.” Eren smiled back and felt his tears begin to dry.

“Heh, well, even Erwin cries sometimes. You know, Levi does too.”

“Okay, now you're just making things up. I think the world would end before Levi showed any emotions.”

The two laughed together as they enjoyed each other's embrace. They laughed until they couldn't breathe then let their giggles fall into a comfortable silence.

After some time, Eren spoke up. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ella looked down at the boy.

“For allowing me to remember what it's like to be held like this. To be with my mom. You remind me so much of her.”

The blonde omega went still for a moment but relaxed as she began to speak. “Tell me about her.”

Eren adjusted he head so he could look at her. His eyes met with her crystal blue ones. “She had the same eyes as you. Not the same color but the same look and kindness to them.”

Ella laughed. “You think so?”

The brunet smiled. “Definitely."

Ella went quiet again as she asked. “What was her name?”

“Carla,”

“Carla?” the woman seemed surprised by this. “Carla Yeager?”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the mother. “Yeah, did you know her?”

“You are Carla Yeager's son?” Ella seemed to be stuck in disbelief. Eren nodded his head unsure of what else to say. Luckily she spoke back up before he had to talk again. “Eren, I would like you to come to me for anything you need I will never be able to replace your mother, but if you would allow it, I would like to be there for you in her place. It's the least I can do to give back all that she had given me.”

This shocked Eren but he accepted the offer without hesitation. Hugging the woman tightly and burning his face into her shoulder he spoke. “I would love that.” his voice was muffled but he was sure she heard him as she hugged him harder back.

It was a good thing his face was buried as the last bit of tears spilled in relief. For the first time in a long time, Eren felt _home_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you thought of this chapter! Don't forget to say what you think will happen next or like to see! I need all the help I can get! Also, don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already! It helps me write when I know people actually like what I'm writing about. 😂 
> 
> Thank you for all the love you guys show me constantly and I will see you in the next chapter!


	21. Thank U, Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I say anything else, I want to give all of you who commented the biggest thank you possible!!! Every one of you helped give ideas that were extremely helpful! I wrote all of them down and began to establish some further plot! Your comments helped me remember old ideas, and even sparked some inspiration for some new ones! So without further ado,
> 
> ✨💖💕❤THANK YOU❤💕💖✨
> 
> Moving forward, this chapter is really cheezy but I like it. You got some romance, some drama, and even some action! For the most part, things are just moving forward and there's quite a bit of foreshadowing! So keep an eye out for those small subtle hints of things to come!
> 
> please enjoy the chapter! See you in the next one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, not really important to read:
> 
> (This side note has typos in it that I will fix when I have time, please bare with it)
> 
> In case you've gotten this far into the story and are still confused by my writing style, I like to get all of my character's point of views over the same things, or tell the story from different locations that happen at the same time. Most of the reading is pretty easy to follow along with because I give several examples and implications to when each scene is happening but if you're still confused as to when the time changes, the lines "------" are what I use to show that the following section of the story takes place at a different time. Sometimes it goes forward and sometimes it goes back in time but I hope it is pretty clear which is which. If you don't see that line but you see a name, that means that it is still continuing time but from a different pov.

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren knelt down and picked up one of Levi’s many scattered pieces of clothing from up off the ground. He held it to his chest before he leaned down and picked up another. The omega repeated the action while Ella gathered the sheets and blankets off of Levi’s bed. Since Eren’s heat seemed to be over, now was a good a time as ever to get the laundry done. 

After Ella and Eren shared their moment, the need to bathe and eat became too much for the young omega, so they decided to quickly clean up and Let the boy have his bath. Eren was extremely grateful For Mrs.Smith. She held him tightly and gave him what his soul had craved for months. After letting out all his ugly emotions, only peace and happiness were left.

It didn’t matter if he didn’t know where he was going to live, or what was going to happen with his father, because he knew with all his heart that the people he was with now wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Eren was confident with the promise of a bright future. He was ready to take on every hardship life had to offer if it meant getting to live his life being with the Smiths, and more importantly, Levi.

As Eren discarded his handful of clothing into a laundry basket Ella had fetched for him, thoughts of his alpha played in his mind. He missed him so much and was very excited to see him again, especially now that he was out of the heat. It was one thing to be held by Mrs.Smith, and to feel the touch of a mother, but there was a different, more intense pull to be embraced by Levi.

It was like every fiber of Eren’s being wanted to be connected with the alpha and never be apart. But that would have to wait for now. First things first, a bath!

“I'm done picking up the cloths. I'm gonna head into the bathroom now.” Eren walked up to the bathroom door connected to the bedroom and looked over his shoulder at the other omega.

Mrs.Smith threw the last pillowcase into the same laundry basket Eren had been using and picked it up to rest it on her hip. “Okay! Dinner will be downstairs when you're done!” With that, the woman marched out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Eren sighed in relief, mostly due to the fact that his heat was now over, but also because it was the first time he felt his life had some semblance of stability since his mom had passed.

Walking into the bathroom, the brunet went straight for the tub. He turned on the faucet and adjusted the knob while he held his other hand under the water until it was at a reasonable temperature. As that filled, Eren walked over to the mirror and stripped. He looked at himself and found he was a little thin, but that was probably due to the fact that it was really hard to eat while in heat. Although, he lived thanks to Mrs.Smith's motherly need to stuff his face, in heat or not.

Less noticeable was the yellow of old bruises across his cheek and stomach. The ones on his face had mostly faded away aside from a little bit of discoloration, but the bruise to his stomach still had remnants of brown here and there. The yellow part had covered pretty much all of his stomach now from it spreading as it healed. It was an ugly sight but one that could have been a lot worse if it weren't for Levi. He owed him everything.

Looking over to the tub, the boy noticed it was almost too full so he skipped over to the side of it and shut the faucet off. Feeling the water one last time, it was perfect. Giddily, Eren forgot about the ugly scars and could only now think about how amazing this bath was going to feel.

There was no hesitation as he stepped one foot in after the other, shivering at the warmth. Slowly he let his body sink to the water, letting each muscle enjoy the heat, sending goosebumps across his whole body. Finally, he laid back into the water, submerging his shoulders with a long, deep sigh.

Truthfully, in his fantasies, this is kinda what the boy imagined being held by Levi felt like. Warm and absolute. With that thought, a blush began to cover Eren's face so he quickly dunked it under the water, hoping it would wash away any more embarrassing thoughts.

Resurfacing after a half a minute, the omega sat up and wiped his face before reaching for some soap to being his long-awaited cleaning. It was one of the most rewarding baths Eren had ever experienced in his life and enjoyed every moment he could take in.

Once he was clean, the omega pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel from under the sink to dry off. He entered his room and got dressed in a plain black shirt and a pair of light grey sweatpants that he had packed at the bottom of his bag. Just as he finished pulling up his pants, the boy’s stomach grumbled in hunger.

Eren left the bedroom and excitedly ran down the stairs. He was so happy to finally leave the restraints of the bedroom that he rushed down without looking. As he reached the bottom step, the brunet grabbed the last prong of the railing and let himself swing around one-hundred-eighty degrees to rush down the hallway. Eren released the rail only to find he had smashed himself into something large and solid.

Regaining his balance, Eren pushed himself off the large mass and stumbled back a few steps. When he looked up, his jaw dropped in shock.

“Pr-Pr-Principal Smith!” The omega quickly fixed himself after his embarrassing act and stood up straight. “I’m sorry I ran into you. I should have been looking where I was going.” His eyes dropped to the floor.

“It’s fine, just keep an eye out for others.” The big alpha reached his hand out to gently pat Eren’s head. As he did so, the most pungent smell came off of the man leading to the omega flinching and backing away. Erwin seemed to have noticed his discomfort because he pulled his hand back and kept his distance.

It became awkward when no further conversation took place so Eren just bowed his head and quickly passed the blonde to make his way to the kitchen, throwing a ‘Goodbye’ over his shoulder for good measure. Without looking back Eren entered the kitchen and was pleased to see that Mrs.Smith had a plate set up for him at the table. The woman herself was seated to the side and was reading some book he couldn’t see the cover too. When she noticed his presence she looked up and smiled.

“Hey there! Come and eat!” she pointed to the plate. Eren didn’t hesitate as he sat and picked up the fork. He took a stab at a piece of food on his plate and took the first bite. It was as mouth-watering as it smelled and had to have been the best meal he’s had since the last time he's eaten one of his mom’s. Eren went in for a second bite but almost dropped his fork when the front door slammed shut. Both he and Ella looked towards the kitchen doorway but nothing happened after that.

Looking back to the older omega, the woman merely lifted her book again while shaking her head. “Boys.” She said with a soft snort.

Eren knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “What happened?”

“Nothing that will affect you, sweetheart.” Ella looked to the brunet from over her book. “Erwin is just grumpy because he isn’t getting his way.”

“Oh,” Eren replied. After Mrs.Smith went back to her book, the omega went back to his food, finally taking that much desired second bite, followed by a third, and so on. When he finally finished eating, a thought came to mind that he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around. He turned to Ella and asked. “Umm…” He got her attention as she placed down her book. “Ella?”

“Yes, Eren?” She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

“Why do some people smell really bad and others smell like nothing at all?”

“Oh!” The blonde omega sat up a little straighter. “Well you see, once someone is bonded with a mating mark, their scent can only ever be smelled by their one and only mate. All the people you can’t smell are people who have already found their mates. As for people that smell bad, that is a little different. Anyone with a scent is unmated. They use their scents to attract a mate. If someone smells really bad, it probably means that they aren't the one for you. But don’t worry too much about having to smell that forever because once you yourself are mated, you can only smell your significant other.”

“Oooh…” Eren felt as if his mind had just been blown. That made a lot of sense but at the same time, it brought up another question. “So then, why does Levi smell so good? Does that mean he is the one for me?”

Ella smiled. “That very well may be.”

Her smile was contagious and soon the two of them were giggling fools over the idea of romance. Eren continued the questions, fascinated to learn more. “What happens to the people who have multiple mates? Or people who leave one for another?”

“Well, People with multiple mates are usually in it for the game and most of the time don’t have a mark on their necks tying them to one person. It’s very sad, really. Those who have their marks will never feel the love of having a real mate and most find a similar fate of self-destruction. Anyone would be depressed if they felt unloved. As for people who have mated again, their scents are gone so the most common cause for that is love due to their personality.”

“Oh… that sounds sad.” Eren rested his head on the table. “What happens if my mate doesn’t want to bond both ways?”

“That will never happen. I know that whoever you end up with, you will be sure they love you enough before that happens. It’s pretty rare as it is to not bond both ways. It’s used as a more traditional practice in high families of ruling and even then it’s a pretty old tradition.”

“Ah, okay.” Eren breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for telling me all this. I’m glad I have someone like you around to help me through this… change in my life.” the brunet sat up and smiled at the other omega.

“Oh, Eren.” Ella reached across the table and pulled Eren into her arms. “I’m so happy that you came to us in your time of need. You’ve changed our lives just as much as we’ve changed yours. In just this short weekend, this house has been more alive than it’s has been in years! If I had my way, you would never be able to leave!”

Eren grasped Ella back and laughed with her at her antics. For all the lows happening in his life, he was happy to find himself at a high.

 

\-------

 

**Levi pov**

 

“What do you want to know?” Levi begrudgingly sat down at the kitchen table across from his brother who had made an unexpected visit at the worst fucking time imaginable 

“Let’s start with Eren.” the large blonde leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Levi sighed. “He went into heat on Friday as you know, but we somehow reacted to each other. After doing some research Hanji discovered we are what’s known as True Mates.”

“True Mates?” Erwin lifted a large eyebrow.

“Yes, True Mates. I know it sounds ridiculous-”

“It does. Levi, what is he doing here?” the blonde interrupted him.

Levi sighed in an attempt to calm himself. He was very quickly going from a patient normal person to a lunatic about to lunge over the table to strangle the other sitting there. “During my free period, I went to Eren’s house. I felt like something was wrong and I’m glad I followed my gut.”

“You what!?” Erwin sat up straight when he heard that part.

The two other residents sitting at the table sat up too but thankfully they were sympathetic to Levi’s cause. Mrs.Smith spoke up to calm her son. “Just hear him out. You didn’t let him finish.”

Erwin looked to his mother in disbelief but obeyed, leaning back slightly to show he was making an effort to calm himself. Levi nodded to his mom and continued.

“When I got there, I found Eren’s father, Grisha, on top of the boy, about to throw a punch. I Got him off Eren but found that he had already suffered several contusions on his face and stomach. I called the police and Grisha was taken into custody. As far as his heat, Eren had nowhere to go and no one to turn to, so I said I would take him in and I did.”

Erwin knitted his brows together in careful concentration as he thought through the new information. He looked between his parents and Levi who all had the same sympathetic face on. Finally, the blonde alpha collapsed his head into his hand to block the others out.

Levi looked on with concern that the man would try to stop him, but before any of them could say another word, a voice from the other side of the house called out.

 _“Ella?”_ Everyone at the table stiffened. Levi looked to his mom as she looked at him, the two of them sharing a silent conversation between themselves. The woman Quickly stood, her chair scraping against the floor behind her as she walked away from the table. Levi watched as she gave him a warning glare that said: _“If you try anything I swear to god you’re going to meet mama bear’s rath.”_ Levi didn’t test her but found it difficult not too.

Ella ran down the hall and looked up to the balcony above her. “What’s wrong, Eren? Why are you out of bed?”

Levi stood up from his own chair and walked to the doorway of the kitchen to lean against it. Mrs.Smith gave him a worried glance but he trusted her to know that he wasn’t going to do anything. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to go near Eren right now, but that didn’t stop his concern for the boy. When he called down the stairs, he sounded worried and that in its own was enough to trigger the raven’s empathy. Quietly he listened to the conversation between the two omegas.

“I had a question,” Came Eren’s reply. Call him obsessed, but it was a weird pleasant feeling to hear the boy’s voice again. It made him almost giddy with butterflies fluttering in his stomach with excitement. “I… I can wait if you need me to…” the hesitation in his cute little voice had shivers running up Levi’s spine. It had to be illegal to be this infatuated with another human. Before Levi could hear his voice again, his mother turned on her heal and ran up the stairs.

“No that’s alright. Let’s go back to the bedroom.” the last thing he heard was the bedroom door shut and suddenly, it was like a spell was broken. His cute thoughts of Eren seemed to dissipate and he was thinking clearly again.

“Levi.” Ah, that was why his mood changed. The raven turned around to find Erwin standing behind him.

“I think that you being with Eren is a bad idea. You should stop.”

Levi looked at his brother in disbelief. “Stop? You want me to just stop?”

“No, What I mean is, You could lose everything if you make just one wrong move. It’s too much of a risk!”

“Erwin, for once in my life, I actually want to pursue something, and you want me to stop? Maybe I’m ready to take that risk if it means the hell I’ve been living in my whole life will finally come to an end!” Levi raised his voice. How could Erwin say such a thing?

“But how do you know being with Eren will end your hell?! Maybe It will be the cause of an even darker one!”

“I won’t know unless I try. He makes me actually feel something, Erwin! For the first time in my life, I feel like I have a meaning! I would rather lose everything I have now than to regret never taking what I actually want!"

“Levi! You’re not thinking straight! Please! Don’t go through with this!” Erwin seemed to be leaning into desperation.

“Why?! Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because-!... Because I...! ... _Argh!_ ” The larger alpha threw his hands into the air with a growl then leaned down to get into Levi’s face. “Leave Eren or put in your two weeks. Choose wisely, _brother.”_ Erwin spat the last word as if it tasted foul.

Furry spread throughout Levi’s body. Erwin was playing with fire. If he thought he had any little bit of control over Levi, then he was wrong. He was prepared to retaliate until out of the corner of his eye, his father stood from the table, a look of fear plastered across his face. Suddenly, Levi’s resolve faded. It was one thing to make Erwin suffer for the things he had said, but not his father. He didn’t deserve to see his two sons fight. Not when this was probably the first fight they had even ever had in front of the man. No. The raven let his fists unclench and his muscles relax. He looked back to Erwin and spoke.

“I already have.” The shorter alpha glared before he turned away and walked out the front door. He would settle this some other way, but for now, he had more important things to deal with. Something far worse than hell. Something that went by the name of Petra Ral.

 

\-------

 

Levi angrily stomped through his front door. His brother’s words were getting under his skin and he _hated_ it. With rage still running through his veins, the raven redirected the anger towards a different goal. Marching around his house, he checked absolutely everything to make sure there was nothing out of place. 

After Petra’s little unwanted field trip, Levi was paranoid beyond all belief. He could hardly begin to imagine what would have happened if he had been home when she came. Shivering at the thought, he continued his search.

Everything on the ground floor seemed to be intact but he still had two-thirds of the house to go. Heading downstairs first, he checked to see that all his instruments and writings were in place. Upon looking at everything closely, it seemed to be that nothing was actually even moved. There was no evidence that someone had been in here at all, but he knew better than that. Once he confirmed everything was still in place, Levi marched over to each window and tested the locks. To his surprise, every one of them were locked. This was the only possible place she could have gotten in. all the other windows were too high to reach or already confirmed to be locked.

The raven was scratching his head at this but carried on with his search. Headed upstairs, it was the same results. Nothing was moved or out of place. Maybe she was just fucking with him? No, that couldn’t be the case. She had taken a picture of his mother from his bedroom wall.

After leaving his room for last, Levi finally opened the door and peered into it. Just as it had been with the rest of the house, there wasn’t a single item moved from its rightful place. And more than that, the image of his mother still sat firmly against the wall, unmoved.

Petra was definitely fucking with him and the worst part was, he had no clue how she was doing it. If she hadn’t broken into his house, then how the hell did she get a picture of his mother? The alpha racked his brain over and over again but no obvious answer came to mind. In fact, no answer at all came. Just blank, silent awe.

Levi looked to his watch. “Dammit!” It was almost seven thirty and he needed to get dressed to go seal his fate with the devil. Rushing to his closet, Levi pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a dark grey dress shirt. He quickly stripped then pulled on black socks and clean underwear before finally putting on the dress shirt and pant. Lastly was a pair of sleek black dress shoes to finish off the look. Rolling up his sleeves, the raven grabbed his wallet and phone then left his house to get the drama over with.

 

\-------

 

Levi pulled into the parking lot of the club he was to meet Petra at by eight. It was three mins to and he wished time would stop for just a moment to give him more time to prepare. Taking one final deep breath, he pulled himself out of his car and slowly walked up to the door to the club. 

He walked past the long line of people waiting to get in and dodged a few hands that reached for him upon recognition. _‘For Eren, For Eren, For Eren’_ He had to repeat this line over and over again to keep himself moving. Once he reached the entrance, it took one look from the bouncer to have him lift the velvet rope and let him through.

A rainbow of lights lit the dark room the raven had entered and loud music slammed against his ears. People danced in the center, rubbing up against each other in an erotic display of their tributes to one another. All along the outside walls were booths filled with people drinking, and partying like their lives depended on it. In the far back against the furthest wall was the bar. A large crowd of people stood around a single corner.

He knew that corner better than he was willing to admit. That exact corner was actually where it had all began with the strawberry blonde omega, and now, It was where it would all end. Walking up to the crowd, Levi tapped the shoulder of the person on the outside of the circle. He turned around looking as if he was ready for a fight but upon seeing the raven’s face, jumped back instead. The man eagerly tapped on the shoulder of another man behind him, careful not to lose sight of Levi.

When the second man angrily turned around, he greeted Levi with the same terrified reaction to his presence. Rolling his eyes at the sight he’d seen a thousand times before, he waited patiently as the people finally parted from the bar allowing him to walk up to it and the person in front of it.

There she was. The she-devil herself, Petra. She was wearing a long red cocktail dress that split open at her thigh to show off her soft pale skin. It was easy to see how Levi had fallen for it the first time. It was also hard to resist when she set herself up so deliciously on a silver platter, the way she had all those years ago. Not to mention he was very, very drunk at the time.

But not this time. This time Levi was as sober as someone could be when drugged up on anger and restlessness. He could see right through her pretty sheepskin now. Inside it was actually a wolf looking to pray on any young blood gullible enough to fall for her disguise just as he had. He was ready to get this over with so he finally approached her. She had one leg crossed over the other as she leaned back against the bar. The image was topped off with a small martini glass in her hand, held so delicately as she took a sip.

Playing it smooth, Levi walked right past her and called over the bartender. He walked over and Levi ordered. “Double Malt Scotch, please.”

 _“Where from?”_ The bartender asked.

“Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s fast and expensive.” They just nodded and went on their way to get the alpha his drink. As he waited, a soft cough was barely heard over all the noise but sadly, was still heard. Slowly turning to his side, the raven leaned against the bar and looked upon the woman who called for him as if he had seen better.

She flinched at his glare but held up her pride securely. “Hello, Levi.”

“Petra,” He spoke as if her name was bitter in his mouth.

She chuckled slightly but turned to face him in a serious manner. “So, come to apologize, because if not, you are wasting my time.”

“Oh, I’m wasting your time?” Levi scoffed.

“Well with that attitude you are well on your way to wasting both of ours.” Petra set down her glass and leaned her elbow against the bar. “I’m not asking for much, you hurt my feelings by not answering and I just want an apology.”

Levi wished his drink would show up sooner so he could swallow down the bile that rose from the woman’s act she put on in front of their audience. “I’m sorry Petra, but I’m not here to apologize this time.”

The strawberry blonde glared at him. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, It’s over. I want to call things off for good.”

Petra burst off her tall chair and got up into Levi’s face. “Lier. You can’t break up with me, I _own_ you!”

“Own me? Is that what you think? Petra, that is exactly why I’m calling it off. You’re fucking insane!” Levi got right back into her face. Two could play at her game, easily.

“Levi, You Fucking Pig!” She screamed. She attempted to add injury to insult by grabbing her drink off the bar and pouring it down Levi’s chest. “I will make you pay for the humiliation you caused me! You have no idea what I am capable of! You will regret this! Rot in hell you fucking bastard!” Petra Turned away with a huff and marched across the club, shoving people to the floor as she went.

 _“Your drink, sir.”_ A voice spoke up behind the raven. He gritted his teeth as he turned back to face the bar.

“Thanks,” He mumbled. He picked up his glass and took one sip then looked back at the man who gave it to him. “I’ll take the bottle to go please.” the bartender gave him a knowing smirk and walked away to fulfill his request.

Levi brought the glass to his lips again as he turned around to check out the rest of the club. What he was not expecting to see was the same group of men that had been surrounding Petra when he got there to now be surrounding him with murderous looks.

Swishing the dense liquid around in his mouth before swallowing, Levi eyed down every man that stood in front of him. There were about eight of them. Most seemingly betas but a couple were alphas. All reasonably sized and easily bigger than him, but bigger had no correlation to strength. It looked as though none of them where going to give him a fight worth noting so it was better to get it over and done with.

“Can I help you?” He asked snarkily.

One of the alpha’s answered his call. “Yeah. You treat all women like that?”

Levi shrugged. “Only the ones who deserve it.”

“What was that?!” Uh oh. Guess he didn’t like that answer.

The steaming alpha lifted his fist and threw it right at Levi’s face. Predictable. Levi just moved to the side. “Was that supposed to hit me?”

The alpha looked at him in shock, most likely he hadn’t expected that sort of speed and agility from a man of Levi’s stature. “Uhh..” he looked dumbfounded.

“Okay, I’m tired. Can we please just hurry this up?” that seemed to get the dazed alpha back into the game as he stepped back and readied himself for another throw. The men behind him cheered on as he attempted to punch the raven again. Bored of their cheap games, Levi dropped to the floor and kicked his leg out, hitting the alpha in the knee and driving the big man to the floor.

Upon standing back up again, the cheers went from a series of shocked gasps to angry growls. One at a time they approached the raven, trying new things like kicking and head butting, but this is what Levi did for fun growing up. He and Erwin regularly got in trouble at bars and club, often kicked out and banned for starting fights just like this one. It had been a few years but he was pleasantly surprised to see he still had it going for him. Who knew college mistakes could come in such handy later on in life?

Placing down his drink after taking out the next two without spilling a drop, Levi got ready for the following attack. At this point, people surrounding them started to notice the commotion and began to either gather around to watch, or look for security to stop it.

It wouldn’t take him long enough for security to show up so he let them thrown their punches before he ended it. A fist came from the right only to have Levi stop it with his left hand. They tried to cover it with a kick but the raven fixed that by giving him a punch to his gut with his free hand, sending the man to the floor before his leg could even reach him.

The next fighter approached and he was down to the final three. They started with an attempted kick to his navel but Levi dogged it by grabbing his leg and pulling him towards him, just enough to simultaneously grab his head and turn to slam it into the bar behind him. With that guy unconscious there were just two left.

This time the raven was the first to make the move as the two men stood in unsure fighting poses. They were clearly the weakest links as they were the last to make any willing move at him. Levi grabbed the left arm of the man on the right and strung it between his shoulder blades rendering him as a useless meat shield to the last man. Now standing behind him, Levi face himself and the trapped man towards the other. He lifted his leg to place his foot on the man’s lower back then pushed him with a hard shove into the other where they both fell into a bunch of stools around a tall table.

“Thank you for that. I needed an outlet.” Levi rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Finally, with everyone either nursing wounds or unconscious, and the music silent, Levi walked back up to the bar happy to find his drink was still there along with the bottle of his scotch. Pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket, he placed it on the bar and slid it towards the bartender.

“Keep the change,” he said as he grabbed both his drink and the bottle and walked to the exit. Everyone in the club silently stared as he walked away. Just before the door Levi looked over his shoulder and shouted, “Good night!” Before Leaving the club in silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you haven't already! I love to hear what you guys think!


	22. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've said it a thousand times before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I have rewritten this chapter 3 times now because it needed to be perfect for you guys. I had the first take ready last Tuesday but it was just total crap and you don't deserve that. I've also noticed that I haven't been trying as hard to improve my writing and that made me really upset, so I went back to reread some older chapters to get back to where I was with my writing. As I was in past chapters I noticed I still have tons of mistakes in them and will probably go back to fix them if I find the time lmao. moving on, yes, it's late, but I hope that it is somewhat decent of a chapter after the amount of work I've just put into it. 
> 
> I love you guys and again I'm sorry for the late chapter, but I'm much happier with it now than I would have been with it last Tuesday. Now, without further ado, FINALLY A LEVI/EREN CHAPTER!!!!

 

 

 

**Eren pov**

 

Eren laid in his bed after dinner. He wasn’t left with much of a choice because everyone else had already retired for the night. Considering he had only been awake for like two hours now, sleep was something he knew wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Bored, Eren scrolled through the endless feed on his phone, looking to see everything he had missed over the weekend. Luckily for him, he hadn’t missed much. There was a fight at school, and someone got expelled from it but other than that, there was nothing. As the brunet scrolled, he came across a photo that made him remember something.

It was a photo of Armin and his grandpa. Eren hadn’t spoken to him since Friday and he desperately wanted to talk to his friend again. He opened up his messages and sent a quick text to the blonde omega.

_###-###-0330: (10:02pm) Hey Armin, are you awake?_

It was an immediate reply.

_###-###-1103: (10:02pm) EREN OML HOW R U?!_

_###-###-0330: (10:02pm) I’m good. Ella says i'm out of heat now so hopefully i’ll be back to school soon._

_###-###-1103: (10:03pm) Yay! Wait… who’s Ella?_

Eren mentally facepalmed himself. Of course, Armin doesn't know who Ella is! He has no clue what went down!

 _###-###-0330: (10:03pm) Oh, Right… about that. A lot has happened this weekend._  

_###-###-1103: (10:03pm) Like what? What did i miss?_

_###-###-0330: (10:04pm) Ella is Principal Smith’s mom. I stayed with her for my heat._

_###-###-0330: (10:04pm) ...Also, my dad went to jail. I don't know what’s gonna happen to me but i’ll keep you updated now that i'm out of heat._

_###-###-1103: (10:05pm) XoX_

_###-###-1103: (10:05pm) WHAT?! Are you okay?! What happened?!_

_###-###-0330: (10:05pm) I’m fine, things are just crazy right now._

Eren went on to tell Armin about what happened with his dad and how he was staying with the Smiths for now. He left out any mention of Levi thought. Armin knew about Eren’s obsession with the man and telling him that he of all people saved him and even helped him through this heat? Eren blushed at the thought. The alpha had only given him some clothing that smelled of him but it was still embarrassing to think about sharing. Armin couldn’t know just yet, not until things settled down.

_###-###-0330: (10:39pm) So that’s about the extent of it._

_###-###-1103: (10:39pm) Wow… I hope I can see you soon so that I can give you a hug._

_###-###-0330: (10:40pm) Me too. You’re like the only normal thing in my life right now. Everything is changing so much._

_###-###-1103: (10:40pm) Speaking of change, something in Mikasa has snapped. She's suddenly all “Where’s Eren?” and “Has he contacted you?” and stuff._

_###-###-0330: (10:40pm) Oh wow. Tell her i'm okay, but plz don’t tell her anything about where i'm staying. I don't want her to worry because we both know she will_

_###-###-1103: (10:40pm) sure, but you’re going to tell her eventually, right?_

_###-###-0330: (10:41pm) yeah, when the time is right._

He was glad he decided to talk to Armin. Their conversation took some major weight off of Eren’s shoulders. Having someone to talk to like this was something Eren would never take for granted.

As they texted, a strange noise met Eren's ears. It came from somewhere downstairs in the house making the boy freeze in place to listen.

_###-###-0330: (10:42pm) Ar. I just heard a noise downstairs…_

_###-###-1103: (10:42pm) Was it one of Principal Smith's parents?_  

_###-###-0330: (10:42pm) I’m not sure, I’m gonna go check it out._

_###-###-1103: (10:44pm) okay, good luck!_

Setting down his phone, the omega quietly crept to the bedroom door. The noise he had heard a moment ago sounded like the front door had opened then closed, but as far as he knew, everyone was in bed. There was a risk of it being a burglar but the boy’s curiosity had him slowly opening the door and peering out into the hallway.

When he saw no one in the hall, Eren moved across the walkway to the railing of the balcony and peered over it. What he saw made him gasp. There, slouched with their back against the door and illuminated by the moonlight, was none other than Levi.

Eren called out to the still figure. “Levi?” At his call, the alpha moved his head to look up.

“Eren? What are you doing up? And… out of your room?” Levi’s face contorted into a squint to focus on the brunet.

“I couldn't sleep and then I heard the front door open. What are you doing here?” Eren was confused as to why Levi was here at this time of night.

“That’s a silly question, I’ve been staying here all weekend.” Levi laughed lightly. “Where did you think I was?”

“I don’t know… Home?” Eren suddenly became unsure. Had Levi really been here all weekend? Why didn’t Ella tell him? Eren felt like he was lied to or something and was trying to now wrap his head around the new information.

“Today was the first I’ve actually left this house all weekend. Unlike you, I still have to go to work.” that made sense why Ella seemed to have an infinite supply of clothing that smelt freshly of Levi.

“Oh,” Eren replied. It was hard to judge what the other was thinking due to the darkness. Eren had to rely on the other’s mannerisms and scent to determine what it was he was actually trying to express and if he was telling the truth.

Levi seemed to be doing the same because of what he suddenly said next.

“Eren?”

“...Yeah?” the omega replied quietly.

“Are you out of your heat?”

“Yeah, Ella is pretty sure I am.” Eren crouched to the floor to lean against the railing. He wondered momentarily why Levi was sitting against the door before he abruptly moved.

The alpha stood up from his position at the door and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He stilled as if contemplating something but then once again, talked.

“Eren,”

“Hmm?” came the boy’s short reply.

“Will you come with me? I want to take you somewhere.”

Eren moved from his own seated position and crawled to the top of the stairs.

“Okay,”

“Grab your shoes and meet me outside.”

Eren didn’t hesitate to lift himself off the floor and walk back into the bedroom to put on some shoes. He quickly found a pair of black vans in his backpack and slipped them on to go downstairs.

Once his shoes were secure, Eren ran out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. When he walked outside, he found Levi waiting for him on the front patio. Eren shut the door then quickly walked to his side.

“What is it you wanted to show me?” the brunet asked as he gave Levi a once over. The alpha was wearing dress pants and a dark grey dress shirt. He looked absolutely stunning and had Eren blushing a deep red. He wasn’t certain but the very sight of the man made him feel like he was going back into heat.

Levi looked at him and smiled. “This way,” The raven said as he left the porch and walked to his car. Eren did as he said and followed but quickly became aware that he was only wearing a pair of workout pants and a plain t-shirt compared to Levi’s mouthwatering outfit. He almost wished he had quickly changed before coming outside, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

He followed Levi to the passenger side of the car and thanked the alpha when he opened the door for him. Eren climbed into the seat and watched as the raven shut his door. This all felt like a dream. He couldn't take his eyes off the alpha as he walked around the car and got into the seat beside him.

The car started up then peeled out of the driveway. The whole time, Eren's eyes were glued to Levi and the alpha seemed to notice.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Levi asked.

“Are you alright? You were slouched against the door when I found you.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.”

“We don't have to go anywhere, let's go back so you can rest.”

Levi chucked. “It's fine. I want to do this. After all, I was the one who invented you.”

Eren finally looked away as he thought about the raven’s words. “Alright,” he gave in and let Levi do as he pleased. “Where are we going anyway?” the brunet looked out the window at the familiar scenery then back to the alpha.

“You'll see. We're just about there, now.” Levi finally looked at Eren to flash a gorgeous smile before looking back to the road. There was no way he could argue with that.

It was strange to see the raven smiling so much. Eren didn't think he'd ever actually see the man like this before, and that in itself was a terrifying prospect. It was all uncharted territory that at first glance seemed strange knowing who Levi really was, but gave the brunet butterflies just imagining its potential.

Eren turned to watch as they pulled into an empty parking lot. It was hard to see anything that wasn’t illuminated by the headlights, but as the car turned to park, Eren was met with a very familiar view of a playground.

“Is this-?”

“Yup. come on.” Levi didn’t even leave the boy with a chance to speak before he climbed out of the car and popped open the trunk from the driver's seat. Eren opened his own door and stepped out of the car to look around the park from his childhood.

A chill of nostalgia ran through his spine as he located the very bench where he had first met Levi. He remembered that day quite well even though he was so young. It seemed to be one of the only things he could remember from that time but by far the most important.

“Why did you want to come here?” the brunet asked as he walked around the vehicle to meet the alpha at the back.

“Look up,” He said as he pulled a blanket out of the trunk and shut it. Eren did as he said and was shocked into awe at what he saw. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Above, the moon showed full with no cloud in sight. The park was a good distance from city lights so it was the perfect location to see almost every star in the Milky Way. The omega couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t remember seeing stars like this as a child and he most certainly didn’t while living in Trost.

“Let’s go sit down.” the raven stealthily grabbed the boy’s hand and began to lead him through the large grassy field. Eren blushed as his eyes fell on their hands between them. Butterflies rose in his stomach but he forced them down with determination.

Once Levi felt they were in the very center of the field, he released Eren’s hand to lay out the blanket he was carrying. The raven sat down to one side and looked up at the brunet expectedly. When Eren did not move, he patted the space next to him to make his command a little more clear. “I don’t have all night. Sit,”

Like a puppy being scolded, Eren quickly knelt down onto the blanket and turned around onto his butt to pull his knees to his chest in embarrassment. Once he was seated, Levi laid back onto the soft ground and glued his eyes on the sky.

The brunet looked over his shoulder at the alpha. His stomach tightened with anxiety. This was his idol, just laying beside him like it was nothing, and after everything they had shared just before he had gone into heat, the omega couldn’t help his hesitation.

Levi had said he wanted to be with him. Was it because he felt the same way Eren had about him? Or was it because he was a nieve omega that had no clue what he was doing. He brunet knew it wasn’t the second choice because for as long as he had known the alpha, he had not proved to be the type. But he was still skeptical and scared.

If Levi really did have feelings for him, how should he act? Should he say something? What if he says the wrong thing? What if he makes Levi hate him?

“Eren?”

The omega jumped at the call of his name.

Levi sat up when he noticed how physically tense the boy was. “Are you alright? You smell like you’re about to piss yourself.”

He wasn’t far off. “I-I’m fine.”

“Are you scared of something?” The raven began to show concern.

“No! No, I really am fine…”

“Then why are you so tense?” Levi leaned over to look Eren in the eyes.

The omega responded by averting them and took a deep breath. “The truth is… I’m a little nervous.”

“About what?”

“Being here, with you.”

Levi shifted himself so he was turned the other way and now completely facing the omega. “Eren, you can relax. I’m not gonna try anything.” he stopped for a moment before continuing. “What makes you nervous about me?”

Eren had to hide his face in his knees because the alpha’s face made it too tempting to just spill everything. In all honesty, would that be so bad? _“Because I really like you,”_ Eren said muffled into his arms and legs.

“What was that?” Levi leaned closer.

“Because I like you!” Eren frustratingly picked up his head yelled. He was tired of this stupid anxiety. “I have for as long as I can remember. Being here with you now is like sitting next to a god. I’ve idolized you for years and now I don’t know what to do with myself, especially after you… you ki-... _Arg!”_ Eren buried his head back into his arms again.

Eren could hear Levi shift beside him again before his voice was heard, quiet and deep. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want that. We don’t have to do anything like that again if it makes you that uncomfortable. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Eren.”

“But you see,” the boy peaked his eyes over his arms to find Levi had laid back again but this time the opposite way so he was facing him. They met eyes as he continued. “I do want to go there. I want to be with you so bad, but it feels almost impossible, like a fantasy. I’m afraid to say anything because at any moment it might just slip through my hands and I’ll suddenly wake up to find that this was all actually just a dream or something. My hands are tied. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Eren, to me, you are the one who is untouchable. I don’t think of myself as anything special. All the things people idolize in me are all things that have been given to me by you. My words, my songs. You’ve been the inspiration to all of them. I don’t want that to scare you away, but rather, show you that I’m just as nervous sitting here beside you as you are sitting here beside me.”

“Really?” Levi’s words had actually encouraged Eren to let go of his knees and let them fall to the side to face the alpha, the stars having been long forgotten.

“Yeah. For the last seven years, I’ve tried to get you out of my mind. Your life took you elsewhere and that was enough to tell me that I needed to let you go. But I couldn’t. Not for one second. Then the next thing I knew, you came back to me. I’ve wanted to come back here for a while now. You probably don’t remember but this is the place we first met.”

“I do actually. I still have the guitar pick you gave me the day I left. I had never once taken it off until they took it off of me on Friday.” Lost in thought, Eren shifted himself and laid beside Levi on the blanket, finally able to look at the stars again. “I feel like when I’m around you, I don’t need it because I have you instead.”

“I had a similar object like that, though I had to go out and find it on my own. It’s a little green marble that matches the color of your eyes.” Eren lightly laughed at that causing Levi to grin. “I use to carry it around in my pocket everywhere I went, but I stopped the day you walked into my classroom. It’s sat in my desk at school ever since.”

“Wow. We’re so cheesy!” The two of them shared a much-needed laugh as the rest of the nervous tension was let go. They fell into a comfortable silence as they looked from star to star, counting the constellations along the way.

As they sat there, Eren began to contemplate what would come of their conversation. Would things change between them now? Were things between them ever normal from the beginning? It ended up causing him to wonder what would come of him. Where was he going to go now with his dad hopefully being locked up for a long time?

Eren looked to his side to face the other laying there. “Levi?”

“Hmm?” The raven removed his own eyes from the sky to look into Eren’s.

“What’s going to happen to me now? What am I going to do tomorrow? Or any day after that?”

Levi looked back up at the sky while he talked. “Well, you have a few options. My parents are registered to take on foster children if you would like to stay with them until you get things figured out. Or, I’ve been working to get myself in the system if you would rather choose to stay with me instead. Either are both safe if you are worried about that, but it is purely up to you."

“You’re wanting to adopt me?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“Only until you are 18. Then you are free to do whatever it is you want.”

Eren rolled over onto his stomach to look down on Levi. He pushed the thought of how close they were now out of his mind as he spoke. “I want to stay with you!” He could hardly contain his excitement.

“Yeah?” Levi moved his hands to the back of his head to support it as he looked to Eren.

“Mhmm! It would be like having my own tutor twenty-four seven!”

Levi laughed at that. “You only want me for my brain! But on a more serious note, what would you like to do for your heats then?”

Eren’s confidence was draining quickly at that question. He already had an answer in mind, now he only had to speak it. “I was hoping you would be willing to spend it with me.” Levi had already said he would be that kind of person in his life if Eren wanted him so now it was Eren’s turn to give back a reply.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. When you saved me, you said that you think we were made for each other and that if I was interested, you wanted to find out. Well, you have my final answer. Call me crazy, but within the short time we’ve actually talked about a possible relationship, I’ve fallen even harder for you.” Eren took a deep breath. “Levi, will you be my alpha?” He passed the final confirmation off to Levi to settle things once and for all.

Levi’s eyes went soft but glowed in the stars as if they were two tiny moons themselves. Eren sat nervously on the edge of his seat as he waited for the alpha’s reply.

“Wise men say ‘Only fools rush in’,” Levi spoke the words as if reading a poem, but the familiar lyrics put a tune in the omega’s head for him to follow. When the alpha continued, he let the words turn to song.

“ _But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Eren smiled like a fool as he pushed himself up to the raven to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace and buried his head into the alpha’s chest. Levi removed his hands from the back of his head to wrap his own arms around the boy.

The raven moved a hand to tilt the omega’s head up from its place on his chest. Silver clashed with emerald as they became lost in the glow of the moonlight reflected in each other's eyes.

“Beautiful,” was all Levi said before he pulled Eren in and captured his lips. It was a deep kiss that seemed to capture the world within it. Their lips moved slowly but with passion and purpose. I was a kiss that said _‘This is home,’._

Eren was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction. He made it. It seemed as if everything that had happened in his life up until now was all plan out perfectly to get him to where he currently was. To deliver him to where he belonged.

_‘You did it! You’ve got alpha! Rejoice, rejoice!’_

The omega pulled away for a breath, drool slowly sliding down his chin. Before he could lift a hand to wipe it away, his world was thrown off until he found himself right under Levi’s hard, heavy body.

“I will protect you Eren, no matter what, because you deserve everything and more.” Eren half expected himself to cry at that but remembered that even if he did, there was nothing left in him to cry. But that was fine. There was no reason. With Levi, there was never a good reason to cry as long as he held him just like this forever.

“I believe you, but you should know, I do intend to return the favor.” the brunet smirked.

“I would expect nothing less.” Levi’s own face took a slightly serious turn. “But remember, this is going to be hard. There will be numerous hurdles for us to take. If this is truly what you want, then you should know that in the very least.”

“I’m prepared, after all, it can’t get much worse than the hell you just pulled me out of.”

“I wish I could say it wouldn’t.” Levi pushed the small amount of fear from his eyes and lowered his head into Eren’s neck, nuzzling it gently while taking in the beautiful scent. “Do you still want this knowing all that?”

Eren hummed at the tickling feeling of the alpha’s breath on his neck. “It never once made me waver from my decision. For seven years not once had you not been worth this, as terrifying as it may become. _Ha-mn!”_ the omega moned when Levi began to nibble lightly on the sensitive red skin of his neck.

“Then it shall be. You are mine, and no one on earth has the power to change that.”

The alpha halted his nibbling in favor of pulling his head up to recapture the boy’s waiting lips. Nothing could ever erase this moment from Eren’s mind. Absolutely nothing.

 

**Unknown pov**

 

_*Click!... Click, Click!*_

_‘If it weren't for the full moon, photos of this quality outside would be impossible, lucky people always choose the right time to fuck up it seems. The tree branches are less than desirable on the knees but this angle is the best view._

_So scandalous! To be out in the open with someone else at this time of night? People can be such idiots. He is just asking to be ruined with photos like these! And the boy with him is so young!_

_Good luck keeping your life together after this is out there, Levi Ackerman.’_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! this chapter was HARD but I'm ready for anything you guys have to say! Also, I will give some sort of prize to whoever can guess who the unknown pov is in this chapter! the prize can be anything, even a spoiler! or nothing at all! I don't care honestly I just want to know if you guys will actually be able to figure out who it is. 😂
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME YOU GUYS!!! ILY ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	23. Short Hiatus!

Hey everyone, 

It hurts me to say this because I wish that I could do nothing but write this story right now, but I am going to have to go on a short hiatus.😞 My finals for college are this week and the following week and they are seriously stressing me out!😬 I'm a good student! I don't except anything less than an A!😁 To reach my goals I need to push this story to the side for a little while but have no fear! As soon as next week is through, YOU KNOW WHAT IM GONNA DO!!!😈 I'm gonna spoil you guys with as many chapters as I can write!!! I will do my best to go back to releasing chapters every Tuesday! 

Thank you all so much for your amazing support of this story and I hope that I don't disappoint you too much with this update.😅 You all mean so much to me and It kills me to not get to write more especially after THEY JUST GOT TOGETHER!!! Until next time, I love you all and I hope to see every one of you when I get back! ❤❤❤

Much Love, ❤Kiki❤


	24. The Way I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!
> 
> Finally done with school until June 20th when I start summer classes! My Exams went swimmingly for those who were wondering. :D Admiditly my brain hurts. I just finished writing this chapter and I really don't feel good about it but I promised I would have something up by today. BUT the drama will be returning in the next chapter! this one just felt long and boring and there was so much talk... XP it was just blah. Anywho, I think I will start working on the next chapter immediately to try and get the ball rolling again. It was actually very hard to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter but this needed to happen and it will set up all the drama to come.  
> I'm so tired I have no clue what I am saying right now so I'm just gonna say ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! (Feeling kinda cute, Might edit later...)

 

 

 

**Levi pov**

 

Never once had instinct won over logic in all twenty-six years of Levi’s life. Instinct got him into trouble. If he hadn’t used logic, he would have been dead years ago. Growing up, Levi had always wanted to let his instinct take over and rid himself of his uncle, but the old man was cunning and could have taken out Levi with one fell swoop. So the raven stuck to street smarts, thinking it better to just submit and lay low. 

But now was different. It was one thing to accidentally slip and let instinct win, but it was much worse than that. Levi intended for it. He _wanted_ it, and now here he was, on top of the most important thing in his life, risking everything out in the open when anything could go wrong at any moment.

This was not like the alpha at all to just act on his own volition. There was so much he needed to double check and triple check and yet, he did nothing. What if he was letting the two of them go into this too quickly? What if Eren doesn't actually feel the same way and will become bored with the raven as soon as he opens himself up to the boy? Levi was terrified but at the same time, He didn’t fucking care, and that was the most terrifying thought of them all.

His fallout with Petra had left him raw and holding Eren like this, knowing the omega had agreed to stay with him, that he _wanted_ him, it was all Levi could do not to ravish the boy right then and there. For years he had imagined this very moment, then forced himself to believe that it would never happen, but then there they were. Out in the open, beneath the stars, sharing a moment neither of them would forget for years to come.

Below him, Eren’s long eyelashes draped against his pink cheeks. His skin glowed in an almost blue hue as the moon illuminated their intimate moment. His hair fell in whatever direction it felt like and curled adorably around his ears and on his cheeks. But the part that Levi indulged his scenes in the most was the omega’s soft, warm lips. He knew that perhaps it was considered creepy to kiss with your eyes open, but at that very moment, it felt so unreal that the raven feared if he had closed his eyes, Eren would disappear from beneath him.

Levi pulled away to allow the two of them to take a breath of air. They panted in unison causing them both to lightly laugh.

“That- _hah_ … was, amazing.” Eren spoke between breaths, clearly not used to working a kiss for that long.

“ _Heh_ , yeah,” Levi replied. Again, the raven found himself staring at every feature of Eren’s face, although this time his deep green and gold eyes were open and glowing as brightly as the moon itself. They moved slightly as the omega searched the raven’s own face. It went without saying that the two of them were lost in each other with no real motivation to find their way out.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Eren sighed in what seemed relief as he reached a hand up to cupped Levi’s cheek. The raven leaned his face into the omega’s grasp, reveling in the warmth and satisfaction it brought him.

Eren gave a great big yawn causing Levi to suddenly become aware of their surroundings once again. “We should go.” The alpha began to sit up, pulling his face from Eren’s hand regrettably. The brunet looked disappointed in his words but did not fight him most likely because he actually was pretty tired if his sleepy eyes were anything to go by. “Come on,”

Levi stood up and stretched then extended his hands to the boy below him. Eren gratefully took it and let the alpha pull him to his feet. After the brunet was firmly standing, Levi leaned back down and grabbed the blanket splayed across the grass. When the raven stood back up again, he looked to the omega and noticed the boy was holding his bare arms as if cold.

It was only now that the alpha had noticed it became cooler outside. He was in a long sleeved shirt so he didn’t notice it as much, but Eren was only in a t-shirt. Levi couldn’t stand to see his omega cold, so without much thought, the alpha walked up to the boy and threw the blanket around his shoulders, pulling it together tightly in the front for Eren to feel the remaining body heat against his cold skin.

Eren gratefully smiled up at the man, earning him a smile in return. Their small moment was interrupted when a branch snapped in the woods beside them. Both of their heads turned to face the sound, one in curiosity and the other in fear. Levi quickly looked back to Eren. He grabbed the blanket from around his shoulders and pulled it up until it concealed the boy’s face with the makeshift hood.

Call it intuition, but Levi had a nagging feeling that it wasn’t an animal that had made that sound just now. He wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and led the two of them back through the field to the car. The raven didn’t give Eren a chance to open his own door, opening it for him and quickly escorted the omega inside. The alpha hit the lock on his door as he shut it, his eyes never leaving the wood line.

His hackles were raised, eyes sharp as he scanned for any danger. The raven quickly moved around the car and climbed into the driver's seat hitting the lock button before he even started the car.

“Levi, what was that?” Eren followed his alpha’s stare to the woods across the field. He was still firmly wrapped in the blanket and that made Levi somewhat more relaxed for some reason.

“I don’t know. Don’t worry about it though. I’m sure it was nothing.” Levi finally started up the car but still stared off into the distance.

“I feel like you’re lying to me. Please tell me the truth. The way you are acting doesn’t make it seem like it's nothing. You’re starting to scare me.” Eren looked back at the alpha, now almost too afraid to look back into the woods, afraid of what he might find.

“It’s fine really. I just don’t think it was an animal, that’s all.”

“You think it was a ghost? Or a monster?!” The omega sank deeper into the blanket, pulling it impossibly tighter around himself in fear.

“No, Eren. I think it was a person. Perhaps paparazzi or something. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Oh. Is that why you covered my face?” relaxing a bit again, Eren looked back at the raven.

“Yeah. No reason to get you mixed up in my mess.” Levi finally Moved the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

After a little moment of silence, Levi broke it with a question that had been kinda nagging at him. “Do you really believe in monsters?” It was too dark in the car to tell what face the boy was making, but the shrug he gave was enough of an answer. Levi gave a light laugh. “Well, it’s a good thing you have me then because monsters fear the Ackerman name.”

His laugh echoed back to him in Eren’s voice as the omega thought about what he had said. “Is that so? Well then, a good thing indeed.” Eren finally relaxed completely and let himself fall against the side of the car. The rest of the ride was shared in comfortable silence as they raced home to sleep.

 

\---------

 

**Eren pov**

 

Once they were home, the two of them shuffled inside, embracing the warmth as they entered the house. Eren walked to the bottom of the stairs but was reluctant to climb them. In his hesitation, he turned to look at the alpha behind him 

“Where have you been sleeping?” Levi looked up after sliding his shoes off from his heels.

“While you were in heat, I slept down here on the couch, but now that you seem to be out of it, I think I’ll move upstairs to the guest bedroom. Why?” Eren thought about Levi’s words as he pulled the blanket from their outing off of his shoulders.

“I don’t know, just curious I guess.” the omega rolled the large cloth into a ball and extended it out to the raven. “Here,”

Levi excepted it graciously and set in by the door, probably to put it back in his car later. After he turned back to the brunet, he seemed to have noticed the boy’s hesitation. “Are you alright?”

“Ye-yeah. I just… I don’t really want this night to end yet.” so far the night had been the best of his entire life. He didn’t think anything could deter from this moment. Besides having to go to bed.

“Well, as much as I would like to continue this lovely night, we both have a lot to get done tomorrow.” Levi walked up to Eren and place his hand on the omega’s head to ruffle the mess around lightly.

“Both of us? What’s happening tomorrow?” Eren was confused.

Levi dropped his hand. “I have work and you have a checkup to make sure you’re actually out of heat. If you are, you’ll probably be back to school by Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Eren frowned. He could have gone without having to hear about those plans. A check-up sounded terrible but not as terrible as having to face his fellow students after Friday’s embarrassment.

“Come now, you should get back on a regular sleeping schedule. I’ve kept you up so late already.” The alpha lifted his hand in the direction of Eren’s room with the intent of showing the boy where he wanted him to go.

Eren pouted but did as he was told, shuffling slowly up the stairs. When he reached the top, he looked back down to find that the raven was gone. A small knot formed in his gut at the realization that he was alone especially after the scare at the park.

He was fine with the noise thinking it was probably a deer, but the way Levi had reacted made Eren really nervous. What if the person had bad intentions? What if they wanted to hurt Levi? Eren was frozen in his spot at the top of the stairs, unable to move out of fear. He gave a small worried whimper as more thoughts ran through his head. What if they followed them home and were waiting for everyone to fall asleep before they would strike?

“Eren?” the omega felt as if he had just jumped three feet in the air with a startled cry when his name had come out of nowhere. He quickly looked to see who had called for him and saw Levi had returned with his things in his hands.

“Levi! Whe-where did you go?” Eren tried to play it off as if he hadn’t just made a fool of himself with an embarrassing cry.

“I just needed to grab my things from downstairs. Why aren’t you in bed?” The alpha finally climbed the stairs to stand level with the omega.

"I… uh… No reason." Eren knew by the lift of the raven's brow that he didn't believe him for one second.

But Levi didn't push further. Instead, he placed a free hand on the back of Eren's head then pulled him in to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. He held it there for a moment before he pulled back. "Go to sleep. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

The omega could practically feel the fear drain from his body as Levi's lips grazed his skin, but the moment he pulled away, Eren felt empty. With a soft nod, the brunet said 'goodnight' and inwardly sighed as the alpha's hand left his hair.

Finally, Eren moved into the bedroom, smiling at the alpha as he shut the door. As soon as the door clicked, the brunet could hear Levi shift outside his door and walk down the hall to the guest room.

Sighing, Eren turned to face the inside of the room. It seemed so much bigger and empty than before. He trudged to the bed and fell onto it with a muffled _‘womph’_ in pure defeat. As much as he wanted this night to go on forever, exhaustion quickly caught up to him, making the distance between him and Levi not as important. The alpha was strong and could fend off any intruder who dare break into his den.

Crawling lazily under the covers after taking off his shoes, pants, and shirt, the omega passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were fueled by the events of that night, he and Levi whispered sweet nothings between each other in his mind until dawn broke.

 

\---------

 

The next morning, Eren was pulled from his sleep by a soft knocking on the door. _“Eren? It’s Ella. I’m coming in.”_ The brunet rolled over and rubbed his eyes as the door opened. “Good morning sleepy head! It’s time to get up! Can’t have you sleeping in forever!”

Groggily, Eren sat up. “What time is it?” He asked as Ella crossed the room and opened the drapes.

“It’s almost ten. Levi will be coming home at lunch with the school nurse to check you out. That silly alpha insisted only that nurse was allowed to touch you, so he will be the one to give you the checkup. Is that okay with you?” Ella turned to the other omega to ask.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I really like Moblit, he was very kind to me.”

“Alright good. I don’t know this person so I’m a little nervous to have them here. Look at me,” the blonde laughed. “I’m just as bad as Levi! You are just so cute, I can’t help but be protective of you myself!”

Eren blushed at her words. He really missed feeling loved in that way and couldn’t have been more appreciative for the kindness both Ella and Levi have shown. “No worries, Moblit is very good.”

Ella smiled. “Okay! Breakfast is ready as soon as you are! Get dressed and I will see you downstairs.”

Following orders, Eren got himself dressed into a clean pair of white pants and a plain green t-shirt. He threw on a pair of black ankle socks then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He did nothing with his hair because trying to do anything with it would only make things worse. That, and it didn’t look too bad as it was.

He finished up with everything then headed downstairs to eat and chill until Levi and Moblit got there around lunch. It was pretty boring around the house while he waited. Mr.Smith was at work and Mrs.Smith was outside working on her gardens. Eren found himself flipping through the channels on tv only to find nothing of interest.

Akira had joined him on the couch, resting his head on the omega’s lap. Eren gently played with the soft fur behind the dog’s ear while he channel surfed. He eventually got frustrated by the extreme lack of entertainment and shut the tv off before letting his head fall to rest on the back of the couch.  

With a startle, Aki jumped to his feet and looked in the direction of the front door just as it had opened. The brunet let his eyes follow the shiba’s as Levi and Moblit walked into the kitchen. Eren’s heart sped up in excitement as his eyes fell on the alpha. Standing up off the couch, the boy walked over to meet them.

“Hello,” Eren smiled at the two in front of him. Aki joined the greetings as he rushed over to Levi and pushed his side against the raven’s leg. Levi excepted it and leaned down to pet the dog on the head.

“Good afternoon, Eren. How are you feeling?” Moblit Smiled at the boy as he approached them.

“I’m good,” Eren replied. He wasn’t sure what else to say as his eyes drifted over to the raven in a silent plea for help getting things started. But that became unneeded as Moblit spoke up.

“Let’s move into the living room to give you a general check-up, shall we?” the young omega nodded and together the three of them moved into the living room with Aki close behind. Eren took a seat on the couch and waited for further instruction. Levi grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and dropped it in front of the boy so Moblit could sit down.

Seeing as how he was heavily pregnant, it was the least the raven could do to make the older omega more comfortable. Moblit smiled at the raven, took a seat, set down a large bag he was carrying, then looked to Eren. “Shall we begin?”

Eren nervously glanced at Levi as Moblit began to rummage around in the large bag at his side. Pulling out a popsicle stick the dirty blonde omega looked to Eren. “Open wide and say _“Ah”_ for me please.” Eren did so and patiently waited as Moblit used the small wooden stick to push down on his tongue. “ _Hmmm._ Okay, Everything seems to be pretty good here, but it does look a little raw in there. Be sure to drink lots of liquids to help it heal.

Eren blushed at that. He knew why his throat was somewhat raw and it embarrassed him to know that Moblit knew why too. It’s hard to stay quiet when you’re having a good time. Next, the male nurse checked the boy’s heart rate and looked at his shoulder. “Oh, would you look at that. The rash on your neck has gone down immensely! There seems to be a little bit of discoloration but there is no longer any heat. Does it still hurt?”

“No, I don’t feel anything anymore.” Eren lifted his hand to rub his shoulder to test if it really did feel better.

“Well alright then. Since you seem to be in good health there, I will need you to come with me into the bedroom to check things out down there.” Moblit twirled a finger in the general direction of Eren’s unmentionables. Eren blushed deeply and once again found himself looking to his alpha in a silent cry for help.

Levi showed no sympathy as he spoke. “It’s for your own good, Eren. don’t worry, I promise Moblit won't hurt you.”

Eren felt betrayed. He trusted Levi to save him and the raven let him down.

“There’s nothing to worry about one bit! It will be quick and painless.” Moblit added. “Now let's go get it over with, shall we?” The brunet sighed in defeat as he begrudgingly followed the older omega upstairs. Levi had stayed behind for obvious reasons but Eren wished he could join them. This was something very new to the boy and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do it alone.

Once they were in the bedroom, Moblit shut the door and turned to Eren. “Please discard your pants and lean over on the bed.” the man acted as if this was nothing but Eren felt as if he was about to drown in embarrassment. He slowly slid down his pants and underwear then leaned against the bed, burying his face in the mattress in an attempt to make himself feel as if he were anywhere but in that bedroom.

The snap of a rubber glove was heard from behind causing Eren to become absolutely beside himself. “Alright hold still, this will only take a couple of seconds.”

Eren held his breath as he felt something hard rub a cold liquid against his sensitive hole. He let out a whimper as pressure was put against his hole causing whatever was pressed against it to slid in. _‘haah’._ He cried. When the object inside him began to move around, he soon figured out it was, in fact, a finger as it felt around the inside walls. After a horrifying eternity,  the finger finally retracted and the omega was able to breathe again.

“Alright! Everything is all good! See, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Eren wanted to laugh as Moblit pulled his glove off and tossed it into a plastic bag to discard later. “You may get dressed now and I will meet you downstairs to talk over one last thing.”

Without another word, Moblit picked up his bag and left the room. Eren pushed himself off the bed and sighed. He would be immensely happy if he never had to do that again. On wobbly legs, he moved over to his pants and pulled them back on before returning downstairs to meet up with Moblit and Levi.

“Oh good, you’re here. Let’s start the last part of this checkup.” Moblit smiled when Eren walked back into the living room. Levi sat on one couch while Moblit made himself at home on the other. The brunet sat himself down next to Levi without thinking and waited for the other omega to speak again.

“The last thing I want to know is, have you guys talked about what you’re going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked.

“You told me on the way here that you are going to become Eren’s legal guardian, but I know from you and Hange that there is the talk of you two being true mates. Have you discussed it amongst yourselves?”

Eren looked to Levi for the answer. He was pretty sure that if last night was anything to go by, they had already said what they needed to between each other, but it was Levi’s final call whether he was satisfied with what they had decided on or not.

Levi took a deep breath as his eyes met with Eren’s. “We have talked, and we have decided to attempt a friendly relationship due to the boundaries of age. It will remain strictly child and guardian until Eren turns eighteen, then we will talk again.”

Was that the truth? Was everything they had shared last night a mistake? He may not be eighteen but if they were mates it wouldn’t matter. Why was Levi hesitating? Eren was taken aback by what the alpha had said. He already told the raven he wanted to be his omega. Was that not enough?

Moblit looked between the two of them with careful eyes. He studied them before speaking. “Levi, you can trust me. I will not get you two in trouble because of Eren’s age. You know, his father is not dead, you could ask to buy Eren, then you won't have to worry about age. I know that sounds terrible, to give into a tradition like that, but I've never seen two people meld the same way I’ve seen you two do so. I’m not saying to jump into anything, but if you wish to wait, then, by all means, don't let me tell you otherwise. Although, I can tell there is some lack of communication between you two. I don’t think Eren agrees with the way you want things to go.”

Both Levi and Eren looked at Moblit like they had just been caught red-handed. The dirty blonde omega had seen right through both of them and it shocked them into honesty. No amount of excuses would change Moblits mind from knowing they were not being honest with themselves or others.

“What do you suggest I do then? I can’t risk Eren getting mixed up in my mess until I know for sure it has passed. There’s just too much to think about to let me just pull Eren into the hole I’ve dug myself.” Levi seemed almost desperate. For once he looked so unsure of himself and was begging for an answer.

“Eren,” Moblit called the boy’s attention. “What do you want?”

“I…” Truthfully, the omega hadn’t really thought much about what he really wanted, only what felt good to think about. “I can’t explain it but, I don’t think I could be with anyone else but Levi. Even after I left Shiganshina for Trost, I could never even think about going into a relationship with someone else. I’ve had love confessions from many people, but it was all the same. My heart stayed in Shigan.” Eren looked at the alpha to find he was staring at him intently, but it didn’t scare Eren. He knew that the raven was listening. “I don’t care how long it takes, but no matter what, there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be no matter how troublesome things may become.”

“Levi?” Moblit gave a soft encouragement to make the raven speak up.

“Seven years was too long. I don’t think I can wait another minute.” the raven looked away in shame, embarrassed from revealing his true emotions. “But I’m scared. For once in my life, I fear the future.” Levi finally looked back up and let his silver meet the golden green of Eren’s curious eyes. “The last thing I want is for you to be in any more danger.”

“Levi, I’d be in danger without you. Even if it’s problems that are caused due to your idol career or literally anything else, I’m not afraid because I know you would never let anything bad happen to me.”

Levi’s eyes flashed over to Moblit and suddenly he was hesitant once again. The company clearly made him insecure and Moblit seemed to notice that.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to put Eren on contraceptives, then it’s up to you whether you want to take advantage of them or not. If you could come to some kind of negotiation with Grisha Yeager, that would be best, but I will turn a blind eye to whatever you two decided to do.”

“If I become your guardian, we will have to wait until you’re eighteen. If we mate, we could run into some major legal issues if we’re caught. If I buy you, I will end up going against everything I believe in, but… then we would be free to do what we want.” Levi sighed after thinking out loud.

“I’m sure whatever decision you make Levi, It will be in the best interest of Eren’s safety and yours as well. I will make an appointment for Eren to receive the bar. It’s a three-year birth control that goes in your arm. When it runs out, you can either have a new one put in, try a different form of contraceptive, or go without. It is up to you, but for the time being, I highly suggest the bar due to its low maintenance and good results.”

“That sounds good to me,” Eren replied. He found himself having a hard time paying attention to all the information being given to him. Levi had said he couldn’t wait, and it seemed that the only way they could go through with that is if Levi bought Eren from his dad. Even that ran the risk of his dad denying the alpha. Whatever they do, there was still time to decide. Nothing had to be set in stone in that very moment.

Moblit gathered his things and made an appointment for tomorrow evening to have the bar put in. After all, was said and done, Levi and Moblit went back to the school to finish up the rest of the day.

 

\-----------

 

“Well, how did things go? Are you all healthy?” Ella had come inside after Levi and Moblit left and began to make Eren some lunch.

“Yeah, I’ll probably be back in school tomorrow.” Eren sat at the island bar as he talked to Mrs.Smith. “If it were up to me, I’d never go back.” He sighed.

“Hahaha! That’s not true! Think of all the quality time you would miss with Levi!” she had a point.

Eren wasn’t sure how much to tell her especially on the topic of the birth control. It was hard to imagine. During his heat, his thoughts were filled with Levi pleasuring him, but the idea of it possibly becoming reality was too crazy for the omega to wrap his head around.

It wasn't important though, something like that he knew would happen only when the time was right. For now, they were just taking precautions.

Soon Levi would be home and when that time comes, they will have a lot to talk about.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my story with Comments and Kudos!  
> Also! I am running out of songs! If you notice, I title every chapter with a song that inspired that specific chapter, but I'm running really low on songs that inspire the story. If you have any ideas or just a favorite song in general, please leave it in the comments! It would really help me!!! THANKS!!!


End file.
